


A Pig & Blob

by Applesoup, Suga_BloomLili, TiffanyVA



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) Is A Sweetheart, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Crossdressing Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fanboy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Husbands, Jealous Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Precious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Servant Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), T-T, Technoblade is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), W H Y, another royalty au eyyy pog, but like minus the nsfw lmaoooo xDD, dammit ao3 fix your honking tags, dream is...so cute...much love uwu, eret’s still the bi king/queen tho u3u, everything's a messsssssss eyyyyyyy, haha tags go b r r i mean :DD, heh heh heh it has to be obvious, i'll just add the basic tags cuz i gave up long ago already, i'll just add whatever from now on ughhsalkjsgd, make that a tagggg xDD, me slowly realizing the tags are messed up now and i can't fix 'em, oh yeah almost forgot, or future husbands but same thing uwu, reached 100k words POGGGG!!, techno’s swooning cringe, that too omo, this is a family friendly domain how dare you, u g h i'll just make it random at this point, uwu, wait make that a tag-, when tags used to be so fun to add and now it turned to shi-, yep, yes i'm having a crisis in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesoup/pseuds/Applesoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_BloomLili/pseuds/Suga_BloomLili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyVA/pseuds/TiffanyVA
Summary: My attempts at oneshots of Dreamnoblade/Technodream where I try to actually write oneshots for once. And I can't come up with a good title TvT(requests closed, will write soon ^^)(DO NOT REPOST MY FANARTS)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 567
Kudos: 3169





	1. Speedrunner AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (disclaimer: shipping real people is never good, or forcing people together. this is purely fiction for fun. don't like, please leave :D i only ship through fanfics. or just imagine them as anime characters lmao. i don’t really ship ppl irl unless they’re an actual couple xDD that's how i roll~)
> 
> Oh wow, my first fanfic outside of my two main fandoms (update: both are on hiatus because of this smhhh) is about block men. Noice 
> 
> I've been in the fandom since mid2020 but only recently I decided to write about the ship that shot up in my list: Dreamnoblade. Because I love them both and their dynamic is 👌
> 
> I'm aware of what Techno said, unlike Dream who’s alright with it, but until he outwardly says he doesn't want to be shipped in any way (more specifically—being shipped in fanfics), I will definitely stop posting
> 
> (future author-lili: won’t take it down cuz i wasted and used a lot of my sanity and patience to write this for the shippers. maybe orphan it, who knows?)
> 
> This is only for us Dreamnoblade simps/fans! I could've written a long story of them, but I’ll settle with oneshots and scenarios. I just love their dynamic and personalities (to write with lol-) ^^
> 
> It's also an excuse for me to practice writing short oneshots that doesn't reach my preferred word count (it's 8k)
> 
> (future author-lili: well that...didn’t age well L)
> 
> Again, this is only for fun and self-indulgent. I only ship them through fanfics because when watching videos about them, they're literally best friends I love them sm please make more content together-
> 
> Oh, expect a lot of Dream being a cinnamon roll and a smol bean (okay not literally small). Very very OOC but hey, that's what a fanfic's for ;D
> 
> (mostly cuz he’s like my bias and techno’s my wrecker. kpop fans know this term kekw-)
> 
> Now that's out of the way, happy reading ^v^

A harsh puff of breath escaped him, feeling the suddenly cold air brushing against his heated skin. He brought his towel up to wipe the forming sweat on his forehead that was behind covered by his pink hair and behind his neck, however, his long pink hair that was without its white ribbon fell freely behind his back. The air certainly felt more chilly than normal but that was because of how exhausted he was from all the intense training he had just gone through.

As the current King of Hypixel, it was a must for Techno to learn how to fight and defend himself. All different kinds of combat, and learning how to handle a variety of weapons. Only, he didn’t _want_ to be the next king. He was only raised and expected to be an ideal heir or a prince _(and by extension, a King)_ to carry the entire kingdom of Hypixel on his shoulders. 

It was stressful to try and uphold the expectations placed on him, however, Techno was nothing but determined to prove himself as a capable King. It was a responsibility he couldn’t just ignore for his selfish desire to continuously fight in tournaments. But that didn’t exactly mean he _couldn’t_ participate in the said tournaments. He was a King, after all, and tournaments were always held every month as a festival for the people to witness, and for other kingdoms to come and enjoy themselves.

He could come and go, as long as he didn’t have paperwork piling on his desk.

If there was one thing he would admit he liked, or rather loved—was the feeling of _thrill_ and _excitement_ running through his veins as he took his opponents down during tournaments. Whether it was Hunger Games, TNT Run, or a simple duel against the best of the best. He _enjoyed_ the bloodshed, the thirst for adrenaline and lust for blood, and he wondered if it was lucky the knights and talented fighters could be revived once the match was over. He did feel a boost in his ego hearing the fear, slight trauma, and admiration in their voices after facing him, but he wasn’t one to revel in success and fame.

He was still a King, and he had new responsibilities as the ruler of Hypixel—but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to take part in such events. 

No one had yet to beat him. He worked his ass off to reach where he was now and he was going to keep his head high with pride for what he accomplished. All by himself because the old geezers were doubting his abilities because of how much of a troublemaker he was with a sharp tongue that— _well_ , to be fair, was _how_ he got _into_ trouble in the first place. 

He earned his title _and_ position from hard work and dedication. He earned his people’s loyalty and trust, and gained a reputation that had been steadily building up until he became King. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was thanks to his friends and advisor he embraced his responsibility and himself _(though Wilbur might be getting gray hairs because of him and Tommy and Phil wasn't disappointed for some reason but did he care? Nope, not really. Well, he did care about the latter's opinion just a little bit-)_.

No one came close to Techno’s skill level, both in combat and strategy. 

No one except _one_.

Techno’s eyes flickered to the other man in the training grounds with him, watching as his bright green hoodie moved swiftly in the air jumping from tree to tree. So effortless with grace and fluidity to the point he could appear like a lime blur to outsiders.

The other man landed on the ground in a crouching form, his chest heaving rapidly, and shakily straightened, unceremoniously falling back against the tree he had jumped off from. 

His hood had fallen off his head to reveal messy, sandy-blonde hair that lost its usual curl to surrender to the sweat that developed from all the parkour he had done. Sweat was dripping and sticking on the pale skin of his face, most of it hidden by a white mask with a blank, childishly drawn smiling face on it, covering up whatever emotion was swirling in the blond’s eyes. His visible peach-colored lips were parted, uneven pants escaping them. 

_Dream_.

Dream was a nobody who, out of nowhere, exploded in popularity in the Manhunt and Speedrun games. No one usually played the Speedrun games because it rarely had champions with the skills that focused entirely on speed and time, and Manhunts were quite predictable over time to the point of being repetitive, even though the PVP rounds never failed to entertain the audience.

The blond was the first after a long time to play Speedrun. No one had beaten the current record by Illumina, a former speedrunner, around twenty-two minutes and twelve seconds. That time was almost impossible to beat.

Dream managed to beat the best speedrunner by only _six seconds early_. 

That caught the public’s eye and interest and they were curious to see what else this stranger could do. Dream tried out Manhunt with one of their strongest Hunter, George.

 _Dream_ ended up _becoming_ the Hunter, an absolute _nightmare_ and a _psychopath_ that piqued Techno’s interest while he was sitting on his throne, watching the game happening on a screen created by a Redstone invention. He had just been King for a few weeks and it was the first time something got him interested after all the time-consuming paperwork and council meetings.

George had confessed he was traumatized by the man wearing a smiling mask and adorning a worn-out green hoodie. Despite being a little jumpy, George was a formidable foe in Manhunts, but for once he was genuinely terrified after he got stabbed in the chest multiple times in under three hours, even being Hunted by Dream who had become a complete maniac with undoubtable murderous intent, before ending. It was admittedly impressive.

It wasn’t until Dream asked if he could do Speedrun _and_ Manhunt _at the same time_ that he gained a reputation and caused his popularity to blow up.

Dream went from one Hunter, two Hunters, three, and then, most recently, _four_ Hunters. He had only lost three times out of twelve matches and rematches from the people’s demands.

When Techno couldn’t hold off his curiosity anymore, he practically ordered his trusted knight and friend, Calvin, to fetch the sandy blond and have him present in front of his throne room. The pink-haired man had to admit that when meeting the mysterious Dream for the first time, the blond was surprisingly _shy_. Fidgeting and stuttering under Techno’s intent gaze, and when the pinkette asked why he was so nervous, in a joking manner of course—Dream blurted out that he was his _idol_.

Techno was never, _ever_ going to admit how his heart swelled with warmth and probably skipped a beat or two that the famous Dream, a man wearing a simple hoodie and a mask that covered his entire face except for his mouth, a man who beat the best speedrunner and managed to repeatedly outsmart the Hunters with incredible quick-thinking—completely looked up to _him_ , to _Technoblade_.

The man he watched who had oozed with confidence, calculative, and light on his feet, and was surprisingly the same age as the King though months younger—turned into a _blushing mess_ under Techno’s authoritative presence.

And Techno _may_ or _may not_ have fallen a little.

Not like he was going to _ever_ admit that, until he had to. Unless he wanted Dream to be taken.

Now, Dream—he couldn’t be considered Techno’s _personal_ knight, or his assassin, or a bodyguard, but he _did_ usually follow him around, more so when traveling to another kingdom. It wasn’t appropriate- _ish_ to not wear armor, especially when escorting-slash-protecting the King, but Dream’s lime green hoodie and the color lime, in general, was now associated with him. Something Techno wouldn’t have had it in any other way because it suited him best. It’s not like he really cared what his knights wore or something, that’s lame.

Plus, he had to admit, Dream looked better in a hoodie than wearing that bulky armor, and he rarely wore such a thing when walking around the Hypixel kingdom. 

As if feeling his stare, the blond turned his head his way, and though most of his face was concealed, no one could mistake his delight just by the wide smile growing on his masked face. “How long was that, Techno?” his soft voice filled with obvious excitement and exhaustion asked him, somehow still energetic despite speedrunning the parkour grounds ten times. 

Techno grunted with a small smile, leaning back against his arms that he propped behind him from where he was sitting on the gravel ground. “Ten laps in under thirty-seven minutes and three seconds,” he answered, making sure he had actually timed it right. He found it admirable how Dream was still practicing for the next tournament even though it was in the next two weeks. He was almost as good as Techno skill-wise, but he could understand being a perfectionist.

Dream slumped slightly, sighing in disappointment but the smile returned to his lips, “ _Damn_ , just a minute ahead.” Could this man ever be satisfied? His time kept on getting smaller and smaller and he kept on getting better and better.

Then again, Techno was the same so who was he to judge?

“Take a break. You’ve earned it.” Techno grabbed a flask filled with cold water and threw it to the speedrunner, the steel glinting through the air from the sunlight hitting its surface, and was effortlessly caught by a gloved hand.

Dream sighed again, nodding his head at him in thanks, and flicked the flask open. “I guess that’s enough for today...” He muttered quietly, taking a huge gulp of water as he made his way to where Techno was. He continued to mutter things under his breath, no doubt recounting and recalling different kinds of techniques and alternatives as a solution.

The moment the blond was near, however, the King didn’t hesitate to grab Dream’s free hand and abruptly tugged him towards him. 

Dream let out a _manly_ yelp, falling on top of the pink-haired man until he was perched on his lap and arms immediately flailing out to wrap around the other’s shoulders to steady himself. He quickly leaned back, a visible patch of skin on his cheek flushing red since the sudden action caused his mask to lift up just slightly.

Techno resisted the urge to smirk and settled with a blank expression, one hand holding the speedrunner’s hip and the other slowly making its way to those blond curls. He felt the blond still but stayed quiet as he ran his fingers through the soft but oily strands with a sandy hue, trying not to react when Dream shivered upon feeling the fingers giving his scalp a subtle scratch, before finally reaching the lock holding the mask together. With a half-lidded gaze and a sound of a faint click, Techno watched the white mask with a smiley face slip off his lover’s face, landing on the gravel with a muted sound.

His ruby reds met olive greens.

Dream had soft yet sharp features. His luscious sandy-blonde hair curled and framed his face. High cheekbones with a subtle hint of baby fat on them and sprinkled with endearing freckles. His lashes shockingly matched the color of his hair with a flattering length that he had no doubt women would envy him had they seen his face. Those soft, peach-colored lips with a faint hue of pink, plump, and currently moist from the number of times Dream had licked them during his parkour course. And he knew, underneath that moderately baggy hoodie of his, that Dream had a slender and fit physique from speedrunning and battling against the Hunters, a complete contrast to Techno’s built and muscular one. By all means, Dream wasn’t exactly _feminine_ -looking, but definitely softer than the usual sharp jaw and shape that could be distinguishable on men. Of course, he was still obviously a man.

Apparently, he had been staring at his face for far too long because Dream’s pale cheeks had brought back the same redness earlier, his glittering olive eyes averting elsewhere in an attempt to distract himself from the intensity Techno knew was visible in his own eyes. 

“Wh-what are you looking at me like that for?” Dream murmured, fingers briefly clenching the fabric covering the King’s shoulders and he was both amused and fond how, even after _months_ since they’ve dated, the speedrunner was still quite shy when they’re in a position like this. Whether it was because Dream still admired Techno as much as he loved him, or because Techno’s blatantly bold actions never failed to fluster the blond.

Techno made sure to keep his face disinterested even though the heat was curling inside his chest. “Lookin' like what?” he said in a monotone voice that made his query sound like a statement.

Dream flushed, stammering to answer but eventually decided against it. He huffed, olive orbs hesitantly sliding back to meet his. Techno was sometimes taken aback by how this flustered Dream was the same man who could laugh like a literal _maniac_ and found sadistic glee prowling the Hunters as they screamed and _begged_ him to leave them alone.

But, most importantly, he was prideful only _he_ could see Dream this way. It might be selfish of him, but come on, let him be selfish for once.

 _(The Potato War against Squid was a different topic entirely—_ ahem _.)_

Techno leaned forward, lowering his eyelids even more and allowed a smirk to make an appearance on his tanned face, “Lookin' like what, _Dream_?” he purposely deepened his own voice even more than his default one, letting his breath fan the blond’s skin and leaving goosebumps on its wake.

When Dream only squirmed, still not responding, the little devil on Techno’s shoulder was louder than usual and for once, he decided to listen.

_So that’s how he wanted it, huh?_

With a smirk, Techno buried his face in Dream’s neck, the blond flinching in surprise as well as a faint gasp escaping him, probably from the heat radiating from the King’s skin in contrast to the speedrunner’s cold skin. Techno pressed his lips directly on the spot he knew was where the other’s pulse resided underneath, letting them graze the pale skin as light as a feather that another gasp was elicited.

“You know, if you don’t tell me, you’ll be ignorin' direct orders from a king.” Techno teased with a low chuckle, speaking the words on his skin. He felt Dream barely control a shiver, the hand he had on his hip moving to cover the small of his back and pushed the blond even closer to him that there was barely any space between them.

One thing that barely changed at all after dating all this time, was how Dream never seemed to function whenever Techno made a move. He was rendered speechless, unable to talk other than turn red and occasionally try to avoid the situation altogether.

“ _That’s not fair_ …” Dream murmured softly, “You can’t use your status in moments like this. You know I can’t disobey you.” Techno could hear the pout in his voice, only for another gasp to escape him when he suddenly pressed a gentle kiss on his neck. The other man’s breath hitched.

And deliberately took the skin in his mouth and blew a _raspberry_.

Laughter exploded from the sandy-haired man, desperately trying to push Techno away from him but the King was nothing but resilient. He continued to blow harsh hair on Dream’s neck and simultaneously started tickling his sides where he knew he was weak.

“T-Techno, _no_! Stop! S- _stop_!” Dream kept on laughing and laughing until tears were forming in his eyes, trying everything in his power to get away from the tanned man. He tried to lean back but it, unfortunately, backfired when he unceremoniously fell on his back, the gravel sand adding pressure on his clothed skin, and Techno was quick to hover on top of him, towering him. He broke apart from the other’s skin to chuckle when Dream attempted to push him by kicking his legs, only to end up having them in the air when Techno slid his thighs underneath them, trapping him.

After five minutes, Techno decided it was enough torture for the green man. He propped himself up with his hands beside the other’s head, his breathing a little uneven from the air he used up and energy to keep the speedrunner from escaping him. Underneath Techno was Dream, face flushed a bright red, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, and lips parted to take large gulps of air. But a wide smile was on his face, equivalent to the one on his mask, and his eyes were filled with adoration and fondness.

Techno ignored his heart clenching at how beautiful he looked. Stunning. Handsome. Just _beautiful_. He couldn’t help but feel lucky to have this man by his side.

He smirked, a hint of smugness lacing his tone, “Maybe I’ll spare you this time.”

Dream gave him an exasperated look, though the smile stayed and turned lopsided, “And maybe you _could’ve_ done that earlier instead of tickling me to death.” He pointed out calmly, voice a little raspy from using up all the laughter and begging that it made the other man feel things.

“Who, me? I would _never_.” Techno sported an innocent look, but he doubted the man missed the hint of mischief in his red eyes, or how he didn’t give him a decent answer.

Dream rolled his eyes before a sly little smirk tilted his lips, immediately causing the King to feel wary. Because he dropped his guard, Dream used a surprising amount of strength to push him and switched their position, straddling Techno.

Then he gave the startled King a kiss on the lips, a light peck, and with teasing eyes was quickly off of him.

Techno, still stunned and a little daze, propped himself up with his elbows to watch the speedrunner pick his mask from the ground. Noticing his gaze, Dream winked at him, a secret smile in place, “Don’t think this is over, my King. Catch me if you can.” He teased, a finger hovering in front of his lips as if telling him a secret before those distracting eyes were covered once again by his mask, snapping the lock in place behind his head and began to walk away.

He watched him go, eyes lingering on his form, and a slow smirk returned to his own lips.

 _Oh, he was_ definitely _going to catch him. Techno refused to be left waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll only update when I finish writing a oneshot/scenario. Hopefully only around 2-4k words max because I tend to go overboard (my self-control is baaad) xP
> 
> I'm only writing this as a little break from my main fic
> 
> (update: i took a break entirely and it’s officially 8k+ words per chapter goddammit-)
> 
> No... uhh... "s m u t" btw. One, I don't read or care about those, and two, I am literally 16 that's just gross. Let me remain ignorant pls. Everything will be PG or at least Teen :>
> 
> Oh, even though there's no...that, Dream will be a... bottom? Like, the one who blushes and all that cute stuff? Idk how to explain it (i really don’t lmao), but expect that kind of Dream cuz yes. Bottom Dream supremacy in this household of my book ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I just pass by a lot of top Dream fics (i don’t read ‘em) and I’m like:...Dream can be cute tho
> 
> Then I remembered I know how to write.
> 
> I also love Techno. A lot.
> 
> And here we are.
> 
> Oh how the turns tabled-
> 
> Take care <3


	2. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speedran this AU because one, I realized I never actually wrote a romance fic before tho I have written a fic with this theme, so two, I got excited and got experimental the moment I was free
> 
> I did promise I'll only update when I'm done writing a chapter, and I don't wanna wait because, bruhh, I still have a main fic to write every week oof-
> 
> So! High school AU
> 
> I won't spoil anything so happy reading you muffins

“Dream, you’re staring again.”

“Huh?” the said blond snapped out of his thoughts, glancing to the side to see George giving him a look that was both amused and exasperated. Sapnap didn’t bother to hide his laughter but he did have the decency to muffle it. Dream willed himself not to turn red or else that would give him away—even though they had already caught him red-handed all the time.

He didn’t know whether to be impressed that they actually noticed or be offended he wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

George rolled his eyes good-naturedly, pointing his fork at the blond accusingly, “Don’t _huh_ me young man. If you keep this up, you might miss important things I will be talking about. Like last week, you forgot to bring the project we spent making. Still can’t believe you, by the way.” He huffed, bringing his fork down to stab his sausage and chomp on it. Dream inwardly cringed, yeah that was an embarrassment.

“Or better, _he_ might finally notice your staring.” Sapnap chimed in before George could continue with his _soon-to-be_ scolding, wiggling his eyebrows at Dream who ended up flushing red anyway. Curse his body refusing to listen to something as simple as remaining nonchalant!

Not wanting to embarrass himself further like the past times he had done, Dream scoffed, leaning back against his chair and frowned at his best friends _(no, he was not_ pouting _, pshh-)_ , “We all know that’s never going to happen. He’s not gay.”

“You never know, Dreamy-poo.” Sapnap crooned, poking a finger on the blond’s nose, earning a scrunch and an indignant glare. “It’s not like Technoblade said he _wasn’t_ gay. He _could_ be bisexual.” He added helpfully as if it could reassure him. It didn’t, but it was a nice attempt. 

“Can you, I don’t know, _stop_ _teasing me_?” 

“And how do you know I’m teasing you when I’m talking about mister Blade?”

Dream scowled, “Anything that comes out of your mouth about him is directly aimed at _me_ and for my reactions.”

“To be fair, it’s hard _not_ to when you’re practically shooting _heart eyes_ at him.” Sapnap droned with a faint smirk, his voice definitely teasing that it was obvious he wanted to rile him up.

“I am _not_ shooting heart eyes at him.” The blond protested immediately, eyes narrowing and practically bristling like a cat. He did not shoot heart eyes, what the hell. What was he, a girl harboring a crush and didn’t have enough self-control when said crush was in the room, literally drooling and crying on the inside how she was way out of her crush’s league? He was a _man_ , not a high school girl.

...So _what_ if he was still in high school, harbored a crush, and couldn’t properly function when staring at a certain teenager with long pink hair and sharp red eyes? He wasn’t crying on the inside when he already knew it was never going to happen. It was just an innocent crush, nothing more.

George snorted, playing and prodding his food. He had already eaten most of his lunch and was probably just waiting for the bell to ring. “Not just heart eyes, you’re literally _pining_ for the guy.”

Dream snapped his head at the Brit, feeling betrayed _(he never thought George would out him like this even if it’s only the three of them!)_ , but the colorblind teen didn’t look the _least_ bit apologetic and more amused than ever. 

“Pining is so _irrelevant_ , Georgy.” Sapnap disagreed, turning to look at Dream and hummed thoughtfully, “Dream is _whipped_.”

The said blond turned pink, scowling.

“Smitten, maybe?” George suggested, raising an eyebrow as he, too, looked over at their tall friend. Dream only blinked, resisting the strong urge to fidget under their unnervingly intense scrutiny.

“ _Wait_ , no, I know the case.” Sapnap snapped his fingers, his grin wide and filled with mischief. Dream was reasonably wary. “He’s long passed the _crush_ stage. He’s actually in _love_ ~” he sang sweetly, making smooching noises as George snorted out a laugh.

Dream’s eyebrow twitched, face exploding red in embarrassment and anger at the relentless teasing. They always do this to him ever since they found out he _had_ a crush and _who_ he had a crush on. He never complained because, well, they were long-time friends and he should’ve expected it. It was _George_ and _Sapnap_ , what else?

But this was the first time in weeks that they addressed if Dream only had a crush, and seriously, that’s all there was! He had a small, pathetic, _hopeless_ crush! Having a crush was normal, right? Having a crush on a _possibly straight male_ was fine, nothing was going to come out of it. It shouldn’t matter.

“I am _not_ , _shut up_.” Dream growled darkly, shooting them an annoyed glare that managed to get them to click their jaws shut and lose their teasing expressions for guilt to make an appearance. Now _he_ felt bad for snapping at them. It wasn’t like him to act this way. Was he that helpless of their teasing because he secretly wished Techno could look his way?

...Alright, _fine_. _Maybe_ it wasn’t a _little_ crush anymore, but he didn’t want to accept what his feelings had become when he barely talked to the guy.

Dream sighed, eyes downcast as he traced shapes on the surface of the table, “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m sorry...” he muttered, his gut clenching at the possibility of this happening again just to defend himself, and against George and Sapnap, made him think that feeling this way wasn’t worth it if he snapped at them. They were too precious to him to deserve such a treatment because of a mere _crush_.

George and Sapnap exchanged glances, communicating through their eyes, before the Brit gave him a small smile, “No, I think we should be sorry. We took the teasing a little too far when you’re... _you_ , Dream.” And by that, Dream knew he meant that he would overthink things and lose more of his self-esteem. Yeah, he wasn’t dumb, but he opted to ignore those thoughts as best as he could. 

“What he said. We shouldn’t make fun of your feelings.” Sapnap’s hand slowly crawled to cover Dream’s squeezing slightly as if asking for forgiveness. Dream managed an apologetic one, turning his hand over to tangle their fingers together and returned the gesture. Sapnap smiled, “That makes us bad friends for doing that, right?”

The blond made a protesting sound in the back of his throat, “It does _not_ , what are you talking about?” 

Sapnap gave him a wry smile, “But it’s true, isn’t it?” the blond gave him a confused look before realization sunk in. 

Dream frowned, not giving him any answer, and it seemed that his silence, the way he hunched in his seat with a look of shame, was enough of an answer since Sapnap sucked in a breath in surprise and George had his eyes widen, shocked.

Flashing them a hesitant smile, Dream’s eyes slowly drifted towards the person they were talking about. 

Long, slightly wavy pink hair tied in a loose ponytail that always gave Dream the strongest urge to run his fingers through and feel if it was as silky as it looked, sharp red eyes that appeared like ruby gemstones and look through his soul deep within, a well-built body from all the work-out he had done despite his numerous complaints of going to the gym, and tanned skin was Technoblade. He was the school’s heartthrob that all the girls drool over for. And Dream didn’t blame them. Techno was smart, athletic, a generally nice person even though he preferred to stay with his group of friends than chat with someone he didn’t know—and downright _hot_. Of course, he didn’t develop a crush _just_ because of his looks, that would be too low and pathetic of him. He did have standards, _dammit_.

Dream wasn’t sure _when_ the attraction started, actually. All he knew was that he stared at him longer than necessary whenever he was in the same room. He always noticed how his smile always looked more like a smirk, how his eyes turned half-lidded as if he was trying to seduce someone when, in reality, he was just bored or tired, how his laugh was… he didn’t know how to describe it other than attractive _(yeah, he was very original)_ , and his humor…

God, his humor was effortlessly _hilarious_. Any word that spilled from his mouth was literal sarcasm but he managed to successfully make others around him smile or laugh. His jokes, whether they were intentional or not, always had Dream laugh quietly or hide a smile when he was in hearing range. His deep voice, husky and monotone really _did_ make him feel like a stereotypical girl with a crush. What was he, a _simp_?

Dream’s eyes stared longingly at the pink-haired teen, watching him snark something at his long-time friend, Wilbur, and earned an affronted look while the others laughed at the Brit’s face. Techno lost his challenging look to smirk in triumph, exchanging high-fives with Skeppy. Then his eyes automatically notice the way his muscles flex in that uniform, straining the fabric, and wonder who the _hell_ gave him a top that barely fits him?

 _No, no, bad Dream. Jealousy was not allowed. He's not even dating the guy. Stop_.

Dream sighed, actually looking away from Techno and gave his best friends an uncertain shrug. “It’ll go away.” He told them, though he himself wasn’t convinced of his own words. His chest clenched in pain at the very thought of someone else gaining Techno’s attention but, again, he reminded himself that it shouldn’t matter.

“You’re going to hurt yourself in the process, Dream,” George stated the obvious with a gentle voice, having been long-time friends since their elementary days. Even Sapnap gave him a look as if he was fooling absolutely no one except himself.

“And we’re sure you have a chance. It’s like you’re ignoring that you have a good reputation, too.” Sapnap pointed out.

How was being the fastest student in every racing contest, in short, a speedrunner, a good reputation? It paled in comparison to Techno’s reputation as the best PvP-er with the highest grades and had the most experience out of everything in winning contests. 

“No, I don’t.”

“Dream,” George started exasperatedly, leaning forward to flick the blond’s forehead. The said teen let out a _manly_ squeak, rubbing the abused spot with a puzzled frown. “You literally have the _biggest fanbase_ in the largest school in MC.”

“Yeah, _Dream_ , you have simps _simpin’_ for you.”

Dream turned red at the reminder, covering his face in embarrassment and bashfulness. “Just- _stop_. They only like, I don’t know, my _looks_.” He half-joked because that made him depressed. About a month ago, he started coming to school without his signature smiley mask. He wanted to try and get over his discomfort. At first, he wore it to hide, to stay unknown, but ever since he continuously won every speedrunning contest, he was immediately in the spotlight and he knew he couldn’t escape it.

So after admitting defeat and going to school one day without his mask, he was being stared at the entire day, even more so when everyone did a double-take at his lime-green hoodie that was obviously his signature look—and connected the dots that _he_ was _Dream_.

He’d admit it was flattering to be paid attention to, getting praises and compliments, but it got tired real quick when the majority was from the female population looking at his _face_. The male side was the same, but some who had jealous looks when the girls followed him around weren't lost on him. Neither attention really helped the insecurity of his appearance. 

And speaking of the girls vying for his attention… it made him feel a _little_ bad that he was _definitely not straight_ and _definitely very gay_ , therefore returning any possible interest towards them was unlikely by a hundred-percent. 

Actually, they knew he was gay _(he told them he was_ really gay _after getting tired of their persistence-)_ , but for some reason they really thought they could make him straight again. That just offended him on so many levels but didn’t bother correcting them.

Sapnap opened his mouth, maybe to try and protest, but then shut it back closed with a considerate look. “Can’t fault them for that. You’re _hot_. But they kind of neglect that you’re cute, too.” Dream was seriously wondering if the number of times he blushed was concerning. His averagely pale skin didn’t help, either.

“You’re just saying that.” Dream snorted, rubbing his face in an attempt to hide his steadily growing blush.

“You’re looking cute like that right now, Dream.” George had a sly smirk on his face, interlacing his fingers to rest his chin on top of them and propping his elbows on the table. The sight was never a good sign and Dream eyed him cautiously. Noticing his look, his smirk only grew, and inclined his head behind him. Even Sapnap had his eyes wide in excitement, repeatedly flickering his eyes towards whatever was behind him,

Dream raised an eyebrow, questioning, but complied with their unsaid request and looked over his shoulder.

Only for his entire body to feel hot and cold at the same time as his eyes met certain ruby reds.

Techno had a hand placed on the side of his cheek, leaning against the table, and his half-lidded gaze felt like he wanted to melt him. His tied hair was swept to the side of his shoulder and his bangs were framing his face like a curtain of waterfalls. But what had Dream practically freaking out was the hint of a _smirk_ playing on his lips, stretching a little wider when he caught his stare before slowly, his smirk turned into a gentle smile. His eyes— _soft._ They were soft, but unreadable to Dream.

He was _staring_ at Dream.

 _Techno_ was smiling at _him_.

_Why was Technoblade looking at him-_

Dream’s face exploded red, steam all but emitting from him and in midst of his panic and fluster, snapped his head back to George and Sapnap. “I need to go to the toilet.” He _miraculously_ managed to stay composed and _not_ stutter as he had initially expected. Actually, he sounded like he was annoyed and gave himself a mental pat on the back because he was _fucking hyperventilating on the inside-_

“Wait, _Dream_ -” George started, startled along with Sapnap who tried to reach for him but Dream was quick to evade their attempts to get him to stay. There was no way in _hell_ he could breathe in the cafeteria right now. _No fucking way_.

Dream was already walking out, trying so hard not to just break into a sprint so his peers, who were already looking at him, didn’t connect the dots why he was escaping the room in the first place or why his face was red as a tomato.

When he was turning to a corner, subconsciously making sure no one was around to see him, and when he deduced that majority of the students were still in the cafeteria _(there was about five minutes left before classes would start again)_ , he slowed to a stop in an empty hallway.

He stood still for a few seconds, ears straining to hear any unwanted footsteps, before stumbling towards the large window panes and leaned on it. He turned around, lips pursing as he placed a gentle hand over his chest where his heart was and felt the harsh throb practically beating against his ribcage. He sighed to himself, what the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Dream had never reacted this strongly before. To be fair, he never saw Techno looking at him like that before, or barely spared a glance at him as if he was acknowledging his existence for the first time.

But that wasn’t the gaze of _someone noticing_ Dream for the first time.

In fact, he had the craziest suspicion that Techno _already_ knew him.

...Okay, _no_ , that was incredibly dumb. _Of course_ the pinkette knew him. They were in the same school year _(though different classes, which slightly disappointed him-)_ , they were two of the most well-known students in school, and it wasn’t as if they _never_ actually interacted with each other. They _did_. It was mostly Dream giving small questions when it concerned a simple group project they could handle just fine individually, and Techno didn’t appear to listen or preferred to get their work done before moving on. They weren’t exactly _strangers_. Not _friends_ , either, but maybe mere acquaintances that only exchanged words at least twice every week without wanting to really befriend the other.

But the look Techno had just given him back there…

He looked as if he _personally knew_ Dream. As if they weren’t strangers but old friends _(perhaps something more-)_.

This time, the blond wasn’t sure if he should feel _ecstatic_ or utterly _horrified_.

Was Sapnap right? Was he way past the crush stage? But _that’s_ —that’s impossible. Dream barely _knew_ the guy! There wasn’t a single moment that could turn his pathetic crushing into _love_. He needed an actual interaction for that to happen and develop naturally. All he knew was how regardless of Techno’s preference to do almost nothing at all, the red-eyed male was always dedicated to get his work done all by himself to the point of staying up late the whole night and morning through school for almost _twenty-four-hours_ because of a report about farming _potatoes_. All he knew was how he was always such a gentleman and a kind soul that when being confronted by a girl confessing her feelings for him, he gently rejected her because he didn’t feel the same but awkwardly _(and endearingly-)_ encouraged her to find someone else since he didn’t know how to comfort a girl close to tears. All he knew was how Techno’s smile never failed to form uncomfortable butterflies in his stomach whenever he caught a glimpse of it, making his insides _churn_ and heart beating faster while his face grew _hotter_ every _second like a boiling kettle-_

…

_Fuck, he was in love._

_Not only in love, but a fucking_ stalker _because how else did he know all that information that sounded like something only Techno’s close friends should know?_

“Oh _, fuck me_ …” Dream groaned in frustration, clenching the fabric of his uniform covering his chest before loosening his grip to rub his face in exhaustion. He suddenly felt tired and wholly annoyed. Mostly annoyed.

How did he let his feelings go too far without his permission? This was dangerous. Dangerous for his _heart_. He had small crushes here and there, especially back in his first year in high school when he was definitely unknown to the student body, but never _this_ intense to the point of actually _hurting_.

It was a confusing and terrifying feeling. Was love always this scary and unpredictable? If so, then he didn’t like it. Dream was always in control, always calm and collected. Not... _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

God, he thought he was _better_ than this. George was right, too. 

He was pining. 

Fucking _pining_. 

If everyone knew this, Dream knew he was going to be the joke of the school. _Dream_ , the best speedrunner of school, harbored silly, pitiful, and _one-sided_ feelings for their resident King.

“ _Please go away_ …” Dream muttered with a defeated frown, glaring at the floor halfheartedly as if it was the cause of his emotions getting all over the place and all of his inability to try and pretend he _wasn’t_ affected the slightest _(that didn’t work out well)_. This time, it was a problem he couldn’t solve. And wasn’t _that_ a goddamn delight? 

“How did you know I was comin'?” a familiar voice, tone all monotone, deep, and amused in one package, had Dream snap his head up that he mentally cringed at the strain.

But that thought didn’t last one second before it was forgotten when his brain finally caught up what his eyes were looking at.

Standing in front of Dream was the man who had caused these dangerous feelings in the first place.

_Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream being hopelessly in love but being the smart bean he is, now thinks its a bad thing? And left a cliffhanger?? *cackles*
> 
> Yes, there will be a part two with Techno's POV :D
> 
> When?
> 
> Well, it's all part of my master plan >:D
> 
> You see, I'm actually going to post it next week to leave you all hanging while, in reality, I didn't even start writing it
> 
> Trust me, it'll aaaaall work out >:33
> 
> Should I draw fanart? I'm a decent artist, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to draw a dnb fanart... eh, we'll see
> 
> I don't mind any suggestions (or is it requests??? idk bro), btw ^.^
> 
> Take care you nerds <3


	3. High School AU (PT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So
> 
> About the promise to keep the word count 2-4k?
> 
> ...Goddammit I broke it again-
> 
> This is over 6k words. Probably 7k idk!
> 
> Ughhhhhhh-
> 
> At least it's not more than 30k haha I did that once upon a time and surprisingly I haven’t lost my mind after that :DD
> 
> Well, I speedran this part, too, because I didn't write on my main fic for almost two days and wrote this in two days so be grateful xD
> 
> Anyway! Here's the second part but with Techno's POV! It's very, very long because he's really fun to write :D
> 
> And I'm just gonna say it
> 
> If you thought Dream was bad enough in this AU, think again loserssssss >xD
> 
> I won't spoil anything (other than the tags) so happy reading you nerrrrrds 
> 
> >:3

Techno knew this was the _stupidest idea he had ever pondered about instead of turning it down in a heartbeat_ from Wilbur.

...And Tommy…

...And Skeppy...

...Bad was only exasperated...

...Tubbo was just there wondering if it was considered gay-

 _You get the picture_. None of his friends were really supportive of his feelings for one blonde-haired speedrunner. They just wanted to see him embarrass himself.

 _Hey_ , it’s not _his_ fault his brain seemed to automatically malfunction without his consent the moment he laid his eyes on those _dazzling_ olive-green eyes that were always filled with warmth and confidence, even towards his rivals during contests and _especially_ towards his best friends. They always get most of the blond’s love and they clearly lap it up and love him in return. It kind of made Techno a little jealous.

Oh, he _knew_ he was in love with the other teen. How could he not fall in love with Dream who was perfect, carefree, hot, adorable, smart, _hot_ , and who didn’t find his cursing _attractive_ as heck? And the fierce anger doubled with determination made Techno want to follow him wherever he went. Actually, he wouldn’t mind if Dream would step on him. He’d just say _thank you_ and ask if he’d like his shoes cleaned and _maybe-probably-Idon’tknow_ ask if he could feel that lean yet fit form in his arms and keep him for himself forever?

Yeah- _see_ , he didn’t hold back on his attraction to Dream. It was blatantly obvious.

_Just not verbally._

Truthfully, the first sign was when hearing his laughter. His adorable, _wheezing_ laughter that sounded as if he was an actual tea kettle. It’s so contagious it should be _banned_ from existing. Techno remembered the first time he stumbled to the open field with Wilbur and noticed three boys sitting on the grass. Dream had been clutching his stomach, wheezing _so hard_ about something one of them said before ungracefully falling back and unknowingly mimicking a starfish. His two friends, _George rolling his eyes fondly and Sapnap grinning widely_ , were also there but Techno had his red eyes zeroing on the blond teen wearing a lime-green hoodie over his uniform and a smiling mask covering his face.

Even without knowing how he had looked, Techno knew he was taken with him just by hearing his laughter.

Because when the day ended, all he could think about once he got home was the complete and utter happiness practically radiating from Dream. His wide, visible smile, a faint glow of red on his visible cheeks, and God—his _voice_. 

The next couple of days were spent looking at the blond whenever he was around—of course, he made sure he wasn’t caught in the act or it’d be weird to be openly staring at someone. Then, weeks later, Dream had blown up in popularity after winning a speedrun game. Against _Illumina_.

This guy was _crazy_ , Techno once told himself when watching the race happen along with almost the entire student body present, stunned. Like everyone else. But his eyes had darted to the way Dream moved, body language calm and determined to win. It was quite impressive how his mask was still locked in place and wearing a baggy hoodie for two hours straight. Like, wasn’t that thing hot? Was he not sweatin’? Well, he technically _was_ since his hair was drooping, losing those soft curls.

Yeah, he jinxed himself that day.

Because the second sign was how Techno’s heart stopped when Dream _finally_ got rid of that hoodie to reveal a white undershirt literally sticking to his skin from all the sweat. Not very muscular with bulging muscles but lean enough to show he did workout. His waist was pretty small, too, and those glistening abs _(not too prominent like Techno’s but just right to suit his slender and fit figure-)_ when Dream took the bottom of his shirt to peel it off his skin and wipe his neck-

...

Needless to say, Techno didn’t have enough sleep that day when his usually blank face exploded red every time he thought of the other male’s slim figure, eyes wide and lips pursed as he contemplated life once again, but more vigorously than before.

 _Blood God—_ he was fucking _hot_.

Techno had moved on from crushing on the man to the point his friends noticed his odd behavior whenever the blond was even mentioned. They spent the first few weeks teasing him without _mercy_ , gleeful when Techno always turned red with an annoyed roll of his eyes at whatever they said but didn’t dare give them complete satisfaction by retorting back.

But then days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into three months, and they slowly stopped teasing when realizing Techno was actually serious about his feelings and slowly encouraged him to try and talk to the speedrunner.

Techno _really_ wanted to. He wanted to get to know the blond with a smiley mask. Sure, he had a little bit of a social anxiety when it came to talking to new people—but his heart was causing him problems every time he was around Dream. He’d rather get straight to the point.

 _Except_ when he was ready to say a proper sentence to Dream, the blond didn’t have his mask on.

Techno...promptly _crashed_. His _brain_ cut circuit. His day was both miserable and a blessing because instead of a proper sentence, he couldn’t even utter a single word that wasn’t a pathetic ‘ _uhhhh_ ’. It happened the first time and God it was freaking _embarrassing_.

So, he was left pining over the man for another two months from afar. It was...definitely pitiful, but what was he supposed to do? Go up and confess ‘ _hey, Dream, you’re really hot and you annoy me because I can’t get you out of my head, so you wanna go on a date?’_ right at his face and hopefully seeing the blond’s eyes go adorably wide since he had seen how Dream looked when he’s _flustered_ it was _so cute_ it’s seriously a crime?

Just when he thought he could hold off his anxiety to talk to people without any of his friends with him, Dream just went and removed his mask to show the entire world he was _stupidly beautiful_ and hotter than the _sun_. It’s _terrible_.

And _Techno’s_ terrible because all the words he knew in the dictionary, as someone majoring English, _yeeted itself out the window_ so every time he partnered up with Dream when their classes were together, he couldn’t even talk or form coherent words! All he could do was nod and stare blankly without letting his emotions or thoughts filter on his face. God, he felt awful when he left Dream handling most of the work himself with an invisible wall clearly separating himself from the pinkette.

That...didn’t help his anxiety at all! It was obvious he’s acting weird, no doubt the blond noticed, and he probably thought Techno was a weirdo. He didn’t fault him if he did, Techno was just being stupid because he couldn’t man up and talk to the _person he had feelings for ughhhh_ -

No, it’s _fine_. It’s good. 

...Oh who was he kidding, his anxiety wasn’t acting up. He genuinely couldn’t bring himself to talk unless he wanted to look like a complete fool. Which he didn’t _want_ to.

So, maybe today, it could change.

That brought him to his current predicament before the _next_ predicament after this _(he was good at English, trust him)_.

He was staring at Dream from across the cafeteria, only looking away when the blond thought he was looking _(or felt he was looking and was suspicious)_ , and it was-

“ _For fuck’s sake_ , you look _pathetic_ , Technoblade.” Wilbur groaned once he recovered from whatever Techno had said to him _(it was probably a retort but he forgot when his eyes went back to Dream-)_ , burying his face in his hands. A circle of reluctant agreement was voiced by the others and the pink-haired male ignored them easily to continue staring at the endearing freckles on Dream’s cheeks. He was grateful they weren’t too far. Techno didn’t have the best eyesight so this amount of distance was alright.

If he was being too obvious with his staring… _Well_ , too late to feel embarrassed. He was too smitten to remain subtle. Now, if only Dream actually noticed his staring, the better they could meet up for some coffee...

“Why can’t you just talk to him?” Badboyhalo, lovingly nicknamed ‘ _Bad_ ’ by everyone in school because he’s the _least_ baddest person alive, pointed out with a questioning look. “Dream’s my friend, he doesn’t bite. I can pair you two together, if you’d like.”

“Listen, you cinnamon roll-” Wilbur started, earning a protesting sound from the glasses-wearing teen, “this man over here is too _emotionally-constipated_ to function like a normal human being when he’s around Dream. I have _seen_ how he froze and moved like a fucking robot-” Bad muttered an amused ‘ _language_ ’ while the tall Brit continued to rant, “-and it was a literal _pain in the arse_ to watch. I’m not the one harboring feelings but my God, the cringe is real on so many levels!”

Bad wanted to say something, hesitating, but before he could decide Tommy talked over him. 

“Your pining can be seen by everyone who isn’t blind, big man.” The younger teen patted the said male’s shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. “Even Phil feels sorry for you.” 

Techno inwardly winced at that. _Great_ , even the teacher he was good friends with knew his pining? Techno was really doing a good job being _obvious as possible_.

“ _Seriously_?” Bad said in surprise, turning to look at the pinkette in a new light. “I didn’t think you’d be worse than Dream himself. He’s trying to hurt himself by ignoring his own feelings, and I thought _his_ pining was sad…” he murmured with a sigh, glancing to the side to frown thoughtfully at the blond they were talking about, _Dream getting his nose booped by Sapnap (oh God, Techno was going to melt, the way he scrunched his nose was so adorable-)_ , before promptly freezing.

All their eyes shot to him like a shark smelling blood. Techno was trying not to react because his whole body tensed up as his brain gave him millions of assumptions to that sentence.

 _What_.

Wilbur’s eyebrows were raised to his hairline, eyes practically shooting their resident sweetheart bullets, “ _What_ did you say? Dream is _pining_ for someone?” he repeated and answered his own question, a perfect moment to make fun of him, but right now Techno could only feel his chest tighten.

Whether he was shocked, hurt, or _jealous_ , he wasn’t sure. 

All he was sure of was that he lost his chance because he was being a _coward_.

... _Fuck_.

Techno gave himself a sigh, he should’ve expected it. Crushing on the blond from afar for the past three months wasn’t going to do anything unless he actually made a move. He shouldn’t be surprised someone could gain Dream’s attention.

Bad, however, had the perfect look of a deer caught in headlights, paling and flushing at the same time it was quite impressive. “ _Uhhhhhh…_ ”

“That really sucks, man.” Now Tommy looked very sympathetic for Techno. Yeah, _thanks, Tommy_. That _really_ helped his slowly breaking heart.

“We did tell you to at least try and talk to him so your friendship can develop. It could have turned into something more once Dream realizes how you are more than looks and popularity.” Wilbur stated with a scolding look, but his eyes were sympathetic like Tommy’s. 

“It’s fine. It’s my fault.” Techno shrugged, resting his cheek against his hands and sighed. But it would’ve been nicer if he knew the person of his affections was already interested in someone else. It felt as if his feelings were wasted for the past few months.

Too bad if he lived in different worlds, he would still fall in love with Dream. Or at least feel attracted to him.

Yes, he was aware he _was_ in love with Dream. _Come on_ , he had been pining over him for months, there’s no way he was going to be satisfied with a measly _crush_. Dream deserved better than that, simple. So nothing was wasted when what he felt was real, even if he did feel constipated at times.

“Dream likes _you_ , you muffin head!” Bad blurted out with an irritated huff, trying to get their attention for the past few minutes but he kept on getting interrupted before he could have a say in this. His voice was loud enough only for them to hear, so no one was worried for any of their peers listening in and causing an unwanted rumor.

And then Bad quickly grabbed his hood, tugged it over his face, and muffled his scream of what was probably panic in it.

Techno was glad he was too shocked to react or else his hand would’ve slipped off his face, caused his head to slam on the table, and give him a head concussion in the process and possibly forget what Bad had just said. That would’ve been _really_ embarrassing and sad, to say the least.

But, fortunately, he was conscious enough to say, “He _what_.”

Bad looked ready to not give him an answer with the way he was pursing his lips, but whatever he was debating about in his head had an obvious winner as a look of frustration took over his usually happy and friendly features. “I’m not supposed to tell you that but I’m getting tired of the two of you walking eggshells around each other! It’s seriously obvious if you observe the situation but hurts to watch when you’re both dense as a rock!”

Bad pointedly ignored Skeppy’s cough that suspiciously sounded like ‘ _you mean like you?'_ , still keeping his gaze on a very much surprised pinkette, uncharacteristically pissed off and _glaring_. Wow.

Who knew Badboyhalo was actually scary when provoked. This wasn’t the same ‘ _angry-but-still-looked-cute_ ’ kind of angry but a genuine ‘ _i’m-fucking-pissed_ ’. Just without the cursing because he didn’t need to curse to be intimidating.

“Wait, so-” Wilbur cleared his throat when his voice cracked slightly, getting over his shock while the others were gradually following suit, “Y-you’re saying that _Dream_...is _pining_ on Technoblade here,” he said more than questioned. When Bad only nodded sharply, losing the angry look to frown in annoyance, Wilbur whistled with a smirk. “ _Well_ , it looks like you actually do have a chance, my guy. Guess there’s nothing to worry about.”

Techno wasn’t listening, busy recalling all his interactions with Dream, no matter how brief it was, and Wilbur seemed to notice his distraction. “Uhh, Technoblade? _Techno_?” he waved a hand in front of his face but Techno didn’t budge. He was busy watching the way Dream puffed his cheeks at his friends in obvious anger, olive orbs narrowing at something that they said and immediately looked guilty when George and Sapnap looked guilty. Cute.

He heard Bad scoff, “Oh, just leave him alone. But he better do something about him and Dream now that he knows or I _swear_ to muffins I’ll haunt everyone when I die.”

“You’re too nice to haunt people other than giving them muffins even when you’re a ghost, Bad.” That was definitely Skeppy.

“Can I add that this is really, really gay, isn’t it?” Tubbo finally spoke up after simply watching everyone talk over each other. And whatever the others were saying next, Techno tuned them out to focus his red gaze at Dream.

Dream _liked_ him? But then how come Techno never noticed? He would’ve actually made an effort to talk to him if he knew the feelings were reciprocated. He just didn’t want to at first because of the high chances of his feelings being unrequited. 

Apparently, he was wrong. But since when-...

... _Oh_.

The times when they meet up to do projects, the way Dream had that suspicious red coloring his cheeks every time he said something to Techno—so he _wasn’t_ feelingg embarrassed or feeling the cold air hitting his edible cheeks?

...Wait a minute, it was in the middle of _May_ when that happened! Why did he assume the blond looked red because of _winter_? Oh yeah, because _doubt_ was being helpful in all situations like that with the younger.

 _Wait_ , that happened every time Dream was around him! Or rather, when _he_ was around Dream.

 _Dear God_ it made _so much sense_ why Dream seemed so nervous.

Techno scoffed quietly under his breath, watching the way the blond speedrunner hunch in on himself. He wasn’t facing sideways anymore, so he couldn’t tell what he was feeling or what expression he was making. But with the way George suddenly met his own gaze and a slow smirk growing on his face…

He had a good guess what they’re talking about, actually.

It felt a little awkward trying to keep a neutral face when it was apparent he had been staring at their blond friend, so to keep his dignity, Techno raised an eyebrow in return as if he _hadn’t_ been staring at their blond friend. It was a _great_ idea. But then _Sapnap_ also noticed his stare—and maybe he’s going to reconsider his strategic move. They were clearly not convinced as they said something to Dream. Or rather, they were clueing him on that Techno was staring and _still_ staring.

It’s making so much sense now that he knew his feelings weren’t one-sided.

Techno chuckled, smirking slightly at the thought. He shouldn’t feel _too_ hopeful. Even though he didn’t doubt Bad _(the guy could never lie to save his life! He’s too nice for that!)_ , it was just too good to be true. No one could blame him for letting the linger of doubt in him… well, _linger_ for a little longer. Dream was just perfect in every way, so who could fault him for thinking he had a chance with MC’s most adored speedrunner?

Before he could let his thoughts continue to wander, his brain promptly froze when Dream finally turned slightly to look over his shoulder and locked their gazes.

Olive greens met his and widened, mouth dropping in such a cute manner and an appetizing blush climbed his cheeks to create a healthy, apple-red glow.

Any doubts Techno had mentioned earlier instantly disappeared, _completely_ irrelevant. 

His love was _definitely_ _not one-sided_.

Without his permission other than feeling immense relief, Techno lost his smirk to give the younger a soft smile, inwardly pleased how it made the redness on his face turn very vibrant and olive eyes widen into saucers.

But then he blinked in bewilderment when Dream broke their staring contest with a faint glare.

Dream whirled to George and Sapnap, saying something to them, maybe snapping at them considering his whole posture appeared tense and annoyed, and then left before the two could even form a response.

_Uhh, what?_

_Was smiling a bad idea?_

_Did Dream really like him because that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting._

Techno bit his tongue to prevent a sound of surprise escaping him when he felt a hand slap against his back. He turned to see Wilbur as the culprit, the tall teen only giving him an innocently mischievous smirk _(okay, those three words should never be in the same sentence, bad news was literally written all over it-)_. “What are you waiting for? Go get your princess, King Technoblade.”

Heat crawled from Techno’s neck and to his face, giving Wilbur a halfhearted glare. “What are you talking about? Dream isn’t a _princess_. He’s more like a respectable knight.” Or a fellow King like Techno _(even though the title of King was a joke at first until he completely swept his opponents during PvP contests-)_ , but now was not the time to think of Dream as a King. His heart wouldn’t take it in the process and he’d rather live if he wanted to continue to see the younger blond, _thanks_.

Wilbur rolled his eyes playfully, smiling, “A prince it is, then. But admit it, you’d want to see Dream in a gown.”

_Perhaps death didn’t sound too bad._

Seeing how all his friends had smirks on their faces _(Bad only rolled his eyes at them, and Tubbo only kept saying_ ‘this is so gay _’ to Tommy. Yeah, he wasn’t very secretive)_ , Techno knew that they knew where his thoughts just went. He scowled at them.

But after a pointed gaze from Wilbur, holding his gaze, Techno gave up with a rough sigh and stood up from his chair. “Whatever happens next, I’m feeling obligated to blame you, Wilbur Soot.”

The eldest Brit grinned sharply, just a touch away from looking like a smirk as he brushed his brown curls from his eyes, “I’ll be happy to take credit of the result with Badboyhalo’s distribution.”

“What does that even mean? I’m just tired of their pining. They’re like, hopelessly in love but too scared to confess. It’s worse _knowing_ that the feeling is mutual.” Bad huffed, “Otherwise I would’ve trapped them in a room and screamed at them to kiss and date and marry already. I can’t believe George and Sapnap thought Dream would confess first. He overthinks things too much."

Skeppy sputtered before bursting out into laughter, Bad turning red when he realized what he said but didn’t dare to look embarrassed about it. “ _Damn_ , Bad! Didn’t know you had it in you to be so savage!”

“I’m stating the _truth_ , you muffin!”

“Me and Tubbo are not involved in this gayness.” Tommy piped up _(Techno refrained from correcting him that it’s_ Tubbo and I _-)_ , raising a hand as he looped an arm around his best friend. Tubbo only shrugged, staring at the others with amusement.

Wilbur’s eyebrow twitched, “Shut up, you... _child_.” 

“ _Hey_ , I get that we’re fourteen but that doesn’t mean we’re children, Wilbur-“

“Are we going to see them flirting for real?”

“If flirting was a person, _neither_ of the two have the potential.”

When it was obvious they were all in a one-sided argument with each other, _somehow_ , Techno took that as his chance to make his escape. Of course, without trying to look suspicious. He was still in a cafeteria filled with students.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Techno stepped out of the room and started looking from side to side. Now, where did Dream go…? Just staring at the younger from afar _(_ technically _they were the same age but he was months older-)_ didn’t exactly give him a hint of where Dream would go. He didn’t know the blond that well _(but then he’s in love anyway so-)_.

He pursed his lips, wondering if he shouldn’t do this, and after a mental debate decided it’s best to wait for another day. Techno shrugged, turned around, and walked back to the cafeteria.

A faint sound of a sigh resonated from the left, causing his steps to freeze. Techno stayed still for a few seconds, before changing course and followed the direction of the sound.

“Please go away…” the words were muttered so _quietly_ had Techno been a little farther, he would’ve missed it entirely.

Techno paused for a brief taking, taking his chance to finally take a close look at the younger who had taken his heart without his permission _(he didn’t even want it back)_.

He had to admit even after all this time, his heart could never stop skipping a beat _(or stop altogether why not-)_ every time he saw Dream’s face. Curly, sandy-blonde hair that appeared so unruly, pale skin that practically reflected light whenever the sun hit it, olive green eyes that always brightened when he found something interesting, and—Techno’s going to sound creepy here but he had to agree with the speedrunner’s simps. Like how he had his _sexy_ elbows, Dream had _elegant_ hands. Slender and delicate fingers that hued red so easily after exchanging a high-high with either George or Sapnap. They looked soft to the touch, too.

But after his observation was done, Techno finally took notice of the sad frown on his soft features. His own lips matched, why did he look sad? Dream was also glaring at the ground, a pained look in his somewhat unfocused eyes, and the sight alone was enough to spring up the concern in him. Such an expression was never a common sight on his face. Dream always had a soft, calm smile on his face. And that smile was easily recognizable after only seeing his lips when the blond used to wear his iconic smiley mask.

So if he was frowning like that…

Techno slowly approached the seemingly distracted blond, perhaps he was wrong about his assumption that George and Sapnap were talking about him? Maybe Dream was upset about something else…

Straightening his back and taking a deep breath, Techno plastered on a disinterested look before opening his mouth- “How did you know I was comin'?”

Dream snapped his head up so fast Techno was concerned he might’ve caused his neck some sort of discomfort.

Techno tried for a small, lopsided smile that was hopefully friendly, taking a hand out of his pocket to wave a hand in the air in one motion, “ _Hallo_.” He greeted, even though he was mentally berating himself. _Seriously_? _Hallo_ was the best he could say? Not even with the correct vowel? _Cringe_ , man…

Dream didn’t say anything except doing an amazing _(and adorable)_ impersonation of a fish, mouth opening and closing in a feeble attempt to formulate a word but clearly failed when he shut it closed. The apples of his cheeks turned red and Techno was this close to asking if he could poke them. They looked _soft_ , okay? Could anyone blame him?

When it was obvious he wasn’t going to be talking first any time soon, Techno decided to take the initiative or else the whole thing was going to be awkward. “So…” he started slowly in a drawl, raising an eyebrow when it caused the blond to blush even more but opted to say nothing to save him from embarrassment. “Was my smile _that_ terrible or creepy? I can understand, considerin' we don’t even know each other that well. I know _I’d_ be weirded out if someone smiled at me like that.”

Still nothing. Dream was still gaping at him, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he paled and flushed at the same time. Techno would’ve felt awkward himself if he wasn’t so amused with the younger’s interesting expressions. Cute.

But regardless, the situation was going to be awkward anyway the longer he continued making a definitely one-sided conversation with the blond-

“ _I like you_!” Dream suddenly blurted out, exploding a violent red as his widened eyes matched Techno’s, _regret_ very prominent on his features as well as dread. Even when his shoulders tensed, gaze averted to avoid the older’s and hid his hands in his hoodie’s pocket, there was no mistaking the relief in his eyes that Techno easily understood.

He... _didn’t expect that at all_. That threw his nonexistent plans _immediately_.

But...

His heart ached slightly, studying how Dream’s posture screamed _apprehension_. He looked as if he was _expecting_ to be rejected. Uncertain and anxious. All Techno could wonder was how long had the blond held and kept his feelings locked away to look this terrified. Not like Techno who easily accepted his newfound feelings for the younger with open arms and warmth. He knew he was in love, and even if it would hurt so bad if Dream ended up with someone else, at least he got to experience what it was like to be in love. A positive feeling where he could feel like he could take on anything life threw at him _and_ feel suffocated at the same time _(not a great example but no one could read his thoughts)_.

Dream just looked so... _small_. It was obvious to Techno that he wasn’t so accepting of his feelings compared to him. Had it been anyone else, if Dream had been rejected, Techno had no doubt it was going to crush the younger male. He would be _devastated_ that imagining the absolute defeated and heartbroken look on his face wasn’t hard. It’s worrying how it was _that easy_ to imagine it, too.

Like _fuck_ Techno was going to allow that.

He quirked a lopsided smile, admiring the way Dream’s face burned even brighter at the sight _(so Techno wasn’t the only one who’s_ stupidly smitten _? That’s good, but he was_ more _smitten for sure-)_ but he looked puzzled and wary. At least he was relaxing slightly, Techno counted that as a victory. 

“Yeah?” the corner of Techno’s lips stretched to form a lazy grin, a hint of canines peeking through. “What a coincidence. I happen to like you, too.”

Apparently Dream wasn’t expecting that _(of course he didn’t, only Techno knew his feelings were mutual)_. He blinked those alluring eyes of his and Techno swore he should cover his face again. This man was going to bewitch everyone around him and that might make the Techno... _jealous_.

“You— _you do_? Wait, _what_?” Dream stuttered quite adorably, a complete contrast of the intelligent and assertive Dream he had come to know. But _that_ Dream wore a mask, hiding most of his emotions behind a mask with a blank, unreadable smiling face that looked more menacing when the blond _actually smiled_ , determined to win. 

_This_ Dream was just— _cute_. _He was cute as hell_. So uncharacteristic that Techno almost preferred this Dream.

 _Almost_.

Of course, he adored _all_ his sides. Whether he could emotionally manipulate his rivals during speedruns, or, with Techno’s new discovery—looking so _cute_ when flustered that he wanted to keep the blond in his pocket.

 _Dear Blood God_ , he was too whipped for this. How was he still _functioning_? 

A true mystery indeed.

Somehow keeping himself from getting on his knees and proclaiming he had been _pining for months so of course he liked him_ —Techno shrugged, head cocking to the side causing strands of his hair to fall over his half-lidded eyes. “Well, when you’re crushin' on someone for so long, you’re _bound_ to love them regardless, right?” not the words he was aiming for, but, _again_ , the blond’s expression was _very_ gratifying.

_If he kept this up, Techno was going to do something._

Dream sputtered, glancing down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the room right now. He fidgeted slightly, coughing feebly in his fists as he attempted to get a hold of himself. “That’s… That’s true…” he agreed quietly, peering up at him through his lashes with a soft and relieved look. It seemed he caught up with the situation at hand and connected the dots easily _(that his feelings were reciprocated)_ , though he was still clearly flustered and uncertain.

Techno took one, _long look_ at Dream, making the younger blush more and shift nervously under the intense stare even if he tried to stay composed, before coming to a conclusion. _He was done with this tiptoeing_.

“ _Listen_ , Dream, I’d rather get straight to the point— _date me_.”

Dream’s blush returned tenfold, eyes wide and embarrassed at his bluntness. “Th-that’s-” he stammered incoherently, losing any grip he had on being cool-headed.

“I know, we aren’t even _friends_ , but I swear to the _Blood God_ if I don’t do anythin' about it, I’m goin' to go _insane_ and do somethin' I might regret. Plus, Badboyhalo _will kill me_.” Techno droned casually with a dismissive wave of his hand as if he didn’t admit the _sweetest bean_ in school was going to commit _murder_. If that’s the case, there’s no doubt Skeppy was going to be happy to lend a hand.

That seemed to do the trick because Dream suddenly burst into laughter, not a wheeze per se, but that gentle and sweet laugh when he heard something endearing. The blond relaxed completely, his smile just as sweet and precious _(_ Jesus _Techno was_ **_whipped_** _-)_ , “It’s alright. And… I-I accept, by the way.” The red on his cheeks was replaced with a cute, rosy hue, subdued. “I’ll go on a date with you, Technoblade.” 

Could this man _not_ say his name in that sweet, soft, and almost raspy voice? 

He wanted Dream to do it again.

Techno relaxed his shoulders he didn’t know were previously tense _(he guessed he was nervous for the younger’s answer)_ , “Good to know.” He murmured, but before he could continue, Dream surprisingly cut him off.

“This is weird but can I... _hug you_?”

Did… Did _Dream want him to die before they could even take on that date_?! At least spare the King to get a kiss before he died!

Techno shrugged, giving the slightly shorter male a reassuring smile, “Sure. I don’t mind.” _Yes he minded! He was going to die of love and cuteness overload! But then what was he supposed to do? Say no like an idiot?_

Too bad he didn’t have time to think when Dream was instantly on him, wrapping his arms around the pinkette’s middle and hiding his flushed face in his shoulder. Techno froze momentarily, glancing down in surprise before hesitantly returning the hug by wrapping his own arms around the blond’s back. 

“‘m sorry, I’m just happy.” Dream muttered cutely, burying his face further. 

Happy…

Dream was happy he wasn’t the only one in love. Techno couldn’t imagine how much doubt and insecurity he must have felt without bothering to ignore such thoughts.

Not saying anything _(he didn’t know what to say to that-)_ , Techno clenched his jaw and tightened his muscular arms around him, pulling him closer as if he was shielding him from the world until it was just the two of them in their own little world. Like right now. Because he understood what Dream was feeling and trying to convey- they were officially dating. Or at least get familiar with each other. Techno was in love for _months_ , and Dream was pining but scared of his own emotions. It really _was_ a relief.

Techno wondered if he should feel lucky he was the person of Dream’s affections, and he _finally_ got to hold him like this, his small frame in his arms. He felt warm and soft and Techno couldn’t be anymore happier.

But then the _school bell_ rang loudly, echoing through the halls that it practically vibrated in their ears, and the two of them instantly pulled apart as if they were burned.

At least Techno wasn’t the only one red on the face even though Dream had been red the entire conversation. He wondered if the younger was always this easy to fluster, or was that just him being the guy Dream had a crush on in the first place?

_No time to be smug about it, that’s for sure._

They stared at each other for a moment, neither initiating a move nor making a sound. Dream was no longer uncertain, finally at ease with himself and around Techno, which was a relief because he really thought the blond might speedrun away from him.

This time, Dream was the one to break the silence, “So… lunch is over. I should probably head back. My friends are probably waiting for me.” Techno nodded in understanding, tucking his hands in his pockets. His own group of friends was probably waiting, too.

“Same.”

Another Silence. 

Dream didn’t move to leave despite what he said. _Then again_ , Techno’s doing the same.

“...Wanna head back to class with me?” Techno broke the silence. It wasn’t awkward at all, but they better start moving or else they were going to spend another hour just staring at each other and remind themselves over and over again that they were officially dating _(well, not dating yet)_.

“ _Yes_.” Dream surprisingly answered fast without a hint of hesitation, turning pink at his own bluntness but smiling when Techno chuckled, the older rubbing the back of his neck.

“Let’s go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a fanart anyway-
> 
> Long-haired Techno for the win amirite? Curly-haired Dream is pogchamp.
> 
> Let me continue: if you thought Dream was bad by being hopelessly in love, Techno is very much in love and sure of his own feelings like the confident gay he is-
> 
> Wait that means Dream is a panic gay in my fics.
> 
> ...oh my muffins, even bETTER!
> 
> Mkay I'll start writing another scenario, but a request this time... in, like, 2-3 days because I need to finish writing my main fic first  
> Also! I'm always reading all your comments, okay? I want to reply but I don't have the time (i like to spend one hour 'kay shhh-), but just know I am reading them!
> 
> ...and rereading them...
> 
> ...ten times a day...
> 
> Don't mind the notes, this is how I write them in my other fic to entertain my readers omegalol xD  
> I am very expressive through notes, so don't mind me <)
> 
> Before I stop, I'd like to mention I can't do any anime AUs. Uhhh, I don't watch too much anime (i only know the ones my younger brother watches), so I'm sorry! I really can't do those ToT it would've been cool tho, ngl
> 
> Anywho- I'm open to suggestions (requestsssss right???) as always and listing them down on my notes because I'm not really good at being original so lemme steal your ideas for the clout hA-
> 
> Techno is such a bad influence I love it
> 
> Okie that's long.
> 
> Take care of yourselves you nerrrds <3


	4. Modern AU: Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Techno and Dream being hella soft boyfriends it’s just   
> ✨c r i n g e✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna take long with this request (yay! first one down hA! >:D) but I managed to finish it before the weekend because I don't think I can write much during the weekend
> 
> ...I-It's weekend, what did you expect? I spend my weekend with my fam so all I can do is write on my phone/ipad pro (at least it has a keyboard which i nEED-) TvT
> 
> I'll try, but hey, don't worry, there's more dnb content >:3
> 
> I got ya fam
> 
> No, seriously tho, this is friggin' disgusting. Too much sugar. Yucc >:P
> 
> ...So enjoy! :D
> 
> I added a fanart too but don't you dare try to look at it without reading the entire thing! Or you're taking the LLLLL
> 
> Happy reading, you nerrrds! >:D

Dream groaned quietly under his breath, taking a small peek up his arms expecting the bright rays of sunlight coming from the window. At first, he thought it was still nighttime, maybe early in the morning before the sun was even up, but then his ears perked when hearing faint pitter-patters of water outside the house.

It wasn’t hard to conclude it was raining. 

Dream mentally sighed. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he was an early bird. At least he assumed it was still early in the morning because how else could he wake up? The only time he could sleep the second his head hit the pillow was after he wasted his energy the entire day. 

Might as well start making something to eat for breakfast. Or lunch. Possibly dinner because it was still gray and dark outside so he couldn’t tell what time it was. He was still sure it was morning, though.

Except when he tried to move, he felt something restricting his movements further. 

Dream huffed a silent, gentle chuckle, feeling the arms around his waist tightening as if they didn’t want him to escape. Being as quiet and slowly as possible, he shifted over until he faced the culprit preventing him from getting out of bed.

A soft, adoring smile flitted on the blond’s face, eyes so obviously filled with love someone had to be blind not to see it. He gently lifted his hand to trace his fingers on his lover’s sunkissed cheek, keeping his touch light and fleeting as a feather to not disturb him. Dream studied the other’s face, high cheekbones, jaw sharp as his favorite diamond sword, pink lashes nearly touching his cheeks, chapped but soft lips… Techno looked so peaceful when he’s sleeping. Granted, the older would’ve appeared the same to anyone else who saw him _(not like Techno would allow_ anyone _to actually see him this way, he didn’t even trust that many people to leave his back open despite the friendly environment-)_ considering he still had the same blank look on his face even when he’s sleeping. 

Dream knew better. 

He felt special that only he knew how Techno leaving himself _this_ vulnerable showcased the amount of trust he had on someone. And that someone was currently Dream himself. After dating him for years now, he noticed the way Techno’s face smoothened during his sleep, losing the unease lining his sharp features. His eyes were no longer clenched slightly, his lips were actually parted to take soft and calm breaths, and his body language was evidently relaxed. Dream could understand where the older was coming from. The pinkette had always worked alone to be where he was for so long, and the blond admired that about him.

He also admired how he had this handsome man all to himself. 

Dream shifted closer and snuggled into the older’s bare chest, deciding to give himself a few more minutes before cooking something for them. He sighed, feeling his heart thrum warmly from the warmth surrounding him.

“Why are you up so early?”

Dream stilled, feeling a slight tingle all over his body upon hearing the man’s rough, husky, and _impossibly deep_ voice whisper in his ear, his body conceding to the shiver that ran down his spine. Techno’s breath practically caressed his ear just near his neck, and he felt himself getting tugged closer to the older’s bare chest.

Placing his fisted hands covered with his sleeves in front of the other’s shoulders, Dream leaned his head away just slightly to peer up at his face, meeting Techno’s lazy, heavy-lidded gaze with the other eye shut. He looked _handsome_ , even more so with his slightly unruly hair and stray bangs giving his eyes a dark look. 

Dream smiled shyly, unable to fight the pink blush climbing on his cheeks. Techno’s morning voice never failed to make him turn into goo. “I don’t even know what time it is,” he murmured softly, blushing more when his partner grumbled and buried his face in the blond’s neck, muscled arms tightening around him further. “Babe, I need to get up.” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Dream released a startled sound out of his mouth when his back suddenly bounced against the bed, both of his wrists pinned on the side of his head by Techno’s big hands. His face heated up when looking up at the ruby-eyed man who was towering over him, a shadow shrouding over him in such an imposing manner, and even slid his knee in between the blond’s thighs so he couldn’t escape.

“What can I do to keep you here?” Techno grunted lowly, his baritone voice almost sounding like a growl as he stared down at him with frighteningly _dark_ red eyes when they usually glinted with light like the ruby gemstones they were. Any other time, Dream would have surrendered, let the older do whatever he wanted with him _(keep him trapped in blankets? He won’t complain-)_ without a single protest. Like he always did around Techno.

But just for today, he wanted to relax while it was still raining outside. The pitter-patter got heavier, so it was easy to conclude the weather wasn’t going to change for a few more hours. He was hoping it could last the whole day.

So when Techno least expected it, Dream switched their position, pushing the older until his head was on the opposite end of the bed excluding the pillows. Dream gave the mildly surprised pinkette an innocent smile from where he was sitting on top of his torso, straightening to fix the oversized lime hoodie he was wearing. “You can’t. I’d rather not sleep through the entire day, and I don’t want to miss the sound of rain while we lounge in the living room. Plus, I’m getting a little hungry.”

“ _I’m already hungry…_ ” Techno muttered, eyes staring straight at the blond’s pale and neck, colored with faint purples and blues, with intensity _(could he stop leaving hickeys every time they don’t have a workday? To be fair, they only see each other every night or on the weekend—Techno_ was _the CEO of Hypixel and Dream was the game developer of the popular game called Manhunt. It takes_ days _to heal and it’s not the first time his coworkers spotted his hickeys)_. Dream resisted the urge to blush and settled with a roll of his eyes.

“Of course you are. You didn’t even eat dinner last night.” Dream pointed out calmly, cutting him easily when the man opened his mouth, “My neck is _not_ dinner. I don’t know _why_ I even let you abuse my neck like that while I try to go to sleep. I barely slept last night at all.”

“Why do you make it sound so bad out of context? Abuse is a strong word.” Techno said dryly, reaching a hand up to poke a finger on the blond’s nose. Dream chuckled soundlessly, scrunching his face cutely to get the invading finger away.

“Like _you’re_ one to talk. And you _did_ technically abuse my neck.”

“But your neck is so _appetizin’_!”

Dream snorted out a laugh, the way Techno stressed the word made it sound like he was _serious_ about it! Of course, he knew the pinkette was, but _still_. It was cute. Especially the offended look on his face clearly screaming how he dared Dream to prove him wrong. “I swear, if you’re a vampire, I probably wouldn’t be standing.”

Techno made a protesting sound, his hands keeping a firm grip on the blond’s hips to keep him from moving, and gave the younger man a look. “If I was, I wouldn’t want to suck you dry until you’re _dead_. I’d rather keep you locked up for myself as an endless supply of blood while still lovin' you like my boyfriend and not accidentally kill you in the process.”

Dream raised a brow, quirking an amused smile, “That _does_ sound like something you’d do.” He admitted truthfully. Techno didn’t like sharing what he deemed as his and, at the same time, he cared deeply but wasn’t the biggest fan showing it.

“ _Exactly_!”

Chuckling softly again, Dream leaned down to give Techno a gentle kiss on the lips. He giggled quietly when the older tried to catch his lips when he moved away, so he made up for it by giving the pinkette another sweet peck. Dream was greeted to the sight of loving red eyes practically shooting hearts at him, adoration written all over Techno’s attractive features.

Dream returned the look, his cheeks flushed at the amount of love radiating from the older man and smiled. “I’ll cook breakfast. Or lunch, depending on what time it actually is.”

“Why isn’t there a clock in our bedroom again?” Techno sighed, releasing his hold on the younger’s hips to lay lax on the mattress,

“I keep telling you to buy one and with your kind of business, you’re able to afford one while I’m away, but you keep on forgetting.” Dream informed simply, finally getting off his boyfriend. He stretched his arms in the air once his feet were planted on the floor, back arching as a yawn escaped him. He pointedly ignored the burning gaze being aimed at the visible skin that showed when his hoodie rose up when his arms did. Especially his legs since he only wore plain gray boxers.

Dream licked his lips, making a face at how chapped and dry they were, and made his way to the bathroom. Before he went inside, he looked over his shoulder, stopping briefly when Techno reluctantly sat up to reveal his naked torso. Broad shoulders, built physique littered with faint scars from all the brawl he was involved in back when he was still in high school _(mostly being_ the _reason a brawl even started-)_ , and muscles tensing up when he rotated his arms individually to relieve the stiffness. His long, blush-colored hair fell over his shoulders like a curtain, blending really well with his tanned skin tone.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Dream snapped out of his reverie, turning red at being caught openly ogling at his boyfriend. Techno had a faint smirk on his face, slouched over with an arm thrown over his knee he propped up. “You know, one would think that after datin' someone like me for two years, you’d get used to seein' me half-naked.”

“Shut up.” Dream huffed, scowling in embarrassment as he disappeared in the bathroom.

The blond muffled another yawn with his sweater paw, wondering if he was still sleepy, but he still didn’t want to go back to bed. He pulled and folded his sleeves up to his elbows, leaning over to wash his face to hopefully get rid of the rest of the lingering sleepiness. When he was done, the folded sleeves undoing itself, Dream prepared his toothbrush just as he heard the squeak of the door, signaling him that Techno was up and about.

Glancing at his boyfriend in the mirror, Dream mentally smiled and turned around so that the sink was digging on his lower back. Techno rubbing the back of his neck, not bothering to cover up his yawn as he stood in front of Dream. Without hesitating, the older male effortlessly lifted the blond to settle on top of the sink and right beside him, sliding one hand on Dream’s thigh as he prepared his toothbrush. Dream helpfully squeezed out toothpaste for him.

The two of them brushed their teeth in comfortable silence, Dream leaning his head against Techno’s shoulder _(he was pretty tall)_ and Techno tugging him a little closer before resting his hand back on the blond’s pale thigh.

When Dream was done counting to two minutes in his head, the pinkette didn’t even ask _(he always knew everything when it came to him)_ as he looped one arm around the younger’s waist and helped him down the sink with a small jump. Dream quickly pushed his sleeves up so it wouldn’t get wet and took a mouthful of water, spitting it out after, and washing any remaining foam on his lips while Techno’s arm was still coiled around his waist.

After he was sure he was finished, Dream left a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek before leaving first. He had the half-mind to change clothes but the oversized green hoodie that ended around mid-thigh was too comfy and soft. He was too lazy to wear pants anyway.

Now, what could he cook for the two of them?

* * *

Techno grabbed his hair tie from the nightstand beside their bed, holding it in his lips as he gathered his long hair before taking the tie from his mouth and tying it loosely. Not tight enough to practically murder his skull, and not loose enough to slide off and eventually embarrass himself because Dream was the one who taught him how to tie his own hair _(the younger loved braiding Techno’s hair, too)_. 

He sighed, craning his neck around to ease the tension in them. He didn’t bother checking if the bedsheets were folded and all that _(because he already did that)_ as he padded out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Immediately, once he stepped outside, the smell of something delicious wafted to his nose. 

Of course the love of his life cooked bacon first thing in the morning.

Actually, what time was it again? He had checked the window outside of their average penthouse that he owned, and all he could see was a dark sky crying their tears out that the raindrops were quite loud. 

So he couldn’t really tell if it was still morning, afternoon, or evening. But peeking over the window and seeing a lot of cars driving by with slightly above-average speed, he guessed it was still morning. 

He didn’t really care, but the sound of the rain was pretty nice. Especially with how high the floor they were in was.

Shrugging, Techno made his way through the hallway that led to the living room. And also the kitchen because he asked it to be built as an open kitchen. The room was big enough to fit both anyway.

Then Techno paused, steps halting as his eyes took in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Dream was, of course, cooking bacon with other side dishes ready. But for some reason, the sight of his boyfriend tending to the kitchen, his back facing him, wearing an oversized hoodie he bought for the blond as a gift-

And his pale legs exposed.

Okay, the hoodie _did_ reach mid-thigh and Dream was obviously wearing boxers because of a little glimpse of a thin, gray fabric, but the point still stands.

Dream looked so domestic dancing around his kitchen cooking for both of them first thing in the morning.

Honestly, when was the last time Techno ate something homemade?

Being as quiet as possible, Techno prowled towards the blond, and once he was right behind him, Dream noticing his presence a little late, he winded his arms around the younger’s waist. Techno buried his face on Dream’s shoulder, nudging his nose to take a leisure whiff of his boyfriend’s scent. He wondered if he was disgustingly sappy that every time he had Dream in his arms, he felt completely felt at home?

 _Eh_ , not like he was going to tell anyone anyway.

He felt Dream tense up slightly in surprise but just as quickly relaxed when remembering who lived with him. The blond released soft chuckles that were certainly music to Techno’s ears and the older would’ve purred if he could when the love of his life freed a hand that previously held the cooking pan to give him a gentle scratch on the head.

“You know, you could’ve stayed in bed. I was planning on bringing the food there and idle around in bed all day while listening to the rain.” Dream mused, keeping his eyes on the bacon that appeared to be almost finished when Techno peered over the younger’s shoulder.

“I hate bein' alone in bed when I have you,” Techno said nonchalantly, smirking on the inside when he felt the blond get hot, flushing up, and turned his head just slightly to give the other a kiss on his heated cheeks.

Dream scoffed, clearly flustered with how straightforward he was _(it was Techno’s specialty and for some reason, it sometimes got out of hand around the game developer)_. “Oh, shut up.” Even when the blond was embarrassed, Techno could still hear the hint of laughter in his voice, making him smile himself.

Techno nuzzled Dream’s shoulder just near his neck, watching him cook in silence. Without even thinking, he started humming, swinging them side to side with barely enough movement it could’ve been subtle. He peppered feather-light kisses on the younger’s neck, occasionally brushing his lips against the faint marks he had made a day prior and wanting nothing more than to spend his entire day with the blond like this—domestic and just _stupidly in love_ with each other. He couldn’t ask anything more. Actually, he was pretty sure he had _everything_ he wanted and needed.

Now wasn’t that such a big flex?

“ _I love you,_ ” Techno muttered in the blond’s neck as he watched the bacon being moved to a plate, the stove turned off, and closed his eyes when Dream didn’t move or say anything to his words. He simply kept his arms wound around the younger’s waist, continuing his ministrations of placing loving kisses on his neck.

Then Dream grabbed the arms on his waist to pull them away, turning around until he faced the ruby-eyed man, and leaned up to connect their lips together while he wrapped Techno’s arms back on his waist. The said man stared down at Dream, the other’s eyes closed, before abruptly ducking to grab the back of the blond’s thighs. 

Dream squeaked rather cutely, his legs reflexively looped Techno’s hips as he was placed down on top of the counter opposite to the stove. His expression was slightly shocked at the sudden action, it was very endearing but it was short-lived when Techno stole Dream’s lips again, briefly squeezing the blond’s thighs before gently rubbing them with his thumbs.

Techno tugged the younger closer, closing up any distance that remained between them as Dream leaned against him, his fingers clutching the front of the older’s maroon shirt as they made out slowly, softly. Just letting their lips move against one another in a slow dance. They weren’t in any rush right now. 

Their kiss was slow and unhurried—or perhaps Techno was just feeling so _soft_ for this blonde-haired man he could call his. If he wasn’t feeling merciful, he would’ve had his way from all the soft and small little noises Dream was releasing. But for now, he resisted just for Dream’s sake.

Techno swiped the younger’s bottom lip, asking for permission for once _(because he never bothered the past couple of times before-)_ , and Dream didn’t make any resistance whatsoever and obliged to his unsaid request. When his lips parted obediently, Techno didn’t hesitate to slide his tongue inside. He took his time exploring the younger’s mouth, making sure he didn’t miss a single space. Dream didn’t even put up a fight, completely pliant against him and let out a soft sigh.

When he pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting their lips, Techno quickly broke it by licking the younger’s bottom lip, chuckling fondly when Dream flushed a furious red in both embarrassment and bashfulness from the attention he was getting. Techno’s eyes softened considerably when Dream returned his affections with a sweet kiss, not moving away as their breaths mingled together.

“ _I love you, too._ ” Dream said quietly, softly, his smile too precious for words to be able to describe them and eyes sparkling like the brightest star out there that Techno fell in love with the man all over again.

Techno took Dream’s lips back on his once again, the food completely forgotten as Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck, pulling him even closer if possible.

* * *

After making out for approximately twenty minutes and more _(he was kidding, it didn’t take that long because if it did, they’d be in another room right now)_ , Dream reminded him that they still had breakfast to eat.

Techno was _definitely_ not sorry the least _bit_ when Dream scolded him for leaving their food waiting to the point of getting cold, but complied easily when his blond boyfriend demanded he reheated their food.

_Worth it._

They ate their food in their living room without any rush after discovering that it was indeed morning, at nine in the morning. Occasionally they exchanged small words, talking about almost everything to fill the silence even though Techno knew Dream would rather listen to the rain. He felt more love for this man knowing that the only reason Dream was actually starting up a conversation was how much the older enjoyed small talks with him, _especially_ when it was just them.

When they were finished, the blond putting their empty plates and glasses on the coffee table, they were now lounging on the large couch. Techno was lying down on the couch while Dream was lying on top of him, snuggling in the pinkette’s chest with his fists bunched up in those endearing sweater paws of his. It wasn’t all the time Dream could act and look cute, at least not intentionally, and when he realized it he would get embarrassed and wave it off when someone pointed it out.

Only Technoblade had the privilege of seeing the blond turn into an adorable cat practically purring on top of him without holding back.

Techno had an arm folded behind his head, playing with the soft, curly strands of his boyfriend’s hair in his fingers, staring down at the man on his chest warmly as the sounds of rain hitting against the windows resonated gently around the penthouse, giving them a sense of tranquility and domesticity.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Dream broke the comforting silence in the air, shifting slightly to peer at him, cheek squished against his chest as his alluring olive orbs met Techno’s ruby ones.

Techno raised a brow, his tilted smile amused, “You ask that now after doin' this the past two years?”

Dream blushed, cheeks taking on an endearing rosy hue that Techno resisted the strong urge to feel the softness with his lips again _(because prior to this, he did pepper the blond’s cheeks with tender kisses before biting it and earning a whack on the head in retaliation. Dream’s adorable pout and glare were nowhere close to intimidating)_. “Shut up. I’m sure you noticed I gained a little bit of weight because of slacking off with the gym.”

“It’s fine.” Techno easily reassured him, booping the blond’s nose and huffed a soft chuckle when Dream scrunched his nose. “I like it. It’s cute and you look soft. You’ve been busy the past month so I think you deserve the break.”

Dream gave him an embarrassed glare, scoffing, “You’re just saying that because you like how plush my thighs has become.”

“What if I am? What’s not to _love_?”

“You’re such a dork,” Dream laughed, the sound almost trapping the older in a trance. God, was he _ever_ going to get used to his laugh? Not the wheezing one, but the gentle, pleasant laugh Techno never realized was only reserved for people he genuinely loved?

“Unfortunately, I’m _your_ dork, and I’m stuck with you whether we like it or not.”

“Correction- _I’m_ stuck with you, but you won’t hear _me_ complaining,” Dream chirped sweetly, grinning in a cheeky manner.

Techno chuckled, “Are you sure you’re not stayin' with me for my sexy elbows? My clout?”

“Stop being so weird, babe.” Despite his words, the blond was clearly trying to restrain himself from giving in to laughter again, amusement dancing in his eyes.

And holy heck did Techno love being called babe. It just sounded _cute_ coming from Dream because every time he said it, there was a hint of shyness considering the first time he said it—the younger barely functioned the entire day.

Yeah, sure, not like Dream forgot or noticed he broke him in the process.

It’s all good. Techno had a pet name for the blond as well but only on rare occasions. Calling Dream ‘ _baby_ ’ was going to turn him red as poppy and malfunction for a few days and eventually avoid him for a week. 

To be fair, that only happened the _first_ time Techno called him that. Which was probably recently since he wasn’t used to giving out pet names like that. But for Dream, he could give him millions of affectionate pet names and nicknames whenever he liked. Dream didn’t have a say in the matter, his opinion on it was _irrelevant_.

Techno scoffed, tugging the blond up and hugged him to his chest. He smiled hearing Dream giggle in delight, snuggling in his neck, and Techno placed an affectionate kiss on his blonde curls atop his head. “Do you really want to stay here the whole day?” he asked curiously. As much as they enjoyed the sound of rain, he knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly known for staying in one place.

Dream glanced at him, amused and playful, “So you’re saying you don’t want to have me the whole day? Fine by me. I could do some programming-” he started getting up, holding back laughter, and before he could stand up Techno’s ruby eyes flashed, a small growl escaping his throat.

He pulled the olive-eyed man back to the couch but this time Techno was hovering above him like earlier, his hair falling to one side with the tie slipping just slightly. Dream stared up at him wide-eyed, cheeks rosy, but then laughed when the pinkette all but fell on top of him. Techno practically face-planted on the younger’s chest, snaking his arms behind him and didn’t care at all that he might be causing discomfort to his arms in the process. 

Of course, he made sure he wasn’t crushing his boyfriend, either, because Techno knew his size. Why would he want a _squashed boyfriend_? And why would he ever want to squash _Dream_?

That’s _terrible_.

After the younger was done with his fit of laughter, Techno sighed when Dream hugged the older’s head to his chest, giggling into his pink hair. He just felt safe and at home with this man and he wouldn’t have it in any other way.

“Maybe I’ll reconsider as long as I hold you in my arms.” 

“ _Oh God_ , you’re so _cheesy_ , Techno. Who knew?”

“It’s called _simpin’_ , Dream. I’m _simpin’_ for you.”

A serene laugh broke free, “Whatever you say, Techno.” Dream smiled lovingly before Techno lifted his head up and locked their lips together once again, the sound of gentle rain fading in the background as the two were in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Author avoiding the word "m o a n" for 3 hrs straight while writing Techno's POV lmaooo xD
> 
> Okay so I went overboard with the fanart but hey! I haven't drawn anything seriously! And my background sucks but ignore it!!
> 
> So how was it? I never wrote this kind of soft fluff before (i don't write oneshots in general, staying consistent is hard af-) but writing and reading it made me inwardly scream
> 
> It's so freaking cute like what the heckkkk xP
> 
> I also never wrote a makeout session before because I legitemately keep my fics PG below so I spent 2 hours finding the right sentences and words-
> 
> Okay no I BS-ed my way because that's how I nail my fanfics L O L-
> 
> Hope you liked that ya SIMPS (to be fair i'm simpin' for dreamnoblade too so hello i'm hypocrite :D)
> 
> See you the next time I finish writing a chappy! 
> 
> Just don't take my word or promises anymore because I'll tell you like what I told my readers in my other fic-
> 
> I don't keep promises when it comes to updating. I suck at it *laughs then cries*
> 
> I don't mind suggestions/request because I need the clout! Gimme the hits, comments, and KUDOS!! >:]]
> 
> Take care you nerrrdssss <3


	5. Servant AU: Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Servant!Dream and Prince!Techno. Not gonna give anymore context ha >:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey was excited to write this request the first time I saw it, ngl xDD
> 
> There's nothing else I wanna say since they're all in the end notes, so- figure the plot yourself (except for the one who requested this. Dis for u uwu)
> 
> And this is over 6k words.
> 
> Greaaaaaaat xP
> 
> You know what, I'll just scrap my 2-4k word count to 4k+ cuz why not
> 
> A fanart is also added as well <3
> 
> Happy reading you muffins! I ain't spoilin' anything else
> 
> >:D

Dream had been working under George since he was just a kid, literally before he reached his teen years _(currently seventeen and soon to be eighteen)_. He was always with the colorblind prince, watching over him and protecting him if necessary because he’d gladly stab anyone who tried to hurt him. George was not only the heir he was assigned to serve until Dream’s death, but the shorter man was also his closest friend alongside his fellow servants, Sapnap and Badboyhalo. Dream was basically his personal servant.

Yeah, he always got teased for being a mother hen, something that no one expected from someone like Dream because apparently they didn’t expect him to be one considering his personality and thought process, but he opted to ignore them and hopefully hide his red face. 

So _why_.

 _Why_ fucking _why_.

_Did he manage to lose the prince in a palace he wasn’t familiar with?!_

“ _Fuck me_ , I thought I had him in my sights…” Dream growled in frustration, staring out a window he had passed by for the umpteenth time—oh, _he didn’t fucking know_! Who lived in this humongous palace, anyway? Of course he _knew_ the name, he had heard of the rising civilization of the Sleepy Kingdom and he was never admitting how the name was actually… _kind of cute_ … _and the whole country was beautiful though the amount of potatoes being planted and used in plenty of recipes that’s pretty delicious was questioning if not amusing_ , but he had no time _cooing_ over the name when the name was the palace he somehow got lost in!

This was why he shouldn’t have trusted George’s words when he requested to be alone to do his business _(in short, to_ piss _—yeah he was really salty right now. Screw the politeness. He was lucky Bad wasn’t around to scold him for his language)_. The restroom was _literally right beside Dream_ when he was waiting for the older prince. 

When he was wondering why George was taking so long and knocked on the door, he opened it after not receiving a response and stared blankly when the fancy as all hell stalls were _empty_ , no prince in sight.

There was no way George snuck by him when he wasn’t looking because _nothing_ escaped Dream’s eyes, not even his _peripheral_ vision. The blond wasn’t just a _mere servant_ , he was a trained _Hunter_ underneath the uniform; Hunters who were _skilled_ in combat, stealth, and escaping before they could be caught. He was a special case because he was confirmed to be an intellect by his peers, mentors, _and_ the King of SMP, George’s godfather _(his father had long since passed)_ , himself. Someone had to protect the prince in case there were assassination attempts. Thankfully, none had been successful because of Dream and his fellow Hunters surrounding the prince in the shadows. Mostly because of Dream but he wasn’t one to boast _(it’s...weird)_.

So _how_ the _hell_ did George escape under his nose?

Not only did Dream fail to be an attentive servant who vowed to remain by the prince’s side, but failed to be a _Hunter_ as well.

He wasn’t _that_ rusty, was he?

Thank fucking God Sapnap and Bad weren’t asked to come along to this visit. Dream had no doubt the youngest of them three _(they were all servants and Hunters for George)_ would have the perfect blackmail material and laugh at his face. Sapnap was _merciless_. Bad…

Nah, Bad was only going to shake his head in exasperation and then scold him for losing the prince so easily.

Dream sighed, trying his best to keep his smile not strained when nodding to a servant of this castle in greeting _(they even nodded back with a smile, how nice of them unlike the ones following a certain leader from Manberg-)_. At least they didn’t find his mask weird, but he guessed that they knew he was from SMP considering the people serving under the royal blood were required to wear masks.

The blond slowed down on his steps slightly, a thoughtful frown in place. Actually, Dream wasn’t really sure why George even asked him to come along. Sure, he was the prince’s unofficial right-hand man, but when it came to visiting allied kingdoms, Dream didn’t _have_ to tag along unless it was urgent. Which he was glad for because the meetings were so... _boring_.

No offence, but it was, and even George himself complained and whined about such boring meetings when he returned.

Then again, maybe today’s visit was important because the Sleepy Kingdom was finally letting their only heir of the royal family take the throne. A little too suddenly and too early considering the lone prince was around the same age as Dream _(perhaps a little older?)_. The past couple of years, the country was falling, weak with barely enough resources for the people, but just a few months ago it was quickly rising up to be one of the most strongest and powerful countries in the land of MC. Right on par with SMP.

And apparently, the reason the kingdom was rising was because of the lone heir, a prince, _himself_. 

Which was... _pretty_ impressive. 

But no one had yet to catch a glimpse of the prince of the Sleepy Kingdom other than the people _within_ the kingdom. The only detail of his appearance was that he always wore a crown and a pig mask.

...Not even his, well, _hair color_? That could’ve been a helpful hint.

 _No_ , that didn’t mean Dream was eager to even see the prince. He was busy finding _his own_ prince.

When he was alone in the large, spacious hallway, Dream dropped his polite smile and scowled, staring at the same window he had just passed by ten minutes ago. He got lost in his thoughts again but ended up in the same place. _AGAIN?! You mother fu-_

“For the love of God, _tell me_ George didn’t leave me…” Dream groaned quietly to himself. Oh, it definitely wouldn’t be the _first_ time the prince accidentally ditched him in another kingdom. It didn’t happen often, but the amount of fingers he could count wasn’t enough for just two hands for the last five years ever since George was allowed to go to meetings.

He _really_ hoped that wasn’t the case because he had to find the prince first. He was just offended and baffled how George left the restroom unnoticed when Dream was _right there beside it_.

Dream sighed through his nose, straightening his posture and his attire. Alright, that’s enough frustration for now. Cursing and getting angry at everything and anything mentally wasn’t getting him anywhere. How about he just ask the other servants of his household? There’s a high chance they could’ve seen George. It’s almost impossible to miss a young adult man, though short, wearing a soft blue mantle.

* * *

“ _Someone kill me_.”

Dream dragged his feet to the garden outside, gritting his teeth when still not spotting anyone at all. He spent an hour. _One. Fucking. Hour._ Trying to _find_ people to ask around but for _some unknown reason_ , the fellow servants who had greeted him earlier seemed to _disappear_ into thin air! There weren’t even guards or knights around scouting the place!

_What the hell is this?!_

Dream halted, taking in the sight of the garden and breathing out a calm exhale. At least the sight of the garden helped ease the frustration and utter worry brimming in his veins. 

Yes, _worry_ , why _wouldn’t_ he be worried if he couldn’t find the prince he viewed his best friend anywhere in this unfamiliar palace with no one to ask around? George could’ve been kidnapped right under his nose. Maybe even assassinated and the body was taken. He could be poisoned somewhere, too, and Dream wouldn’t be there to test the drink!

 _(He was immune to all kinds of poisons. Don’t ask why, it’s an agonizing story to explain. Even Sapnap and Bad, who went through the same training to get used to poison, were reasonably_ horrified _since they had it easy.)_

The blond teen released the tension on his shoulders with a slouch, adjusting his mask with a sight and made his way to the pond right in the middle of the garden. Maybe he should cool his head first before letting himself panic. He tucked his legs under him and sat on the grass, propping his arms behind him and stared at the beauty in front of him. 

Dream had to admit, whoever took care of the garden had an artistic mind. It looked like the field of flowers he would see whenever he was in the carriage with George, staring outside. It was simply breathtaking, different kinds of flowers placed in specific places to enhance the greens everywhere. Not to mention the small pond with a small group of fishes calmly swimming around, or the tiny ladybugs and elegant butterflies fluttering from flower to flower. 

Dream couldn’t help but quirk a smile and reach behind him to loosen the lock of the strap attached to his mask. When it was loose enough, he pushed the mask up until his eyes were visible. He blinked repeatedly to adjust to the sudden brightness, shaking his head as well to soothe the slight throb in his head. He didn’t like removing his mask because of the side effects for wearing it too long, but he was used to it. Besides, Dream practically grew up with this particular mask and he couldn’t imagine living his life without. It protected his identity, his face, but, _at the same time,_ made him a threat to anyone who of his name.

Not that he wanted to live a normal life. He lost his chance of living a normal life the moment his village was burned down before the Hunters found him alone and surrounded by ashes and burnt flesh when he was a child.

He sighed, completely relaxed, and shifted his position to bring his knees up to his chest, hugging them and resting his chin on top of his arms.

Maybe taking a small break for a few minutes didn’t sound too bad. He’s been stressing a lot with George’s safety the past few days because his coronation to take over the throne was coming, therefore more potential attempts of cruel people wanting his life.

Now, he wondered why George was invited to the Sleepy Kingdom, requested by the kingdom’s advisor, Philza _(nicknamed Phil and Dream liked the man. He was pretty chill to be around with, and his laugh was contagious)_. It might be a lot of assumptions, but more than not they turned out to be true. Sometimes, having a mind that thinks nonstop was annoying but it was helpful at times.

Now, not so much when he’s internally burning his brain out with the endless possibilities of why George disappeared or seemingly vanishing.

Possibility one, considering the Sleepy Kingdom’s palace was not always visited, maybe Phil was letting George get more familiar with the place. _Why_ , there were a lot of possibilities with that word, but Dream decided not to think about it too much. It would just lead to more possibilities and thinking about it was a headache.

Possibility two, like he assumed earlier, an important meeting. Maybe about their current status against Manberg. Manberg used to be an enemy country to the rest of the countries, excluding the neutral parties, but they’ve been silent after losing the war. It’s worrying, but as long as they didn’t do anything drastic, everyone was going to be neutral towards Manberg.

Possibility three, maybe George was finally considering finding a partner? The prince wasn’t exactly pressured to find a bride _(or a groom)_ , but Dream had overheard conversations about his best friend probably pondering about accepting the arranged marriage with the Sleepy Kingdom’s soon-to-be King. Dream doubted it, but he wasn’t going to list that possibility off just yet. 

He knew George would rather marry someone he truly loved with his entire heart, but unless it could benefit his kingdom once he was crowned King, George would push his feelings aside for his country. It was admirable, but Dream hoped that wasn’t the case. His best friend deserved true love.

Possibility four-

...It was another boring meeting.

Honestly, out of a couple more possibilities, Dream was inclined to believe the fourth. 

_...Just because._

“Uhh, are you an assassin or are you-”

Almost instantly, when he felt a light touch to his shoulder, his fight or flight instincts were activated upon realizing his back was too exposed. Dream wasn’t thinking, he just acted on impulse from all the times he was caught off guard and when he was supposed to be alone but there happened to be someone _right behind him_. He was going to curse himself for not paying attention to his surroundings later after the threat was neutralized.

Dream immediately swiped his leg against the intruder’s ankles, causing the person to let out a surprised and pained yelp. Dream quickly straddled him once his back hit the ground, _completely neglecting that his mask was still not on his face_ , swiftly taking out a small dagger he hid in his clothes and aimed the sharp tip against the other’s jugular and-

“...lost.” 

Found a pair of stunned ruby orbs staring at him wide-eyed.

Dream froze, his own olive eyes wide when the panic subsided in an instant. The other male was...a teenager, probably around his age, though he certainly looked like a man with striking features. He did _not_ expect to see long pink hair that was tied loosely behind his back, spread wildly on the grass bed, the sun-kissed skin, or the handsome face that came with it. Sharp jawline, thin but soft lips, high cheekbones, and slanted eyes with a gemstone as the pupil.

To put it simply-

This guy was fucking _hot_.

And Dream was straddling him. 

_Pointing a dagger against his neck._

Taking a subtle once over at the other’s appearance _(a white top with long sleeves, a red belt around his waist, black pants, and dark gray boots)_ , Dream immediately thought that he was a fellow servant of this palace since the servants he had seen wore similar uniforms, all white with long sleeves. And Dream was _this close_ to interrogating him and _maybe_ killing him on the spot which was an _extremely bad idea oh God he could accidentally cause a war like this-_

“ _Shit-_ ” face turning red in embarrassment, Dream didn’t waste a second to get off the pinkette, feeling guild slowly eating him up. He offered his hand, feeling even worse when the older-looking teen eyed the hand warily. “I- _I’m so sorry_! Y-you just surprised me!”

The pinkette blinked once, twice, and then let out the most _attractive_ chuckle Dream had _ever_ heard in his entire life. It was deep, husky, and so smooth. _Oh, fuck_ \- “You’re tellin’ me that you’ll accidentally murder someone because you’re _surprised_? I won’t lie, that’s quite hilarious.” 

_Fuck, even his voice match his baritone chuckle-_

Dream casually slipped his mask back on his face in a pitiful attempt of disguising, hoping the hot pinkette didn’t notice the redness seeping to his cheeks. Thankfully, his mask covered his face when the other finally accepted his hand. Dream pulled him up once his hand was grabbed, resisting the urge to scream in his mouth when he felt the large warm hand practically engulfing his smaller hand. Not that he had small hands, but he felt... _smaller_ compared to this servant.

He wondered if he should feel offended or not.

“I was trained to react to situations like that. Can’t exactly blame me.” Dream decided to retort hotly, huffing as he quickly folded his arms. Well, how _nice_. He was being defensive now! _Really_ not necessary, stupid feelings! What the _hell_ was wrong with him?!

The pinkette snorted, his small, lopsided grin showing a hint of sharp canines that had Dream staring longer than normal. “I have nothin’ against that. I’m trained the same, so perhaps I deserved it.” Then he paused, head cocking, and bowed his head politely that it surprised the blond. “I’m Technoblade. I think it’s fair to give you my name first after... _startlin’_ you like that.”

Despite the blush, Dream huffed a soft laugh, his smile matching the other who was now identified as Technoblade. Techno sounded better in his head for short rather than Technoblade, though he didn’t dare verbally ask if he was allowed to call him as such. Better keep that to himself for now.

Dream, instead of bowing his head, did a full bow until the waist in a way George would do. An exaggerated version of how a male noble would bow. “The name’s Dream. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He greeted in mock formality with mirth in his voice, completely missing the way Techno’s eyes widened in surprise at his gesture before composing himself.

Techno quirked a ghost of a smirk, unnoticed by the Hunter, “Please, the pleasure is _all_ mine, _Dream_.” He practically _purred_ his name, voice low and rumbling like thunder but instead of sounding like a sudden boom, it gave him a sense of… Dream didn’t know what _(there goes his vocabulary, goodbye)_ , but all he knew was how he wanted to hear the servant say his name like that again-

 _Abort mission. Abort_ right fucking now _! Do_ not _visibly shiver. Fuck off hormones! He thought he got rid of these kinds of feelings after going through torture in his days as a Hunter! He was still young! He didn’t have time to handle lovey-dovey feelings! He had enough worry in his hands when it came to George and his surrogate brothers_ (Bad and Sapnap) _!_

Dream was absolutely steaming _red_ underneath his mask and he was even _more_ thankful for its presence. “Y-yeah. Uhh, _same_.” He managed lamely, putting his dagger away when he remembered he was still holding it.

 _Someone_ stab _him in the back. Better than embarrassing himself in front of a guy he surely felt_ attracted _to. Fuck._

* * *

When the topic of another arranged marriage reached his ears, even though he knew George could care less and didn’t harbor romantic feelings for him, Techno was still inclined to escape this eventful meeting about his nonexistent love life after being lectured the importance of having a significant other once he’s King.

He had sat there with Geogre, the two of them staring blankly at a female elder spouting nonsense about the two of them looking cute together. Techno was amused when he saw the older prince mocked gagging when the arrogant woman had her back turned. Good to know they agreed on something.

Techno didn’t know George that well, but the past few months of having the older prince visit him to teach him proper etiquette and manners as a prince and soon-to-be King was immensely helpful. It wasn’t that long ago he chose to build his kingdom he had left behind to stand taller, stronger, and bigger than ever. He was amazing with leadership, but after going missing from the Sleepy Kingdom for a long time when most of his blood relatives were massacred overnight, he forgot almost all the lessons his mother had drilled him when it came to being a noble. _Especially_ a noble who was the only heir to the throne.

So Phil had suggested bringing over a fellow prince from a trusted kingdom. If only Phil had given Techno a heads-up that the fellow prince was _literally_ the future King of SMP, the most _powerful_ country in MC. 

Needless to say, he embarrassed himself the first few times because of how awkward, stiff, and uncoordinated he was, but George was sweet enough not to comment about it and instead gave him tips and showed him demonstrations of what to do. 

The man was a lifesaver. Techno managed to survive the first meetings he had attended with other kingdoms and his own with proper flare and etiquette. Was being a prince or a noble always this strict? If so, _well_ … Techno selfishly admitted he was glad he went missing to save himself from the absolute _torture_ of keeping appearances up and grooming himself so much he resembled a doll—which he _didn’t_ want, _thanks_.

But that brought him to his current problem. He couldn’t escape from the crazy elders practically demanding he find a wife, or a husband so he wasn’t picky, to help him as future King. Even Phil couldn’t help him other than an apologetic smile since he wasn’t able to refuse the elders.

Trust him, those old people weren’t wise the _slightest_ bit. They were just old, greedy, arrogant, and _narcissistic_ people who bit off more than they could chew for the kingdom when the former King and Queen were murdered. They didn’t even care about the poor people of their country at all other than making more money and stealing resources from their own people. That definitely showed their trash personalities. 

The only reason they weren’t kicked out was because it was a rule that only a King could banish anyone he wanted, and Techno was currently a prince. 

_Oh_ , Techno _was_ quite ready to kick them out.

Now the only problem was the pressure of finding a spouse, specifically someone of a high status. 

_Dear God_ it’s _annoying_. He just turned _eighteen_ a few weeks ago. Finding a partner, nevertheless marriage, was the _last_ thing on his mind right now. He’d rather be pressured about his responsibilities as a King in the next week. 

Was finding him a spouse _more_ important than being a King, a ruler, for an entire country he had formerly abandoned but came back with determination to prove himself capable to take the throne that had gone empty for years, and express how he genuinely wanted to help his people and his kingdom again?

Apparently, it was to them.

...What a _disappointment_.

He rejected _every_ advancement made to him during royal balls, _every_ submissions of multiple, potential suitors, and even heiresses _and_ heirs from other minor kingdoms but close allies with the Sleepy Kingdom. The major kingdoms respected his feelings too much to send their own successors, and said successors admired him too much to develop romantic feelings, or even accept his hand in marriage.

 _Thank God,_ by the way.

Yet after knowing that, the elders were so _persistent_ with the only prince of SMP as the best suitor for him. They thought that they would be the best couple in the world.

George’s face when he told him that was _priceless_. _Disgust_ and _disappointment_ was _so clear_ on his features.

Sure, the two of them had decent chemistry, but it was _strictly_ a mentor-student kind of relationship, especially with Techno’s upcoming coronation. If anything, Techno had high regards to the older prince. George had survived being raised and molded to be a King, all the stress, the expectations, and the doubts. That was _admirable_.

Which brought him here.

When the old woman excused herself for something, George, _who had rushed to be here and accidentally left someone he brought with him_ , nudged the young prince and gave him a sign to get out as fast as he could.

With a grateful grin, Techno easily escaped the suffocating room, completely in debt to the brunette because he knew George was going to be scolded relentlessly when the elder came back. Fortunately, George wasn’t going to be bothered or even intimidated by her other than picking his nails and pretending to pay attention—when he was just _daydreaming_. 

Apparently, it wasn’t the first time George zoned out during a lecture back in his kingdom.

The guards stationed everywhere and servants passing by sent Techno amused smiles when seeing him casually run through the halls, occasionally disappearing into the shadows. They knew the elders were going to send guards to send him back to the study room where George was once the old coot realized he was gone. This was what Techno always did and he found it amusing how the servants would place bets on how long he wasn’t going to get caught.

After all, he didn’t spend his years hiding away from nobility and unwanted eyes for nothing. Techno had an amazing sensei. He practically trained for _hundreds of years_. 

That’s an exaggeration, _but the point still stands._ Techno found it exciting to run away from his guards, and he knew they were having just as fun trying to catch him, especially when he didn’t stay within the palace and outside with hamlets and civilians blocking the way.

So that led him here.

Techno’s feet instinctively directed him to his favorite place to cool down and think, his personal garden he grew and decorated by hand. All by himself. He adored the flowers he came across as a temporary PVP student and when he came back, he immediately asked Nestorio, his now loyal bodyguard, to request for the seeds. At least the ones that were already available to be sold in markets since some were rare and needed a certain temperature to maintain.

He didn’t expect to see someone beating him to his favorite spot to sit on first.

Techno blinked slowly, mildly surprised considering it was an unsaid rule that only the prince was allowed to be here, but then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The…other boy with dirty blonde hair in the garden _(he looked about the same age as Techno himself, or at least between him and George)_ was just sitting there, hugging his knees and probably staring at the small pond in the middle of the garden. He couldn’t see how he looked completely because from where Techno was standing, he could only see his profile view. But there was also an odd-looking… smiling mask on the side of his face, so that obscured his vision from taking a peek.

At first, Techno immediately thought the other was an intruder, someone sent to kill him because of course that’s his first assumption. He had heard of Hunters that wore masks to hide their identity, but then remembered Hunters weren’t evil or anything.

But after staring at the blond for a few seconds and observing his body language _(he was tense but strangely relaxed, if that made any sense?)_ , it was safe to say his wariness simmered down slightly. Not _completely_ , but _slightly_. 

With a shrug, Techno casually strolled towards the blond teen, ready to ask if he was lost or something because he really looked out of place. Not in a bad way, but it was obvious he was from another country. He had never seen anyone wear so much _green_ in his life—however, to be fair, the hue wasn’t vibrant or saturated, just pleasantly pastel and dull _(the former was the undershirt, and the latter was the vest over it)_. It didn’t hurt _his_ eyes, which he preferred. 

So Techno poked a hesitant finger on the blond’s shoulder, completely missing the way the other boy tensed up instantly.

“Uhh, are you an assassin or are you-“

Which was a really, _really_ bad idea, and he felt like a total _idiot_ for forgetting to _never_ get behind a Hunter’s back.

Techno let out a startled yelp, clenching his jaw when he felt a flare of pain, and hands flailing briefly when the ground was suddenly coming up to him. He fell to the ground in a very ungraceful manner, reflexively bracing most of the damage with his elbows, though they weren’t spared from the spike of pain either. At least it wasn’t that bad. It could’ve been worse, like his back, and he’d rather not walk around like an old man, _thanks_.

The prince felt an added weight on top of him and snapped his eyes open, wanting nothing more than to get his revenge on this boy because he wasn’t helpless, perhaps giving this blond a taste of his own medicine—but then his mouth dried up _instantly_ the moment he got a good look on the other’s face.

Curly, sandy-blonde hair that looked like the finest silk out there fell over the most stunning olive greens he had ever seen Techno almost thought they were gemstones. His eyelashes were surprisingly long yet transparent like a dragonfly’s wing. His cheeks sprinkled with stardust were smooth and pale that if Techno tried to touch it, it felt like soft plushness. And his _lips._

 _Oh Blood God_ , his _lips_ were so _plump_ with a peachy hue that the urge to take them on his mouth or even bite on it, to confirm his suspicion it was as plump as it would appear and taste like peaches, was almost _uncontrollable_ it _genuinely startled him._

“...lost.” He ended lamely once his brain could function, except not really because his heart was practically ramming against his chest _(he was worried the other might hear it)_ when realizing the position they were in, completely disregarding the dagger being pointed at his neck. The fierce anger on the blond’s face immediately melted away for shock, guilt, realization, and embarrassment to replace it.

Blood God, did Phil invite _another_ prince but from an unknown kingdom? Techno was certain this olive-eyed teen was a noble. There’s no way he could be a Hunter. Well, he could’ve been trained by one, but he _had_ to be a noble for sure.

Not going to lie, Techno had to admit he’d be a _little_ happy if the other was a prince. Which was a thought he was going to hold onto for now until he could conclude he wasn’t an enemy with a pretty face trespassing his country _and_ his palace.

“ _Shit-_ ” the blond was gone in an instant, Techno heavily ignoring how he missed the warmth already, and finally had his wits back when seeing a gloved _(well, fingerless-gloved)_ hand stretch out to him. 

Techno felt _incredibly stupid_ noticing how the blond’s fingers were so pretty, dainty, and slender, and how he wanted to feel the skin trapped in his larger, tanned, and scarred ones.

“I- _I’m so sorry_! You just surprised me!” the blond apologized and oh dear God please stop talking. Techno was both expecting and not expecting _literal velvet_ to fall out of the teen’s peach lips. The sound of his voice was seriously blessing his ears _this was getting concerning._

After taking one look at the other’s guilt-stricken face, however, Techno didn’t want to further worry him and settled with a chuckle he hoped sounded reassuring. “You’re tellin’ me that you’ll accidentally murder someone because you’re _surprised_? I won’t lie, that’s quite hilarious.” _That was terrible! Why did he let his mouth move without his permission?! Where did his filter go?! He should’ve never trusted himself to talk! Who would_ say _something like this?!_

The blond scoffed as Techno finally accepted his hand, trying his damn hardest to keep his face neutral when his fingers closed around definitely soft fingers despite the gloves protecting the majority of the blond’s hand. “I was trained to react to situations like that. Can’t exactly blame me.” The blond scowled as he slipped his mask back in place _(damn, Techno wanted to stare at his face a little longer-)_ , letting out an admittedly cute huff and the way he folded his arms appeared so _childish_. 

Techno chuckled, giving him a small smile and mentally raised an eyebrow at the way his visible cheeks brightened red so easily. He subconsciously reminded himself that the blond’s skin was pale, so obviously it would surrender to a blush that fast, but he was more interested in why he was blushing all of a sudden. It _could_ be the heat, since it’s still the middle of summer, but… _he’ll see about that._

“I have nothin’ against that. I’m trained the same, so perhaps I deserved it.” He said amusedly, before he considered something in his head whether it was a good idea or not. Then he thought why not? It could give him the blond’s name.

The pinkette bowed his head politely, giving the blond a probably friendly smile _(he was still awkward around strangers who weren’t from the Sleepy Kingdom)_. “I’m Technoblade. I think it’s fair to give you my name first after... _startlin’_ you like that.” Techno shrugged nonchalantly, before being hit with a ton of bricks at the sound of the blond’s _beautiful laughter._

 _Holy shi-_ was this guy _perfect_ or something?! Who _laughed_ like this?!

The blond did a full bow to the waist, one hand hovering his chest and the other stretched out in a respectful manner. He bowed almost the same way George did, but with more grace and flair. It already helped his suspicion that this blond was a prince like him and was trained for combat. The unexpected move he did a few minutes prior proved that. 

“The name’s Dream. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He introduced himself with elegance, his curly golden locks bouncing with every movement he made Techno was just tempted to grab and _pull-_

Okay, he was going to ask the blond if he could court him. Not only because he could finally escape the elders’ persistent clutches, that was a bonus, but there’s no denying how...enticed Techno was over this blond beauty.

Yes, a _beauty_. The blond— _Dream_ , was handsome and there’s no way Techno was going to ignore that, but with those kinds of features? Sharp yet soft in certain areas with something intricate as if God took his _sweet ass time_ crafting his face?

This blond was _beautiful_ if not _gorgeous._ Kind of unfortunate the mask was hiding his beauty, but at the same time he was grateful for it because techno wasn’t sure how long he could hold himself back.

It was pretty stupid to fall this hard this fast just by meeting a stranger for the first time, but was he _not_ going to take the chance? Plus, there’s a high possibility Dream felt attracted to him as well. The continuous appearance of the blush on the blond’s cheeks was too frequent to be caused by the heat. The garden wasn’t exactly hot, either, since there was barely any sunlight that could radiate scalding heat.

Techno was also a prince and future King. He would get what he wanted—of course, _only_ if the feeling’s mutual. He'd never force anyone to be with him. He was hoping it was because he had never felt like this before. Not so intensely, at least.

So he smirked, cocking his head to the side that caused his bangs to veil his dark ruby eyes in a way that always got the girls to melt _(some guys, too. He wasn’t picky)_. “Please, the pleasure is _all_ mine, _Dream_.” He said lowly, intentionally making his voice deep and was very pleased by the reaction he was presented with.

The mask did nothing to hide the redness creeping up on his neck and to his entire face, even the tips of his ears tinged red. “Y-yeah. Uhh, _same_.” He stuttered cutely, one hand playing with the hem of his vest. 

_How adorable._

Techno took a mental breath, ready to ask Dream if he was alright with courting because he could already imagine having this gorgeous blond by his side, ruling their respectful countries together, before he paused when hearing something.

Apparently, Dream noticed it, too, as his shoulders tensed up, head snapping to the left. “...Is someone looking for you?” he muttered softly, so calm that if it wasn’t for his body going rigid, Techno would’ve thought he was honestly curious.

Techno strained his ears for any more sound before chuckling, earning a confused _(and flustered)_ look from the blonde-haired teen. “What is it?”

He didn’t provide Dream an answer immediately and instead, grabbed his wrist, subconsciously noting how small and delicate it was, and gave the blond a mischievous smirk. The blush on his pale cheeks was all but welcomed. “The elders are probably lookin’ for me to go back to the study room for somethin’ I don’t want to be involved in. So,” he started, the masked teen slowly realizing the implications behind his words as he smiled knowingly.

“Wanna play hide-and-seek?” 

If the mask was gone, Techno knew Dream blinked once behind his mask. Then his lips slowly widened to match his own mischief, showing a hint of perfect pearly whites that the attraction the prince felt for this blond only intensified. “You’re speaking my language, _Technoblade_.”

Techno practically shuddered at the way the blond purred his name like that. He probably wasn't aware he said it in such an alluring way since Dream's smile was excited. 

Nevertheless, the taller of the two smirked wider.

_This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went overboard with the shading again but it's my usual shading I haven't done in weeks so yay xD No backgrounds, btw. I am not drawing grass and flowers >:/
> 
> So! Basically Servant!Dream thinks Prince!Techno is a fellow servant, and Techno thinks Dream is a fellow prince
> 
> Yep, that's the plot. I tried to make Techno think Dream was the prince he was betrothed to, but it was difficult to add it so I just changed it up a little. Hope that's okay >.<
> 
> And yes, there will be a part two because I can't help it. The AU is good
> 
> I really wanna tell you what they'll be doing but that's spoilers. Soooo-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! :D
> 
> Gimme my clout too- I'm kidding lmao xDDD
> 
> Take care, you nerrrds <3


	6. Servant AU: Misunderstandings (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the other chapter :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author-lili throws iPad Pro plus the Apple pen at you*
> 
> HERE'S 10k WORDS!
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WENT SO OVERBOARD, DON'T ASK
> 
> I legit thought 8k was fine but theeeeeeeeeen
> 
> Yeah
> 
> 10k in 5 days  
> *sigh* The things I do for dnb content, bruh *shakes head*
> 
> Anyways, there's a fanart as always :3
> 
> I was stuck between 3 scenes in this one... So I chose one, lol xDD
> 
> I won't spoil anything more, sooo-
> 
> Happy reading you muffin heads! <3

Dream didn’t know what he was thinking. He was supposed to find his prince and interrogate him about how the hell he snuck away under his nose unnoticed.

But after running away from guards on their tail, he happened to eavesdrop on a brief conversation how George was currently being lectured by someone of high status within the palace. Suffice to say, Dream was inwardly relieved he wasn’t accidentally ditched like before or else that would’ve been extremely embarrassing.

Especially if he ever admitted how he was worried shitless to one pink-haired teen named Technoblade.

_Speaking of Technoblade…_

“Does this happen to you all the time or something?!” Dream yelled loudly through the air so his voice could be heard. He leaped across the rooftop alongside Techno who did the same thing. Chasing after them from below were guards who could surprisingly keep up with their speed. It impressed Dream, and he found it amusing how the guards didn’t even look mad—they looked as if they were having fun with this chase.

They did send him curious and cautious looks, but after taking one look at Techno who didn’t appear to be bothered by another company, they left it be and focused on catching the pinkette.

“Not all the time, but it happens every once in a while!” Techno responded just as loudly, though he somehow captured his signature monotone. Dream could never wrap his head around how this young man could sound so dead without giving anything away too much unless he observed his eyes closely. Those ruby reds of his would occasionally flash some kind of emotion Dream was able to read.

The blond let out a laugh, shaking his head in incredulity yet followed the older _(in the midst of their hide-and-seek turned cat-and-mouse chase, they talked for a bit and revealed their ages somewhere during the conversation. They were born in the same year, but Techno was currently older since his birthday had just passed)_. He seriously didn’t know why he agreed to this little game that shouldn’t involve him, but whether it’s because he selfishly wanted to hang out with the pinkette a little more or get a feel of the Sleepy Kingdom—it didn’t matter at the moment when he was having so much fun!

Techno stole a glance at his companion, unable to stop the small smile gracing his features. The two of them have been running and jumping through rooftops for the past twenty minutes _(the chase had gone on for an hour or more, he couldn’t remember. All he knew was the sun was definitely above the mountains when they left)_. At first, they were indeed playing a game of hide-and-seek, just hiding behind pillars or corners in the palace.

But after a while, when almost half the guards joined in, Techno had no choice but to take this chase outside the palace. 

And by outside, he meant to climb and jump over the fence gates the size of an acacia tree and blend in with the civilians who greeted the prince with waves and knowing smiles.

Techno would never admit how he seemed to fall a little deeper when Dream effortlessly trailed behind him with amazing acrobats with grace and precision, no mistakes or slip-ups. He was fairly certain the blond was personally trained by a Hunter because Techno had never seen someone so acrobatic while simply leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

He looked away to survey their surroundings on where they could rest while simultaneously remaining hidden from the guards for a bit. When he did, Techno grabbed the blond’s wrist and halted their movement. Dream nearly crashed onto the pinkette, giving him a confused look despite the mask, but before he could ask Techno instantly pulled him down so that they were crouching, appearing as if they had disappeared to the guards who had stopped and looked around confused.

Dream tilted his head, “Technoblade?” bewilderment was obvious in his voice yet he waited patiently to whatever the older was going to plan next. This wasn’t the first time Techno altered their course—they went from running in the palace to momentarily walking alongside the civilians in an attempt to blend in without being too obvious until a guard noticed bright pink hair.

The pinkette brought a finger to his lips, a small smirk playing on his lips that made Dream blush under his mask _(God, how was he still_ standing _? He swore his knees had been weak the entire time-)_ , before he silently hopped down the roof to enter an isolated alleyway. Dream blinked under his mask but quickly shadowed him, landing with a muted thump of the gravel scrunching beneath his boots.

“The sun is goin’ to set soon,” Techno stated the obvious, smiling slightly when Dream only titled his head again in question that he could imagine a _question mark_ floating beside his head. The blond had told him he adored felines, but he _sure_ acted like a dog. Or rather, a cute _puppy._ “I was thinkin’ we could take a break by strollin’ around.”

Dream made a confused sound, missing how the older teen shifted in place at the unintentional cuteness, “Won’t we get caught? We’ll be out in the open even if an area is crowded.” He pointed out. It did sound nice, but the chances of them going unnoticed by any guards monitoring the area were pretty low.

“Nah, we’ll be fine.” Techno reassured, waving his hand in dismissal, “Do you really think we will get caught? I feel like you're doubtin’ yourself, Dream...” he paused, giving the blond a considerate look before he smirked, sharp gaze going half-lidded, and slowly sauntered towards him. His smirk widened slightly when masked teen’s body language immediately went from relaxed to nervous in a span of a second, taking a few steps back in an attempt to keep a respectful distance but Techno only shortened it with every step he took towards the younger. 

“I also feel like you’re doubtin’ me.”

Dream felt the wall on his back, head tilting up to stare at the other’s hooded gaze and felt his face flush red. _Oh God,_ what the hell was he supposed to say to _that_? It _wasn’t_ his intention at all, so why was Techno acting as if this was a personal attack?! “I… I wasn’t implying…” he trailed off, his face feeling hotter when Techno towered over him, one arm braced against the wall beside his head. 

Techno leaned closer until his breath was practically fanning the blond’s face, looking down on him with an unreadable gaze it made Dream both nervous yet anticipating for his next move. Yeah, they just met, like, _an hour ago_ or something, but there’s no denying the strange tension always hanging between them whenever they got a little too close to personal space. He’s not sure if he fell in love at first sight or something _(the hell should he know what that felt like? He was a Hunter goddammit! Serving under George only took away his ability to feel nothing and confused him most of the time!)_ , but there’s no way he _didn’t_ feel attracted to the older male. Oh, he was very, _very_ smitten for sure.

Techno eyed him a little longer, searching for something despite the mask covering the majority of the blond’s pretty face. Then, with a smirk that only caused Dream to flush even more, he was no longer in front of him. Thankfully, that allowed Dream to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Could the older _not_ smirk at him with a face perfectly sculpted like a Greek God’s _(God must’ve been so generous to actually make someone perfect)_? It only reduced him into a stuttering mess and embarrassment of a Hunter! 

He was so lucky _no one_ seemed to recognize his mask, meaning they didn’t know the infamous _‘Dream’._ He was pretty well-known outside the Sleepy Kingdom, and if someone who did know him saw him like this, they were going to _laugh_ and possibly _blackmail_ him.

“I know.” Techno started, snapping the blond out of his daze and glowered behind his mask at the way the older appeared so _casual,_ as if he hadn’t tried to almost pin him against the wall. Techno smirked at the frown on Dream’s face, already imagining the petulant glare in his olive eyes. “I was thinkin’ you could remove your mask while we explore the place. There’s good food here.”

When he was sure his heart calmed down to a moderate pace, Dream huffed, self-consciously tugging his mask lower to nearly reach his lips. The movement didn’t go unnoticed on the pinkette. 

“I don’t think it’s necessary.” Dream said with a hint of protest in his voice, clearly defensive of his own appearance. Techno resisted the urge to frown—well, in _his_ opinion there didn’t seem to be a good reason for the blond to feel insecure about his face. If anything, he could catch everyone’s attention and possibly steal their hearts _(it also made him wonder what prince wears a mask but then concludes he’s from a different kingdom, and he could understand being trained by a Hunter required dedication and loyalty as one)_. “It’s not like I’m hungry or anything. We can keep going. You did say we’ll go back before your curfew time, and I need to go back to Geo-“

The blond’s words were interrupted by a low grumbling, the sound bouncing in the small space of the alleyway they were in. 

Almost _instantly,_ Dream turned red, clutching his stomach, and Techno couldn’t stop himself from snorting out a laugh. The pure, utter embarrassment clear as day on the blond’s face even with the mask on was incredibly _endearing_ and _hilarious_! While covered, the obvious telltale of his emotions was his mouth alone, which was twisted down to a displeased line, pursed.

Dream sent him a glare Techno could definitely feel from the mask, “Oh, shut up.” He scowled, only serving to look cuter with the pout. Then he sighed, reluctantly lifting his hand to fiddle with the lock keeping his mask together. “Fine. Since my stomach is begging for food, I’ll… I’ll allow it just this once.” Dream said softly, though there was something hesitant in his tone as the lock made a clicking sound, signaling the pinkette that the clasp was off.

It didn’t take long for Techno to piece together why the blond seemed so off at his offhanded request to get rid of his mask. 

He _really_ wished he could slam his head against the wall for being an idiot.

Now, Techno wasn’t exactly _one-hundred percent_ certain that this blonde-haired teen was a prince. Wearing a mask meant Dream was _directly associated_ with the Hunters which he doubted an _actual prince_ would want to be a part of. He had heard of the stories the Hunters had to go through _(they all went through terrible shit that messed their mentality. There was no way a Hunter was sane, or even recovered from the trauma they didn’t deserve)_ , so who could blame him for being just a little wary.

Yet, right now, as Techno eyed the blond getting ready to take his mask away from his face, the tension lining his shoulders and bottom lip being chewed on anxiously—whether Dream was a prince, a full-fledged Hunter, or neither, Techno didn’t have the _right_ to say those things to someone who was clearly protective of their face and identity. _Just_ because he’d love to take another look at the blond’s stunningly soft features didn’t mean he could ask him to take it off so the guards wouldn’t notice them.

 _Fuck,_ he sounded like an asshole.

Before Dream could take a hold of his mask to pull it off _(the pinkette subconsciously noted the lock wasn’t off but just loosened)_ , Techno hastily grabbed the blond’s thin wrist, keeping his grip firm and gentle when the younger jerked in surprise, reflexively trying to wretch his hand away.

“T-Technoblade?” Dream stared up at the older confusedly. Techno stared at him for a little longer before letting his hand go just as fast, tucking his hands in his pockets and started to walk away towards the opening of the alleyway where a crowd of people could be seen walking by.

“Ignore what I said. Just do you, Dream.” Techno glanced over his shoulder, giving the clueless blond a small smile, “Do whatever makes you feel comfortable, alright?” 

Dream blinked, he wasn’t imagining how the smile looked apologetic, right? 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t given enough time to mull over it when the pinkette’s back was no longer visible as he disappeared through the light at the end of the alleyway. 

He pursed his lips, tracing the edge of his mask absentmindedly as he tried to understand what Techno was actually trying to say to him and why he stopped him from taking the mask off. He wasn’t... _that_ weird-looking, right? It’s true that he definitely preferred to keep the mask on because, as a Hunter, it was almost taboo to remove it lest someone memorized his face. Whenever he removed his mask on purpose in public after escaping from his enemies, it helped because they didn’t know how he looked. An advantage of always wearing a mask twenty-four-seven.

But if someone saw his face, especially someone who had _less than merciful_ intents, Dream wasn’t able to blend in and the phrase _‘hidden-in-plain-sight’_ would be pointless. It’s one of a Hunter’s motto, and breaking that was almost _punishable._

Even though he no longer served under his former master and was serving the prince of SMP, therefore any punishments were practically nonexistent, Dream took those rules seriously. He would punish himself if he broke a rule.

Yes, Dream recently broke the rule by accidentally leaving his face bare to one certain pinkette, but he had a good feeling Techno would keep it a secret-

_...Oh._

A small, endeared smile flitted on the blond’s face, his eyes going soft and freckled cheeks dusting pink when realization dawned on him. Dream took his mask off, staring at it, and flickered his eyes up to where he last saw Techno standing.

Techno thought he was being insensitive for asking him to tuck his mask away just so they could grab a bite. He knew that the mask was important to Dream in a personal way.

Dream chuckled softly to himself, hiding his white mask underneath his shirt and began walking out to where Techno was waiting. He already knew Techno was one hot guy that could literally make him melt by _one_ small smirk directed at him, but who would’ve guessed he was so cute and caring?

* * *

While Dream had yet to come out from the alleyway _(further making him feel like crap why did he practically demand the blond walk around a crowded area without his mask he clearly treasured-)_ , Techno quickly bribed a merchant to lend him his cloak. He wondered if he was taking advantage of the fact that he was easily recognized as the prince and was given the black cloak for free.

…Probably not. He was going to give it back regardless once the guards either catch him and Dream or he was done playing cat-and-mouse. His game, his rules.

Honestly, he wasn’t planning on doing this game. He only wanted to take a breather from the old coot trying to play matchmaker _(terrible matchmaker, by the way)_ but apparently his plans were thrown out the window the moment Dream knocked him on the ground and sit on top of him like a War God radiating authority, silently demanding who the heck Techno was and who was he to dare disturb the blond from his isolated peace.

At least that’s what he thought. In a way, it was _kind_ _of_ true. 

Now his plans was filled with wanting to spend a lot of time with this _deity_ of a prince. 

Techno wasn’t very positive if Dream was a prince anymore, actually, but at this point… he didn’t care. He liked Dream, liked how confidence was practically _oozing_ from every step he took and each leap he chose when they were jumping through roofs, liked how Dream could be so damn adorable that _no one_ would’ve expected the confident Dream and cute Dream to be the same person, and also liked how he was basically the _male version of Aphrodite._

So _maybe_ he didn’t feel simple attraction anymore, but watch him complain about it. 

Techno sighed through his nose, fixing the hood atop his head to hide his very bright pink hair in a non-vibrant hair-colored crowd of people. _Seriously,_ he mentally grumbled as he adjusted the hair tie keeping his hair together on one side. His hair was literally a target. Anyone could pinpoint him just by the color of his hair and he’d rather grab a snack made from his people than those fancy foods back in the palace, no matter how delicious they were _(too much seasoning sometimes, and it’s not the cook’s fault. It’s the elders)_. 

He leaned back against the wall just beside the alleyway he walked out from, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes observed the people he swore to protect, lips twitching when seeing a little kid excitedly point at a childish pig mask reminiscent of his own, just more...well, _kid-friendly._

He briefly wondered if he should’ve worn his mask since he left it in the chair he sat on beside George, but then shook the thought off right as it was formed. He was going to be noticed fairly easily, and his hair was already telling.

Techno briefly glanced over his shoulder, ruby orbs inspecting the alleyway yet saw no sign of Dream coming out yet. He sighed again, turning back to the front, letting his head hit the wall lightly as he opened his eyes-

“You know, I’m not sure if your disguise is good enough.”

Techno nearly sputtered _(thank God he didn’t because that would be uncharacteristic-),_ his eyes going wide slightly at the sight of bare-faced Dream standing in front of him. The blond noticed his surprise and huffed a silent chuckle, his hands on his hips that were cocked to the side as he flicked his head for curly sandy bangs to bounce at the movement. He was missing his lime vest, leaving him with a modest, pale green shirt. His vest was tied around his waist.

But Techno’s traitorous eyes looked over at the blond because despite how casual and perfect-fit the shirt was, he could make out Dream’s slender physique. And with the belt still present, it only helped show off how _small_ the younger’s waist was since the belt _literally hugged_ the shirt and squeezed around his waist. 

“-echno? Technoblade?” the said blond currently occupying his head and giving him too many images—waved his hand in front of his face, a look of concern coloring his ethereal features. Oh, wow, the sunlight surely did reflect on his long lashes. It made him look _divine,_ actually _(Dream wasn’t secretly a God, right?)_.

Techno blinked once, realizing he was in a daze and secretly pinched himself to completely snap him out of his reverie. 

Except he pinched a little too hard and didn’t have time to restrain a flinch.

Dream was already leaning back in a flash, his cheeks faintly pink but the concern didn’t go away. If anything, it only doubled. _Oh, heck-_ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like. You just...spaced out.” 

“Oh…” Techno blinked again and shook his head, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry ‘bout that. I was thinkin’ of what we could eat around here—there are plenty of options. And hey-“ the older mocked a frown, “-what do you mean my disguise isn’t good? It’s the smartest I’ve ever thought of! _Look_!” he pointed at his head where the hood of the cloak covered his obvious pink hair, “The guards won’t be able to tell it’s even me!”

A laugh ripped out of Dream, covering his mouth shyly _(though Techno saw it unnecessary, and he seriously wanted to_ squish _this man’s cheeks-)_ but his olive sparkled with mirth. _Blood God,_ could this guy get any more cuter? 

“Whatever you say, Techno. Whatever you say.” The blond giggled before he froze, expression akin to that of deer caught in torches just as Techno’s eyes zeroed on him, “U-uh… I mean, Techno. _Blade._ Technoblade! S-sorry, that’s not what I-“ Dream stammered, the embarrassment on his face making him _more_ cute and precious as he flailed his arms around in panic in a pitiful attempt of taking his words back.

Techno chuckled, the sound breaking the blond out of his self-induced panic though the embarrassment didn’t go away. If anything, he looked nervous. “Dream, chill. I don’t mind bein’ called Techno. People who I know rarely use my full name anyway.” _That’s a lie because he practically demanded they drop Technoblade and use the shortened version considering his full name was_ always _accompanied with something formal (like_ ‘Prince Blade’. _The_ heck _is_ that- _)._ Unfortunately, most refused to drop it except a certain few. So the last sentence was added in hopes the blond wouldn’t stick to calling him that.

Dream relaxed slightly, his shoulders sagging the same time he breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s nice to know. Sorry if I... _overreacted_ a little. I’m…” he blushed an endearing pink, rubbing the back of his neck in a feeble manner, “I’m kind of used to addressing people formally without the usage of a…shortened version of their name. Or a nickname, I guess.”

And now Dream was one of the few as well. Techno couldn’t have been more elated. 

“Understandable.” Techno quirked a smile at the bashful look on the younger’s face before motioning him to come closer with a finger. Without questioning him, Dream obliged, trailing behind him silently.

As Techno led the way, subconsciously noting how Dream didn’t only follow him but practically shadowed him, as if protecting him from something yet decided to mull over it later, he didn’t exactly know why he was so smitten with this blond.

 _Yeah,_ he mentioned he liked Dream’s duality, his looks, the simple list of reasons he felt attracted to him, but Techno couldn’t but feel there was more to it than that. He didn’t know how to put it into words, which was surprising because he was pretty damn good with words, so to be rendered speechless like this was...certainly a foreign concept to the prince.

But he was wondering why he felt a magnetic pull towards this strange blond he just met a few hours ago. 

Then again, emotions were complicated. He’s never exactly felt so strongly like this towards someone.

Come on, he was busy running away from getting assassinated, watched his guardian _(who saved him before he was killed like the rest of his family)_ get stabbed through the heart and had no choice but to avenge him and protect _himself_ by committing his first kill, hide his true heritage and identity for almost half his life while being trained under his sensei, and then return to his abandoned kingdom and raised it from the bottom with his own hands and some help from good, trusted friends he made on the way. 

But Techno wasn’t going to say the feeling _wasn’t_ welcomed. 

He stole a glance at his blond companion, watching Dream look around the place with a hint of awe and wariness in his olive-green orbs, and looked back to the front before the younger could notice his stare.

The only he wasn’t prepared for was how he felt ready to protect this blond from everything and anything. Techno was not oblivious to the weary, distrustful look in Dream’s gaze. It wasn’t very prominent, and he doubted Dream was aware he looked that way, but Techno knew the younger wasn’t naive or innocent in any way.

The look in Dream’s eyes was too similar to his sensei’s, who had gone through the _worst things_ one could _never_ imagine possible _(just hearing the story could traumatize anyone because it was complete and utter torture)._ Too wise, too _tired,_ yet still determined to stay _alive._ To _survive._ Regardless of the amount of torture and insanity they went through and still remain sane.

Techno didn’t expect to see such a look on Dream’s face, but he wanted to get rid of it. He wanted to be the cause of the blond’s smile and laughter.

It was ridiculous, completely unrealistic, but he was nothing but stubborn to get what he wanted. It’s how he managed to gain his people’s trust after they discovered their surviving prince didn’t return after all these years, and was allowed to change the Sleepy Kingdom for the better that all the lingering doubt and distrust disappeared.

Techno was still serious about that courting, by the way, and no one in the entire world, not even the _Blood God,_ could stop him from courting Dream. _Period._

* * *

“I have to ask- you’re not familiar with the Sleepy Kingdom, are you?”

Dream blinked, turning his head to see Techno’s knowing yet curious ruby gaze on him, immediately noticing how the older was actually wearing small ruby earrings with gold lining the edges. 

And then he remembered Techno was asking him something.

“No… I can’t really say I am.” Dream admitted sheepishly, rubbing his arm self-consciously as he eyed the civilians wearily. He hoped he didn’t appear too nervous in front of the pinkette. It would be too embarrassing for him to explain he had a slight fear of crowds. 

His past experiences spoke for itself. He was half expecting someone to jump at him, blade in hand, even though his enemies had yet to see his face—and he was never going to let them catch a glimpse. 

But no matter how many times he had been walking around without his mask in the past when running away from his captors, Dream couldn’t shake off the feeling of vulnerability without the presence of his mask. It just didn’t feel right. He felt—he felt _naked,_ _exposed._ Even when he was armed, his trusted weapons hidden in his clothes and underneath his sleeves, he felt completely helpless because taking one out would immediately out him.

It’s just— _unnerving._ Made him too uneasy to walk around a crowd of harmless civilians. This was why he preferred to stay in the shadows, and sometimes he couldn’t help but feel envious of Sapnap and Bad. They did went through shit, but they _chose_ to be Hunters. They still had their childhood despite being orphans.

Dream had no choice. He wasn’t given the _chance_ to experience a childhood and just watched his parents burn and melt in front of his eyes until they were nothing but burnt flesh and dried ashes, the skeleton remains so crisp they could crack and flake into nothingness by a single touch. There were so many opportunities for him to go insane, to go on a _genocide_ in a twisted form of satisfying the itch and lust for revenge. It was fucking messed up how he used to consider massacring an entire village to appease his bloodlust.

Dream would have—if he had never met Sapnap and Bad. If his master hadn’t taken them under his wing a year after he found and trained him, Dream would’ve lost all sense of morality and humanity. Who could blame him for being so overprotective over them even though Bad was the eldest? He definitely deserved the mother hen title.

So, right now, he felt _incredibly stupid_ for feeling this way when he was knew _damn well_ the Sleepy Kingdom was not only powerful, _almost on par with SMP,_ but they had the most relaxed and friendliest people residing within. No one knew him, so the possibility of getting ambushed since he had practically parkoured on rooftops with his mask on _(he had no doubt some people looked at him)_ was literally point-five percent.

If Techno noticed his anxious state, he didn’t say anything as he hummed, a look of concentration on his face as he glanced around the stalls. Dream followed his gaze, seeing the food and dessert displayed everywhere as people ate and chattered with each other happily. He blushed faintly when his stomach growled once again at the smell of food wafting through the air, pouting slightly when Techno chuckled at him.

“Good thing, then.” Techno mused, walking closer to the blond until their shoulders nearly brushed _(Dream resisted the urge to just hug the older’s arm and hide away from the curious eyes he could feel burning on his face-)_. “Hope you don’t mind me recommendin’ some of the country’s best street foods. And desserts, of course.” 

“No, definitely not. I don’t mind at all, Techno.” Dream mentally cursed at himself for sounding a little rushed, almost as if he _did_ mind.

This time, Techno stopped and took a good look at the blond, his gaze unreadable as he surveyed his face. Dream did everything he could to appear unfazed but the longer the older stared at him, his metaphorical mask was faltering and was unable to control his body from fidgeting nervously.

However, to the servant’s surprise, not expecting it at all—Techno suddenly wrapped one arm around his waist, tugging him closer until their hips were attached. Dream squeaked, his hands reflexively shooting up to grasp the fabric covering the older’s chest, and glanced at him in stunned silence and confusion.

Techno simply returned his stare with a half smile, not providing an answer whatsoever. “Careful. I’d rather not lose my only companion in this ocean of people or else I might get outnumbered by guards if they catch me, or even have the chance of introducin’ you to my country’s culture.” He said teasingly, though Dream was distracted by the muscles he could feel as he was plastered against the older’s body, and the strong arm wrapped around his waist almost protectively.

Which made no sense, but Dream was never going to admit how he mentally fainted in his head. Oh God, Techno was just as strong as he looked. Not only did he have a face of a Greek God, but a _body_ as well—and Dream wasn’t sure what to do with that piece of information.

_He was so fucked._

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Dream attempted for an indignant glare but fell short to an embarrassed one instead. With a pout. Wonderful. “As if you’re going to lose me that easily. For your information, there’s no way you’ll get caught when I’m around, _or_ am I missing free food.” He defended himself but only blushed like a maiden in love when Techno huffed an attractive chuckle, the warm look in his eyes doing nothing to Dream except turn him into _melted butter._

“Who said I was payin’?” Techno smirked, the corner of his lip urging Dream to just kiss it that he almost agreed to what the older said.

Keyword being _almost._

Dream made an offended sound, involuntarily tugging on the pinkette’s cloak petulantly as he glared, “Is this how you treat a person who has never been to your country before? You’re a bad host, Techno.” He said playfully as his breathing automatically tried to return to its normal state _(when was he even_ close _to having a panic attack?!),_ slowly losing the tension on his shoulders and wondered if Techno was doing this on purpose—personal space and teasing and all.

“I do my best to please.” Techno drawled with a smirk and Dream casually averted his gaze or else his heart was going to _burst_ at the sight. He heard the older chuckle but didn’t comment on his flustered state, “Why don’t we start with an appetizer first,” he stated more than asked.

Inwardly relieved with the change of subject, Dream unwittingly shifted closer to the pinkette, subtly keeping a good distance from any chances of a civilian bumping into him lest his anxiety was spiked. “What do you have in mind?” he questioned, eyeing the food stalls on their sides.

Techno simply pointed a finger from where his hand was propped on the blond’s shoulder, just at a stall with a shrimp sigh on top—and Dream wondered when had his arm moved from his waist to his shoulder. Unfortunately _(or was it fortunate?),_ his hand returned to his waist, a blush rising on his cheeks when he felt the hand squeeze briefly.

* * *

“I might be choosing favorites, but this is my favorite snack.” Techno said with a hint of smugness in his tone, Dream blinking slowly before huffing a gentle chuckle.

“Quite biased, don’t you think?” he pointed out in amusement but his eyes roamed at the options of different kinds of shrimp on the counter. The little sign with only ten options was cute. “May I ask how shrimp is even a snack? Or an appetizer? It seems like a meal to me.”

Techno smirked, the blond didn’t know what was coming to him. “You’ll see.”

A few minutes later after ordering from the owner _(who recognized the pinkette and stayed quiet when Techno brought a finger to his lips, but of course offered the meal to be free. Techno was going to give him gold regardless),_ Dream took another bite of his third bowl of shrimp covered in a unique cheesy and sour sauce. Two combinations of flavor that wasn’t _supposed_ to work yet it _did_ and _God_ it was _fucking delicious._ It was even _crispy,_ the skin covered in breadcrumbs, and it was a _heavenly bite size_ without having to be picky.

Dream moaned softly at the burst of flavor coating his sensitive taste buds, shooting his bright, sparkling olive greens at the older teen, completely oblivious to the way Techno blushed and stilled at the sound. Dream was too amazed by the food to pay attention.

“Holy _hell,_ Techno,” the blond practically squealed, grinning widely with awe in his features, “this is literally the _best_ shrimp I’ve ever eaten! And what is this _sauce_?” Dream stared intently at the minimum sauce sitting in the middle of the wooden bowl he held, trying to figure out what the ingredients were _(he was a decent cook, after all, considering his master and brothers cooked_ shit _it killed his taste buds. Even_ Bad _was the worst at it and that’s saying something)._ “I’ve been served the supposedly best of the best kinds of dishes from different countries I’ve visited, but—but just- _wow.”_

Techno chuckled, feeling his pride for his country’s creations grow. He was glad Dream was enjoying it so far. Though his mind momentarily lingered at the last sentence the younger uttered. So he visited other countries, huh? “I’m not a chef, Dream, but I agree the sauce is amazin’. On behalf of my country, thank you for the praise.”

Dream giggled cutely, a sound that had Techno thinking if rainbows could giggle, it would be that. “You’re welcome.” He chirped, finishing the last of his shrimp by scooping the remaining sauce in the bowl before chomping it in one bite, comical and adorable. He smiled at the older, excited, “So what’s next, Techno?”

“The main course, obviously.” Techno stated, and Dream could already guess what kind of main course he was thinking about. Not the food _exactly,_ but-

“Let me guess- it’s also your favorite?” the blond mused with a cheeky smile, returning his bowl on the counter of the stall and nodding his head towards the owner in thanks _(who smiled and waved a hand)._ Techno didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around his waist again, and thankfully he wasn’t too flustered about it anymore _(he was blushing on the inside, though-)._

“Yes.” Techno said seriously with an equally serious expression, directing them to another stall that was somewhat bigger than the one they had just gone to. Truth be told, he actually asked his guards to order the food here when he didn’t have time to eat, and occasionally he would ask the head chef to replicate the recipe _(with permission from the owner, of course)._

Dream snickered behind his fist, “I don’t know, Techno. I’m feeling a little stuffed after that shrimp…”

“You ordered _three_ servings, Dream.” Techno deadpanned, abstaining himself from smiling when his response earned him a grin from the blond. “And you’ve _seen_ how big those servings are for an appetizer.”

“I don’t think they’re actually appetizers, Techno.”

“I think they are because they’re not enough to make someone full.”

“Maybe that’s just you.”

Techno raised a challenging eyebrow, “Are you sure you’re excludin’ yourself in this argument?” 

Dream opened his mouth to instinctively retort but then stopped himself from doing so. His mind ran over their conversation and blushed slightly; he could’ve embarrassed himself there. He sure wasn’t satisfied with one serving… 

“ _Shut up._ ” The younger grumbled, folding his arms over his chest in a suspiciously sulky fashion, blushing even more when the other snorted a brief laugh.

“But trust me, you’ll be eatin’ your words once you take a bite out of the main course.”

Dream rolled his olive eyes, his smile lopsided and amused and stared at the menu with interest, listening to the pinkette order their next meal. He wasn’t sure how porkchop wrapped in bacon _and_ wrapped in a thin layer of bread was going to beat the shrimp he had just eaten. Regardless, he was going to enjoy whatever he was going to eat. So far, his impression of the Sleepy Kingdom’s food was very positive.

...Fortunately for Techno, he was right.

This was now Dream’s favorite food.

And the older teen didn’t hesitate to _rub it on his face._

“Stop looking so smug. I already listened to you telling me how wrong I was.” Dream huffed, bringing the wrapped food to his mouth and angrily ripping a piece away, though he doubted his twinkling eyes really portrayed any heat in his words.

Techno raised both of his hands in the air, slowly and casually taking a bite out of his wrap with a nonchalant face. Dream dropped his false annoyance to giggle, “I didn’t say anythin’, Dream. What are you talkin’ about?”

“Oh, _come on,_ don’t you _dare_ start that on me.” At the older’s _innocent and languid_ blink, Dream pointed an accusing finger at him, “You’ve been literally giving me that _‘I told you so’_ look the entire time!”

Techno made an affronted sound, “It’s the truth! I won’t lie about it!”

Dream wanted to scowl but he just burst out laughing instead, trying to keep his dignity by covering his mouth yet it didn’t do much other than muffle the sound. Techno couldn’t help but smile at the joy visible on the blond’s face, his heart swelling with fondness.

* * *

After they finished their meals, they thanked the owner _(mostly Dream showering praises that Techno felt a little stupid feeling jealous)_ and made their way...to nowhere, actually. Techno didn’t have a particular place to think of at the moment and Dream was content with following the older teen around quietly.

The sun was already setting, creating a splash of orange, blue, and purple. Dream stared at the mix of colors up in the sky, the way they blended together so well and created something so intricate and peaceful. It sure soothed his head that was always screaming at him to stay guarded, vigilant, cautious because he rarely relaxed at all. Not even back in his own room specifically made for him, Sapnap, and Bad in the SMP palace. He felt foolish that he couldn’t feel safe in a place with people he could trust and trust them to protect him.

At least, he was _trying_ to relax. The sight was serene, especially when he moved his gaze down to see ornaments and lights being pulled up to brighten up the place. Not too bright to hurt his eyes, just perfectly dim to entrance anyone new like him. There were children running around with their friends with delight in their doe eyes that it made him feel both envious _(seething with jealousy how_ they _could have a childhood but_ he _couldn’t-)_ and determined _(he didn’t want any other kids end up like him no matter what-)._

But Dream knew the peace wasn’t going to last. It never did.

He silently sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively, resisting the urge to shiver when the cold air of the night leisurely bit on his sensitive skin. Better relish the feeling while he still could.

“What’s got you lookin’ so down? Still wanna eat more?” Techno leaned forward to take a peek at the blond’s face when noticing something off with him. He hoped he wasn’t starting to bore the younger by walking around the villages. He thought it would be a nice break, plus they hadn’t been caught yet by the guards _(he may or may not have asked one of them to let him walk for a bit before he returned to the palace, and the message was relayed to other surrounding guards. Hence why they weren’t even caught yet)._

Dream glanced at Techno, plastering a small smile on his face but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. The older didn’t even look convinced. “You knew I didn’t like crowds.” It wasn’t a question. To be fair, he wasn’t the best at being subtle when his instincts didn’t leave him alone. It was hard to control, something that irritated him to no end.

Techno stopped, the blond following suit, and they both stood a little far away from any unwanted eyes. Luckily, it was dinner time, therefore the majority of the people were at home. 

“To be fair, I couldn’t exactly tell if you were tryin’ to hide it or not,” Techno admitted honestly, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t know _at first,_ but the first flag raised was when Dream responded to his question earlier. It caught his attention and immediately saw the way the blond appeared tense, shifting from foot to foot and olive eyes darting everywhere warily. His sharp red eyes noticed the way the younger shivered and tried to remember any nearby clothing stores they could’ve walked by in the area.

Dream smiled softly, that’s what he initially thought. He was surprised the older actually noticed, and the positive feelings he was...well, _feeling_ for him only tripled. He’s not sure what kind of feelings, but all he knew was how touched he was. Despite being strangers, despite knowing they weren’t supposed to trust each other this fast because who knew if they were on the same sides—Techno still went out of his way to help someone like _him_ _(who didn’t deserve such kindness-)_ without knowing who he really was and what he was capable of.

If it was someone else who wasn’t Techno, Dream would’ve done something to make them forget.

Or even erase their existence.

Whoever Techno was serving, they were so lucky to have someone like him. Dream just appreciated how he wasn’t just looks and smarts _(the older was literally almost on par with him on parkour),_ Techno was also caring. Perhaps in his own way without letting anyone noticing unless _they_ noticed, or if he bothered telling them.

For the first time, Dream dropped his guard in front of a pink-haired teen because of the fact he had been paying attention to _Dream’s behavior_ to even do _something_ about it. He always kept his guard up no matter what, even when he was around his own prince and his brothers. It made him feel guilty for trusting this stranger he met in under a few hours compared to the people he had known for years—but he was too grateful to really feel bad about it. 

For once, Dream allowed himself to be vulnerable in an unfamiliar country and an unfamiliar face.

_Kind of messed up, wasn’t it?_

Without even questioning what compelled him to do this, Dream suddenly stepped closer to the taller male, ignoring Techno’s grunt of surprise when he rested his forehead against his shoulder. He was briefly thankful he was just slightly short enough without having to bend or go on his tiptoes.

“ _Thank you…_ ” Dream muttered softly, keeping his forehead there without moving at all, hiding his face from the pinkette.

Techno blinked slowly, staring down at the blond. His eyes zeroed on Dream’s quivering shoulders, and after making sure that he didn’t accidentally make the younger cry, he pushed the blond away from him.

Dream was startled by the sudden action, his eyes flashing with faint hurt and puzzlement, “Techno-“

Before the blond could even form a proper question from his confusion, Techno swiftly draped his cloak over the younger’s shoulders instead and promptly pulled him back to his chest. Dream squeaked, burrowed in Techno’s warmth and hastily bunched his fingers on the pinkette’s white top. The older ignored him, resting his chin on top of Dream’s soft, fluffy golden locks as he wrapped one protective arm around the younger’s back.

Neither of them said anything, more content to stay silent and revel in each other’s warmth and presence. 

Techno’s free hand slowly made its way to the younger’s hair, absentmindedly playing with the silky strands as the warm, golden luminesce of the lights around them made the blonde locks glow like a halo. Dream made a soft sound at the feeling _(a guilty pleasure of his; feeling gentle fingers run through his hair),_ burying his head in the older’s chest and moving even closer to him if possible. 

“I think we should head back,” Dream murmured quietly, sliding his eyes closed when the tanned teen still continued his ministrations on his hair. Hearing the pinkette make a sound, encouraging him to continue, he did, “Someone is probably looking for me. After all, how else was I allowed into the country?” George might be looking for him _(ironic)_ and it’s best to get back to the prince or else he was going to panic.

Ah, so he _was,_ in a way, invited. Was it by Phil or something else he didn’t know? Techno sighed, “Yeah, I think my break time ran out, too.” He spent _four hours_ away from his duties. That was the longest he had ever dipped against the elders, and all because he was absolutely bewitched by a blonde deity. He felt a little guilty for ditching George, but then again it’s not the first time and the older prince didn’t seem to mind.

Dream suddenly giggled under his breath, earning a raised eyebrow from the pinkette. The younger peered up, pulling away slightly and gave him a cheeky smile with a pair of amused olive orbs. “I feel like we both had different goals in mind but somehow ended up meeting each other and ran away to the sunset.”

Techno smirked, “You could say it’s all because of fate.”

“Oh my God, _don’t._ ” Despite his words, Dream laughed, and Techno counted that as a victory as he chuckled as well.

* * *

Techno sighed, craning his head to relieve the slight tension, following one of his guards, Nestorio, while Dream _(who was now wearing his green vest and mask again)_ followed behind him quietly. After their little shared moment, their secret together, a guard found them before Techno could find them instead—which was better in the prince’s opinion. 

They were both, admittedly, a little sad their time together was going to end. Techno had never enjoyed someone’s company so much, nevertheless felt this captivated towards the blond in a short amount of time. Dream had never felt relaxed before, dropping his guard down to someone he didn’t, and he had never felt such a strong connection to the pinkette, either.

What they both didn’t expect was seeing George standing outside the corridor where Techno’s study room was in.

The moment they got closer, the older prince’s head snapped up, eyes finding the mop of dirty blonde hair slightly hiding behind Techno, but he barely noticed.

“Dream! Where on earth have you been!”

Techno swiftly dodged the frantic prince of SMP, watching with slight bemusement as Dream let out an embarrassing squeak that was in no way manly. He flailed his arms around briefly when George practically threw himself on the tall blond but didn’t hesitate to keep himself and his prince steady.

Except Dream couldn’t _breathe_ the tighter and longer the brunette hugged him.

“G-George, my _lungs._ ” The younger rasped, patting the prince’s back repeatedly in an attempt to get his message across fast. And the fact his mask was slowly slipping upwards from his face _(at least the guard who led them here left them alone in a semblance of privacy)._

Thankfully, Dream could still live another day as George backed away as fast as he squeezed the life out of him. The prince looked apologetic but in a blink, annoyance was on his face. “I swear if this is your idea of getting back at me for accidentally abandoning you, disappearing for almost the entire day is way too cruel. You literally gave a heart attack!” he grabbed onto his servant’s arms and shook him aggressively. 

Dream only laughed, feeling his heart warm up at the prince’s concern for him. Whenever he wasn’t on mother hen mode, George was happy to take over for the time being _(if only he didn’t prioritize Dream the most compared to Sap and Bad to the point of getting lectured at least thrice a day-)._ “Don’t worry, it wasn’t intentional. I got a little distracted after meeting Techno here.” He gestured towards the said pinkette who blinked at being addressed since he had been scrutinizing the two.

George followed his gaze to look at Techno as well, blinked slowly, and narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t kidnap my servant, right?” he said lowly, shifting in front of the Hunter almost protectively. He knew he shouldn’t have brought Dream along with him to another marriage interview. The reason he gave the blond an option if he wanted to come or not, especially to the Sleepy Kingdom, was in fear of his best friend meeting the pink-haired prince.

The moment he first met Technoblade to tutor him and teach him the ways of being a noble _(bonus; a soon-to-be King as well),_ as requested by Phil, George immediately knew there should _never_ be a day those two paired up together. Technoblade was literally another version of Dream but more sarcastic, dead inside, and extremely blunt. Dream was blunt, too, but not in a way that if he didn’t like someone, he was going to tell them straight to their faces without showing a hint of remorse or emotion. Technoblade did that.

And worse, the ruby-eyed prince’s intelligence stunned George greatly because it was so similar to his unofficial right-hand man’s thought process. It unnerved him so much—even though, on the inside, he was amused how the two could function together if they ever met. Technoblade was clearly an introvert, and his Dream was reservedly an extrovert. Yet they were both not the biggest fans of socializing for the sake of making friends. Only if it was necessary, or if they were comfortable enough with someone’s presence.

Taking one glance at Dream’s relaxed form and Techno’s surprisingly _not_ stony face, George could already tell they went _way past_ the acquaintance phase and went to _‘best bros’_ as Sapnap would like to put it.

Or so he assumed.

Techno’s mind was slowly reeling at the older prince’s words, expression deadpan. His mind, of course, was the complete opposite. “Did… you just say _servant_? Dream’s a _servant_?” his eyes slid to the said blond who was staring at him in confusion and suspicion that slowly turned to realization. “Dream’s _your_ servant?”

George cocked his head slightly, not understanding the pinkette’s confusion. Didn’t he tell him at one point that he brought someone with him—oh, _right,_ he didn’t specify who he brought except implying it was a random guy. George glanced at the youngest of the three at the moment, so why did Dream look so shocked?

“You’re...not a servant either.” Dream said slowly, eyes wide behind his mask and jaw dropped. “You’re not… You’re not the prince of this country, are you?”

Techno didn’t say anything other than gawk at the blond, and it was all Dream needed to get his answers.

_Oh my fucking God-_

“Wait, are you two telling me _neither_ of you knew the other’s status?” George asked once he finally connected the dots why the two looked way too baffled and flabbergasted. “So, what, you just hung out as strangers with no knowledge of each other?”

Dream made an unintelligible sound from the back of his throat, the visible patch of his pale skin turning to a bright red as he buried his face in his hands despite the mask already covering the majority of his face. _Oh God,_ he had been with the Sleepy Kingdom’s prince the _entire time_ and he had been talking to him in such an informal manner! This was their first meeting, too!

His skin burned even hotter when recalling the events prior and mentally screamed. He even got _close_ to him, as in personal space. And tackled him to the ground, nearly stabbing his neck. _And Dream liked him!_

Techno covered his mouth with a hand, well aware he couldn’t hide his blush. He had been really confident the blond was a fellow prince, so of course it was embarrassing as heck. 

At the same time, however… If Dream did serve under the SMP prince and therefore was _from_ the SMP kingdom, there’s a high chance the elders would allow Techno to court the olive-eyed teen. They wouldn’t refuse a potential suitor from the SMP kingdom, servant or not. 

But first, he needed to address something to the blond before he could get straight to the point. It might make him freak out even more, but hey—like he really cared. Techno liked him. Simple as that.

“This doesn’t change anything, Dream.” Techno finally spoke up after a long, awkward silence between them _(George took a step back to watch everything unfold with consideration)._

Dream peeked from his fingers, looking absolutely adorable since his mask was still on. “It… It doesn’t…?” he said slowly, hesitant because he knew the older knew what he was thinking about. Especially when Dream was a servant acting so casual with a prince who was going to become King soon.

The pinkette shrugged, languidly striding up to the blond until he was right in front of him, Dream tilting his head up slightly to look at him. “Just because you now know I’m a prince doesn’t really change anythin’. At least to me it doesn’t. I don’t really care if you’re a servant of a fellow prince.” He nodded his head in respect to George at the last words, earning an approving smile from the brunette.

Dream flushed, wanting to protest that it _kind_ of _did,_ hierarchy and all and how they legally weren’t allowed to be together, but he reflected on the older’s words and found that he was...admittedly right. Even after finding out Techno was actually a prince _(which was obvious now and wondered how he missed the way the pinkette was...really graceful and refined when he moved, like an actual noble),_ Dream realized his opinion of him didn’t change all that much other than the fact he should watch how he behaved around him from now on.

Except, well, not really.

Dream didn’t care for formality once he got to know someone, actually. He just didn’t want to give off a bad first impression as if he was just a reckless goof who didn’t take his job as a servant and Hunter seriously _(that’s what he apparently gave off to anyone who didn’t know him or his background at first before rethinking their opinion once they saw Dream get serious about something)._ Mostly because he wanted people to look at him and not at Bad and Sapnap, who were notorious for being childish idiots—at least within their circle. He’d happily stab someone who talked bad about them for not respecting their role as Hunters.

So, _naturally,_ had Dream met Techno in a more proper fashion with introductions, he would’ve dropped the formalities the next day anyway.

The only difference was that Dream liked the pinkette more than a simple friend. Which was _definitely_ looked down upon in the hierarchy. A prince and a servant were forbidden to be together regardless of gender.

“Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t change anything.” Dream admitted honestly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment for his reaction a few minutes ago.

“Good.” Techno nodded, face suspiciously blank and unreadable, “So, you don’t mind if I court you, right?” he said as nonchalantly as possible without filtering any of his nervousness through his face. 

“ _What,_ ” Dream deadpanned, his head completely wiped blank.

George, who had been silent the entire time, spluttered out a startled laugh, finally understanding what’s going on. “I see, I see how it is!” the eldest clapped his hands in pure delight. He faced his dumbfounded best friend, grinning in approval. Of course, it was certainly a surprise because out of every assumption he had made whether they got along or not, considering their personalities and as geniuses in their own right—not _once_ did he think they’d be _attracted_ to each other. Friends, maybe. Rivals, possibly. But a couple?

 _Oh,_ George was going to _tell_ the _entire SMP kingdom._ He was going to milk this for all its worth! His best friend liked someone more than a friend! That's amazing news for him! Dream needed more time with his life than being just a Hunter and a servant.

Techno barely batted an eye, completely serious. “I asked if I can court you.”

Dream wondered if he could put a tomato to shame with how red he might’ve looked, even with the mask on. “I- I-I don’t think- uhm-“ he stammered dumbly, all his intelligence thrown out of his brain as if waving him farewell to leave him to handle this on his own.

George clapped his hands on the blond’s shoulders from behind, his smile wide and sly. “Don’t mind me. I’ll be absolutely _delighted_ to let you court my personal servant, Technoblade.” He said mischievously, the said pinkette giving him a wary stare. “Now, please excuse me while I leave you two gentlemen some alone time.”

Without any further explanation, the elder prince promptly pushed the younger towards a very unprepared Techno, the taller teen quickly catching Dream in his arms before he could stumble while the blond collided against Techno’s chest with a muffled _‘oof!’._ George was already walking a good distance away from them, hands clasped behind his back, and hummed a soft tune as his mantle fluttered behind him.

Techno and Dream looked at each other once they were sure they weren’t going to crash on the floor, the former’s cheeks matching the color of his hair and the latter’s pale cheeks completely apple-red.

They didn’t say anything except stare at each other’s eyes, mesmerized as they took in the sight of the other after pretty much realizing the feelings they had were surprisingly mutual.

“...You know, I have no clue how to be a noble.” Dream was the first to break the silence, cheeks aflame but he was definitely shy, peering at the prince who lightly pushed the bottom edge of his mask and moved it up until his face was visible once again. “I think it’s obvious I’m a Hunter. I don’t even know how to be a good spouse.”

Techno nodded in understanding, casually wrapping his muscular arms around the younger’s small waist. “I don’t know, either. I’ve been asked for my hand in marriage so many times in the past, but I’ve never been more serious in my life.” He gave the blond a look, his eyes so soft that it made Dream blush a delicate pink. “However, I am serious about you and I want to get to know you more. I want us to work, especially when our different status’ can cause doubts, so… bear with me?” 

When Techno looked a little nervous and, for once, bashful, who was Dream to refuse the person who managed to break down his walls in under a few hours?

Dream smiled, lightly gliding his hands on the older’s shoulders and, with a boost of confidence, leaned up to give a sweet, light, innocent kiss on Techno’s lips. 

Not expecting it at all, Techno’s eyes went wide, his face red at how pleasant and warm the kiss was. It ended way too fast for his liking, but he was too stupefied to function properly or get Dream back in his arms when the blond pulled away. 

“I hope to see you soon, Techno.” Dream winked in a cute manner, slipping his mask back on and, with one last smile on his appealing peach-tinted lips, he turned around and caught up with George who was waiting for him.

Techno blinked owlishly, his hand mechanically going up and let his fingers graze his lips. He automatically swiped his tongue on his bottom lip before a hint of a smirk ghosting his features.

He was right about earlier.

Dream’s lips did, indeed, taste like peaches.

* * *

“You know, I saw that,” George said mildly, giggling at how Dream was literally steaming red, trying to tug his mask even lower to hide himself. Not that it worked.

Dream shot the older prince an embarrassed glare, pouting, “Oh, shut up, George.”

...

"Wait, how the hell did you snuck out the restroom without me noticing? I feel like a huge chunk of my pride as a Hunter got hurt back there."

"Oh. I jumped out of the window."

Dream stopped walking, giving the short man a long stare.

George blushed, scowling, "Don't look at me like that. You _taught_ me how to climb out of windows."

"It's for _emergencies,_ George! What were you _thinking_? You could've hurt yourself!"

"Hey, for your information, there was conveniently a balcony!"

"That doesn't make anything better!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A d o r a b l e
> 
> Amirite??? :D
> 
> Hope that was okay lmaoo xDDD
> 
> And yes, I can write in 3rd POV
> 
> ...It's just really hard :P
> 
> I don't have anything else to say... Hmm...
> 
> Oh! It's gonna be my little brother's birthday tomorrow (10/18 yes)! So say thank you to him because he's the reason I was introduced to Dream and Techno! <3
> 
> And then call him a complete nerd and a loser because he's bad at video games. Trust me xDDD
> 
> Btw, would you guys like a separate book but, like, with dnb fanart from yours truly? It's only for dreamnoblade shippers to see <3 Idk
> 
> Leave any requests if you like! I'm open to any suggestions because I need the clout- I mean ideas! Yeah, need ideas to write ^v^
> 
> Take care you nerrrds <33
> 
> (ps: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD FOR THE FESTIVAL IN THE DREAM SMP ASHDASDGAFASHJKFL LMAOOO xDD)


	7. A/B/O AU: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Noooot gonna give any context lol >:DD  
> Tho the tags aren't really helpful lmao *cries*  
> Other than that- this has 3 suggestions mixed into one! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, forget what I said about trying to make a short oneshot book- there's literally a good reason why I never attempted to make one in the first place for the past 2 years
> 
> My writing style is waaaaay too descriptive to make it short. Plus, doing big timeskips are a big no-no to me because, for some hecking reason, I like explaining everythin'
> 
> Ughhhhhahdlksdfhdsfhasdf-
> 
> Whatever, it's fine
> 
> Except it probably means I'll slowly turn my update schedule into once a week updates...with 8k+ words...
> 
> Eh, I don't think I care. I'm still having fun writing dnb so as long as I'm enjoying myself and making sure you're all enjoying my attempt at oneshots, I'll survive <))
> 
> Okay enough existential crisis-
> 
> WRITING A COMPLETELY PG A/B/O FIC IS DIFFICULT AF 
> 
> The best I could do is leave implications and search how to make implied jokes (you know what i mean!)... Yeah I had to do research and ask some help (lowkey should've asked more tbhh) to make sure the world is accurate-ish (???)
> 
> At the same time, tho, I had fun trying to interpret this a/b/o universe! It's really interesting plot-wise to me cuz I can imagine all the potential angst if I try a full story of it :D
> 
> Chill my plot-bunnies >w<
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't have a fanart for this oneshot :((
> 
> Most of the scenes are difficult to translate on canvas, and mostly cuz I wanna add background D:
> 
> But hopefully the 10k+ word count makes up for it! :D
> 
> Regardless of the countless times I dropped my forehead against my working desk while writing and groaned in trusfration, I'm pretty happy with the result, which is something that I rarely feel with my fics <))
> 
> Happy reading, you muffins! :D

Techno frowned, face scrunching in displeasure when his mind processed how cold he was. His hand instinctively reached out to find the warmth that was always with him, frowning a little more when he still received the same coldness after patting the mattress around him a few times.

His eyes languidly opened, ruby orbs sharpening when the space beside him was empty. Techno sighed, forcing himself to sit up, his long pink hair falling off his shoulders like a curtain. He groaned upon feeling how stiff his neck was and briefly wondered when had he even slept in an uncomfortable position. Glancing down over his shoulder, his question was answered easily.

The pillow was gone. As in, it fell over the bed from where he could catch a glimpse on the floor.

Techno shrugged, his gaze sweeping around the room before realizing what was missing—or rather, _who_ was missing.

Dream.

Did he get up that early?

 _Well,_ the pink-haired man muffled a yawn as he walked to their bathroom, he could understand Dream was an early bird, but it was the weekend and Techno doubted his mate would abandon the rare prospect of sleep.

...To be fair, even if it _was_ the weekend, it _was_ the Festival as well. A special event that’s celebrated every once a month ever since the war ended a few years ago. So, obviously, Dream was probably excited to celebrate it with his friends.

Techno would rather not participate at all, if he had the option to choose, but he as well couldn’t ignore the _thrill_ of battling his opponents in a friendly PVP fight. Of course, none would walk away unscathed _(other than him, unless he fought against his beloved which rarely happened and he was thankful for that… He was weak for Dream, alright?)_ but other than the potential PTSD caused by him, they all had smiles and laughs once the fight was done. 

He did miss the old days of spilling the blood of his enemies, the thirst of seeing them fall to their knees as his diamond sword glinted in the red sunset—but better enjoy the peaceful days before another war loomed over their heads out of nowhere.

Now, back to his current predicament- what would his mate be doing up so early in the morning? By early, he meant the sun had _just_ started rising up so _definitely_ way too early than the blond’s usual timing.

His question was answered soon enough.

Techno’s nose twitched when the whiff of food wafted through, especially the calming, delicious smell of his mate’s key lime scent, sweet and acidic.

“Oh, Techno! You’re up!” Dream chirped, surprise coloring his features for a brief moment before delight passed over in a heartbeat.

The older man smiled slightly, seeing the omega beam at him brightly like the sun that Techno almost wanted to protect his eyes. Must his mate be so _adorable_?

And yes, _omega._

Techno would be the first to admit that he _never,_ in a _million years,_ expected _Dream_ to be an _omega_ considering his personality and crazy intelligence. The younger always held himself with confidence that could easily intimidate his enemies, his charisma that could get everyone to buzz towards him like a bee to a flower, and his unmatched smarts and strategies that could get anyone running for their life in the opposite direction and retire from whatever job they had taken.

Heck, _everyone_ had assumed Dream was an alpha. Like, straight up an _alpha_ because he didn’t act like an omega the _slightest._ Or a beta, too. Techno didn’t like assuming someone’s secondary gender, but when first meeting Dream, his mind automatically supplied the younger was a smart, powerful alpha who shouldn’t be underestimated.

Worse, Techno had developed _feelings_ for Dream, and that was when he thought the blond was an alpha.

He shouldn’t care what others think if he, an alpha, liked another alpha since it was unheard of considering their biology wouldn’t work out _(of course that was changing because true love was true love, screw biology),_ but since Dream was well-known and so loved by the SMP country, he felt guilty for feeling this way. Plenty of omegas and betas would throw themselves on the blond’s feet just to be with him. But—Techno’s feelings just grew the longer he spent time around the man and getting to know him. He just fell _deeper,_ yet knew he couldn’t let his feelings show.

Until, one day, during a mission they took together, Dream’s real status was revealed when they were in the Nether; a place filled with hellfire, monsters worse than the ones in the overworld, and disasters waiting to happen. 

Apparently, Dream was actually taking special suppressants to hide his scent and restrain his wolf _(fortunately, his wolf was compliant and surprisingly protective of Dream)._ He had confessed that he didn’t really care what others thought about him if they figured out he wasn’t an alpha like they had initially thought. 

Dream was struck down by a wither skeleton when they were both exhausted from all the running they had to take after getting chased by a mob of zombie pigmen. The younger noticed the skeleton, yet he intentionally pushed Techno away from getting hurt.

When Dream fell to the ground, writhing and groaning and whimpering from the effects of the pain pulsing from the bleeding injury every two seconds, his weakened state had caused his _real_ scent to go haywire _(at that moment, it puzzled Techno for a bit if an omega had followed them or something),_ _desperately_ reaching out to either an alpha or beta in the area to come and help him. A completely natural reaction when an omega was in a life-threatening state, especially when Dream was already tired to the bone and neither of them had any potions of regeneration ready. It ran out hours ago, though Techno did have most of the ingredients.

So, _naturally,_ as someone who was an alpha, had very romantic feelings for the fallen man, who he still cared deeply as a friend regardless of feelings—Techno was reasonably **_livid_** _._

The wither skeleton didn’t even have the time to react when its head was rolling on the ground, body dismembered and sliced into small bits, and the skull promptly crushed underneath a _furious_ alpha’s feet.

Hey, it’s not like Techno could _control_ his primal instincts of protecting someone he perceived as _his._

Yes, he was very aware it's a natural instinct to protect an omega in danger, especially when they release distressed hormones but Techno wasn’t that kind of alpha. He was very in tune with his inner wolf and they were both adamant on reacting when it’s someone they metaphorically gave their heart to _(their mate—ahem),_ whether the feelings were returned or not. Had it been any other omega leaking their distressed scent, Techno wouldn’t react badly and, of course, simply help the omega no problem. 

...That, and his wolf would casually scoff at any omega who gave Techno heart eyes after being saved. His wolf wasn’t interested, and neither was Techno. It was a little rude how he was left alone to deal with the aftermath, though. The pinkette didn’t know how to gently and indirectly inform the omegas _(occasionally betas)_ that he wasn’t interested, and his wolf wasn’t helpful in the least.

It just— _went back to sleep in his head._

Techno’s just getting _bullied_ by his own wolf. Leaving him to handle the whole situation without nudging him in the right direction or else he might accidentally make someone cry.

_Typical._

But it was _Dream_ who was releasing a distressed scent of a wounded omega, not an alpha which would usually be aggressive with a sour scent _(at least sour to a fellow alpha, and could be perceived as a challenge)._

His inner wolf, who had unabashedly claimed the younger as theirs regardless of the fact Dream might’ve been an alpha _(or a beta),_ was **_roaring_ ** in his head to _eliminate_ the threat that dared to touch the blond man. Techno didn’t mind it, for once. Didn’t mind how his primal instincts were _screaming_ and _thrashing_ against his conscience to protect what was _hishis_ ** _his_** _-_

Techno simply saw **red**.

Of course, after he had regained his senses back, Techno carried the now-revealed omega to a safer distance away, completely ignoring the blond’s protests and his own body complaining how he was overusing his energy. 

And rightfully _scolded_ Dream for being so selfless and self-sacrificing when the wither effects were extremely dangerous against omegas. Techno wasn’t calling any genders weak, but it’s just in their biology to have different pain tolerances. He himself didn’t like how their secondary genders defined who they were in the hierarchy—alphas the strongest, betas were the middle ground but could occasionally speak for themselves as they were levelheaded, and omegas were meant for caring for their newborn, therefore _useless_ and didn’t have the _rights_ to speak against alphas and some higher-up betas.

Techno disregarded those rules with ease because, regardless of their second gender, they were still _humans_ and were not that any different when it came to opinions and feelings.

_Just ignore their ruts and heats that’s completely irrelevant._

Techno didn’t understand why they were given such troublesome cycles that came with whatever their second gender was. Give them _more_ reason to be separated in society, huh? _HUH_? _HUUUUH_?!

Back to the topic in hand.

Dream wasn’t fazed the slightest with the rare scolding from him, his smile wide and beautiful despite the hint of a grimace from the pain that it distracted Techno for a good minute. But the alpha shook his head, quickly went out to gather the remaining ingredients to make a regeneration potion while his wolf growled at him for leaving their _not-really_ mate behind _(wow, possessive much?),_ and tried to hold himself back when he came back to hear Dream whining. The blond promptly latched onto the older the moment he got close.

Well, wasn’t _he_ just the biggest idiot? _Why_ in the _overworld_ did he forget an alpha shouldn’t leave a wounded omega behind? Dream didn’t show he was in too much pain, but he probably couldn’t control his own wolf either when it needed the comfort of an alpha he knew _(Techno was going to casually ignore how that thought made him smug-)._

With great reluctance, Techno managed to pry the blond from his body and had him sit in front of him, tending to the younger’s wounds with an extra roll of bandages from his small pouch before giving him the potion he had finished brewing. While the pinkette was tending to his injuries as the blond tried to soothe his own wolf, Techno asked with curiosity if anyone else knew he was an omega. Dream, being the sweetheart he was, didn’t hesitate to answer with fondness in his voice.

Apparently, it was just his team _(Bad, George, Sapnap, and Antfrost),_ and...that was it.

…

_Well-_

Techno had to admit he was astounded and worried over the blond for not-exactly hiding his status to the whole of SMP. If they knew that their beloved Dream wasn’t an alpha, there was going to be an outcry of anger and betrayal from the people who looked up to the man. It was almost taboo to hide one’s status—which was _bullcrap_ because everyone simply _assumed_ Dream was an alpha. They didn’t try to ask, they just formed their own opinion of the young blond. It was rude, of course, to ask what someone’s second gender was _(private and personal information hello?)_ but that would’ve been better than assuming things.

But since Dream had been growing his steady reputation up until the reveal _(even though he wasn’t really hiding it),_ Techno knew they, _the traditional families, ignorant civilians, cocky knights, and the arrogant snobs,_ were going to slowly change their perceptions about omegas—and secondary genders in general.

Seeing how Dream was a one of a kind gem in both personality and intellect _(fuck_ yes _he was a gem!),_ they had no choice but to accept that an omega wasn’t strictly a housewife nurturing their newborn. Good for the omegas, too, since they had been fighting for their rights yet were too afraid to express themselves, even more so in the midst of a war.

And did they _really_ want to face a pissed off Dream who would defend absolutely _anyone_ he deemed was a good person in heart? Regardless if he was an omega, his anger was not to be trifled with no matter what because he was both a mother hen and a loyal man who wouldn’t buy anyone’s bullcrap—especially when it came to the second gender, he didn’t care about them other than what the person did. 

Did they _really_ want _Dream_ to deck them with a dangerous aura and his unnerving smiling mask making him look even more menacing than normal? A look he only showed to his enemies and never allies or innocent civilians?

Yeah, _didn’t_ think so, _idiots._

It’s not like Dream didn’t care about the state omegas were in _(the man was vehemently passionate about everyone earning equal rights because_ ‘fuck gender stereotypes’, _the blond’s words exactly)_ , but to be fair they _were_ in the middle of a war that time. The blond didn’t have the time to speak up with his fellow omegas when he was busy protecting the people first and foremost.

Plus, when Dream did reveal _(again, he wasn’t really trying to hide)_ that he was actually an omega when the war was over…

Let’s just say there were mixed reactions, but they slowly accepted it over time. Especially Dream’s obsessive simps who, _majority were omegas,_ cried and screamed how betrayed they felt and how they could no longer marry him.

What.

_The fuck?_

Good thing Dream’s friends were very protective over him when they were roaming around in public. There were some attempts at harming the blonde-haired man from rabid simps.

Which was pretty stupid, and Techno had to say those simps were grateful Techno wasn’t around that time or they were going to have some **_words_** _._

Now, how did Techno manage to have _the famous Dream_ all to himself?

...That’s another story for another time. 

Just know Techno was _living_ his dream. Pun _very_ intended.

“...You’re very energetic for wakin’ up a few minutes ago.” Techno mused, approaching the table and leaning down to give his mate a kiss on the cheek. Instead of sitting beside the blond, a vacant chair right there, the former King _(his entire country was gone, leavin’ him alone and becomin’ a Hunter for hire under his sensei’s teachin’s)_ effortlessly lifted the blond from his chair and took over, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist when Dream sat on his lap with a small hum.

“Good morning to you, too,” Dream grinned, giving the older man a sweet peck on his nose and held up a crepe he cooked, preventing the pinkette from giving him more kisses.

Techno gave the crepe the stink eye, his inner wolf practically growling in his head because their mate needed all the kisses in the world, but shook it away and took a big bite of it. He chewed the fluffy... _dessert_ or whatever genre it was placed in _(he’s amazin’ at speakin’, trust him),_ humming in approval at the mildly sweet taste. Just how he liked it. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, you’re having way too much fun being the quote-on-quote _‘housewife’._ I’ve never eaten food that suits my taste every single day for a month straight in my entire life.” He pointed out softly, inwardly wishing there was a better term than a _housewife_ because Dream didn’t deserve to be given a title like that.

Though the term _mother hen_ was staying. Dream was as terrifying as any mother bear protecting their cub when it came to the people he cared about.

...Techno was never going to admit how he secretly loved seeing his mate prance around the kitchen, with a ruffled apron, and cooking for him when he was able to come home first before Techno did. Calling Dream wife on a few occasions _(in his head, promise-)_ was... _cute_ ...but he definitely preferred mate _better._ His wolf happily agreed to the sentiment, too.

“Getting my first ever heat, blame it on my wolf.” Dream supplied, chomping down on the crepe cutely. Techno resisted the urge to coo at his adorable mate, “Plus, after receiving your mating bite, I can’t help but let my… I guess you can say my _omega tendencies_ free. It’s like a trigger after neglecting my needs for so long. I won’t lie, though, I don’t mind it. It’s just the same thing how I normally act, but this time I have an alpha to please.” 

Techno swallowed down the growl begging to slip through his throat. He swore he couldn’t control himself every time Dream called him _alpha,_ and it wasn’t because of his wolf this time _(the only time his wolf was affectin’ his thought process was durin’ his rut, or Dream’s heat. After, it was surprisingly tame and chill… Unless another alpha’s scent was on Dream then that was another matter entirely-)._

Sometimes, he wondered if Dream was saying his status on purpose to test his patience.

Now what Dream was trying to say—he never let his biology affect his thoughts and emotions. He grew up sheltered by his guardian and his team as the only omega, continuously given special medication that hid his tendencies like any heats or being ordered around by an alpha. Reason why?

Dream was a slave when he was a child, and thankfully not once had he been taken advantage of other than being ordered to do tasks. With the help of George, Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost, all five of them managed to escape and protect the lone omega before being taken in by their guardian.

Because there was still an old war at that time, Dream had no choice but to conceal his real scent and minimize his heat. By that, it meant the suppressants didn’t completely cover everything except allow Dream to seek an alpha, beta, or an omega’s scent to soothe his hazy mindset _(minus the actual heat, luckily)._ His team, all surprisingly alphas except for Bad who was a beta, were happy to provide comfort to their omega.

The five of them weren’t exactly an established pack, though Dream was their unofficial leader with Bad as a substitute, which bewildered and impressed Techno since they acted like a convincing one after he discovered Dream was an omega. They didn’t have any plans to become a pack but they didn’t hesitate to protect each other if necessary, especially whenever Dream’s subdued cycle left him vulnerable to function properly.

Which made it quite difficult for Techno to ask permission if he could have their only omega as his mate when they confessed their feelings prior to the pinkette’s confrontation. 

They weren’t a pack and were not planning to be one, but that didn’t mean they weren’t territorial over their leader.

 _Blood God,_ the four of them were _so goddamn_ _terrifying_ that _Techno’s wolf_ was slightly intimidated. He already guessed Sapnap would be the most aggressive _(the ravenette was even_ more _aggressive after hearing that Techno wanted to court his long-time friend, so_ that _was scary)._ George, though usually a scaredy-cat when out of the battlefield and known to be a kind soul, was still an alpha through and through—therefore his growl was startling because the pinkette had _never_ heard him growl like that. Bad was a beta but he was very ready to go on a lecturing spree, or maybe a shovel talk since he was close to the blond considering he was able to provide the most comfort without being Dream’s mate, and Antfrost just hissed at him with a slitted glare like a lion instead of a cat hybrid he was supposed to be. It wasn’t cute at all. Nope.

 _Dream,_ of course, saved the day by whacking each of their heads and proceeded to scold them for exaggerating their protectiveness, and that he technically didn’t need their permission. However, being the _precious bean_ he was, he appreciated it nonetheless.

...Yeah, apparently that was all an _act_ to see if Techno could handle the pressure against the blond’s surrogate brothers. He never thought he’d hate the Dream Team, _minus Dream he was too precious to be hated on by him,_ the moment he realized what they were doing and equally _hated_ their smug, mischievous looks when they knew they unnerved the former King.

He wasn’t sure if he should feel lucky that they actually liked the pink-haired man and admitted they couldn’t think of any other person perfect for their leader.

_...Thanks, maybe._

Techno’s eyes automatically darted to the blond’s delicate neck, finding the permanent bite mark located right on Dream’s scent gland. He idly tightened his grip on the younger’s waist, casually humming under his breath as if he wasn’t thinking of taking his mate right then and there on their dining table. “Good to know. Still can’t believe you survived this long without your biology slappin’ you in the face. Other omegas would go insane if they were in the same situation as you.”

“That’s because my wolf understands what I really need, and didn’t mind locking our needs in the back of my head until the war was over, or if it found someone worthy to be my mate.” Dream informed, letting his pink tongue slide on his thumb to get the lingering syrup off. Techno didn’t hesitate to follow the movement. “Thankfully, I met you by then, so it knew when it would be the right time to take control without affecting my mental health.”

Techno grunted, half smiling and half smirking, “You mean when you met me, I was already your soon-to-be mate?” he chuckled when the younger shoved his chest playfully, laughing.

“Shut up, Techno.” Dream giggled, his olive greens eyes twinkling like the most precious gems out there. “Keep in mind I already had the _stupidest crush on_ you before my wolf decided you’re the one.”

“Havin’ a crush on me is stupid?” Techno feigned hurt, pouting, and the blond snorted.

“Okay, it’s _not,_ but I’ll have you know I can barely control myself around you.” Dream said, his smile small and sweet as he began to play with the alpha’s long hair, making small braids.

Techno scoffed, arching a perfectly sculpted pink brow, “What happened to your wolf holdin’ back?”

Dream gave him a look, “Who said it’s my wolf?”

The older blinked leisurely, mind processing the words, before his gaze slowly darkened, his grip tightening. “ _Oh_?” he mentally smirked when the omega barely held back a shiver, a rosy hue tinging his pale cheeks.

“Don’t even start with me.” Dream warned slowly, hands clenching the fabric covering the pinkette’s shoulders. Despite his protest, his coy green eyes were saying the opposite. Techno bit back another growl. “As much as I don’t mind round two, I’d like to keep my ability to walk just for this weekend, thank you. Maybe spare my skin from getting bitten, too.”

“I can promise the walkin’ part, but bitin’?” Techno scoffed, immediately leaning forward to bury his head on his mate’s neck, the scent of key-lime filtering through his senses that saliva was accumulating in his mouth. “I may have claimed you already, but there’s nothing stoppin’ me from attackin’ your neck.” He wanted nothing more than to satisfy his growing hunger.

Honestly, Techno was never the aggressive type _(he didn’t have time or patience to scare people...unless it involved Dream-),_ but after meeting Dream and courting him, way before giving him his mating bite…

Yeah, it somehow blossomed the possessiveness in him, something that was always buried underneath his core. He had never felt like this before, but he couldn’t help but continue marking the omega over and over after they had mated, reminding himself and everyone who saw the marks that Dream was **_his_ ** and _his alone._

He _tried_ to keep his possessiveness under control because though Dream was literally his mate, Techno didn’t exactly want to shelter and hide the omega away. Dream’s charisma, his love for adventure, and his willingness to protect his friends were what initially made Techno fall for him in the first place. Why would he want to take that away?

In his personal opinion, Techno was actually doing a pretty good job restraining himself from pinning the blond to any nearby surface and biting down on his neck to the point of drawing blood. He didn’t want to restrict Dream at all; he’d rather see the blond fly freely like a bird out of its cage.

Besides, being possessive was a bad thing because it could potentially cause a strain in someone’s relationship, right? Right.

Dream rolled his eyes playfully, fondness coloring his beautiful eyes, “Try to control yourself, then. I’m doing the same.” At the visible conflict in the alpha’s eyes, the blond huffed a breathless chuckle, the sound soft and endearing. “Please? For me, Techno. We’re just going to have fun at the Festival—almost like a date, promise. It’ll be our day together.”

Techno eyed him for a good five seconds before sighing in defeat, nodding his head slightly, “Alright. I promise I won’t bite you in public like the multiple times I have done so in the past-“ he cut himself off with a loud laugh when Dream turned red and repeatedly slapped his chest.

“Fuck you for all that, you idiot,” Dream scowled, Techno knowing he was recalling the times he had shamelessly given him hickeys in public without feeling an ounce of embarrassment. Who could blame the man when his mate’s pale neck was practically _begging_ to be marked with his teeth?

Then Techno repeated the words the blond uttered and smirked slyly, “Oh, I’m _pretty_ sure I don’t mind if it’s the other way around-“

“Not listening to you! Muffins, muffins, _muffins_!” the omega covered his ears and yelled the word loudly, face blazing red as he tried to get off his lap. Techno didn’t try to restrain him, simply laughing while his mate stomped to their room to change and get his mask. 

What a great way to start his morning. They were going out to eat more food outside, watch the people chatter and fuzz around to make their country as beautiful as possible, hunt their friends down _(no, not literally. Techno was not goin’ to get involved in Dream’s manhunt games he played for fun with his team),_ and overall have a sappy date with Techno just simping over the love of his life.

What else could ruin Techno’s day with his beloved?

What could _possibly_ go wrong?

* * *

_Everything apparently._

Because it seemed that the entire world didn’t want to leave him and his mate alone. Or more specifically-

_Just Dream._

Techno clenched his jaw, visibly restraining himself from just grabbing his mate away and trap him in their room for the entire day. The moment they stepped foot into the villages, people practically _swarmed_ the blonde-haired omega like a butterfly to a rare flower.

At first, the alpha thought nothing of it, just amused how despite coming out as an omega, Dream was still getting admiration and simps from fellow omegas. What’s cuter were the _children_ looking up to him, boys and girls alike with their innocent, wide doe eyes declaring how Dream was their role model.

Of course, Techno had his fair share of a fanbase, but they knew when to come close and they _definitely_ knew he was currently off-limits when his mate was around. When saw them together, they simply nodded their heads in greeting with a smile before leaving. His fans were cool.

But then Techno noticed a rise of betas and alphas coming to greet his Dream. Betas, he shouldn’t be that bothered. They were pretty much the sanest and normal of the three secondary genders, more than not the voice of reason, so he thought nothing of them—though he was a little agitated when some betas got a little too close for comfort around his mate. The alphas didn’t dare to invade Dream’s personal space except for handshakes and whatnot, especially when they glanced at Techno, but he caught the way they still brushed their hands against Dream whether it was intentional or not.

Again, he was probably overthinking it and assumed it was his wolf being territorial again.

Until it was their group of friends, majority being _alphas,_ literally disregarding the fact the blond’s alpha was _right there._

“Dreamy-poo!” Sapnap called out gleefully, his arms spread open as he bounced where he stood excitedly. The said omega laughed, accepting the young alpha’s invitation and returned his embrace while the rest of the Dream Team watched in amusement—excluding Antfrost; he wasn’t around, strangely enough.

“You’re surprisingly up and about, Sapnap!” Dream grinned, releasing an adorable giggle when the ravenette nuzzled his neck. It seemed innocent enough, especially since this was how the blond was always greeted by the pyromaniac _(Sapnap was known for his explosives and aggression when it came to combat)._

So why was Techno _gritting his teeth to the point of cracking them_ when Sapnap took a deep inhale right on Dream’s _scent gland_? The area where his mating bite was located, and Sapnap was acting as if it was never actually there in the first place?

“I wouldn’t want to miss greeting my _bestest friend_ in the whole wide world~” Sapnap cooed, snuggling even further in the blond’s neck. His arms were winding around Dream’s waist, the hold suspiciously _too tight_ and _too intimate_ in Techno’s opinion _(he’d like those arms to_ slowly _unwind, thank you very much-)._

Dream snorted, his laugh teetering to a wheeze, but close enough. “ _Sure,_ Sapnap. _Sure_ ,” he turned to glance over the ravenette’s shoulder, beaming when he noticed George and Bad watching them with matching smiles. “George! Bad! Good morning to you two!” he chirped.

Sapnap reluctantly released his hold on the blond omega to let the two eldest of the Dream Team have a turn. Techno couldn’t help but frown when Dream easily cuddled into George’s arms, or the twitch in his eye when the short alpha nuzzled the blond’s cheek.

“You seem lively as ever, Dream.” George giggled, his dark eyes twinkling in delight behind his goggles as the blond beamed. The moment the older alpha stepped away, Bad was there to quickly glomp Dream, earning chiming laughter from him and fond smiles from George and Sapnap.

Techno took a deep breath as they no longer crowded his mate’s personal space, hiding his clenched fists inside his pockets and tried to ignore his wolf growling in his head. He almost forgot that this was basically how the Dream Team greeted their leader. They were incredibly touchy and clingy, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that, _as they were all orphans protecting each other,_ they might not understand how acting this way to Dream when Techno was nearby could cause... _some problems with his primal instinct._

Was he using his territorial instincts as an excuse that he wasn’t jealous?

 _No._ Not at all. Techno wasn’t _jealous_ when Dream was, quite literally, _his mate._ They were bound together forever the moment he sunk his teeth in the blond’s scent gland. There’s was no need for something as pathetic as _jealousy._ _Pshh,_ no way. Nothing to be jealous about.

The word jealous was the _last_ thing he wanted to feel when it came to Dream. Techno loved him, but it’s not like he was ever expecting the younger to become the ideal omega and stay at home. His beloved belonged to the battlefield. He was perfect in the pinkette’s eyes when Dream’s demeanor changed from bubbly to confidentally _menacing_ when facing an enemy, diamond axe in hand, and bloodthirsty smirk gracing his masked features.

Dream was his _mate,_ not an object he didn’t want to share. Besides, it hasn’t even been that long since they were together, anyway. So hopefully these troublesome urge to show the Dream Team that their leader was his was going to die down so _stay the fuck_ **_away_** _-_

“Oh, Technoblade! We almost didn’t see you there,” Bad called out with a friendly smile, causing the rest of the team to glance the former King’s way and greeted him with bright smiles and hand waves as well.

Techno forced himself to calm down lest his scent could go haywire and scare away nearby omegas, unnerve betas, and accidentally challenge any alphas—which he _didn’t want._ Blood God, Dream deserved a loving alpha, not one that growled whenever someone innocently touched him without any bad intentions.

_He was overreactin’, stop. Was this a phase alphas go through in the early stages after claimin’ someone?_

Techno plastered a lopsided smile he hoped wasn’t too fake, relaxing his tense shoulders slightly when they seemed to buy it as their smiles widened. “Don’t mind me. I’m bein’ dragged out of the house against my will just to please my mate.” He joked, earning an affronted sound from the said omega and laughter from the others.

“We won’t hold Dream up for too long. You’ll have him back in a few minutes.” George informed warmly with a smile before tugging the blond back to them, starting a hushed conversation with each other. Techno didn’t bother eavesdropping, it was probably another mission they were going to take once the Festival was over.

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose when the four of them weren’t looking at him anymore, letting out a rough sigh in frustration. Yeah, maybe this was just a phase. He had never been _this_ territorial over Dream before, and he wasn’t even in his rut so that wasn’t possible, either. 

Perhaps he just didn’t like knowing that their scents were going to be sticking on Dream for a few hours unless Techno scented him. Well, he wouldn’t complain if he rubbed his scent on his mate, obviously, but he doubted Dream would let him. Especially in public.

After all, he _did_ promise the younger that he wasn’t going to bite him.

...Yeah, biting wasn’t exactly scenting, but _technically_ his scent _was_ prominent on the bite, so—close enough.

Techno huffed a chuckle when Sapnap whined at something Dream said. The blond only smirked at him as George and Bad laughed.

It’s not like the day was going to get any worse.

* * *

_It just got worse._

After waving the four farewell, Dream returned to Techno’s side, humming happily when the older wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kept him close. They wandered the streets for a bit, the pinkette listening to the blond praising the decorations being placed around the place to prepare for the start of the Festival tomorrow. 

Did Techno mention it was still the preparation day?

Eh, whatever.

Oh, how did it get worse, if one may ask?

LIke he had mentioned earlier-

The world _really_ didn’t want him to have a cute date with Dream a day before the Festival _(where he wouldn’t be by his side once everythin’ was ready)._ So right after the Dream Team were the _furries._ Both alphas, and both were _extremely_ close with his mate.

No offense to Antfrost and Fundy for calling them furries _(they were hybrids, actually),_ but did Techno really care?

 _No,_ he narrowed his eyes into slits when the cat and the fox hybrids practically trapped Dream in a sandwiched hug as he prowled towards them. Dream went ahead when he spotted Ant, and Fundy happened to be there right as Techno caught up.

 _He did not care a single_ **bit**.

Antfrost was purring behind the oblivious omega, face hidden in Dream’s soft curly locks as his ears twitched every now and then and his tail swished side to side in pleasure of having his leader in his arms. Fundy had his nose buried in Dream’s neck on the front, very obviously sniffing his delicious scent with his arms wrapped around the omega’s small waist. They didn’t even _try_ to be subtle, completely shameless when Techno could see them.

At first, Techno wanted to brush it off as them just greeting Dream again. As hybrids quite _literally_ part animal and part human, Antfrost and Fundy were the _closest_ to their primal instincts. Of course, that also meant they had the _best_ control as well when it came to their needs.

Being with Dream since their were slaves, Techno could understand why Antfrost loved seeking warmth and comfort from Dream. A bonus factor of the blond being an omega, therefore was capable of providing the caring tendencies only an omega could give. Dream was the team’s personal mother hen and leader, after all. And as a _cat_ hybrid, Antfrost needed a lot of care and love until he was independent enough.

Fundy knew Dream _way_ longer before Techno did; had once dated the blond before, too. A fact that never failed to make Techno _seethe_ with jealousy even though he was already mated with Dream. The only thing that managed to soothe his wolf and himself _(wanting nothing more than to show who’s worthy enough for the olive-eyed man)_ was that the two of them ended up being really good friends with no feelings between them except platonic.

 _So why the fuck were those two hybrids practically scent marking_ **his** _fucking omega_?

“You two are acting like you haven’t seen me in days.” Dream chuckled, giving Antfrost a scratch on the head that caused him to purr even more, and unconsciously tilting his head so Fundy wasn’t too uncomfortable with his position—when in _reality_ he was just giving the fox more access to his neck and Techno _really_ wanted to _stab_ someone-

“I haven’t!” Fundy whined, lifting his head up to face the blond but only managed to have their nose bump on each other. He didn’t bother leaning back, and Dream didn’t seem to notice how Fundy was this close to kissing him, he just smiled with and no doubt had curiosity swirling in his olive eyes. “I didn’t see you for a week straight, Dream! Mostly because I had missions to finish, but whatever!”

“I already saw you a few days ago but I still miss you,” Antfrost chirped brightly, finally pulling away—but not before he left a gentle kiss on Dream’s cheek. Actually, it looked like a kiss when it was just the cat hybrid’s lips lightly brushing against the blond’s cheek but right now, Techno was just doing _everything_ in his power not to _wretch them away from his mate._

“Right,” Dream giggled cutely, the sound calming Techno’s nerves slightly but his wolf was still growling in his head. “As much as I like to cuddle all day, I’m on a date with Techno. It’s our day today.”

The two hybrids turned their heads to where Techno was, having the _audacity_ to look surprised when Techno knew they _knew_ he was standing there, glaring _swords_ at their heads. They were always touchy, but never in front of Techno. The man was literally _mated_ to the blond, what the hell?

“Oh, really? Didn’t see you there, Techno.” Antfrost said with a smile, but his eyes were saying the opposite. In fact, he was beginning to look more like a _cat_ than a human, especially with how his smile was slowly turning into a smirk. When Dream glanced at Techno, he missed the way Fundy smirked, too, and the pinkette was _seriously_ having a hard time swallowing down a challenging growl _begging_ to escape him.

He didn’t bother to look friendly, his smile too sharp and eyes narrowed into a dark glare. But he did try to soften up to reassure Dream when the blond tilted his head in confusion. “It’s fine. ‘S not like I haven’t been _standin’_ here the _entire_ time.” Techno snarked with heavy sarcasm, a little guilty when it wasn’t subtle enough since Dream fully turned his attention on him in concern, but Techno’s attention was stuck on the two hybrids.

With a smile that was akin to a Cheshire grin, Ant returned to his place behind Dream, hands grasping the blond’s hips and brought them closer with his chin resting on the omega’s shoulder. Fundy rested his forehead against Dream’s, his auburn eyes half-lidded with mischief. They were well aware getting _this_ close to Dream, especially on both sides, would cause their own scent to mix with Dream's.

“Apologies, Technoblade. We’ll be out of your hair.” Fundy smirked, his eyes knowing for some reason and that immediately sprung suspicion in the ruby-eyed man. 

_...Did those two know somethin’ he didn’t? Was this planned or somethin’?_

Before he was even tempted to ask what the hell they were hinting about, _or not-so-kindly ask to just get away from Dream,_ they apparently listened to his unsaid words. 

Right after Antfrost left a kiss on Dream’s neck that didn’t have his black turtleneck covering it, and Fundy going the same to Dream’s fluffy blonde hair.

_They were really askin’ to get stabbed, weren’t they?_

“See you later! Don’t be late for the meeting, lovebirds!” Fundy exclaimed cheekily and with a wave of their hand and their tails, the two went about on their merry way, leaving Techno fuming and his wolf growling while Dream approached him with concern.

“Techno? You okay?” the omega’s sweet honeyed voice asked with a tilt of his head, plump lips pulled down to a frown as he lightly pushed his mask up with a finger. They were in an isolated alley when meeting up with the hybrids, so the blond wasn’t worried about anyone else seeing his face.

Techno took a deep breath and released it in a shaky exhale, staring down at the younger’s bright olive orbs before letting himself relax when he was sure the threat was no longer near his beloved _(Blood, since when had he ever seen the hybrids as threats? Now, apparently…)._ “I’m fine.” He replied gruffly, clearing his throat when Dream placed a gentle hand on his arm in an attempt at comfort. “Sorry, I was just feelin’ a little...bothered by how close they were to you.” He decided to be honest because he could never lie to Dream.

 _Even though what Techno really wanted to say was how Fundy and Antfrost were_ literally _all over Dream without a hint of shame as if they wanted to claim him right then and there._

In _public._

Well, _semi_ since the alley was empty.

Dream blinked slowly before letting a soft smile grace those ethereal features of his. He chuckled, hugging the older’s arm and snuggled against his shoulder, rubbing more of his own citric scent on him. “Don’t be. You already know this is how they act with their friends-“ _actually, it’s how they act around_ you, Techno corrected in his head, “-and they know I belong to you, Techno.”

That somehow managed to soothe the storm brewing in the alpha’s head _(that’s right, Dream was_ **_his_** _-)_ , sighing. Techno gave the blond a loving peck on the lips, earning a shy and cute smile from Dream. “Right.”

Despite his mate’s reassurance as Dream tugged his mask back on and made their way out of the alley, planning on getting some snacks to nibble on-

Why was Techno still skeptical of that knowing glint in the hybrids’ eyes?

* * *

_Son of a-_

“Ah, Dream! Technoblade! So good to see you guys!” 

That was unmistakably Jschlatt’s _suspiciously_ cheery voice greeting them as they entered the former emperor’s office. Upon entering the room, Techno was greeted to the sight of their circle of friends and leaders of the SMP land. Like the Dream Team, Fundy, Quackity, and...well, it seemed that the others were missing, like Niki, Eret, and the children. Techno didn’t know everyone too well other than being good friends _(not close friends or best friends, so...friends)._

And, of course, the current leaders of the strongest countries Pogtopia and Manberg- Wilbur and Schlatt.

Both...were alphas. _Obviously._

“Good morning, everyone,” Dream smiled, waving to everyone present in the office in greeting while Techno followed behind warily. He wasn’t sure if Dream noticed, but all of them had... _alarmingly wide smiles_ on their faces. Especially the Dream Team. And the fact the others weren’t around when Tommy and Tubbo, _as respective vice presidents of Pogtopia and Manberg,_ would always be the first to show up at the meetings whether they were about pointless arguments or planning special events, was suspicious enough as it is.

Wilbur smiled in such a charming manner, Techno was _immediately_ sure something was being planned against him and Dream. “Right on cue! I was going to ask Quackity’s opinion on something but since you’re here, his opinion in the matter is now irrelevant.” The said beta sputtered an offended _‘what the fuck?!’_ but, like what Wilbur said, he was ignored.

“I see,” Dream nodded, quickly giving Techno a fleeting kiss on the cheek before making his way to the large table in the center of the room filled with miniature figures of the SMP land. One side was Manberg, and the other was Pogtopia—once opposing countries now at peace with one another, hence why their resident leaders weren’t collectively trying to wring each other’s throats every ten seconds like the first time the treaty started anymore.

 _(But havin’ front-row seat of Dream, Bad, and Niki lecture them in their own way, with_ so much disappointment, _was hilarious-)_

Though he was cautious, Techno made sure he wasn’t filtering his thoughts through his body language _(or his face)_ and decided to lounge where the Dream Team was. The four, including Fundy, uttered their greetings to the former King again, Techno doing the same but more curt and quiet. For a brief second, he furrowed his eyebrows why they had matching smirks on their faces when exchanging looks—minus Bad, since he just looked both exasperated and intrigued.

Noticing his stare, Antfrost was the first to address the man, “Don’t mind us, Technoblade. We’re just...having another petty bet.”

Techno raised a brow, unconvinced but didn’t bother pointing it out, “...Alright.” The pinkette drawled in response, waving a hand in their general direction, “Continue doing whatever you’re doing.” He said before returning his gaze to his mate, missing the way the cat hybrid’s eyes glinted.

Only to completely freeze, his blood turning into _ice_ the moment his eyes landed to the front. He barely registered the sounds of muffled snickers on his side because his sharp blood eyes _zeroed on the sight in front of him._

“You think holding the PVP games would be better in this area?” Dream murmured, bending over the decently tall table and propped his elbows on the edges to avoid tipping down any of the models. 

“Yeah, I think so. Mostly because the space is bigger, especially if a big crowd were to gather around. The trees could provide good shade, too.” _Schlatt_ was right behind him, caging the omega in his arms against the table while _innocently_ looking over the blond’s shoulder to see where he was pointing at on the miniature map of the country.

Dream made a sound of understanding before Wilbur, whose front was facing Techno _(meaning he was on Dream and Schlatt’s left),_ casually held the younger’s chin and turned his head to face him. Wilbur smiled sweetly, “Since you technically have the authority to host the games as well as participating in them, we were wondering if we could also change the location of the Manhunt games. Somewhere…” the leader of Pogtopia slowly crawled his hand to the omega’s luscious curls and grabbed a good handful, not too tightly to the point of discomfort, and gently turned Dream’s head down to the area his other free hand was pointing to. “...around here. By the mountains.”

Why… _Why the fuck did Wilbur’s voice went down a notch?! Was he tryin’ to seduce his mate or somethin’?!_

Dream, either he ignored the advances being made or was completely oblivious to it all, didn’t appear to be bothered by the slight manhandling. He only hummed in thought, focusing entirely on the discussion Techno was speculating wasn’t a serious one. “I guess that’s a good place. More people are going to come, including the ones from other neighboring countries. And there’s already plenty of onlookers attending those games.” He agreed, shivering slightly when Schlatt shifted closer and practically fanned his breath on the younger’s neck. 

“Uhh, Schlatt… M-my neck is kinda sensitive.” Dream informed quietly with a faint blush, well aware there was an audience watching him. Strangely enough, Techno noticed how no one seemed to react to it.

Schlatt simply smirked but complied with the omega’s wishes. Unfortunately for Techno, the goat man barely moved away. “So sorry, I couldn’t see what Wilbur was showing you. Mind moving a bit?”

“Huh?” Techno could imagine Dream was blinking once behind his mask, “Oh, sure.” And then Dream tilted his head to the side so Schlatt could see—but Techno _knew_ the emperor of Manberg was _lying._ He was _taller_ than Dream, he could see _just fine,_ but what turned Techno’s blood into boiling _lava_ was that the blond looked as if he was _presenting_ his already marked neck _to Schlatt._

“Thank you,” Schlatt smiled pleasantly, his voice suddenly low and smooth right on Dream’s ears. The said man shivered again, ears taking on a red hue but regained his composure, ready to ask Wilbur another question when he faced him. Only for his visible cheeks to turn red as well when the said alpha shifted closer until Dream was practically pinned on the table by the two leaders. 

Wilbur’s face was _way too close_ to Dream’s face while doing this, and the fact Schlatt was literally trapping his mate between his body and the table _gradually_ had Techno see _red._ His wolf was already _snarling,_ thrashing wildly in his head, and it’s not to say Techno was handling the situation well, either.

Techno’s gaze _darkened_ considerably when Dream was visibly flustered and confused, unable to move or do anything. Even though Dream was usually carefree with strong beliefs of what’s right and wrong, he wouldn’t be able to disobey an alpha, _especially_ when the alpha was someone he personally knew and was close to. Therefore, his instincts were probably ordering him not to move away from Schlatt and Wilbur unless they did it first.

It’s why Techno couldn’t stop himself from growling, the sound low, _guttural,_ and **_dangerous_ **it echoed in the suddenly cramped room.

That seemed to startled Dream out of his confused state, turning to glance at him in obvious worry and a good amount of confusion. “Techno?” he uttered slowly, “You okay?”

“ _Doin’ peachy_.” Techno gritted his teeth, no longer holding back his glare when Schlatt and Wilbur had the _audacity_ to move even closer to his mate, both sporting knowing smirks and challenging glints in their eyes. 

If Dream said something to him, it was nothing but a ringing sound in Technos ears when his entire body _roared_ at him to take **_his omega_** away from the alphas. His muscles tensed, nostrils flaring when his mate’s enticing key-lime scent mixed with his own pumpkin spice was _getting replaced with Schlatt’s and Wilbur’s leather and earl grey scent._

And then Techno’s last remaining thread of patience **_snapped_ **when Schlatt rested his chin on top of Dream’s shoulder, lips barely grazing the bite mark on his neck.

“W-wait- Techno!”

Techno didn’t know when he moved away from his position against the wall and promptly grabbed Dream’s wrist, but he didn’t care except for the fact that Dream didn’t _smell_ like him anymore and Dream was _his_ mate, _his_ omega, _hishishis_ ** _his_** _Dream’s_ ** _mine_** _-_

Techno’s consciousness barely registered how he was literally producing hormones that screamed a _pissed off alpha,_ the only reason why people were parting away instantly when they caught a glimpse of _who_ was releasing an aggressive scent. Dream had been attempting to get his attention but Techno didn’t bother to listen. Not right now.

* * *

When they were no longer inside the walls of the SMP kingdom, just a good distance away in the forest, Techno immediately shoved his mate against a tree, bracing both of his hands on the trunk until he was caging the omega. 

He towered over him, his frazzled pink hair falling over his shoulders creating an imposing shadow across his snarling features.

Dream pressed his back against the tree, shivering when the coldness of the forest wind passed by despite adorning a hoodie protecting him. He peered up at his alpha through his golden lashes, confused and a little surprised when olive orbs met wild ruby ones.

...Mostly confused since Techno never acted this way before. It overruled his interest for concern to fully take over.

“Techno, I’m serious, what’s wrong?” he brushed off how his omega was preening at the attention they were getting from the older man, bringing a hand up to tenderly cup his tanned and scarred cheek. He hoped it could snap him out of his haze for a little.

It worked, if only slightly.

Techno was breathing roughly, heavily, pressing their foreheads together as his normally bright ruby orbs turned as dark as garnet. “I didn’t like- _no,_ ” he growled when he was reminded of what they were doing to his mate, the fact that they even tried to _touch_ his omega in front of him. “I _fucking_ ** _hated_** how they kept touching _what’s mine._ You’re _mine,_ Dream. You’re fucking mine _,_ _mine_ , **_mine_** _-_ ”

Dream immediately understood what Techno was trying to tell him and couldn’t help but mentally kicked himself in the ass for forgetting how a mated alpha would react... _quite violently_ when their mate was around other alphas. And he...did not bother telling the others to give him space because he was so used to receiving that kind of affection and greeting from his own team _oh fuck-_

Niki was an angel for informing him of important things an alpha and omega couple would go through despite not having a mate herself _(she was just more knowledgeable with stuff like that),_ but now Dream felt stupid how such an obvious piece of information flew over his head because he was more excited for the Festival and going on his little date with Techno.

However, upon taking one look at Techno again, the alpha barely restraining himself from completely claiming him once more, Dream knew he didn’t want to do anything else anymore except making sure his alpha, his mate, _his beloved Techno_ was reassured that Dream belonged to _him_ and _him only._ Techno really didn’t have to feel jealous because his _wolf_ chose him. _Dream_ chose him.

Wrapping his arms around the older’s neck, Dream tugged the barely sane man closer to him, swiftly unlocking his mask and letting it fall to the dirt ground beneath them. “Is my alpha _jealous_?” Dream cooed softly, smiling when Techno growled and gripped his hips tightly in response. The sound was more animal than human, and Dream knew he was close to his breaking point. “Don’t worry, you’ll always show me that my entire heart belongs to you and _only_ you, right?”

Without waiting for a response, Dream took the initiative and brought their lips together, causing Techno to lose his remaining, strained grasp on restraining himself.

If Dream ended up getting another mark on the other side of his neck with more bites everywhere else—no one had to know except for him and Techno.

* * *

Back in the office, everyone in the room was silent, just staring at the door that was missing some hinges and nails because of how hard their resident ex-King threw it open. On the other side, another door was slowly pushed open to reveal the missing members who were supposed to be present. Some were still missing, of course, but the point still stands.

Niki opened the door wider as Tommy popped his head in, “So, who won the bet? Can the big man actually get jealous?” he asked eagerly. Beside him, Tubbo looked on with interest, if also concerned for their sanity of why the grown-ups even agreed to this bet. He didn’t expect Wilbur to agree to it, either, so it was definitely a surprise.

The main people who had witnessed the entire thing said nothing, exchanging glances at each other, before Sapnap sighed and gave George a small pouch of gold coins. Fundy also did the same to Antfrost, and Wilbur followed suit to Schlatt. The three alphas who received a bag of gold cheered loudly _(Ant only smiled),_ while the onlookers, Bad and Quackity, only sighed and guffawed.

“ _Holy shit,_ you should’ve _seen_ the look on Technoblade’s face!” Quackity blurted out, somehow staying coherent despite his laughter and bent over slightly to clutch his aching stomach, tears beginning to form in his clenched eyes.

“Not gonna lie, I almost regretted agreeing to this bet,” Schlatt admitted, taking a peek at the pouch and smirked in triumph when he was satisfied with the amount of gold his fellow leader gracefully handed to him. “But triggering Techno’s possessive side and making him so jealous? He’s always so dead and monotone, no way I’m going to miss that chance! Besides,” the goat man licked his lips, a pleased look in his golden eyes. “I have to say… if Techno hadn’t gotten to the green man first, I would’ve tapped that.”

Wilbur blushed, recalling how the omega’s scent almost made him forget he was doing a bet. He practically _drooled_ when his senses were filled with Dream's key-lime aroma. He had taken a whiff in the past, but never _that_ close that all he could smell was that sweet citrus. “Technoblade is...a really lucky man.” Wilbur coughed in his fist, getting rid of such inappropriate thoughts of someone who was already mated. He used to have feelings, albeit just a small crush and definitely unrequited, but luckily it never escalated than that.

Otherwise, there would’ve been problems and there’s _no way_ Wilbur was going to challenge Techno-fucking- _blade_. He did _not_ have a death wish, especially after witnessing firsthand what the young alpha was like on the battlefield.

“Yeah, he sure is.” Fundy chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused smile, “After getting so close to Dream again, I _almost_ regret breaking up with him.”

“Actually- Dream dumped _you,_ you furry fuck.” Wilbur helpfully corrected his adopted son _(even though Fundy was already an adult when he found him outside his country’s walls)_ in a _very_ condescending manner like a parent would do.

Fundy made a face, scowling, but Tommy cut in before he could retort back to the tallest alpha in the room. 

“No, you’re just salty Dream went on a date with your son instead of you.”

The whole room burst into laughter when Wilbur’s jaw dropped, gaping, “That—that sounds _so_ terrible out of context.” He faced the fox hybrid, Fundy giving him a wary stare, “Fundy, I’m going to have to disown you.” Wilbur said seriously, not giving away whether he was joking or not.

Fundy released an unintelligible sound from his throat, face red with embarrassment, “I was never adopted in the first place! I’m not your son!” he screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the second eldest in the room.

That brought another round of laughter from everyone, now moving their attention to teasing the fox.

George chuckled, shifting closer to Sapnap and Bad, “You don’t think Dream and Technoblade will get mad if they knew this was all because of a bet, right?” he meant to say that to his team, but when the laughter died down to a horrified silence of realization, perhaps he wasn’t quiet enough.

They all shared a look of dread, even the confident _Jschlatt_ pursed his lips in regret as he subtly hid his winning prize behind his back.

“...Probably not.” Sapnap chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, though he sounded nervous and uncertain and that definitely reassured everyone’s nerves. They just felt more anxious when the power couple of SMP discovered the bet. Yes, _when._ Not _if_ because why else were Dream and Techno known for their intelligence, perceptiveness, and quick-thinking?

Niki, one of the omegas in their group of friends _(just her and Dream, actually, and she was surprisingly close with her fellow blond as he acted like a big brother to her, and was the only omega she was close to),_ sighed at all the men she somehow called her friends. Why did they think provoking Techno, _literally_ the _strongest man and alpha_ in the _entire_ SMP land, by hogging _his mate_ was a good idea? Sure, they rarely see the pinkette lose his cool _(actually, she was sure no one had seen him lose his cool—until now apparently)_ but was it worth it? Was it worth angering the alpha?

Niki felt… She was going to say she felt sorry for them but no, they deserved it if Dream and Techno planned on stabbing them in the PVP and Manhunt games tomorrow. She felt sorry for _Dream,_ though—he was going to have a hard time walking if she heard Techno _thundering growl_ right. She may have been on the other side of the door, but her hearing didn’t fail her.

Techno was ready to commit _murder._

The only two members who haven’t presented yet gave each other amused and cringed expressions, Tommy completely waiting for their demise while Tubbo grimaced in pity. 

“ _They fucked up, didn’t they?_ ” Tommy whispered to his only best friend, the older boy shrugging his shoulders.

“ _Well, at least tomorrow’s games will be ten times entertaining, right?_ ” Tubbo whispered back. The blonde-haired boy couldn’t help but agree to that.

* * *

Fortunately for Tommy and Tubbo, their predictions came true, and the former had the time of his fucking _life_ while the latter was simply amused with the entire ordeal.

Unfortunately for the men who agreed to the bet, whether they lost it or not, they weren’t spared _at all_ when it was their turn to battle against Dream on a one-versus-one Manhunt. Dream didn’t buy any of their bullshit when they had excuses to _not_ participate—and now had a _pissed off omega_ on each of their asses, manic and psychotic as he raised his diamond axe that previously spilled the blood of his enemies instead of a playful, wooden one.

The audience, completely oblivious as to why Dream was _more aggressive_ than usual, actually the _most_ aggressive they have seen of him, only cheered for the blond omega and the sight of his iconic choice of weaponry.

Niki blinked, half surprised and more impressed how Dream could still run like the speed of light despite the slight limp on his step. “I was expecting Dream to lecture them-“ _since she initially thought he physically shouldn’t be able to kick their asses, yet he surpassed her expectations once again,_ “-but this is fine, too.” She said to no one in particular, politely placing her hands on her lap as she watched Dream now prey after Sapnap, the one who caused this bet in the first place. She felt _some_ pity for the ravenette when he was screaming _bloody murder_ at the sight of Dream’s deranged grin reminiscent of a killer stalking towards him.

“I thought you were going to give them shit, Techno,” Quackity inquired in slight bemusement, Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki also giving the alpha expectant gazes for his answer. Bad didn’t bother, already knowing the pinkette’s answer as he laughed quietly under his breath.

Techno calmly leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, and face eerily blank as his eyes observed each and every alpha who joined in on the bet. “Oh, I _definitely will_ after Dream’s done with all of them. They’ll be facin’ _me_ at the same time next,” then, a bloodthirsty smirk slowly crawled to his face, eyes darkening with murderous intent that it had the others shudder in fear even though the anger wasn’t directed at them.

“ ** _And I won’t be holdin’ back._** ”

Bad, Quackity, Niki, Tubbo, and Tommy gave the alpha, _who was clearly and reasonably planning different kinds of ways to torture and murder the poor souls who_ dared _to breathe in his mate’s direction,_ a long, considering look before collectively cringing in pain.

 _The others fucked up big time,_ they all unknowingly thought at the same time, exchanging glances amongst each other, and grimaced when realizing they probably had the same thought.

The alphas were _very lucky_ they didn’t have both Dream _and_ Techno teaming to plan a _massacre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: A/B/O AU + Jealous/Possessive!Techno + slight Dream harem :D
> 
> ...Okay the last one's actually from me but whatever it was so entertaining to write lmfaooo xDD
> 
> I was genuinely tempted to have Dream be an alpha because my zodiac butt tells me he's a Leo, and i'm a fellow Leo (hecks yeah i'm an august babyyyy! >:D 12 - 6 = my bday muahahahaa-) so him being an alpha makes so much sense
> 
> But then I thought of omega!Dream and stalked through the tag and saw NONE
> 
> Alpha Dream makes sense.
> 
> ...bUT OMEGA DREAM IS A GOOD ARGUMENT!!1!1
> 
> And then bam, that's my reason :)
> 
> Also, wifey Dream uwu?
> 
> Hafta say, tho, writing Techno in this AU was really challenging cuz writing him in a possessive/jealous way is so unlike him, right? 
> 
> Actually, I enjoyed writing everyone here lol xD
> 
> And yes, I used the Dream SMP world the moment I started to write Jschlatt and Wilbur
> 
> And double yes, it's currently around 3am when I edited and 4am when I posted this so imma just
> 
> Snooze for 11 hours
> 
> (okay i didn't want to post the next day cuz i'll be friggin' busy next week so i have to focus xd)
> 
> Anyway, if there's a chance of fanart, it'll probably be in the fanart book as a partial sketch ^^
> 
> What else before I afk...
> 
> Requests closed for now! I have a long list of ideas and I hope to do them justice! <)
> 
> (ps: i'm planning on writing at least 20 requests/reach 100k words before returning to my second fic i put on hold. then again, it depends, so weeeee shall seeeee ^^)
> 
> To the simps who requested these 2 ideas, dis for you owo
> 
> Take care of yourselves, nerds <3
> 
> Lemme like, not post at 4am again, thanks x-x
> 
> (pps: MCC 11 DREAM TEAM + KARL AND TECHNO AND TAPL W/ GRIL GAMERS POGCHAMP-)
> 
> (ppps: thank you so so much for all the comments ToT i rlly rlly appreciate you guys for taking some of your free time to say something about my fic, it makes me cringe and die in embarrassment! you’re all awesome! i promise i won’t disappoint! ^∇^)


	8. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: By a pig that can fly lmao L :p  
> That’s literally the username POG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this AU take so long?
> 
> Idk, it’s not like I went camping for 3 days straight therefore my iPad Pro literally died and was unable to load the progress I wrote to my phone and also had to imagine a world that can function with irl and minecraft mechanics pshhhhhh nahhhh-
> 
> The amount of back and forth researching I had to do for this oneshot was just POG tho >W<
> 
> I legit scrambled to make sure what I wrote made sense haha xDD
> 
> I got trusfrated at first, but theeeeeeeen-
> 
> Fanart.
> 
> Like bruuuUUuUUuhhH, I wanna say more but I don’ wanna so you’re gonna have to finish reading this first before seeing the fanart
> 
> Or else! >:(((
> 
> (pls don’t scroll down i wanna surprise you 🥺 i think)
> 
> I’ll explain more stuff in the end, like usual :3
> 
> The title tho >∇< I’m using the word merman literally 99% of the time in the oneshot compared to mermaid but mermaid sounds better anyway so oh well xDD
> 
> Happy reading, you muffin heads!

“Are you really willing to venture off that far?”

Dream scoffed lightly, his smile soft and easygoing in an attempt to reassure his best friend’s nervous state. “You know I will if it means being granted my freedom and for the people.” The blond blew a raspberry, his golden locks casually floating in the water. “Before you say anything— _yes,_ I get that, as a prince, it’s irresponsible of me to just leave the kingdom behind to collect materials to defeat a stupidly powerful monster to get its heart, but is it better than being sent off to marry someone who only views me as a trophy?”

George clicked his jaw shut before he could protest, pouting, but he knew Dream was right. “ _Fine._ It’s not like I agree with what the elders say, either. Their choices are getting a little too questionable ever since they discovered our life source is draining fast.” The blond’s personal servant grumbled with a pout, making Dream smile. “They could’ve considered someone else who cared about their people instead of a man who cares about looks and reputation. I don’t know what else I expected with Sirens.”

“ _Exactly,_ ” Dream stressed the word seriously, sighing to himself and propped an elbow on his lap, cheek resting against his hand as his tail unconsciously flicked to the side to show his slight frustration with the whole situation. “I don’t want someone like that as my partner to rule SMP. Besides, why a prince instead of the usual princess to have my hand in marriage?”

George deadpanned, “Dream, literally the _entire kingdom_ knows you like both genders, but have a more preferred taste over mermen. Don’t deny it.” He remarked to which the pale merman grinned sheepishly.

“Right. Almost forgot about that.”

“Correct.” The blue-tailed merman snapped his fingers, “You’re quite lucky everyone is so accepting of your decisions instead of getting mad that there’s a chance you won’t bear an heir.” 

Dream gave the blue-tailed merman a raised brow, his smirk wide and teasing, “You make it sound like _I’m_ the one who’s going to give birth, George.”

“That is _not_ what I mean you little-“ George cut himself off from cursing the prince out. He knew Dream would rather have him speak casually since, to be fair, they _were_ long time friends, but it was still engraved in his head to be formal around the blond. So, he continued to complain about the younger in his head.

Dream snorted, laughing, “I’m kidding, George.” He said with a cheeky smile, giggling when the older merman simply shoved him in retaliation.

The brunette rolled his eyes before sobering up, “But are really accepting their deal?” George asked again, worry clearly lacing his tone as he moved closer to the blond prince sitting on a colorful coral reef, watching his kingdom go about their day with ease from a good distance away. “I understand how strong you are, especially with a special gift you have, but...traveling across the seven seas to summon _the_ _Sea Wither_ and collect its heart that our kind could only claim once every hundreds of years if one or more is strong enough to gather materials and defeat it? _Or_ if we’re desperate enough—when our life source runs out? Your parents weren’t successful when your father had to go, and your mother didn’t want him to go alone.”

Dream hummed, recalling the day his parents left when he was barely of age to leave the castle and swim freely. He wasn’t sad they were gone—in fact, he was grateful for the years he spent with them. It’s just that… “I know that, George. But the elders are scrambling to keep the kingdom’s life source alive by accepting any possible proposal from other kingdoms. It’s not like it’s _impossible_ to summon the Sea Wither and defeat it so it could drop its heart.”

“That’s true…” the brunette agreed hesitantly, absently brushing the baby blue scales protecting his tail. “But no one is as strong as you to help defeat the Wither. You may be fast and your intellect could definitely give you multiple decisions in a millisecond, but you need more firepower to even make more than a dent on the monster regardless of your smarts to find ways to inflict damage on the monster. No one in SMP is strong enough yet since we’re still recovering from the war. It’s also very unlikely the other allied kingdoms will send off one of their most powerful warriors, either.”

“Pogtopia might.” Dream suggested with not that much hope _(he was still adamant about going alone)._ Pogtopia was a really close ally of their kingdom, one of the strongest ones considering they were open ocean merfolks.

“Yes, but you’re leaving _tomorrow_ and travel time from Pogtopia to SMP is an entire week.” George sighed, wishing the prince could’ve given everyone a heads-up that he was planning to retrieve the Nether Star prior. Maybe then he didn’t have to go alone. It sounded like he was doubting the prince’s abilities, but he was just...worried.

Dream blew a raspberry, watching with uninterested eyes how his curly gold locks bounced in the water with flowing grace. “Speaking of defeating the monster—I sometimes wonder why the Nether Star even gives us a limited life source in a large terrain that lasts a century or more depending how much energy we take from it. How could a small, tiny, star-shaped heart contain that amount of power anyway?”

George rolled his eyes, kicking his tail to hover closer to the annoyed prince and flicked a finger on his forehead, earning a pained yelp from the blond. “Try not to question why and how it works, Dream. Only know that it is important to every merfolk’s kingdom if they want to continue living in a stable reef without predators attacking us every single day.” He mused, “They all do this every century or when the current Star is running low. Which is somewhat happening to SMP. However, it could still last a few more years, but the point still stands that it’s weakening.”

“The Wither is a monster but taking its heart so we can live is making me wonder who the actual monster is.” Dream grumbled, tucking the midsection of his tail towards his chest and folded his arms on top of it. 

“You care too much, Dream.” George mused softly, placing a hand on the prince’s blond locks and combed through it gently, knowing very well it’s the blond’s weakness _(the King and Queen always did it to the prince)._ He smiled when Dream melted against the touch before dropping it to frown, sighing quietly. “You do know I’m worried about you, right?”

Dream didn’t say anything, only nodding to let the older merman continue. 

“Are you certain you will venture out on your own? Sapnap would be very happy to accompany you. He is the second strongest after you.” 

Dream huffed a silent chuckle, “No, I’m confident and determined to go on my own, George. You don’t have to worry.” He reassured, emerald orbs eyeing the shimmering lights of his kingdom in front of him, creating a beautiful glow of gold protecting bright colors inside it as sea creatures passed by. “Sapnap needs to stay here. Can’t risk losing the general when there could be a possible raid, right?”

George pursed his lips, fingers stopping their ministrations for a moment. “...We can’t risk losing you, too, Dream.” He uttered softly, the younger merman glancing up at him in slight surprise. “The elders may be acting a little too reckless arranging a marriage for you just to keep our life source alive by sharing, but they do care about you. _All_ of us do.” 

“ _George,_ ” Dream suddenly whined, so unlike him that it caused the older to startle, “Stop saying things like that! It’ll make me feel guilty otherwise.”

The brunette blinked before giggling, continuing his affectionate caress on the blond’s silky hair. “Sorry, it’s not my intention.” His smile turned small, a little brittle that Dream had to avert his eyes. “You really want to do this,” George stated more than asked.

“For my freedom and for my kingdom.” Was all Dream said as he rose from the reef he was sitting on, letting his tail uncurl itself as his ruffled fins floated around his waist. “It’s not exactly a secret that the elders have always wanted to find my spouse instead of letting me choose. They may care about me, especially after raising me for so long after my parents died, but they also think about what’s good for the kingdom first and foremost. If they had the choice, they’ll easily choose the kingdom over me, and I happened to get lucky when I won a long argument with them to take this quest.” Dream tilted his head at the brunette, his smile placid and calm. “Even if I’m the only heir to the throne, they’ll find ways.”

“You’re not an object that can be discarded, Dream.” George protested weakly, following the prince’s gaze and looked upon the gorgeous sight of the SMP kingdom. “You know how much I hate it when you talk about yourself that way. Even if the elders choose the kingdom over you, it’s the complete opposite if it’s the people of your kingdom. They’d choose you any time.”

“Wow,” Dream chuckled, his grin playful though his cheeks were coloring a faint pink, bashful. “I feel so special my people think that highly of me.”

“After what you’ve done for us when we were at our lowest point the moment the King and Queen were announced dead?” George snorted, crossing his arms, “You may as well be our savior, _your Highness._ ” He said with a hint of teasing in his voice, making the prince mock gagging, disgust evident on his soft features.

“How about _not_ call me that? It’s so…” Dream shuddered, a little exaggerated that George rolled his eyes at the dramatics, “... _formal_.”

“I will never understand what your problem is with formality. You are raised to become King, a prince when you were born, and taught the proper etiquette only nobles had the privilege of experiencing—yet out of _everything_ you learned, you _dislike_ being addressed in a formal manner.” George said with exasperation, following the prince without question when Dream began to swim towards the kingdom, no doubt to start getting ready to leave for tomorrow.

“I tolerate it when people who are _not_ my close friends call me that way, George.” Dream pointed out, grinning, “I just personally _dislike_ it when people who I view my _closest friends_ address me in a way that simply spells out that there’s supposed to be a barrier between us when it comes to communication and relation. I’d rather not be strictly prince and servant, you know?”

George rolled his dark orbs, making a _brilliant_ show of his whites that Dream should start counting how many times he made the older merman roll his eyes at him. Pointless, but it’ll be _funny._ “You were always quite the rebellion. I shouldn’t have questioned that.”

“ _Hey_!” Dream squawked indignantly as they made their way back to the castle, even though the older was right. He wouldn’t be here right now if he hadn’t been so rebellious as a child. It’s not that he hated royalty, he only wished the people who were a little too protective of him loosened up. It’s not like he was ever planning to leave the kingdom and let himself be kidnapped or something. As a Tropical merman, like everyone else in the SMP kingdom, really—he could only leave when it’s a warm season. Which was now.

And Dream wasn’t _helpless._ He was one of the few rare merfolks that was born with special gifts—and he happened to be gifted with unimaginable intelligence, almost precise coordination, _unfathomable_ amount of speed depending how much energy he had, and the ability to control different kinds of sea plants to his bidding _(most of the time they try to protect him when he’s in danger anyway)._

Except tomorrow, where he was _definitely_ going to leave the kingdom for a long period of time.

It could either be the worst decision in his life, or the best.

* * *

“Do you have everything you need? Extra potion ingredients? Food? Your bow? Your map? How about your glowstone rock? Did you tuck it inside your satchel?”

George shot the blonde-haired prince question after question, fuzzing over him if he was still missing materials to bring with. Dream eyed the ravenette standing behind the older merman, giving Sapnap a look when the general simply snickered at him.

Today was the day Dream was going to leave, and they were currently outside of the castle gates before anyone would be up. The elders agreed that it was best if Dream would go without notifying anyone else—other than his two close friends, George and Sapnap. The latter, as head general, wasn’t supposed to leave his station but was stubborn to see his surrogate brother go, just like George _(which the prince didn’t mind, the three of them had been a close group since they were children)._

“George, I have everything I need, don’t worry,” Dream reassured softly, covering his hands over the older’s that were gripping his shoulders. He squeezed briefly, giving the brunette a fond smile.

George gave him a long stare, searching for something, and sighed when he did _(or maybe he didn’t, Dream wasn’t so sure-)._ “ _Alright…_ ” he muttered before shaking his head, clearly composing himself. “I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Dream. I _swear_ to the Guardian if news reaches us that you have died, I _will_ find a way to bring you back to life and haunt you for eternity. No matter what it takes.” He said seriously, eyes narrowed to a glare telling Dream that he was...probably not joking. 

“I second what Gogy said,” Sapnap piped in, barely fazed when the said merman flicked his ears in retaliation at the nickname. “I love you _so much,_ Dream, but I’ll _kill_ you if you die.”

Dream sputtered, muffling his laughter, “That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“I know, right?” Sapnap chirped with an eerily wide smile and joyous tone that didn’t reach or match the dark look in his eyes. The sight instantly killed the mirth in Dream, quickly hiding behind the eldest between the three of them and tugged his mask over his face where it was resting atop his head.

“G-George, protect me! Sapnap is being _scary_ again!” Dream whined in a petulant way, bottom lip jutting out but laughed again when the ravenette snorted at his childishness.

George rolled his eyes at both of their childishness, especially when Sapnap played along and started chasing the blonde-haired prince in circles around him. “You two are _children._ Why do I even bother?” he said with a long-suffering sigh. Ironic when it’s usually Dream worrying over the people he cared about.

Almost immediately, the blond and ravenette rounded on him as if they hadn’t been chasing around him like literal children, they eyes wide and doe _(Dream had quickly pushed his mask back up),_ “But you _loooove_ us~” they sang in an extremely teasing way, voices somehow harmonizing together that Dream knew it further annoyed the brunette.

“Unfortunate that I do.” George grouched, glaring at them, before the look faltered towards embarrassment and more _exasperation_ when they cheered not-so-quietly.

Dream stopped after a while, gaining the other two’s attention and reluctantly followed suit when remembering why they were in the front gates in the first place. Dream scoffed as he stared at them, gripping on the satchel that slung across his shoulder a little tightly, “Watch over the people while I’m away, will you?” he requested softly, letting out a sound of surprise when he was instantly engulfed in a hug by the young general.

“If you cross paths with something or someone that can help aid your battle against the Wither, _please_ take it,” Sapnap whispered, burying his face in the prince’s shoulder.

Dream blinked, glancing at the ravenette before smiling, placing a gentle hand behind his dark locks. He nuzzled the younger’s head, “I will, Sapnap. I’ll never miss any opportunity that could help me win, you know me.”

Sapnap chuckled softly, the blond feeling him nod against his shoulder before pulling away. Dream quirked a brow, smiling when the onyx-tailed merman only grinned and let George take over his spot. George was strangely timid, fidgeting as his tail flicked to move closer towards the patient prince.

“See you soon, Dream. Take care of yourself.” The brunette murmured with hesitance, rubbing his arm. 

Dream rolled his eyes at his best friend and closed the distance between them, pulling the shorter merman in his arms in a tight embrace. He felt the servant still, stunned, but didn’t hesitate to return the gesture when the surprise melted away.

“I’ll miss you, too, George.” 

When pulling away to be greeted with a wide, fond smile from the blue-tailed merman, Dream’s determination hardened. 

Even when this whole quest started because of an arranged marriage, Dream knew he had to retrieve the Nether Star. There’s no way he’d accept any possible shares with the Sirens—they were shady when it came to proposals since the past deals had never ended well. He wondered if his kingdom was lucky he was always there to divert the crisis from happening.

Besides, who would want to marry the Siren prince, anyway? If narcissism and arrogance was a person, that’d be him. He was good looking, Dream would admit, but that’s where his attractiveness ended. The rest of him was available for disposal in the blond’s head.

...Yeah, Dream wasn’t secretive with his distaste for the Siren prince. The elders were pretty aware of it, too.

* * *

He almost forgot how much freedom he was given whenever he swam through the ocean.

Dream laughed freely, the sound chiming in the waters as he kicked his tail, giving himself a boost. The blonde-haired prince turned slightly on his side, giving a group of tropical fishes a wave of his hand in greeting and grinned when they returned the gesture with a slight jump as they trilled against his small ripples.

His emerald orbs brightened behind his mask, whistling at the sight of colors around him, little air bubbles being formed from the sharp sound. He had been moving for almost two hours now, though it didn’t feel like it at all. He was mostly having fun swimming around the ocean as he traveled, only occasionally nibbling on some seaweed as a snack so he didn’t go hungry immediately to stop somewhere. He hoped to reach the shroom biome first before he could think of eating _(he could always use the mushrooms to mix in with whatever recipe he would make)._

Slowing down slightly, Dream waved a hand, a small burst of green appearing in front of him to show a map. Taking it in his hand, he looked over the map again. It was an old map of the seven seas, but it was also a map that led to another underwater world entirely to collect the missing materials to summon a Sea Wither. 

Well, to put it simply, the other world called the Nether might as well be called _hell._ He remembered going there a few times with his father to collect a ghast’s tear for his mother’s birthday. That was years ago, but was it weird Dream had a fun time there?

Maybe, but giving his father a heart attack when finding him getting chased by a blaze was admittedly funny.

“Find the portal, get lots of soul sand, and take down three wither skeletons to collect their heads with a rare chance of said head still intact…” Dream repeated to himself under his breath, rolling the map up when he had the image imprinted in his head once again and, with a snap of his finger, the map disappeared in a green burst of light. “Easier said than done, right?” 

Not really, and he _knew_ that.

Shaking his head before the doubt would come creeping in and ruin everything, Dream kicked his tail with a destination in mind. It would take approximately a week to reach the portal without stopping. 

Better regain his strength with food before he could think of continuing.

* * *

It’s been three days since Dream had left his kingdom to pursue a quest to retrieve the Nether Star with a bonus of being given the choice to choose when he could settle down with someone.

Nothing eventful really happened in those days. Dream was simply collecting ingredients and hunted for some extra food to keep himself energized while he followed the directions to where the portal was located. It was a long trip, so instead of rushing, Dream made sure he took his time. Especially when gathering items and objects he found or crafted that could be useful against any predators or monsters lurking somewhere.

Dream had just passed through the shroom biome a few hours ago—which was _incredibly_ large, might he add, and once he went past it, that’s where the safe zone ended. The safe zone, of course, meant that the harmless sea creatures reside within the area. Pretty much friendly with each other. On the other side of the zone, border if one could call it, was basically the free zone where the word _‘survive’_ applied quite well.

There were no rules, no peace, if someone encountered a hungry great white shark and was targeted by it, there was _no way in hell_ they could escape the shark unless they could outmaneuver it or kill it.

So, unsurprisingly, Dream should’ve _known_ he was going to encounter a hostile mob sooner than later while swimming through the free zone for almost half a day.

He was also hungry, ready to find a safe spot to hide and prepare his meal-

But he accidentally trespassed a _drowned’s_ territory _(there were a ton of them scattered across the seven seas and could spawn naturally because of a curse, so definitely not the only one)._ Instead of encountering a dangerous ocean predator, he faced a dangerous ocean _monster._ Literally a _dead_ merfolk that was somehow _alive_ because of a curse, which technically made it a common sight. Basically a zombie. They weren’t hard to take down, honestly speaking.

The thing was—Dream was _starving,_ didn’t have enough energy to swim at full speed, and there were a total of ten zombies following him.

Wow, he didn’t know his luck was _that_ bad. He was so sure he had _plenty_ of luck when considering his past achievements.

“Now is _really_ not the time!” Dream said through gritted teeth, propelling himself further in an attempt to get ahead of the monsters, keeping a tight grip on his satchel.

Unfortunately, his hunger was affecting his speed and barely created a distance between himself and the dead merfolks.

Dream took a quick glance over his shoulder, growling under his breath in frustration when seeing them gradually catching up to him, their bright blue eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the ocean with their worn-out tridents glinting. He frantically glanced around the wide space of blue, emerald orbs immediately spotting a terrain with large and tall kelps floating about.

His gaze sharpened, steeling himself, and dove towards the field of kelp hoping he could at least gain a head start. There could’ve been a chance he could lose whatever’s following him through the kelps, but a drowned was not a normal hostile sea creature. Once they spotted a merfolk, they were _never_ going to stop until their target was dead.

Clutching his satchel to his chest, Dream braced himself before his entire body was swallowed in by the kelp, yelping when the speed he was going through caused the typically soft edges of the sea plant to turn into sharp blades nicking and cutting his skin and tail. He didn’t dare to stop, though. Not when he could still see a faint glow of blue in front of him, telling him that the monsters weren’t that far behind. No doubt they were caught off guard with the surrounding kelps momentarily.

He could’ve easily commanded the kelps to part for him but, like mentioned earlier—he was really, _really hungry,_ therefore he _didn’t_ have enough energy to get the sea plants to move to his will, or else he could’ve gotten away in a blink of an eye. Plus, he was already using his energy to swim away from the danger.

Dream kicked his tail harder, diving deeper and deeper into the forest of kelps, unaware he was no longer in a known path in the map. He was going even deeper into the ocean until his surroundings _barely_ had any light from the sun up above. Not that there was enough light deep under the ocean, anyway.

Of course, Dream _was_ noticing how he was losing light from seeing what’s in his path. It’s why he hardly had time to get the small glowstone trinket in his satchel to brighten his path when his momentum was abruptly stopped by a large rock formation in front of him.

“ _Fuck_!” he grunted in pain as his body slammed against the rock, feeling his arm spasm uncomfortably since it took the brunt of the impact, and wondered if he was imagining that cracking sound in his head.

Not to say he wasn’t hurt badly, because he was. With the speed he was taking despite the hunger, it was no surprise he practically rammed himself towards the rock.

He had to admit he was lucky he was starving, or else he would’ve become a splash of red on the surface of the rock. That would’ve been the most gruesome and disappointing way to die _(and merfolks don’t even die unless they were killed. So, technically, they could live for a long time)._

He coughed, a trail of blood floating in the water as black spots colored his vision as if he already couldn’t see. His ears were ringing mutedly, vision duplicating for a brief moment, and immediately felt the spike of pain climb up from the tip of his tail towards his spine. It felt as if sharp blades were repeatedly stabbing through him, not giving him a second to breathe the necessary water he needed.

Dream whimpered when his back scratched against a rough surface before sliding away, scratching his skin in the process with his brain trying to tell him that he fell on another rock—his mask and satchel were gone in the midst of the harsh impact as well.

The last thing Dream saw when he felt himself slowly drifting deeper into the dark void behind him was a bright blue light swallowing the darkness before his own darkness took a hold of him, a burst of air bubbles escaping his lips as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The last thing Techno wanted to do after annihilating a horde of drowneds was saving a pretty merman with the most alluring tail he had ever seen, accompanied with ethereal features to boot.

As one of the few water nymphs roaming the ocean, there was nothing much Techno could do as an Oceanid other than making sure no one saw him, stab some bad mobs with his diamond trident if they began to be a bother _(or there were too many of them in an area),_ and lazily throw some waves around the globe like it’s nothing.

...Right, he was also a God. Sort of. Probably not. If water nymphs even count as one _(if he remembered correctly, his fellow nymphs told him that, as an Oceanid, he was_ basically _the protector of the ocean…_ and _he’s the only one alive and created once every millions of years so that’s_ nice _to know-)._

If he accidentally sunk some ships because of the occasional times he got the tiniest bit ticked off, therefore causing multiple hurricanes, typhoons, and storms everywhere…

Hey, it’s not _his_ fault. He couldn’t control the majority of his powers when he was having a bad day—like the one time he woke up on the wrong side of the sea bed and wished humanity’s extinction _(to be fair, humans were unreliable creatures that somehow roamed the earth and making it worse each century. Bless the small percentage of the nicer humans. They deserved better)._

This was why other nymphs tease him for being so monotone and dead and completely disinterested with everything and anything. At least he got better at controlling his emotions.

Was it a bad thing that doing so made him genuinely _bored_ with the entire world?

...Nah, it just meant he was currently living a quiet life with the usual stuff he had to balance. An ideal life. To him, at least.

Lonely- _yeah,_ probably. But he had been alone for hundreds of years. He wasn’t going to complain about how life decided to be nice to him and gave him a lot of peace throughout the years now.

_...Well, until life then decided to shove a colorful merman in his arms. Completely ruining his routine of staying alone, unnoticed, and unattached._

Techno thrust the three-pronged blades of his trident inside a drowned, barely batting an eye when its dead guts and lifeless blood spilled from the back, floating in a morbidly fascinating manner in the calming dull blue of the ocean. He swiftly pulled his trident out, staring blankly as the last of the drowned disintegrated into nothingness other than its blood and guts descending to the ocean floor, never to be seen again when the earth swallowed its remains in a few days' time.

He sighed, giving his trident a spin in the water before grabbing it and letting it face him. He clicked his tongue in distaste at the sight of colorless blood splattered across the hardened diamond _(by colorless, he just meant black)._

Techno brought his free hand up, grimacing at the same liquid on his skin. He knew some of the blood was also splattered on his face. One would think that, as a living creature underwater, the blood would dissolve in the water and not, well— _stay._ No doubt humans would question why a drowned’s blood was still hanging on their skin when they’re dipped underwater. Blood usually mixed in with the water, turning it into the same hue, before disappearing entirely.

Well, Techno would _politely_ say that he _didn’t know_ how the aquatic life worked. He just made waves, kept unwanted substances away from his domain, and stabbed monsters every once in a while to maintain some balance or whatever.

 _...Okay,_ he had to admit, his life could be boring at times, too. But it’s not like he was asking something interesting and new to happen. That would be a very bad thing considering his role as the protector of the ocean. He couldn’t go off-track.

Techno casually swung his trident so fast the movement was hardly visible, instantly causing the stray blood to skim away from the ancient weapon. He grunted, using the back of his hand to wipe the remaining blood off his cheek _(a drowned’s blood was pretty thick—probably why it could maintain an almost solidly liquid form. Did he make any sense? Not really, and didn’t care-)._ He took out the seaweed holding his hair together, letting the coral-tinged tresses drift in the air of water. 

At least his hair was untouched by the blood. That would’ve been an absolute pain to clean off.

How could he clean it off when he was already underwater?

Don’t ask him, he didn’t have the answers. He’s an _Oceanid,_ protector of the ocean, not an actual God.

Techno’s sharp ruby eyes surveyed the patch of land, seeing sand, empty coral reefs, and dead plants. Of course, there were signs of a slaughter by the blood and gore scattered on said things he listed off in his head, so he was going to call the whole area a massacre if someone happened to pass by and question what the _hell_ just happened here.

He sniffed, throwing the diamond spear in the air for a spin before it disappeared in a flash of blue. Techno gave himself a once-over, swiping off any blood and mud with a hand, and with one last glance at the place if there were no longer stray drowneds in the area, he swiveled around and kicked his tail forward.

“I’m pretty sure I cleared the last of them.” Techno said to himself, a habit he, unfortunately, developed during his years alone. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing for his sanity, he didn’t exactly care. “It’s going to take another week before more spawn again. Or maybe when it’s a full moon, I haven’t checked.” Luckily, it was nighttime and the moon was _definitely_ _not_ pearl-shaped. That could’ve ruined his day. Or night.

Killing those dead merfolks could be annoying sometimes, but what else could he do? Leave them alive and watch them haunt humanity?

...That sounds pretty pleasing, not going to lie _—excuse him_.

Why was he so salty towards humans, if one may ask?

...No reason. At all.

Techno swam through a range of coral reefs, a variety of sea creatures passing by and going about their day, and he paid them little to no regard since he had to go back to his little cave to get something to eat.

By little, he meant this one _massive_ cave that wasn’t visible to anyone but him. Because magical powers, _losers._

He wasn’t actually hungry, but he was craving a snack. Maybe some scallops. Those were pretty good. Just like how his life was.

Until everything went downhill when he heard a telltale sound of a drowned groaning. More than one, and chasing something _—someone._

“By the Elder Guardian, I thought I got _rid_ of them…” Techno’s forehead met the palm of his hand, groaning. _Great._ Just _great._

With a frustrated sigh and a brief pinch on the bridge of his nose, Techno quickly conjured his trident once again and dove to the left where a field of kelp was located. Blood Guardian, why were those things large? It’s literally equivalent to a forest in the human land. He visited the surface in the past, he would know.

He continued to grumble incoherent things under his breath, his red eyes glowing as his vision brightened to see through the darkness. He used a little bit of speed enhancement _(though it drained some of his energy)_ to catch up in case those group of drowneds were after a merfolk. He might be seen, but he could easily knock them unconscious. 

Problem solved.

 _Except_ when he finally spotted the drowneds, he didn’t expect a merman _sinking_ towards the bottom of the bed of kelps where spiked rocks and skeletal remains were resting beneath. The speed he was taking was very concerning, too, and the monsters were _still_ following after his clearly unconscious form.

Well, _fuck._

“Not if I can help it, you annoying _fucks,_ ” Techno scowled, readying his trident as he pulled his arm back. He could easily take them out at the same time, but he didn’t _have_ time _and_ he was getting quite hungry _and_ this close to feeling _some_ annoyance. He closed one eye to focus his target, taking a deep breath as sparks of blue lightning surrounded the spear.

And then, with a loud grunt, he hurled the diamond trident straight towards the closest drowned that nearly caught up to the fallen merman.

It soared through the water, nothing but a blue blur, and the moment it struck the drowned’s back, the monster only taking one glance at it, its body exploded into a bright light of blue, killing it instantly with no remains left in sight.

The other drowneds didn’t have time to react as the blue explosion expanded, instantly swallowing them whole and disintegrating them. Some of the surrounding kelps were burned, too, and some rocks sizzling from the heat and lingering electricity.

Without even waiting to get his trident back, Techno immediately dove down, reminding himself that he could just let it disappear by will.

The Oceanid sped towards the merman so fast he accidentally created a current behind him, his jaw clenching when he could see the spiky rocks closing in.

In a blink of an eye, Techno kicked his tail and got underneath the merman, wincing when he got too close to the rocks it nicked the front of his tail but he ignored it in favor of catching the merman in his arms.

He drifted afloat the water, breathing a little heavily but he was relieved he managed to reach the merman before his untimely demise. 

Techno glanced down to take a look at the merman, only to feel his breath hitch in his throat, eyes widening in shock.

The first thing he noticed was the fair, unblemished skin with a sprinkle of stars dusting pale, round cheekbones and adorable button nose. His ruby eyes trailed up to closed ones, a layer of golden lashes resting upon the same pale cheeks as if the merman was simply sleeping peacefully. The gold, curly locks framing sharp yet soft features and creating a luminous halo floating around the calm waters, and delicate, plump coral lips with a gloss of light reflecting the soft surface. The blond had a lean but fit physique with a surprisingly small waist, the pale skin untouched with the exception of a few red cuts that somehow made him even more beautiful to Techno. 

The Oceanid’s gaze traveled down, stunned when finally getting a good look at the other’s tail. 

Techno had never seen such a mesmerizing mix of colors on a merfolk’s tail before, nevertheless a merman. A unique combination of lime green and cyan blue. Instead of clashing, it blended so well as if the hues were meant to be together—and the scales were gleaming, no doubt they were taken care of. He never thought he’d see thin and transparent fins fringing the blond’s waist, either, the kind of fins he usually saw mer _maids_ adorn. But it didn’t mean he looked odd, in fact, it really suited him just fine. The fins even matched the tail, which was even _more_ astonishing because a lot of merman tails were the same.

Whoever _this_ merman was _(probably a celestial being because by the Guardian_ no _living being had such exotic and_ enchanting _characteristics-),_ Techno was very sure he wasn’t an average, wandering merman. The satchel he happened to catch a glimpse of dangling on a rock, including a cracked mask, definitely told him he _had_ been wandering, but for what was something the water nymph didn’t know.

Techno unconsciously tightened his grip on the unconscious blond, mentally scolding himself for how much he was going to regret this, but regardless of his attempts at steeling his emotions and pretending everything was irrelevant to him—he was still soft on the inside. He joked about knocking whoever saw him unconscious to the point of amnesia, but something about this blonde-haired deity…

The pinkette shook his head, kicking his tail and proceeded to head back to his hidden cave, making a mental note to come back to get the satchel and mask in case the turquoise-tailed merman woke up and wondered where his stuff went.

Not...that he’s hoping the merman was _actually_ going to wake up and see him. Techno planned to tend the other’s injuries before laying him somewhere safe and secluded. Like, far away from his domain.

What’s the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

After he gently placed the merman on his bed of water lilies _(don’t judge him, they were soft to sleep on-),_ Techno decided to start brewing a potion of regeneration before finding those healing kelps he used to dress his wounds with. He had a lot of ingredients in a chest he probably kept somewhere and finally found after swimming around his cave for ten minutes with the unconscious blond dozing off in the background.

While the potion was brewing and realizing he actually ran out of healing kelps, he took one second before making his mind up.

Just go back out, find those healing kelps because those kelps only existed in his invisible field of really overpowered enhancing and healing plants—oh, and also get the merman’s stuff while he’s at it. Multitasking but _not_ really, he was amazing.

Techno stared at the cracked mask with a smiling face drawn on it as he slowly drifted back to his cave _(he was out in the open, and the moonlight was pretty nice),_ trying to remember if he had seen a merfolk kingdom that wore masks. He took another at the satchel, blinking at the…very colorful and shiny shells decorated on the silk-woven material.

...No, he was coming up with nothing but blank in his head. He didn’t or couldn’t remember a merfolk kingdom that had masks. Though, to be fair, it’s not like he generally visited any other merfolk kingdom for shits and giggles. He had a role to play, come on.

Ruby orbs slowly treaded down towards the satchel again, his curiosity almost eating him alive to what’s inside it. Would it be a bad thing to rummage through whatever’s inside when the owner of the satchel was unconscious back in his cave, therefore an _invasion of privacy_?

...Well, it’s not like the merman was going to know _someone_ went through his stuff. Techno wasn’t going to keep the blond in his cave—only when his wounds were minimized to the Oceanid could throw him out and never see him again.

With a shrug because curiosity killed the catfish _(not that it ever killed him, he was practically immortal. Literally),_ Techno stopped in the middle of open space in the ocean, his tail flicking against the sand as his fingers started reaching for the shell that was used for the lock.

Before getting promptly _tackled._

Techno released a startled yelp, feeling a body crash against his back. But the force caused both him and the perpetrator to roll towards the sand like those cartwheels he saw on the surface. Which was extremely _terrible_ because he was getting sand in his mouth.

_“If you think I’ve been sleeping the entire time then you’re a really bad abductor.”_

Techno nearly shivered when hearing the sultry voice whispered in his ear, his body freezing from trying to struggle out of the weight behind his back. He mentally cursed himself for feeling his face burn up and heart practically stopping. His ruby eyes flickered to the side, widening slightly in shock when the sight of his trident’s three-pronged edges were inches from his face, the diamond glinting under the moonlight. He subconsciously noted that he forgot to get it, or let it disappear, but that’s not what shocked him.

_How-_

_How_ was this merman able to hold his trident?! The spear was made _specifically_ for Techno and no other creature was able to hold it without getting burned that even _water_ touching the burn was the worst. And water was literally _everywhere._

This was going to be a problem if the merman wasn’t friendly.

Techno gritted his teeth, tilting his head a little more to catch a glimpse of the merman’s golden locks. Not his face, but close enough. “For your information, I wasn’t tryin’ to hold you hostage.” He smirked slightly, hints of sharp canines showing, “In fact, I actually saved you from dyin’ back there. Unless you hit your head so hard you forgot the situation you were in prior?” he said with a warning threat, no doubt the blond saw his red eyes glowing and the way he intentionally deepened his voice it almost echoed in the empty ocean surrounding them.

The blondie behind him didn’t do anything for a few seconds, clearly hesitating with the way his pale hand clenched the gold handle of the trident tightly. Then Techno heard a sigh and could finally breathe properly, sucking in more of the fresh salty water as the weight on his back disappeared.

Techno coughed slightly, rolling over with his elbows supporting him, giving his tail a test kick in case he might’ve strained a muscle. When it was clear nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief before lifting his head up.

Only to blink when seeing his trident pointed at him. His gaze trailed up, feeling his breath catch in his throat upon meeting luminescent emerald orbs.

He had _never_ seen such vibrant eyes before, as if they could see through his entire soul. Maybe it’s because he never interacted with anyone before—but he was going to stand his ground and say no creature was going to top this merman’s soulful eyes and elegant features. 

Blondie tilted his head, eyes half-lidded and unreadably as he gave the Oceanid a once-over, “I have to ask… you’re a water nymph, aren’t you?” he asked, but with the way his tone went smooth and considering told Techno he already knew the answer.

Techno hummed calmly, keeping his gaze at the merman as he languidly rose from the sand, swiping his hand on his arms and tail to get rid of lingering sand. “What gave me away?” he asked lowly, raising a challenging eyebrow and a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face.

The turquoise-tailed merman grunted, emerald orbs briefly flickering towards the trident he held and currently pointing aiming at the pinkette, “It’s not hard to connect the dots when seeing an ancient trident lying around a bed of kelps.” He answered, his smile slow and lopsided. “And about what you said- no, I definitely didn’t hit my head _that_ hard to forget I was saved from getting killed by drowneds.”

To the Oceanid’s surprise, the blond swiftly spun the trident in his hand until the gold handle was now facing him. Techno was reasonably wary, but once he encircled all his fingers around the handle, he relaxed slightly as he took the trident back from the blond.

The merman’s eyes observed the way the trident sparked, a trail of blue lightning crawling towards the prong tips before disappearing. Then he smiled, making him look more friendly compared to the battle-hardened glare Techno just received. “Thank you for saving me, by the way. The name’s Dream.” The blond, now identified as Dream, gave the Oceanid a graceful bow, the ruffled fins floating elegantly around him. 

Techno scoffed, smiling, and bowed his head, “Technoblade,” he greeted simply, staring at the other with a thoughtful look when the younger _(definitely younger for sure)_ merman straightened, “You’re not from around here, are you,” he said more than stated.

“What gave me away?” Dream threw back the same words the pinkette had just uttered—and right then and there, as the blond cocked his head causing his golden curls to bounce, a very alluring smile gracing his coral lips so reminiscent of a Siren _(they didn’t affect him, but he couldn’t deny they were one of the most attractive merfolks out there),_ Techno knew he was _fucked._

“You tell me,” he retorted back, giving his trident an effortless spin, creating a brief undertow.

Dream smiled wider, hints of pearly whites peeking through, “Prince and rightful heir to the SMP kingdom, an honor to meet you.” 

Ah, so royalty. It made sense how he looked regal and fluid with his movements as if he was calculating everything he did. Something Techno himself was familiar with. 

Techno returned the smile, scoffing lightly, “And I, an Oceanid, protector of the ocean.” He completed his introduction before leaning back in surprise when Dream was suddenly floating above him, his turquoise tail folding beneath him as his captivating emerald eyes stared at him with intensity and awe. He had a pale hand lifting towards Techno, wanting to touch but clearly holding himself back from doing so. The pinkette only gave him a gentle smile, amused a little bit endeared.

“Wow… You really _are_ a water nymph,” Dream murmured softly, the slight skepticism disappearing from his eyes entirely as he grinned.

“Doubtin’ me already, prince charmin’?” Techno remarked with a smirk as the blond moved away, the two of them swinging their tails to keep them afloat and eye-level with each other. Though Dream was a little shorter than him, which was admittedly cute.

Dream gave him an innocent look, his smile sweet, “Me? _No_ , I would _never,_ ” he said cheekily before wincing, his hand instinctively shooting behind his back and Techno was reminded that the blond took a big injury to his back. He would know because when he was carrying the merman in his arms, he felt the telltale sign of heavy liquid being smeared on his skin.

“Y’know, I should be knockin’ you so hard you’ll forget ever meetin’ me, but I’m not that heartless to leave you with a serious wound.” Techno mused, kicking his tail to start making his way back to his cave. He stopped briefly to give the prince a look, raising a brow when he got a blink in return. The younger seemed to be in a daze of some sort… “You comin’ or not?”

Dream appeared to snap out of whatever was in his mind, a tender red blush coloring his cheeks. “R-right.” He stuttered cutely, immediately trailing behind the Oceanid after getting his satchel and mask from a few feet away, “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Techno hummed, nodding his head curtly, trident in hand just in case hostile mobs were roaming around the area _(doubtful, because it was his domain, but not a bad thing to be cautious)._ “I can see that.”

After one more smile from the golden-haired prince, the two were heading back to the cave. Techno was beginning to wonder if life planned to throw his own life off the ravine by literally shoving a gorgeous merman in his arms.

For once in his life, Techno found he didn’t mind.

And he was curious why Dream was outside the safe zone if he said was a prince, especially how he was able to hold his trident.

Those questions could be asked later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know
> 
> It’ll be a two parter LET’S GOOOOO
> 
> Me breakin’ my own rules and wishing I could dip and regret every life choice I have made so far yaaaaaay-
> 
> Oh wait, the fanart too
> 
> The way I refuse to change Dream’s hair to dirty blonde is LOL
> 
> And if you can’t tell I literally wENT ALL OUT WITH IT ASHRASHSHALSKFJLA
> 
> I wanna explain in further detail buuuuut that stuff is for the fanart book, or future instagram dreamharem account hehe ^^
> 
> There were so many techniques I’ve never done before that’s pretty hecking epic to me personally owo
> 
> Welp, there’s gonna be a 2nd part anyway so yay, I wonder how MC will translate to this AU for real ><
> 
> Anywayyy, that’s all I have for today :D
> 
> Gimme the clout you idiooooots >:DD Need alllll those hits and kudos and your time for comments muahahahah!
> 
> (kidding! xP i completely forgot to say thank you for 10-15k+ hits and 1000+ kudos 🥺 i’m glad my writing and deffo-my-ideas *cough cough lol no as if loser* can give you some entertainment :) and it’s now an entire month since i started this fic! woohooooo~)
> 
> (ps: SAD-IST LATEST MASTERPIECE POGCHAMP OH MY GAAAAH I CANNOT-)
> 
> (pps: techno 2 iq on halloween stream L i unsubscribble turn off notif bell xDDD)
> 
> Take care you nerds! <3


	9. Mermaid AU (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 BABYYYYYYYYYY >:DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all-
> 
> I am SO SORRY T__T
> 
> I know I can hear some of you aggressively typing that I should take my time writing without rushing at all, but regardless—I still feel bad okay xd
> 
> It’s just who I am lmao. Always have been. I care too much it sadge lol xD
> 
> Second of all-
> 
> I’m actually happy with how this chapter turned out! :D
> 
> Ofc, there’s a lot of time skips (spoiler alert oops xD), which is something I had to challenge myself with, but I liked it <)
> 
> It feels like multiple chapters in one, which is not entirely new for me but deffo new for an AU like this :D
> 
> It’s also split if ya know what I mean pog ;))
> 
> Third-
> 
> Uhh… No fanart for this one, unfortunately ( ._.)
> 
> Too hesitant to try and replicate the previous chapter’s fanart lmao xDD
> 
> Fourth-
> 
> Uhh pog??
> 
> Idk lol
> 
> Sixth-
> 
> I skipped fifth oops
> 
> I won’t spoil anything because this is also a...sorta long chapter. Just another 10k words
> 
> And seventh-
> 
> Even tho I feel really bad for takin' so long to update, I also don't!
> 
> Sorry not sorry but still sorry and not exactly sorry?
> 
> Oh yeah, eighth-
> 
> So happy reading as always, you muffin heads! <3

Dream wondered if it was embarrassing to be saved like a pathetic damsel. He wasn’t so sure if he was in distress _(wasn’t he supposed to be like a prince in shining armor?),_ just rather annoyed and a little panicked, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

Dream hissed, biting down his bottom lip to hold back a whimper as he felt prickling spikes stab all over his body, _“Fuck,”_ he cursed through gritted teeth. He wrapped his arms around himself, nails digging into the skin of his arms in an attempt to divert his attention away from the stinging sensation on his back. Not that it was helping much—he was still inflicting pain, so the pain was pretty much everywhere.

He felt large, gentle, and warm hands massaging the skin that was untouched by the injury, soothing the pain slightly. Dream couldn’t stop himself from blushing and was glad his back was facing the Oceanid.

“Sorry,” he heard the deep, monotone apology nearly close to his ears. Despite how nonchalant Techno sounded, Dream could discern the softness hidden underneath. He resisted the urge to blush for the umpteenth time. “I forgot how these things can sting normal merpeople compared to water nymphs.”

Dream subconsciously tilted his head, glancing at the pinkette over his shoulder to be greeted with a small frown. He smiled slightly, “It’s fine, I’ve experienced _way_ worse healing remedies.” He snapped his head back to the front to take a deep breath when Techno brought the healing kelp in his hand to his back again. The blond flinched as if he was struck, biting his lip harshly and swallowed down pained sounds. “A-are you immune to the effects or something?” he asked curiously, unsure if he wanted to know or have something to focus on other than the pain.

Techno hummed in thought, his warm hands giving Dream the same massage before he applied the gel from the kelp again. “No, not exactly. But I guess you can say I did develop some pain tolerance for the past hundreds of years.”

Dream blinked, absently tracing a finger on the scales on his midsection, “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” he questioned slowly, wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries or not.

He didn’t have to ponder about it when Techno easily answered, “I’m nearin’ to nine-hundred and twenty-one. I haven’t really been alive for that long as a water nymph. Probably the youngest out of the four nymphs currently protectin’ the big blue.” He mused, fingers idly drawing shapes on the prince’s back with lightness that it caused him to take a shaky breath, blushing _(Techno was...surprisingly gentle, a contrast to the guarded version he talked to when tackling him)._ “And how old are _you,_ prince charmin’?”

Dream blushed a little more, scoffing, “Stop calling me that,” he grumbled, refusing to admit how petulant he sounded as he hunched his shoulders. “And I’m a hundred and twenty.”

Techno whistled, the sound apparently distracting the merman slightly as he felt the gel of the healing kelp getting smeared on the scratches late. Dream only winced. “Just reach adulthood, huh?”

“Close,” Dream said, “I’m going to turn a hundred and twenty-one next month. But yes, I have reached adulthood, old man.” A hint of teasing was clearly obvious in his voice, and had Techno sat in front he could’ve seen his cheeky smile as well.

Dream squeaked when fingers grasped his thin ears and tugged, not too harsh but just enough to be a warning, “Careful who you’re talkin’ to, Dream. I may have lived for a long time, but to a nymph, I’m technically the same age as you. Not that old.”

“And you just happen to be alive for another _eight-hundred_ years. _Got it,”_ Dream nodded sarcastically, yelping when the Oceanid suddenly smacked the kelp without warning. Thankfully, Dream had been distracted so he barely felt the shocking pain at all. A warning would’ve been great, though. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated, prince charmin’,” Techno said blandly, though Dream gave the nymph a glare over his shoulder regardless when seeing the _innocent_ smile on his face. “Don’t forget you’re speakin’ to someone who’s been alive longer than your parents have been.”

“Now _you’re_ just calling yourself old. Didn’t you tell me we’re the same age by your kind’s standards?” Dream retorted back, his smile sly and giggled under his breath when Techno muttered indecipherable words but didn’t bother snarking back.

“I’m all for rebellion, but not when it’s aimed at _me.”_ Techno huffed, finally moving away from the younger’s back. Dream released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved the process was over with—but tilted his head in curiosity when Techno got up from where he was sitting behind him to drift towards a coral table. 

“Here, drink this,” Techno suddenly threw him a glass bottle. Dream easily caught it with one hand, bringing it close to his face to stare at the contents inside it with curiosity. He had never seen a strange liquid that could change a variety of pink before. It looked as if it was glowing, too.

Dream flickered his emerald eyes up, meeting ruby gaze and tilted his head, “How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?” he questioned with a playful smile, swinging the bottle side to side as the glowing liquid inside danced along.

Techno snorted, quirking a perfect coral-colored brow, and gave the prince a look that was half-amused and half-deadpan. Impressive, actually. “If I wanted you dead you wouldn’t even be breathin’ right now.”

Dream blinked, giving the bottle another stare, humming in consideration. In all fairness, he _shouldn’t_ be accepting weird glass bottles from a water nymph _(not all nymphs were nice, said by his parents who encountered them in their early days)_ but then again, Techno _did_ save him. No water nymph would risk getting seen just to save a mere prince like him. 

“Point taken.” The blond mused, popping the cork out of the bottle and brought it to his lips, feeling the coldness of the glass press against the sensitive skin of his lips. He breathed out a silent sigh when he felt a sudden warmth wash over his entire body. But then once the last drop of the surprisingly sweet liquid disappeared, Dream pulled the bottle away and instantly gave the Oceanid an incredulous look.

“What?” Techno questioned with amusement, his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the wall.

“That was a potion of healing, wasn’t it,” Dream said more than asked, throwing the bottle in the air as it spun and caught it again without looking at it once.

“I don’t remember the recipe being that well-known to anyone.” A hint of confusion and skepticism was evident in the older’s voice to which Dream waved his hand in dismissal to.

“I’ve made a few before. An advantage of having parents who go to the Nether daily.” Dream said offhandedly, slowly letting go of the bottle to let it float in the water. He cocked his head to stare at the Oceanid, smiling lopsidedly, “Don’t worry. The recipe is never written on anything. The only one who has knowledge of it in my kingdom is just me.”

“Quite the privileged prince, aren’t you?” Techno chuckled, uncrossing his arms as his tail kicked calmly, moving closer to where the blond was sitting on his bed. “Now that you’re all healed and cleaned up, why don’t you swim along and forget ever meetin’ me.” 

Dream blinked again, “Oh, right.” He got up as well, wiping his hands on his scales as if cleaning of invisible sand. He watched as the ruby-eyed man cleaned up the used kelps and other necessities he used to patch him up. 

Honestly, he really wasn’t expecting to be saved. He was almost ready to give up and call himself an absolute _idiot_ for absentmindedly passing through a drowned’s territory like a _complete moron._ What a pathetic way to die _(George would’ve been so disappointed, and Sapnap would’ve no doubt laughed—if Dream didn’t add how they would be utterly devastated-)._

Of course, he was entirely grateful and in debt to Techno. A lone Oceanid. Who Dream…definitely had a _small_ crush on.

Hey, it’s not like it’s _his_ fault Techno was attractive. When Dream first got a good look at him a few hours ago, pointing the nymph’s own trident at him, he was _this close_ to dropping the said trident, apologize, and _swim away_ in fluster because he did _not_ expect that face at all.

Long pink-hued hair that seemed to bloom in the dark waters like a sea flower, rough but smooth skin littered with scars the sun happened to leave its presence on, a well-built muscled body that left Dream feeling both envious _and_ bothered, chiseled jaw outlining his face, thin lips painted a soft red, and slitted ruby eyes sharp and glowing the gemstones they originated from. Not to forget that tail—Dream had _never_ met another merperson, nevertheless a merman, with a tail that had different hues like his own. 

Techno’s was like a mix of red and the sunset the prince would see when he came up to the surface to stare at the large star setting down the horizon, bringing a splash of red, orange, and yellow with it.

Dream didn’t miss the empty spots of holes in the Oceanid’s fins, telling him that the older had indeed lived for a long time that his body and tail experienced the same fate Techno had gone through.

Dream felt really stupid for his thought process almost shutting down on him when hearing the other’s seductive voice. It was so smooth, deep, and surprisingly _monotone_ as if he cared about _nothing._ And when he got to see what his _sort-of_ savior looked like, he knew he was so _screwed._

Well, _also_ screwed if he didn’t get his wounds cleaned up or else it might get infected. Following Techno to his cave wasn’t the best ideas, considering they’re strangers _(literally),_ but it’s not like he had any other choice. He knew how risky it was to trust a water nymph. Techno was definitely not the first he had met _(Hypixel was nice, though… Schlatt, not so much, the nymph was too sly and flirty-)_ but very much the first one he... _trusted,_ if he could use that word? Like the first time he actually felt okay to be somewhat defenseless around without expecting to be stabbed in the back. 

Dream didn’t know what to think of Techno, actually. Sure, he was really, _really_ attractive to the point Dream assumed the older was a Siren nymph or something—but as a prince who had faced a lot of threats towards his life, he had to be wary of whoever he met, water nymph or not. Especially when he was outside of the safe zone where no matter what status he had, he would remain a prey in the eyes of numerous predators.

 _Except_ Dream didn’t take account of how… _safe_ he felt around the Oceanid.

There were so many chances Dream would have ordered nearby plants to attack the pinkette, maybe even restrain him, but just by observing Techno’s body language, the way he held himself, and the emotions the blond could see within the depths of those dark red eyes-

Techno was _lonely._

Despite how Techno was calm, collected, and calculative with everything he did, how _nothing_ seemed to escape his gaze, the way his voice held an even undertone that gave nothing away of whatever he was feeling—Dream could _see_ the _loneliness_ in his eyes. Eyes he could see that had lived through long years of isolation to keep the ocean safe, protected, while keeping himself hidden from any unwanted eyes _(humans would start hunting down the rare species of water nymphs if word ever got to them, and other merfolks would bother them nonstop or persuade for things they shouldn’t ask-)._

Dream recalled the way he realized it earlier, after taking one look at the Oceanid when following him back to his cave. It’s probably why his guard wasn’t at high capacity. Even though Techno was practically a God, in a way _(a water nymph couldn’t die until they had lived for at least a millennia before their powers were stripped and reduced to normal merfolks; that’s when they were vulnerable to fatal blows like any other living creature),_ that didn’t mean he was _higher_ than any other living creature in both the seaworld and overworld.

Techno held himself with confidence, but without arrogance. His voice never wavered other than an incredible amount of monotone, but a touch of emotion was still evident indicating how he still had feelings and opinions, not a deity. His movements were sharp and precise as if he _knew_ what he was doing at all times, but the gentleness and hesitation could not be mistaken showing that he had _years_ of experience to be assured of his purpose, yet not forgetting where he started out as a child.

Perhaps that’s what really brought Dream’s guard down. Why he couldn’t bring himself to deem the water nymph a threat he had to be cautious around.

Dream wasn’t only a prince who happened to grow up with a golden spoon in his mouth, but he prided himself on being an individual rather than the _heir_ of SMP—a merman with a pretty face. Sure, he was a rebel when he was young; wearing a mask that was now associated with his name alone, diverting a loss of expectations of being the ideal heir and merman by being comfortable of his own scales, basically had one of the best battle styles and strategies in the seaworld including the entire sea plantation following his every command—but his mind was what molded him to who he was right now.

And his mind never allowed him to rest when it came to observing whatever and whoever caught his eye. Meeting Techno, his mind _screamed_ at him that the nymph was unlike any other merfolk he had ever met _(well, nymph, but still merfolk through and through)_. Which was saying a lot because he met _plenty_ in his life so far as a prince. He either visited other kingdoms or was being visited.

Of course, after meeting the pinkette and engaging in a small but relaxing conversation with him while the turquoise-tailed prince was getting patched up…

Suffice to say—Dream was _completely entranced._

Which was really disheartening considering Techno probably didn’t want anything to do with him as an Oceanid. He wasn’t even supposed to be seen yet Dream somehow had his memories intact. He actually wondered why Techno hadn’t thrown him out yet.

Sometimes, Dream didn’t like the fact that merpeople were still half-humans _(creations that were too complex for even the smartest beings to understand)._

Hormones were _shit._

But then a sudden thought came to him and Dream immediately scolded himself. It was too selfish of him to suggest this. He didn’t have the right to want something like this, but another part of him remembered what Sapnap had told him before he left.

If Dream ever crossed paths with something or someone that could help him aid his journey and battle against the Wither, he had to take it. Whether Sapnap just wanted him to come back in one piece, the emerald-eyed prince wasn’t sure.

Whatever the real reason was, Dream didn’t want to mull over it for too long. He couldn’t let himself be sidetracked from his main goal. 

Right?

“Hey, uhh—Technoblade?” Dream started slowly, trying not to show his hesitancy. But regardless of his attempts, he still couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his arm, averting his gaze to avoid the older’s stare. When all he got was a questioning grunt, the prince continued even though his apprehension was slowly doubling.

“Do you think you could...help me kill the Wither and obtain its heart?”

_Dream regretted opening his mouth._

He was thankful he had already looked away from the Oceanid, because Dream could _definitely_ feel the pinkette’s gaze _burning_ on his skull. No doubt if he met the older’s gaze, he might as well melt into molten lava from how hot he could feel his face getting.

Techno didn’t say anything for a moment, dragging the suddenly tense silence longer than necessary. But before Dream could open his mouth to take back his words, he finally spoke up- “The Wither, huh. Why are you askin’?”

 _Oh Guardian,_ Dream couldn’t detect any other hint of emotion that gave away what the older was thinking about! 

“The life source spell for my kingdom is dying.” Dream managed to say without stuttering, wringing his hands slightly when the burning gaze had yet to stray away from his head. “Technically, there’s still a couple more years left, but with the population growth it’s probably less than a couple.” _A year at max,_ he mentally sighed in his head when he calculated the resources they had and the number of merpeople residing within. “I’m the only one capable enough to fight the Wither, but even I know I can’t do everything on my own without taking months. I’m also needed back in case my arranged marriage comes through.” 

Guardian, he _hoped_ not. He was given a deadline of only a month and was expected to come back. He would be newly betrothed to the Siren prince and he’d _really_ rather not _(Dream might accidentally kill him and he might not be sorry)._ He was hoping to come back before a month, but if Techno helped him, it might be less than a few weeks with the firepower they had together.

...Still silence, and Dream was getting more nervous and awkward as time passed. Could—could the Oceanid just _say_ something? The situation was getting worse and worse every second and he was seriously starting to regret even following the Oceanid _(he should’ve just grabbed his stuff and surge away before Techno noticed him-)._

Before Dream could take back his words entirely and maybe swim out of the cave in embarrassment, he heard the other sigh so quietly he _barely_ heard it had he not been paying attention.

“...This is going to break my routine even further.” Techno said more to himself than to the prince, causing Dream’s translucent ears to take on a red hue at both how low his voice went, or the fact that he was the reason the nymph’s... _routine_ was going off the ravine. He couldn’t even tell if the older was annoyed at him or not _(forget what he said about reading people through the tone of voice they use—Techno was unpredictable)._ “Fine.”

That had Dream snapping his head up, his apprehension disappearing instantly for shock and disbelief to replace it. Completely forgetting how he had just been too nervous to meet the older’s gaze a few seconds ago. “Wait- _really_?!” in a blink of an eye, Dream swam over to the water nymph, their faces inches apart.

Techno released an unidentified sound from the back of his throat, leaning back to create some distance as a startled look colored his striking features, “W-well, it’s not like I have anythin’ _else_ to do.” The pinkette reasoned, though he didn’t look very convinced of his own words and Dream was too excited to notice. “I was plannin’ on dippin’ to sleep for at least a week anyway, but I don’t mind helpin’ out. It’s, uh, been a while since I’ve gone to the Nether. So a bonus for me.”

Dream cheered, swirling around the cave excitedly with his satchel and mask getting dragged along from the speed he was taking. He missed the way Techno blinked at him in surprise before smiling softly with amusement. _“_ _YES_ _!_ Now I won’t have to guarantee I’ll die!” chances of death got reduced to forty-percent with a practically immortal nymph on his side! _Awesome_!

That brought a startled laugh to be ripped from the coral-haired nymph, finally grinning wide to show a hint of canines for the first time that Dream nearly crashed onto a rocky wall that could’ve injured him all over again _(oh Elder Guardian he was beginning to regret everything—why did Techno say yes?! Now Dream wasn’t sure he could survive if the nymph expressed joy that he actually looked cute and still devilishly handsome-)._ “Out of everythin’ I was expectin’ you to say, I _definitely_ wasn’t expectin’ that.”

Dream stopped briefly, currently upside down as his tail kicked to keep him afloat in the water. The blond smiled cheekily, taking his mask to tie it back over his face, “What makes you think that?”

Techno gave him an amused look, ruby eyes glinting slightly, “You know, I’d thought you’d be elated you have a water nymph on your side.” He cocked his head, snorting, “Not… joyously exclaim that havin’ me will guarantee you won’t die. Usually, others would feel some sort of ego havin’ a God helpin’ them.”

Dream pinned him with a look that wasn’t too effective considering he was still upside down. And his mask was still on. “I’m not going to use you if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said simply, voice perfectly even though he felt sad for the Oceanid.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew how water nymphs, while practically untouchable at times, were always used for popularity and power by other greedy merfolk. Of course, no one could kill water nymphs except for their own kind, but if one wanted to befriend a water nymph, it was never with good intentions. 

Dream would know because of all the stories his mother told him about how any merfolks approaching a water nymph, they never leave with friendship. It’s one of the main reasons they choose to hide the majority of the time and only reveal themselves if something disturbed the balance in the ocean.

Water nymphs were immortal. But they were the loneliest creatures created because of the roles they were assigned for.

Techno apparently didn’t seem to expect that blunt response, taken aback. He gave him an unreadable look, not giving anything away that it would’ve made Dream nervous had he not been used to it already. Technically, he only spent a _few_ hours with the Oceanid—but it felt like he was hanging out with an old friend.

“...You’re different.”

Now _Dream_ wasn’t expecting that, blinking as he turned so his vision was no longer upside down. “What does that even mean?” he said more to himself than to the pinkette, a small pout gracing his features almost subconsciously.

Techno only shrugged, brushing past him with a smile, “Nothin’ at all, prince charmin’.” He dismissed his question easily, Dream wondering if he was imagining things because surely he could’ve sworn he saw a _smirk_ on the nymph’s sun-kissed face- “Nothin’ your pretty little head should worry about.”

Dream exploded red, stumbling over his words as he followed the Oceanid. Why was he following him when Techno was probably only getting ready for their unofficial journey—Dream didn’t know nor care when he was busy trying to get his composure back together from that fact he was called _pretty._

_Oh Guardian, was his attraction to the water nymph worse than he thought?!_

“H-hey! Who are you calling pretty! A-and stop calling me prince charming, I’m a damn warrior!”

“Didn’t know princes could become warriors. Thought they just sit pretty and have everyone bendin’ on their tails?”

Dream made a scandalized sound from the back of his throat, _completely_ disregarding that Techno was a literal _God_ and only cared that he had been insulted. _With a monotone voice._ “Why does that remark sound like it’s aimed directly at _me_?!”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

Dream sputtered, shooting daggers at the Oceanid’s back.

He was beginning to regret asking Techno to help him if this was how the atmosphere around them was going to go. And perhaps his little crush wasn’t going to help, but hopefully it was nothing considering Dream had no chances. He knew that very well.

...Why was he even thinking about that. He should focus on getting the Wither’s heart.

* * *

“Wait- you’re saying you don’t know _anything_ about the Wither?” Dream deadpanned, sitting down on a coral reef hidden in bright sea plants as he picked on the scales of his tail absentmindedly. 

After waiting until the last of his wounds had healed by staying in the Oceanid’s cave for at least one day, they didn’t waste time to begin their travels. Dream wondered if it was a little unfair that he actually had Techno helping him, but at least he wasn’t going to die. Probably. Before remembering that he had his own sets of abilities and now felt a little stupid.

Right now, they were taking a small break. Well— _Dream_ was because he wasn’t immortal like Techno. They’ve been swimming for three days and a half _(the ocean was big and the portal was far. Obviously)_ while eating some food the blond had made that could last for a couple of days before they left the cave, and his tail was beginning to get sore from the amount of moving he did.

Honestly, Dream had never moved that much without stopping once. Well, he did, but only to sleep while Techno took over to be the lookout.

Why didn’t they stop every few hours during their travels if one were to ask Dream?

...Dream was stubborn. Plus, it was good training to extend his endurance. He may be the...possibly _the_ _fastest_ merman, nevertheless _royalty,_ in the merfolk kingdom, but what’s bad about getting better?

Now, back to their current situation-

Dream had been looking through his map, grateful it was safe and untouched _(if it was lost he would be fucked-),_ and curiously asked if Techno knew faster ways to get the not-really cursed materials to summon the Wither. Not cursed because he could never understand how _soul sand_ played a big part in the process—probably because the sand _did_ harbor souls inside from millions of years ago, and why _wouldn’t_ he ask Techno?

Techno may be the youngest water nymph created, not really that older especially when in water nymph years, _he was just a young adult,_ but he must have _some_ knowledge and experience against cursed mobs, right?

_Not._

When Dream asked, he only got a blank look in return and he _immediately_ knew that the pinkette didn’t have any experience against the Wither.

Techno grimaced, raising his hand in a placating manner as the blond stared him down. “My job is _literally_ to create storms in the middle of the big blue and kill half of the hostile mobs that might cause disruption in the ocean’s balance because of how many they are. I never had the time _nor_ the interest to summon and confront the Wither. _Elder Guardian,_ I’ve never even _killed_ any of the mobs in the Nether. I usually dive and dip to get ingredients.” He defended himself, trying not to show a hint of a smile when seeing the blond prince huff in slight frustration. His little pout and cheeks being puffed up were adorable.

They weren’t together for long _(if almost four days counted-)_ but Techno had to admit, the emerald-eyed merman’s company was _incredibly_ entertaining. Throughout their time together so far, not _once_ was there a boring moment. Sure, there was plenty of long silence that dragged long—the longest having been over two hours of just swimming and eating on the go, but it was comfortable enough for them _not_ to engage in a conversation. Or find the need to fill the silence.

Almost as if they had the same thought process, like two sides of the same gold coin. It surprised and pleased Techno because he had never enjoyed someone’s company so much until now _(though Wilbur, the current King of Pogtopia, was good company too the few times he visited whenever there was a raid)._

And even with the mask covering the prince’s face other than his very plump and coral-tinted lips, Dream was very expressive. He could not, _for the love of the sea,_ stay _still_ for _one second_ unless he was tired or hungry. Injured, too, he forgot to add. Not even through a normal conversation. Dream _needed_ to move.

Like right now.

Dream huffed, kicking his tail to show his cute disappointment as he leveled the Oceanid a look that failed because— _mask._ And his _pout_ was still cute. “So you’ve _never_ fought the Wither. Great.” He said blandly, folding his arms over his chest.

“Do remember I _am_ a water nymph. I can body block for you so you don’t—you know, _die._ _”_ Techno pointed out calmly with a hint of sarcasm, to which the blond didn’t appreciate as he shot him a faint scowl. “If your blood is in my hands, I might start a war with your kingdom, and in extension, it’ll be a war between merpeople and water nymphs if word reaches my fellow nymphs.”

“Why the _fuck_ would I ask you to _body block_ for me?” Dream gave him a dumbfounded look, as if what he had just said was the _stupidest thing_ that came out of his mouth. To be fair, it really was. Dream was a little concerned, and ignored the last sentence Techno said. “You’re immortal, I get it. But you can _still_ get hurt and severe injuries take a little time to heal for you, right?” when Techno opened his mouth, a slightly surprised look on his features, Dream easily cut him off with a knowing frown. “My parents know a lot about nymphs considering they were friends with the older ones, in a way. I know that while you can’t die unless you’ve lived for a certain amount of years, you _can_ get hungry, and getting hungry means you’re unable to use your abilities.”

Techno couldn’t help but chuckle, missing the way the prince seemed to turn faintly pink at the sound. “You sure have a lot of connections. Quite the resourceful one, aren’t ya, prince charmin’.” He said honestly, pleased when Dream _definitely_ turned red at the sudden praise.

“Don’t change the subject, Technoblade.” Dream scowled, Techno was good company and _definitely a God_ in all looks, body, and brains—but he sure could be _infuriating_ at times. Especially when he could barely count down how many times the Oceanid was being sarcastic. “Just don’t risk your life saving me. I joke with my chances of dying getting low with you helping, but it doesn’t mean I’ll get hurt. I’m not weak.”

“Not sayin’ you’re weak. I haven’t forgotten the way you caught me off guard to tackle me to the sand, and the fact I was actually immobilized.” Techno mused, chuckling when Dream sputtered at the reminder. “Just sayin’ I won’t let you get hurt. Not on my watch. Unless I want to start a war.”

“Okay, _fine.”_ Dream sighed when he could tell there’s no convincing the seemingly stubborn nymph. He rolled his emerald eyes behind his mask when seeing the faintly victorious look on the older’s face before pushing himself off the reef, patting his scales for any lingering rocks. “I’ve rested enough. We can continue.”

Techno frowned slightly as the prince grabbed his satchel, “Are you sure? We can rest a bit more if you want.” 

“It’s fine, really.” Dream reassured, waving a hand in dismissal. He was still tired and might not be at his best if they were ever chased, but the pinkette didn’t know that. Unfortunate no plants in the Nether could support him considering they weren’t normal sea plants _(they grew in the Nether, duh)_ —could’ve been helpful if he was in possible danger. At least, he wasn’t able to control them to his will for some odd reason. “Besides, we’re close to the ravine where the Nether portal resides. There’s only one of its kind, right?”

“Obviously.” Techno said, following the blonde-haired merman out of the forest of colorful plants but reminded himself to keep a close eye on the younger _(just in case he might be lyin’...)._ “The portal can only be found by a map passed down by a King or Queen. And you definitely have it.” _Or else terrible merpeople would seek for it and craft forbidden potion recipes. Techno wasn’t very sorry he might’ve taken some of their lives for such attempts in the past._

“Right.” Dream smiled before letting the map flash before his eyes by a burst of green. He scanned through the worn-out paper again, humming thoughtfully, “Yeah, we’re close by. Probably an estimated one hour travel but it might take a few more just to get to the portal itself.” The tunnel leading to the portal was long and akin to a maze, Dream mused to himself. Not to mention the hostile mobs roaming around the area. He faced the Oceanid, a challenging smile in place, “Hope you’re ready to venture through the Nether, Techno.”

Techno quirked an eyebrow, smirking faintly when he caught the look and simply cocked his head, “When have I never been ready?”

Dream shrugged innocently, smile growing a little wider, “I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I know what your favorite dish is or something.”

“Point taken, _prince charmin’.”_ Techno’s smirk was very evident when Dream’s smile was replaced with a scowl, feeling the younger’s glare despite the mask blocking the way. At first, the name wasn’t supposed to stick, but he couldn’t help but continue using it when seeing how the blond turned red in indignation. His displeasure was so obvious and adorable that Techno couldn’t help himself.

Meanwhile, Dream just couldn’t understand why the Oceanid refused to say his name. Well, maybe just to tease him, obviously _(being called a prince charming sounded like a fucking stereotype. It’s not as if he was going to save a damsel or something-)_ but it’s been three days since they traveled together that it was just getting annoying.

 _Definitely_ not amused or secretly grateful Techno decided not to say his name with his buttery, monotone, and deep voice, or else he might’ve malfunctioned. _Definitiely not._

Still, Dream used to dream of becoming an ideal prince charming as he heard in storybooks that it’s just embarrassing. 

“I _swear_ to the Guardian my name isn’t that hard to pronounce-“

“Sorry not sorry. I like prince charmin’ better. It’s technically not a lie, _so-“_

“Oh, _forget it-“_

* * *

Whether it was because of luck, they surprisingly didn’t take that long to reach the portal.

After taking some breaks every now and then within the ravine, Dream led them inside the caves where the maze-like structure would come to confuse them because of how some tunnels could be a loop _(why was that, Dream didn’t know other than maybe a possible curse. Why weren’t there signs? Why would he let other merfolk find the portal? He doubted Techno would leave the signs be)._ But fortunately, the prince, while a little exhausted considering how long they had to swim for and trying not to show his fatigue to the Oceanid, took full advantage of the fact that he had the correct tunnels and paths ingrained into his brain.

There was a reason he was regarded as the smartest heir in his kingdom _(and probably the current generation of merpeople—but he wasn’t one to brag),_ and he’d be disappointed if he didn’t rely on his own intelligence.

What surprised Dream was how Techno actually didn’t bother mapping out the pathways despite visiting the Nether more than the blond’s own parents. Of course, he ended up deadpanning when he was given an explanation of why.

Techno apparently had the best memory that no matter which cave he took _(yes,_ cave, _not a tunnel. And there were at least_ fifty different caves _so that meant the Oceanid must have gone through a random cave and not the specific one that led to the portal guaranteed… What the fu-)_ he would always end up in the right destination.

...Basically he got lost but somehow ended up in the portal anyway, which was what Dream concluded when the pinkette was done explaining.

Techno was rightfully _offended_ the prince was doubting his amazing senses to locate the portal and voiced his defense. Definitely not adding the fact that it usually took him five hours before he actually ended up in the portal.

Dream politely called bullshit in his head but settled with a very sweet smile.

...Techno was a _little_ intimidated.

Their conversations were going quite well.

While making their way to the portal with the blond in front, it was both suspicious and a relief they didn’t encounter a single hostile mob at all after they found a secluded area and rested there for a while. Techno would occasionally go out for some reason but came back in one piece so it was fine. Dream was confused and skeptical of the reason why every time they went out of their little hiding spot _(it was currently night, and they usually spawn around this time),_ but he wasn’t going to complain. No mob encounters, the faster.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Techno destroyed the hostile mobs when he sensed them closing in by pretending he just wanted to take a peak. All it took was a flick of his wrist and the monsters turned into dust on the stone floor of the cave they were in.

Didn’t even take more than five seconds.

They easily found the right cave with a sharp turn to a corner that was barely visible considering the caves were very dark with no sunlight able to reach the depths _(thankfully, Dream had his glowstone rock and Techno with his powers)._ It was surrounded by multiple rows of stalagmites and stalactites surrounding the entire walls of rocks that were glittering with ores when Dream’s source of light created a mild circle of gold to brighten up the place. 

Dream stared in awe, his own emerald orbs reflecting the light emitting from his glowstone. Despite the darkness and ominous sounds coming from every side, there was something... _eerily breathtaking_ with the sight. No matter how many times he had visited the cave the portal was residing in—it always had a different kind of beauty that he was glad that only a handful knew the location.

Techno, however, had his gaze straying to the merman, eyes softening at how the soft, golden light of the stone made the prince appear as if he was glowing. He still couldn’t help but compare him to past merfolks he had encountered in his life, and no one could be compared to this blond’s beauty. Both beautiful yet held something dangerous, like a challenge. A puzzle he had never encountered before.

He mentally shook his head at such thoughts, nothing was going to come out of it, after all. He only agreed to help the merman so the quest could be done, nothing else.

Techno shifted closer to the dazed blond, giving him a light nudge on the shoulder to gain his attention back to reality. “Well, it looks like we’ve arrived.” He pointed out the obvious, maintaining a neutral expression when Dream blinked those wide, emerald doe eyes at him. “You wanna sleep in for a bit before goin’ in? A day in the Nether is three days in the overworld, so we can’t afford to take long.”

“Oh, right,” Dream blinked a few times, a little surprised at the piece of information the older gave him. He didn’t know one day in the Nether was three days in the overworld. That meant he could only stay there for… er, _less_ than two weeks. Actually, maybe only ten days and that didn’t sound enough. 

Well, _fuck._

“I’ll be fine. If I really need it, hope you won’t complain about being my bodyguard for at least a few hours until I’m fully rested.” Dream joked, slinging his satchel over his shoulder properly before blinking in confusion when Techno looked serious.

“I won’t.” The older said simply, stance relaxed and somehow unreadable. The blond squinted his eyes at him behind his mask before deciding to brush it off for the time being. He was only kidding, after all. Dream was planning on sleeping for _literally a few hours (maybe only two hours-)_ if push came to shove.

Techno, however, wasn’t kidding when he didn’t mind guarding the blond. He found it a little amusing how he actually was protecting a prince as a _not-really_ God.

* * *

No matter how many times he visited the Nether, he was never going to get used to the intense heat that instantly washed over his body upon leaving the airy, purple particles that covered his skin when phasing through the obsidian portal.

Techno grimaced, his trident being summoned instinctively in his hand whenever he entered the Nether. While his body adjusted to the heat that came with a place this hot _(but not enough to burn unless one was too weak),_ he glanced around the place, finding nothing but the same sight that he was greeted to; hot netherrack covering the walls, floor, and ceiling, burning lava occasionally bursting to create bubbles filled with fire, ash particles floating everywhere, and a ghast passing through from the farthest entrance of the small cave the portal was hidden in.

He turned when hearing the telltale sign of another passing through the said portal, Dream immediately making a face when the wave of heat bit on his pale skin and scales.

“I’m never getting used to how hot the Nether is.” Dream commented dryly, shaking his head to get rid of lingering purple particles from the portal off his hair, the Oceanid watching with bemusement how the particles actually stayed solid on someone instead of vanishing.

“I doubt anyone from the overworld and seaworld will,” Techno answered with a low chuckle, giving his trident a spin as he looked out the entrance of the cave. “Now, the real question here—do you remember where the closest fortress is? Because I’m not the best at knowin’ places here.”

Dream shot him a look, the sweet corner of his coral lips twitching up, “I thought you just told me you have amazing memory when it came to the map of the world.”

“In the _seaworld,_ blondie. I’m not born in the Nether.” Techno shot back a second later, in no way defensive as he sniffed, nose pointed up in the air.

“Whatever you say,” Dream muffled his giggles behind pale hands, Techno wondering if he had gone insane when his eyes immediately zeroed at how those dainty, delicate, and slender covered those rosy lips.

 _Why was Dream so fucking_ pretty _? He had never seen a royal so_ pretty _before, Guardian._

“Are you doubtin’ me?” 

“No?”

“...That sounds like a question-“

Dream grinned, swimming away towards the entrance of the cave, “You heard nothing~”

Techno changed his mind, _this prince was a minx._

Shaking his head, the pinkette followed after the emerald-eyed merman, half-wondering if accepting the blond’s request to help was a mistake.

Then again, it’s been three days, and he had yet to actually regret his choice.

* * *

Fast forward to four hours because the Nether was _shit, it was hell, it was the worst, it always made him feel itchy because he preferred the big blue’s coldness, it was terrible_ —Techno had to admit that Dream kept on surprising him.

Traversing through the _mostly_ red environment, _with the occasional glimpse of the warped reef, soulsand valley, and basalt delta,_ he was impressed how the prince handled himself through a world basically made out of fire and death and things that could kill someone.

Because they were not spared a _single_ time by the monsters inhabiting the environment.

Since they weren’t trying to have a vacation right now _(and probably never would because...why?),_ they were simply avoiding the hostile mobs as best as they could the moment they passed by their territories.

And to his surprise, instead of using even an ounce of his powers to easily eliminate the threat blocking their way, Dream basically showcased his amazing ability to _maneuver_ in the heated waters like he was one with the Nether or something.

When a couple of ghasts suddenly came out of nowhere, not hesitating to spew out fireballs straight at the prince with precise aim—Dream _effortlessly dodged the attack by literally looping around it as if he was just dancing._ The merman didn’t even spare the white monsters a glance, just casually glancing around to find their next destination and even looked over his shoulder to inform the Oceanid he found a reef with sea hoglins roaming around _(yes, they had legs like the surface animals. Don’t ask)._ Apparently, he wanted to kill a few to start making some _dinner_ for them before they ventured to a fortress, considering how they were going to take long there because of the low chances of a wither skeleton dropping its head in one piece.

 _Fucking dinner._ As if they weren’t being chased by _definitely more than six ghasts_ at that moment, and a couple of magma cubes bouncing after them from the walls and ceiling.

 _Elder Guardian,_ who was _feeding_ this prince? He was almost expecting _some_ fear _(most nobles he met were pretty wimpy, except the few)_ but Dream was the complete _opposite._ He didn’t even bat a fucking _eyelash._

Techno may or may not have fallen just a bit. _Not really, promise._

“You weren’t kiddin’ when you said you’re a warrior,” Techno told him when the coast was clear, hiding underneath a sea tree, prodding at the porkchop skewer the blond cooked with a small fire nearby.

Dream raised a brow, his mask just sitting atop fluffy golden curls as he paused on his next bite, “Doubted me?” a half-smirk appeared on his face, looking absolutely tantalizing as he twirled the stick in between slender fingers. “Told you I know how to handle myself.” He paused, as if recalling a memory before grimacing, “Just don’t talk about my stupidity a few days ago.”

“I can’t believe you let a horde of drowneds corner you like that, what a loser,” Techno couldn’t help but blurt out, smirking when Dream scowled, a red hue filtering freckled cheeks.

“I didn’t know I was nearby. It’s not my fault.” Dream huffed, finishing the last remaining bite of the meat before wrapping his mouth on the middle of the stick, fingers pulling the stick to the side and ruby orbs followed the way some of the juice glossed those pink lips.

_...Fuck._

_This was really not appropriate of him to be staring at a prince probably way out of his league._

“Okay!” 

Techno snapped out of his slowly brewing crisis, dark eyes flickering up to see Dream get up, flicking the stick to the side and floating down quite pitifully _(unlike the deity floating gracefully in front of him-),_ and gave the Oceanid a quite upbeat smile. Even raising a clenched fist, too. “I’m all energized! Pretty sure we can actually find the fortress today and then retreat for a bit to prepare ourselves. I doubt we can get three Wither heads in one day, or even get to fight against the Wither.”

Techno nodded, face blank as if he hadn’t been wondering if the prince’s lips were as soft as it looked _(seriously, who could ever be that pretty?),_ “I’m down. The chances of the heads comin’ off in one piece is a one in a fifty chance. We might take a few days here in the process.”

“That’s gonna suck…” Dream sighed forlornly, taking his satchel from a branch hanging behind him _(somehow there were trees in the warped reef, not that they’re complainin’),_ “But there’s no other choice, right? We have to take what we can get, even though I’d prefer getting all of this over with in, like, three days max.”

“Who knows,” Techno shrugged a shoulder, his trident flashing by his side, “there’s also a rare chance of gettin’ more than one skull head.”

Dream gave him a look, “I’m not that optimistic.”

“Honestly, same.” 

Chances of the Wither skeleton’s head staying intact after taking it down was pretty damn low, Techno had to admit. He remembered the one time he killed fifty of them just to get a piece of coal because he once forgot his way to the portal.

He didn’t get a single coal.

Not a great experience.

Not expecting that response, Dream burst out laughing, leaving the Oceanid staring at him with his mind completely blank.

Guardian, even his _laugh_ sounded like those seashells creating mellow sounds that gave gentle euphony to his ears.

“Good to know we’re on the same boat then, Techno,” Dream grinned, giving the older a nudge on the shoulder as he passed by. Techno resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning around to see the blond leisurely drifting out the forest backward, his front still facing the Oceanid.

“While I’ve never harmed any of the mobs here in all my years alive and have a lot of unfair advantages, I know for a fact that this isn’t goin’ to be easy.” A pink eyebrow was arched, ruby reds meeting emerald greens with an expectant look. “Hope you’re ready, prince charmin’. ‘Cause the Wither skeleton won’t be the only monster roamin’ in the fortress.”

Dream only smiled, slow and enthralling, just like the way his golden lashes lowered over his glinting eyes before the sight was gone when he slipped his mask back into place. “I wouldn’t be here right now if I wasn’t ready.” He grinned, glimpses of pearly whites flashing.

Techno smirked, a hint of canines showing as a blue spark crawled up his trident.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

* * *

Heavy pants escaped coral lips, chest rising and falling with every intake of water. Dream quickly kicked his tail with enough force to push him back, narrowly a ball of fire heading straight towards him just as Techno hurled his trident at the ghast interfering and joining in on the fight. He gritted his teeth, emerald eyes turning into a dark moss green as he readied his bow.

This had been going on for what almost felt like hours. When finding the fortress after Techno surprisingly noticed dark bricks surrounded by netherracks, almost giving it an appearance of an ore, they didn’t hesitate to split up for the time being to take down some Wither skeletons. 

Of course, Techno was definitely uncertain if it was even a good idea to split up, considering there were too many hostile mobs all over the fortress—but Dream managed to convince him by saying it would be faster if they eliminated the skeletons separately for a better chance at retrieving a skull. Not completely guaranteed, obviously, but at least they didn’t have to attack the same skeleton and therefore waste time. 

The first few hours, Dream would consider himself somewhat lucky. He encountered a few mobs here and there, like a blaze or another ghast, _there were even a ton of spawners for the former—_ however, none were too difficult for the prince to the point of wanting help from the Oceanid himself. 

Dream was definitely floundered; he managed to get one Wither skull. After killing at least ten of them in about four hours, obviously—but he happened to have luck on his side at the moment. A skull, completely untouched and intact, was falling towards the bricked floor, and he had never felt so much relief flooding through his entire body.

Only for his relief to turn into complete dread when glancing up after tucking the skull in a bundle he happened to find in a chest from the fortress.

Blazes were _everywhere._

_“Fuck-”_

Dream cursed, immediately ducking down towards the floor just in time to avoid a fireball shot right where he last floated. Making sure the bundle was on his person firmly with a low chance of accidentally slipping off, he didn’t wait for a second to make his escape. It would’ve been easier said than done.

Except for the fact he had been running from other hostile mobs for four hours while simultaneously trying to take down Wither skeletons. It was inevitable that he lost enough energy to even fight back, and lost a good amount of hunger to allow him to escape.

Suffice to say-

Dream was _fucked._

Gritting his teeth, the prince boosted himself up the ceiling to avoid yet another shot of fire from three blazes, gracefully curving before making his escape with his gaze upside-down. Dream’s eyes were wide behind his mask, wildly glancing around the halls as he made multiple choices in a second before making his decision.

He kicked his tail to propel himself further towards the opposite end of the hall where it led to a dead-end right in front of him. Not the best ideas he had at the moment, probably one of his worst now that he thought about it—but it was too late to turn back now.

Well, at least not _literally_ yet.

When he was closing in on the nether brick walls, Dream pressed a smooth, gentle hand on the wall, making sure the entire palm was flat against it. Then, with enough force, momentum, and timing as he heard the blazes charging towards him, Dream pushed his hand back and instantly dove straight to the perfect opening the blazes left him.

He rushed past them immediately after launching himself back to where he just came from, leaving the fiery mobs dazed at the sudden change of sides before chasing after him once again when they recovered.

Dream blew a bubble of air in relief, hugging the bundle to his chest as he focused his gaze straight ahead at him, determined to find the Oceanid he was separated from.

And as if the Guardian was sparing him, Dream saw a pink and red blur on the far end of the hallway that led to the highest floor of the fortress.

Dream was this close to crying out in pure relief, wanting nothing more than to just shut his eyes and his body for at least a few hours. He could’ve continued for more, but it was the Nether and he was a Tropical type of merman. The intense heat wasn’t meant for his biology at all, therefore leaving a little weaker than before.

“Techno!” he screamed out, freeing a hand to wave it wildly in the water as he began to slow down, his body grateful for the little break on trying to push it too much when he was both tired and hungry.

Techno just finished slashing his trident against a Wither skeleton, instantly turning around at the call of his name _(or was it Dream’s voice?)_ and startled ruby eyes met his emerald ones.

Dream huffed a breathy chuckle, smiling, and then noticed how the skeleton’s head fell off without separating into tiny pieces like it usually would. 

Another skull on their first day.

This was _way_ luckier than he expected!

Dream opened his mouth, ready to tell the Oceanid that their second skull was right there behind him, falling to the brick floor, before faltering slightly in confusion and apprehension when Techno’s usually calm eyes widened in _fear,_ just as he heard the sound of a ghastly cry.

_“DREAM, LOOK OUT!”_

The last thing Dream could remember was the scorching feeling of flames licking his tail as darkness instantly replaced the color of red and pink in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger owo???
> 
> To be fair! I split this chapter in half! 
> 
> It’s actually not supposed to be a 3-parter but I realize it’ll still take long and I wanna update before next week so just split it lmao xD
> 
> Yes it’s gonna be a 3-parter LET’S GOOOOO! >:DD
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy the next! Including you, Plane :>
> 
> And thank Apple (callin’ you that) and cHiLD for helping me with some things <33
> 
> So sorry for the long wait again! It was really hard to imagine the world, plus with how busy I was, but it’s pog in the end xD
> 
> Take care, you nerdssss <3
> 
> (ps: the recent dream smp events yES TEAM CHAOS I CAN'T-)
> 
> (pps: i post the fanarts and more on @suga_bloomlili on instagram cuz i feel more comfy there, L. DM me “dnb SIMP” if you‘re interested i guess or you won’t get accepted cuz i don’t wanna get scammed okay bye haha for real gimme clout-)


	10. Mermaid AU (PT 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh an update :D
> 
> Let's get itttttttt!!! >:)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually lets brain and fingers write over 20.8k words*
> 
> ...
> 
> Author-Lili: This is fine (:
> 
> Why am I even the slightest bit surprised when I've done worse word counts than this again?
> 
> Smh
> 
> Probably because I initially started out with wanting only 3-4k words and then my writing style, as I progressed, demands for MORE descriptions and all that jazz  
> *w h e e z e...* 
> 
> TvT
> 
> Never trust me for word count or update schedules.
> 
> To be fair, I actually am proud of myself for writing almost 7k words in a day. It's been awhile since I've done something like that ^O^
> 
> Anyways! 
> 
> Last part everyoneeeeee~~~ ^3^
> 
> I ACTUALLY FINISHED HOLY MUFFINSSS 
> 
> Ngl the only reason this AU took so long is because of trying to come up with scenes that'll connect with the plot and story progression lol
> 
> I had fun tho! It's been months since I had to seriously brainstorm scenes and relationship development kekekeke x3
> 
> Gotta say thanks to my unofficial "co-author", Apple (no not the brand kekw-), for almost all the scenes, and Mell for the wither fight :>
> 
> Without them I would've been stuck for too long XD
> 
> Anywayssss, I won't spoil anything, like always ^^
> 
> Err, no fanarts again *sadge*
> 
> This is also unedited...  
> Like I even edit my own fics. I have too much words I just gloss over everything xDDD
> 
> Happy reading, you muffin heads!

Techno didn’t know why he agreed to split up from the prince. To be fair, it was all _Dream’s_ fault for puckering his pretty lips at him and had the mask been off, Techno would’ve taken the hook, line, and _sinker_ without a second thought just because those vibrant emerald orbs were blinking at him. Probably a good thing his mask was on, then. He wouldn’t have stood a _chance._

So was it his fault for falling for it? Was it his fault for not being able to say _no_ to Dream for some reason?

No, _definitely_ not. It was _Dream’s_ fault for being irresistible. He wanted to _sue,_ except he had no gold coins with him to use _(he never visited anyone to really buy anything)._ So that was out of the question.

Well, Dream had a good enough reason why splitting up was a better and hopefully faster way to get the Wither skulls, especially encountering the said owners of skulls. Staying together would take them long when they could easily take one of them down individually. Techno had yet to see Dream in full action other than being fast as fuck _(and Guardian was he fast-),_ but he knew the prince was stronger than he looked.

 _So maybe he regretted saying yes,_ his mind unhelpfully supplied as his voice went another pitch higher than it usually would be despite the words being formed in his head, fear and panic clear as water in the words that escaped his mouth in a terrified shout just a few seconds ago. His eyes widened, watching the fire eat on the vivid tail of one blond prince from a ghast that came out of nowhere.

He wasn’t sure if he heard the sound of Dream’s agonized scream of pain when nothing but static rang in his ears, watching the way the blond’s mouth opened for a soundless scream.

And then he was falling, with blazes and a ghast looming over his vulnerable body. Trapped between the dark red fences, and any attacks aimed towards him would not be missed whatsoever.

“Stay away from him, you _fuckers-“_ Techno growled, his grip on the trident tight until his knuckles turned white, spinning it in his hand as blue lightning flared to life.

Garnet eyes narrowing, he hurled the spinning trident towards the mobs closing in and readying themselves to attack the unconscious merman, nothing but a blue and gold blur as it sliced through the majority of the mobs that were evenly circled around the blond.

As they screeched and cried in pain, some disintegrating into dust and other trinkets being dropped, Techno used that brief moment of distraction to his advantage.

He instantly gathered Dream in his arms in one clean dive, getting under the surviving mobs and sped through the fortress before they even had time to react. Techno knew his trident was lying around somewhere in the lava _(he saw it fall),_ but this time he could make it disappear later. Right now, he had other priorities.

And if he used more energy than necessary to get out of the fortress faster, there’s no one in the Nether that would see or know.

* * *

When the coast was clear, Techno dove down to a nearby warped reef, relieved that there were no endermen that could bother them. Well, to be fair he swam to a more isolated area. Quite pretty with little glowstones littered everywhere, like on the trees, netherrack walls, and rocks. And oddly enough, despite having no sun and moon—it was getting dark, so the glowstone was pretty helpful.

He gently laid the prince against a tree, making sure that Dream wouldn’t fall over. Techno shifted closer until he was sitting in front of him, eyeing the burn marks covering the bright scales that adorn the merman's tail, before carefully slipping the younger’s satchel off including the bundle. He took off the mask as well and mentally hoped Dream didn’t mind.

The water nymph paused, holding up the bundle when he caught the faint whiff of death and dust, glancing over at the unconscious prince before quirking a small smile.

Of course he actually managed to get a skull in under four hours of lurking in the Nether fortress. This merman was truly one of a kind.

Shaking his head, Techno rummaged through the satchel, well aware that Dream stole some of his healing salves and healing kelps back in his cave. Once he had everything, he didn’t waste time to start tending to his wounds.

It was completely silent, the only sounds being him gently smearing the gel on the darkened scales with some missing and leaving a burnt wound on its wake, while faint sounds of fire, ghast cries, and enderman teleportation happened in the background.

Somehow, after being sure that Dream was completely resting, the said blond began to stir in the midst of Techno starting to unroll a long ball of clean cloth.

“T...Techno…?” Dream’s voice was raspy yet soft, a small cough escaping him as Techno turned his attention away from the tail to give the prince a large shell with fresh water inside a protective bubble _(to keep the fresh water from mixing with the mildly hot one in the Nether)._

“Drink this first,” he murmured just as quietly in fear of irritating the blond’s head, no doubt sporting a small headache. Emerald orbs slowly fluttered open, half-lidded with a slight daze that was steadily regaining its usual sharpness back. Without saying anything, for now, Dream nodded and leaned forward slightly to press his lips against the edge of the shell, head tilting back when Techno lifted the shell so the rest of the liquid glided down.

When Dream drank it all, Techno immediately returned his attention to the younger’s tail, taking the roll of cloth again _(they were called bandages, right? Ugh, new millennial words were weird)._ He glanced up briefly when the prince poked a finger at his arm, cocking his head patiently to wait for whatever the younger was going to say.

“What…” Dream cleared his throat slightly when his voice cracked. “What happened?” he asked softly, watching the Oceanid lifting his limp tail to wrap the cloth underneath before going over repeatedly.

“You got hit by a ghast.” Techno answered nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on his task, “It was a direct blow to your tail, and I’m guessin’ you weren’t at your best in that moment.” He paused briefly, sighing, “This is why we shouldn’t have parted ways. I get that there’s a higher chance of gettin’ a skull separately, but that also means a higher chance of gettin’ cornered by the other mobs that spawn in the fortress.”

Dream winced as if recalling the events, leaning back against the tree and rubbing his arms in comfort, “Yeah, alright, it wasn’t my best idea.” He admitted sheepishly, hand lifting up to rub on his eyes tiredly but the Oceanid was busy finishing his small objective to take notice.

“No, it was the _stupidest idea_ in general.” Techno deadpanned, involuntarily tightening the cloth and muttered a quick apology under his breath when the blond’s tail flinched. He huffed, eyebrows furrowing slightly, “Do you have any idea how I just wanted to find you instead of chasin’ after these burnt skeletons? Like I’m startin’ to realize how reckless you actually are. You assigned me to be your bodyguard but how can I be one when you won’t even _let_ me protect you.” He ranted through a clenched jaw, disappointed in himself when realizing that he was _this close_ to actually losing the prince because of that.

He knew Dream could handle himself well without any help. He knew what the blond was capable of despite his pretty face—but regardless of how skilled and strong he was, Techno knew that he wasn’t _immortal_ and was still able to sustain the worst blows possible. And being in the Nether wasn’t helping the case, either. None of the mobs here were easily killable compared to the seaworld and overworld. 

If Dream hadn’t come to him on time, Techno couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if he ended up trying to find the prince instead of the other way around. There were way too many possibilities and scenarios running through the pinkette’s head, all the _what-ifs_ that only grew worse the longer his thoughts lingered and expanded.

Before Techno could continue berating himself, he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand touching his shoulder, the Oceanid snapping his head up to meet gentle emerald orbs that shone in the dark when the soft lights of the glowstone around them reflected back. Subconsciously, he noticed that he was already done bandaging the prince up since the cloth ran out. Lucky they had another one in the younger’s satchel.

Dream smiled slightly, exhaustion lining his shoulders but somehow he was still able to stay upright. He looked ready to pass out, and Techno was beginning to feel guilty for scolding the prince this way when he was at his current weakest. “You sound like you’re worried about me, Techno.” Instead of sounding teasing or playful, like what Techno first thought because the younger wouldn’t miss up the chance to annoy him—Dream just sounded understanding, a touch of guilt lacing his voice as well.

When realizing how he sounded like a complete worrywart, Techno flushed red, for once losing his usual aloofness. “I- I just don’t wanna feel bad if you accidentally die or somethin’, Dream.” He scowled, the younger only rolling his eyes before patting the space beside him. When Techno only stared flatly, Dream sighed. 

“Come sit here beside me,” he said with a bored expression, his tired but firm voice clearly telling Techno that any arguments were invalid and that had the water nymph grumbling under his breath before complying to the prince’s wishes anyway. Once Techno settled beside the blond, not too close but close enough that their shoulders nearly touched, Dream turned slightly to flick the pinkette’s nose. Techno flinched slightly, hand immediately shooting up to the abused spot because that flick was _definitely_ not gentle at all, narrowing his eyes at the amused-looking prince.

Dream had a half-smirk on his face, chuckling, “I know you’re worried for me, Techno.” He stated simply, not buying any bullshit the older might say. Techno frowned, averting his gaze away to huff and cross his arms, leaning back against the tree. He wasn’t sulking. He was _not._ “And I’ll admit—maybe we _shouldn’t_ have split up. It was too risky when the fortress was covered from every hall with hostile mobs, which wasn’t the best for someone like me.”

 _“Damn right it was…”_ Techno grouched lowly, glaring at the prince but couldn’t stop himself from softening up when Dream giggled.

A sweet, tender smile graced the blond’s features, almost making the Oceanid divert his gaze away because of how his heart promptly skipped a beat at the sight. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Techno. And, uh-“ to the older’s delight, a delicate coral hue dusted pale, freckled cheeks, Dream glancing down at his lap and playing with the scales that were untouched from the fire. “Thank you. For—for taking care of me. I, um…” he cleared his throat, pointedly turning his head away and Techno could see the way his ears turned red as well. 

_“I appreciate it.”_ Dream murmured, suddenly shy and utterly _adorable_ that Techno had to visibly stop himself from clutching his chest from the cuteness. 

Dream could be energetic as fuck, barely able to stay in one place. Sometimes teasing and annoying, constantly trying to poke and prod at Techno’s patience whenever he felt like it _(the little shit-),_ clearly a good reason why a prince such as himself was too skilled and intelligent that the ones he had heard and met in the past, but underneath the confidence, the bratty cockiness—Dream was...mostly quiet. 

And when Dream was quiet, there would be a few times he would be cute. Like when he spotted new types of sea creatures during their travel to the portal _(like the glow squid, and Elder Guardian he was reminded of Phil right then and there-)_ or waiting for Techno when the Oceanid left to hunt down some food for them. He recalled how Dream sat on the rock like an absolute dream _(pun_ very _intended),_ lazily lounging on it while tracing imaginary lines on his mask with a small pout on his face in deep thought.

Dream was...really _cute._

The pinkette flushed, quickly turning his head away as well and coughed in his fist. “Just don’t do it again. If I start a war with your people when they find out I accidentally failed to protect you, the blame is all on you and it’ll be the first thing I say.” He rasped, pursing his lips when his face felt hot upon hearing another chime of giggles from the blond. Thankfully, Dream didn’t say anything against his odd way of saying _‘you’re welcome’._

“...You called me Dream.” The said blond suddenly uttered quietly, his voice heavy with some kind of emotion Techno couldn’t place for some reason.

The pinkette felt his heart squeeze, realizing that all this time he had been calling Dream _prince charming_ and—yeah, he could see why the younger pointed it out. “...What about it,” he said more than asked, wanting nothing more than to avoid the younger’s gaze but, when he saw how Dream kept his own head facing the other way, he didn’t bother restraining himself from looking. Shame that Techno wasn’t able to read whatever emotion was swirling within the younger’s deep emerald orbs.

Dream said nothing at first, his mouth opening to say something, maybe a retort—but instead he closed it and shook his head, leaving the Oceanid confused and a little curious about what he was going to say. “Nothing.” He cleared his throat, “You know, you missed a skull back there.”

That was a clean change of subject, Techno had to admit, but he did a double take when the words registered in his head- “Wait, _what_?” he deadpanned, his confusion sounding more like a statement than anything else.

Dream giggled, vibrant emeralds curving up into adorable crescents that left the Oceanid staring longer than necessary. Unsurprising. “What I said. You missed a very intact wither skull back there.” He smirked, and Techno _desperately_ wanted to look away. “You could’ve chosen the skull instead of me. We would’ve gotten two skulls in one day, which is pretty lucky already.”

“No,” Techno said immediately, trying to duck his head to avoid the other’s gaze but his eyes reflexively slid up to find startled greens. He wondered if Dream was a siren sometimes because of how he was always hypnotized by those vibrant, _expressive_ eyes of his. They were the windows to his emotions no matter what and Techno found that an endearing trait of his. 

“I would’ve chosen you all the time.”

Dream’s eyes widened, his breath hitching slightly and that reaction caused Techno to realize what he had just said.

_Fuck-_

Techno quickly cleared his throat, straightening up from his slouched position to cross his arms over his chest and turned his head away. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought, because it felt like his face was on fire. No, it _was_ on fire.

...And now it was silent.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable after that halted, awkward confession. They just didn’t feel like starting another conversation—plus, Techno had no doubt Dream was too tired to really initiate one, and he definitely didn’t want to say anything after that.

The Oceanid relaxed when the sounds of lava boiling in the distance, glowstone lights twinkling every now and then, and sporadic teleporting of the endermen filling the silence in the air. If rather faintly.

Techno stared at the red grass littered all over the netherrack beneath him, absently palming his hand on them and occasionally grabbed a handful but didn’t try to pluck it out. He sighed, suddenly remembering their quest again and thought of a few ways they could still get two more skulls when Dream wouldn’t be able to move for a few days.

“Hey, Dream, I was thinkin’ I could just go alone-“ his words were abruptly cut off when he suddenly felt a weight being dropped on his shoulder. He froze, resisting the urge to shiver when soft strands of hair brushed against his neck before risking a glance down. 

Dream had his eyes closed, the golden lashes resting atop freckled cheeks, and lips parted slightly to release a gentle, relaxed breath. 

_...He should’ve expected this,_ Techno inwardly grimaced, raising an arm to loop around the prince and hovering his hand over his shoulder. He should probably move the prince to a more comfortable position, maybe lay him down in the bed of grass nearby that was thick enough to be comfortable. This position wouldn’t be good for the prince’s neck.

 _So why,_ Techno gripped Dream’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his body, shifting slightly so that his head was comfortably resting against his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from burying his face in those fluffy golden locks, catching the scent of citrus and clay. Dream made a soft sound, small and fragile as he snuggled further into the Oceanid’s neck, and Techno tightened his hold around the prince slightly, protective, closing his eyes as his heart seemed to beat a little faster than normal whenever Dream was close to him.

_Why did he always like having the prince in his arms?_

* * *

Techno watched the dark skeleton disintegrate in front of his eyes, sighing in disappointment when it left nothing behind but flakes of ash on where it last stood. He pulled his trident off the floor, briefly checking if it chucked off a piece of the diamond _(even though he was well aware ancient weapons never break off unless the owner died-)_ before whipping it to the side to get rid of lingering decay of the wither skeleton’s remains.

He had been stabbing wither skeletons for the past five hours, and had been doing this for the past two days, too. Why was it taking so long and why wasn’t Dream with him? Well…

After the prince woke up, just for a little so he could eat something to replenish some of his energy _(because he was in Techno’s care and cooking something that could suit the royalty’s taste somehow made the Oceanid more nervous than confronting the Wither-),_ Techno explained a brief plan he formulated while the prince had been unconscious for a few hours. 

Until Dream was fully recovered, _because no way in hell was Techno letting him roam around with a fried tail,_ he would be hunting the remaining two skulls by himself. If he could even get _two._

Of course, Dream was heavily protesting against that sudden decision but Techno quickly shut him down with a raised brow. He was internally surprised that it actually worked, though _(Dream instantly clicking his jaw shut with a petulant pout and glare that appeared more cute than intimidating-),_ but no one would hear him complaining about it. He was a little pleased at the slight power he had over the blond because he was a damn _menace._ An _alluring_ menace.

“Are you _kiddin’_ me-“

Techno cursed long and hard in his head, dodging a fireball being aimed at him from a ghast that showed up out of nowhere. _Why_ were there so many ghasts?! For the past few hours traversing through the fortress from top to bottom, he had seen them flying outside when Techno was pretty damn sure they weren’t there before.

At this point, Techno was certain the ghasts were going to be a literal pain for him to successfully kill off the wither skeletons without distractions. Seriously, the amount of times he had the wither effect just because he got distracted by the ghasts getting in the way was starting to deplete his energy.

He sighed, flicking his hair behind his shoulder when the ghast melted away after getting shot by a ball of lightning from him. He was going to find one more wither skeleton before calling it a day. He managed to get one skull, which was begrudgingly better than nothing. He could always come back tomorrow, _and_ as to not worry the prince why he was taking too long if he was already awake.

Gripping his trident tightly in his hands, Techno dove back inside the fortress, determined to get one last chance before returning to his prince. 

To his relief, luck was apparently on his side today.

Techno spotted a glimpse of charcoal bones turning on a corner. He readied his trident, kicking his tail to give himself a boost while simultaneously trying to create as little water motions as possible lest he wanted the wither skeleton to notice his presence.

Of course, since he was gradually getting exhausted and though he couldn’t die, pain was _still_ a bitch—better get this over with.

So that’s what he did.

Dark ruby orbs watched the once firm bones float down in the heated water in small pieces, clicking his tongue when noticing some of the dark flakes sticking to his trident. He craned his neck, a rough exhale escaping his lips when a very much intact skull hit the maroon brick floor. As much as he wanted to scream in relief, _because killing mobs and getting withered and practically hunting down almost forty wither skeletons and managed to get one skull for the past six hours was exhausting despite his immortality what the actual fuck,_ he was just glad that he got the second skull. That was a total of three, the perfect amount they needed to summon the Wither. Now all they needed was soul sand. 

Like, a lot of them. 

More than a handful.

Techno took the bundle that was tied around his waist, pulling it open as he lowered himself down to take the skull from the floor. Once he was sure it was inside with the other skull, he tied it closed securely and returned it back around his waist, feeling the weight settle against his left fin until it laid flat on his tail. No, not the literal end of his tail.

He straightened, ready to dip out of the fortress, before blinking in disbelief when his trident instantly disappeared from his hand until he was just grabbing water.

...Well, _great._

Did he lose _that much energy_ that he couldn’t manifest his own weapon anymore?!

Techno slowly brought a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and let out a lax breath. It looked like he wouldn’t be able to fight his way out to safety. He wasn’t sure if he could swim out of the fortress undetected _(he went a little too deep in the fortress-),_ not like Dream who was still faster than him regardless of his exhaustion, but hopefully his luck hadn’t run out yet. He never tried to avoid any creature while he was tired before, since it just slowed him down when dodging their attacks so why not kill them instead, but he reminded himself that he always escaped from the humans’ range of sight before they could even notice him.

Unfortunately, luck decided to ditch him right then and there.

...Well, _fuck._

Techno deadpanned, staring at the hallway filled with blazes, _more wither skeletons,_ and around seven ghasts floating above the bridge. They were all staring at him as well because he tried to languidly inch back, and accidentally bumped against the wall, causing an infuriatingly loud sound to echo the whole place. Therefore, alerting the monsters that were minding their own business until he came along.

_Son of a-_

Not even giving him a chance to finish his mental cursing, a blaze and a ghast instantly threw him a ball of fire, the Oceanid somehow managing to dodge them both on time with barely a graze. Without waiting for a second, Techno didn’t bother staying and propelled himself back inside the fortress, trying to map out the multiple hallways that could lead to another open bridge. It would give him a better chance at escaping the fortress altogether.

It didn’t.

He was surrounded by more mobs every time he turned a corner and now there were about twenty mobs following him without falter. _Mother fucker-_

Techno clenched his jaw, adrenaline currently being the only reason he was still functioning and moving. He took a sharp turn behind him, as it was the only way he could get out of the fortress through an open bridge and the only one he knew that was probably empty _(because the mobs there were currently following him-)_. And he turned so fast that it left the mobs dumbfounded and confused when he suddenly swam past them like it was nothing.

Of course, they were quick to recover because they didn’t have brains other than the instinct to kill any living creature that didn’t belong in the Nether. 

_Great._

The whole chase lasted for about twenty minutes. It could’ve gone longer had Techno not outsmarted them a couple of times when reaching multiple dead-ends. His best advantage, while not at his fastest speed because of his draining energy and hunger, was the fact that he was able to swim through water, whereas the wither skeletons weren’t able to float. 

The same couldn't be said to the blazes and ghasts, however, because of course they could float. Why wouldn’t they when they practically had no feet to support them on the ground.

When the sight of the bridge came closing in, Techno couldn’t describe the immense relief he felt. It wasn’t over yet, obviously. He still had to make sure he lost them by diving into a forest or reef, but at least his chances of escaping were higher than before. 

But Techno made the mistake of relaxing just the _slightest_ bit.

A sudden burst of pain burned on his side, a soundless scream escaping the his mouth. He promptly slammed against the unstable fences that were trying to prevent anyone from falling over the bridge. Which made no sense considering the fortress was surrounded by water—they would descend down with leisure regardless.

Unless it’s heavy, then yes the possibility to sink down fast was high.

But like he mentioned, the fences were weak, and perhaps he was wrong about them not being able to protect anyone. His body felt numb to the point of not being able to force himself to move. Dark spots were beginning to blink around his vision, and he wondered if he imagined a muted flare of pain around his body. 

He just knew the mobs caught up to him before the last thing he saw before the abyss had taken his consciousness, falling towards the lava with a ghast hovering on top of him, was blazing fire heading straight towards him.

* * *

“Why do you think Techno’s taking so long?” 

Dream asked the question to a baby strider _(barely the size of his hand)_ that stared at him. He returned the stare with both disinterest and pure utter _boredom,_ hugging his tail to his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth because he had to _move._ Dream sighed, “You think he’ll come back in a few hours again?”

The strider blinked at him before waddling towards him, and then promptly tripping over and smushing its squishy face on the blond’s transparent tail. Dream glanced down at the tiny strider before huffing a giggle _(how adorable!),_ taking the small strider in his hands, letting his tail lay flat on the ground to place the baby mob on his lap.

He sighed, leaning back against a tree. He wasn’t actually sure how long the pinkette had been gone for. Dream had woken up a couple of hours ago and ate a prepared meal of roasted porkchop Techno left for him before leaving. 

He could just leave, right now. Catch up to the Oceanid since his tail had already recovered, all healed up. Or rather, all the burns were gone. But Dream knew he would get lost in the fortress if he tried to find the water nymph—not to forget his tail _had_ recently healed, so he doubted Techno would be pleased to know he followed after him when his tail was still fragile. Healed, but still sensitive.

The thing was, though…

Dream groaned under his breath, quirking a small reassuring smile when the strider made a tiny sound and gave it a gentle stroke on the head but dropped the smile right after.

He was worried. Worried and _useless._

Sure, it was technically _his_ fault for suggesting the two of them to split up, and it was because of that dumb idea that left him immobile for two days straight _(he was_ this _close to going insane for staying in one place for a long time. If it wasn’t for Techno being around, he would’ve lost his mind and do something incredibly stupid, so he was partly thankful for the Oceanid’s presence and attempts at taking care of him—not he was grateful for being taken care of by Techno, he wasn’t… uhh, a_ child. _Yeah!),_ but he didn’t like the feeling of regret and self-deprication practically clawing its way in his head and possibly stuff it with cotton until he was hit by an intense wave of disappointment towards himself.

Dream felt _useless_ at the moment and it was the worst feeling in the world. All he could was sit, eat, watch Techno treat his tail and change the bandages, watch him leave to hopefully get skulls, wait for him to come back, and maybe just sleep to get time moving faster. Not that it really worked because Dream could only sleep for two hours before suddenly waking up and Techno hadn’t returned yet. He couldn’t do anything except wait even longer because he couldn’t even go _back_ to sleep.

Which fucking _sucked._

He didn’t intend this whole thing to go this way and as much as he wanted to blame his brain, it was still _his_ brain therefore _entirely his fault._ If he wasn’t so stubborn, he could’ve been with Technoblade. Dream was just worried they might take long in the Nether and was late to realize that rushing too fast would only hold them back. Taking their time was better than coming back home to his kingdom late and his marriage—already arranged.

Of course, he’d rather not have the latter, but Dream had to reluctantly agree with Techno that his life _did_ matter. Dream was the sole heir and prince of SMP, his life held more value to the current generation than Techno _(who was still an immortal water nymph, but Dream somehow liked to ignore that fact. A life was still a life, immortality or not, and there’s_ no way _he would want to see the Oceanid hurt because of him-)._ He was _so close_ to death’s entrance because of a minor setback that eventually gave Techno a disadvantage of getting the skulls alone. Without Dream helping him in case something went wrong.

...Oh Elder Guardian, what if something _actually_ went wrong and that’s why Techno was taking too long-

Dream immediately shot up from his sitting position, muttering a quick apology under his breath when the baby strider made a startled sound and tumbled down to the ground.

He could already come up with countless _worse-case-scenarios_ and _none_ were really pleasant to think about. Actually, he’d rather _not_ think about them at all.

Dream briefly winced when his tail uncurled completely, still quite sensitive. He wasn’t kidding when he said he spent two days just sitting and lying around. He wasn’t even _supposed_ to be moving _(Techno previously scolded him for trying to move two hours after getting patched up two days ago)._ The best approximate guess of his tail to function normally without the occasional pulse of pain blooming from his tail every time he moved too fast—was four days.

Usually, Dream wouldn’t go against the Oceanid’s orders to stay put. Not because he wanted to listen, obviously—he was rebellious for a reason, regardless if it was a water nymph or his best friends reprimanding him endlessly until he was deaf. But because he didn’t want to disappoint the older nymph.

Why didn't he want to disappoint Techno?

...Well, he knew the answer but now was _not_ the time to think about it when the said pinkette could possibly be in danger-

Dream quickly grabbed his satchel and mask, tying the latter in place as best as he could and immediately swimming out of their little hideout. This was a really, _really_ bad idea. He knew it damn well because there _could_ be a chance he was just worrying over nothing, Techno just might be fine and probably had both skulls in the bundle _(or all three, considering the first one Dream had gotten was also inside),_ and perhaps get scolded for moving when he wasn’t supposed to.

Except Dream was stubborn and determined. Not exactly the best traits combined, but hey—worked for him all the time.

* * *

The turquoise-tailed merman sped through the Nether towards the fortress, easily dodging any ghasts and magma cubes that had spotted him despite his tail reminding him that he hadn’t fully recovered in the moving department by giving him a pinch of discomfort every now and then. He clutched onto his satchel tightly when he arrived at the fortress, the bridge suspiciously empty of mobs, including the rooftops and the platforms.

Dream drifted afloat the water, biting onto his nail worriedly when his brain unhelpfully supplied that there’s a chance the mobs were currently chasing after Techno. There’s no way he’d believe that there weren’t actually any mobs present. If so, they would’ve been done with the Nether since day one.

He pursed his lips, diving down towards an empty bridge and swam through a hallway, “Where are you, Techno…” Dream murmured, hushed and restless. He hoped to the Elder Guardian nothing bad had happened to Techno. The Oceanid wasn’t going to get beaten that easily, a Guardian sent relief that he wasn’t able to die—but that didn’t exactly reassure the worried prince. 

Regardless of the older’s immortality, he could _still_ get hurt and feel pain. Dream already knew the pinkette had endured so much pain and loneliness in his years of living; he didn’t want to add more of that just because he asked for help.

For ten minutes, Dream searched for Techno. 

For ten minutes, Dream’s panic grew and _grew_ every second the longer he couldn’t spot the Oceanid’s unique coral hair and burning sunset tail. 

For ten minutes, Dream feared the worst when not a _single_ mob encountered him, the bridge and halls of the fortress suspiciously empty.

After ten minutes, Dream was languidly drifting below the bridge where a large sea of lava resided nearby. He sat on the red rock, sighing in frustration and immense worry, tail flicking up as he watched the lava burst out a bubble that popped and barely created a rippling effect, unlike normal waters that reacted to the slightest touch.

Maybe he was actually overreacting. It wouldn’t be the first time he worried over nothing. 

Dream settled against the stray netherrack, his hands snaking around his tail that he brought up to his chest, and was ready to let a deep exhale escape him-

When his emerald eyes instantly went _wide_ behind a clay mask.

The moment he glanced up, he saw the water nymph he’d been looking for getting swallowed by _fire._ A horde of mobs, blazes, ghasts, and wither skeletons alike, were chasing after him to the point of the bridge immediately getting overfilled. Techno had crashed against the fences, tipping it over until he was falling over the bridge.

Straight to the lava awaiting down below.

And the blazes and ghasts didn’t hesitate to follow after their target. They were already preparing another attack, a ball of light forming in the ghast’s mouth, and the blaze’s rods glowing a bright fire that was surrounding it.

Dream didn’t hesitate to _move,_ not even aware he _was_ moving other than his entire body _screaming_ at him to get Techno get Techno get _Technohewasgoingtogethurt-_

He dove underneath the Oceanid right as he neared the bed of lava, his arms swiftly wrapping around the pinkette’s torso and bit on his tongue in panic when feeling the sizzling heat of the burning magma scarcely leaving a feathery touch on his body when he curved right above it. Especially when he had to force his recovering tail to move with enough strength to carry both himself and Techno’s weight from even touching the lava. The bundle that was tied around the latter’s waist nearly got burned, too, which would’ve been the worst if Dream had a very good guess there was at least one skull inside.

He held the unconscious water nymph as tightly as he could, eternally grateful how despite his lean physique, he could carry anything twice his size because of all the training he had gone through. A little tough considering he hadn’t fully rejuvenated, but close enough.

Not bothering to stop and take a breather, Dream swam as far away from the fortress as possible, making sure the distance between him and any lurking mobs was barely indistinguishable. He knew he was overdoing it, immediately initiating an escape that involved a lot of movement and adrenaline that wasn’t good for his tail, but none of that mattered when he had another priority to take care of.

* * *

The amount of relief that flooded through him the moment he spotted their little hideout in the warped reef, he had _never_ been happier in his fucking life. When he was sure they were completely safe, Dream carefully laid the Oceanid down on the bed of nether sprouts, giving extra care so the older was comfortable without much strain and discomfort with his current position lest he woke up—which Dream didn’t want him to right now no matter how much he wanted to see those crystal red orbs again.

When Techno didn’t appear like waking up any time soon, Dream quickly brought out the healing items that were used on him a few days ago. Only to pause, his heart beating in his throat when finally taking a second to see the state the Oceanid was in; burn marks littered everywhere, crimson red flowing down and creating a small cloud of red in the water from multiple gash wounds _(no doubt from the wither skeletons because what else mobs could stab other than the zombie pigman-),_ and numerous bruises blooming like flowers on the unusually pale skin.

Dream’s eyes followed every single injury on the normally sun-kissed complexion, feeling his heart sink in his chest before shaking his head out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to get upset. He had to…

He sat beside the Oceanid, one hand clutching the healing kelp and the other hovering over the many cuts decorating the older’s chest. Hesitant and conflicted with his own emotions that seemed to be starting a war in his head.

Had to what? To heal Techno? Get him patched up? Dream knew Techno wasn’t able to die, _at all._ Sure, he basically got fried and roasted and stabbed over like a sponge, but all that did to him was weaken and left him unconscious for a couple of days. The wounds and burns were going to heal overtime, maybe faster compared to Dream considering he _was_ an immortal being. 

_Technically,_ Dream began wrapping an extra roll of cloth around the Oceanid’s arm after applying the gel from the kelp, muttering an instinctive apology under his breath when Techno flinched in his sleep. He didn’t _have_ to waste anymore materials for him when it would be pointless in the end. Dream should keep it for himself—he wasn’t immortal and any critical attacks were fatal to him. He was fast, he was smart, he was strong, but he didn’t have the highest pain tolerance. There’s a good reason he was exceptional at escaping and dodging. Not because he was a coward, but he preferred to reserve his remaining strength.

If Techno recovered and woke up, he was going to scold Dream for using up a lot of their materials that were supposedly meant for _Dream._ Dream’s health mattered first and foremost compared to Techno. And to be fair, it was _his_ fault for asking the Oceanid to help him with the entire quest in the first place.

So why didn’t he _care_ about all that? Why did his heart scrap the very thought of waiting for Techno to heal and wake up before they continue as if nothing had ever happened? Why couldn’t he follow common sense like he had always done in the past?

 _“I’m stupid…”_ Dream huffed a breathless chuckle, stiffly ripping the bandage off when he was done tending to the Oceanid’s torso that took the brunt of the hits. He slouched over until his masked forehead was practically a few inches away from touching Techno’s, having moved the pinkette to rest on his lap. He placed gentle hands on the sides of the older’s head, fingers hesitantly feeling the coral tresses and released a shaky breath.

“I’m so stupid, aren’t I?” he smiled at himself, self-deprecating and loathing the choices he made that eventually led up to this. His hair created a lenient curtain of golden locks around him and Techno, emerald greens sliding shut and wondering if the wet feeling that trailed down his cheeks, dripped down his chin, and landed on Techno’s forehead was just the heated water getting to him. 

The only reason why was because Dream already knew what his heart had chosen, what his feelings had told him regarding a water nymph named Technoblade.

 _“Please wake up soon…”_ the blond prince whispered softly, voice shaky and, for once, _scared_ —before he leaned away until his head unceremoniously hit the tree behind him. He sniffled, pushing his mask up to wipe the tears staining his cheeks and untied the mask from his face entirely.

Dream tilted his head to the side, eyeing the bundle he took off the Oceanid’s waist before tending to his wounds. He saw the contents inside—they got all three skulls. His first skull was left inside the bundle because that bag was indestructable as fuck _(it could carry how many again-),_ and he was both impressed and dumbfounded Techno managed to get _two._

His emerald eyes slid back to Techno, a small smile flitting on his lips and settled against the tree, using one hand to tenderly run his pale fingers through the silky coral locks. He softened when the older visibly relaxed, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

“Don’t leave me hanging too long, Techno.” Dream muttered softly, running his hands underneath the pinkette’s bangs and sliding it over his forehead, lifting his hand to watch the pink tresses float back and hover closed eyes once again.

 _Falling in love with someone he couldn’t have was the_ stupidest _thing he could ever do in his entire life._

“I’ll be waiting.”

But Dream knew he didn’t have enough time left before he could no longer see Techno again. He wasn’t going to drag it any longer unless he wanted to drown in unrequited feelings.

He’d rather tell Techno than keep it all in. He had always been straightforward with his emotions—why stop now?

* * *

Before he could even open his eyes, the first thing that registered was the flare of aching pain that spiked throughout his entire body like a tsunami.

Techno groaned, not bothering to stay quiet because Elder Guardian—his body felt _heavy._ Almost as if a large rock was tied to his tail and just promptly sunk him to the deepest parts of the ocean just to leave him to suffer and also as an attempt to make his boredom turn to something else than boredom.

He tried to recall how in the seaworld did he ended up feeling like multiple _daggers_ were being stabbed all around _endlessly_ without an ounce of mercy. 

“Took you long enough.”

His eyes snapped open to reveal startled ruby orbs, somehow withholding a flinch when the owner of that soft, velvety voice was sitting beside him, leaning against an arm propped up behind him while twirling a stick with cooked porkchop just being moved around. 

The first thing Techno noticed was the fact the blond prince looked tired. Dream’s hair was somehow messier than usual, which was impressive considering he had naturally curly hair. Both of his arms were wrapped with bandages, along with his waist. His arm that was supporting him to sit upright was quivering so slightly Techno wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn’t for the fact that even the younger’s half-smile was lined with exhaustion he attempted to hide.

Without even thinking, Techno abruptly sat up and grabbed the younger’s wrist, ignoring his surprised squeak as he tugged him close until their faces were barely inches apart. Techno’s eyes surveyed his face, watching uncertainty and confusion coloring those unusually weary emeralds, and narrowed his eyes slightly after his brief observation. “What happened,” he asked, _but it definitely sounded more like a demand than anything else,_ voice rough and raspy possibly from being unused. It certainly felt like it.

Dream turned faintly pink at both the close proximity and no doubt sensed the worry in Techno’s voice _(to be fair, he didn’t really bother hiding it),_ “Wh-what?” he squeaked, and any time the Oceanid would’ve felt his insides melt—but now was not the time. “Shouldn’t _I_ be asking _you_ that question? Why are you interrogating _me_ the moment you wake up?” he chuckled nervously, the sound slowly dying off when Techno’s stare barely faltered.

“You’re hurt.” Techno uttered softly, pushing aside the way his insides churned at the thought of the prince getting hurt while he was unconscious, and loosened his grip slightly on the delicate wrist when Dream winced. “How long have I been out?”

“You weren’t out for that long…” Dream murmured, letting out a sigh when Techno only gave him a pointed look, “You were out cold for two days.” He answered, rolling his eyes playfully when the pinkette uncharacteristically gaped. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m still here and breathing right now, aren’t I?”

Techno pursed his lips, reluctantly releasing his grip. He wasn’t entirely convinced _(no, definitely not, not even close-),_ and was about to voice his doubts to the prince—before a sharp groan abruptly escaped him when pain pricked his entire body, his vision temporarily flashing white for just a second, ready to pass out.

Thankfully, Dream was already hovering in front of him, dainty hands pushing the older’s shoulder down until he was laying on the nether sprouts underneath him. Techno didn’t try to fight against him, admitting to himself begrudgingly that he wasn’t in the best condition. 

“You idiot, you shouldn’t even be _moving_ right now!” Dream reprimanded with an annoyed huff, somehow able to move when Techno could see he looked ready to pass out himself. If he had been out of it for two days, why did it seem like he missed whatever stupid idea Dream must’ve thought about? “I observed the way your major wounds closed up after five hours on the day I found you. I calculated how long it’ll take for your body to completely close up the wounds that not even a scar will be left behind—and you _still_ have one more day left before you could even start swimming at a moderate speed.” When Techno opened his mouth, Dream cut him off with a glare that told him he couldn’t win against this. _“No,_ don’t even _start._ Even after all your wounds are gone, you still have _another_ day until your muscles heal up and allow you to move without a hint of strain.”

Techno’s jaw shut closed with a faint ‘ **click** ’, giving the emerald-eyed merman an exasperated look that only earned him a harder glare of challenge. “You’re not gettin’ back at me for basically givin’ you a time-out when _you_ were the one hurt, are you?” seriously, more often than not he felt like he was just arguing with another version of himself—but louder, energetic, and very interested in life unlike him.

Dream blinked, bewildered at the odd question but took it with a dive, a half-smirk gracing his maskless features, “I didn’t really think of it that way. But, now that you mention it, I think this is _definitely_ the perfect revenge.”

“I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

A startled laugh escaped soft coral lips, eyes curving into endearing crescents, “Yeah, you should’ve.” Dream said with a hint of teasing, giggling when Techno rolled his eyes with a put-off expression but made himself comfortable, sighing. 

“I’m serious,” Techno said quietly, turning his head to see the blond blinking at him in question. “Why are you hurt? Do I have to start beatin’ up the bandages now if they’re makin’ you uncomfortable or somethin’?” he pointedly stared at the said wrappings covering the other’s pale skin, not missing the way Dream would occasionally fidget and brush his fingers against the white material.

Dream stared at him for a moment before huffing, folding his arms over his chest—but Techno couldn’t help think that he was getting nervous. Huh, and he wondered _why. “I was getting soul sand while you were recovering…”_ he whispered so quietly the older wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t for the fact he was listening very closely, and it was only the two of them alone. Or maybe it’s because he mor may not have enhanced his hearing so nothing went past his Senses.

 _Yeah,_ Techno didn’t care about his wounds as he sat upright once again, the pain overtaken by shock and disbelief flooding over him like a tidal wave. This time, Dream couldn’t get him to lie down except panic when noticing a grimace ghosting his features.

“Techno, I told you-!”

“You’re fuckin’ _reckless,_ Dream.” Techno cut him off with a slight scowl, wincing when his torso reacted at the sudden movement, gritting his teeth when fire practically cvered his body. Apparently aware he wasn’t going to be lying back down again, Dream instead helped him move until he was settled back against a tree.

“Yes, I know,” Dream took the curt scolding in a dive, seemingly more concerned for Techno when he didn’t look _the least_ bit guilty for literally exploring the Nether to find a soul sand valley. Techno knew there were no valleys nearby the area they were in—so Dream must’ve gone _further_ to even _find_ sand. “I’m very aware that my recklessness is what got us to this situation in the first place.”

“Good to know that you _know,”_ Techno snarked a little too harshly, instantly regretting his poor choice of words and tone when the prince flinched back, hurt swirling in his eyes. _Fuck,_ he didn’t want that emotion visible in his eyes, nevertheless being the reason Dream even looked like that!

“I didn’t mean it like that, Dream-“ he started with uncertainty because he wasn’t the best at taking back his words like this. He mentally cursed himself for letting his mouth run without his permission, _again,_ but his social skills were practically _nonexistent_ so he didn’t even know where to start.

Dream, being a literal _sweetheart_ that he didn’t deserve to meet, only gave him a warm smile, waving his hand in dismissal, “It’s okay, Techno, really. I deserve the lecture.” He chuckled softly, shuffling forward to gently push Techno back against the tree _(he didn’t even notice he was leaning forward to the point of giving more discomfort to his back. And body in general)._ “I worried you just like how you worried me. We’re even now, aren’t we?” he mused with a cute grin, and Techno just felt his heart _hurt._

_(Guardian, Dream needs to stop smilin’ why in the Nether was he too pretty to be realistically real what the fuck-)_

“Sure, whatever.” Techno grumbled, crossing his arms as he felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the prince’s too sweet smile and sparkling eyes. Could this merman _ever_ get angry? He swore, other than the occasional annoyance and fierce determination when he set his mind to something—Dream was always _smiling._ “Just- don’t go searchin’ for soul sand all alone again. You better not be forgettin’ how dangerous the Nether is, even though I know you can handle yourself fine. I’m here, you know.” _Let me protect you,_ he added in his head but settled with a glare directed at the amused blond.

Dream muffled a giggle, nodding with an affectionate smile that had him staring far longer than necessary. “I want to say I promise I won’t—but unfortunately or fortunately, I already got enough sand to summon the Wither.”

Techno would never admit both his eyebrows flew up to his hairline, “You do?” he felt a little stupid when the younger gave him a look as if he was being just that. That’s nice. Could he use the excuse that he was still delirious from waking up? No?

“Why do you think I left you to look for soul sand? Of course I was going to bring it with me regardless of how tired I might be.” 

Techno deadpanned, eyebrow twitching, “If I remembered correctly, the last time you were tired while tryin’ to get somethin’ you almost lost your fuckin’ _life.”_ He said sarcastically, earning a sheepish look from the prince.

“Point taken. But will it reassure you that there were barely any mobs in the area?” Dream tried, even putting on a cute smile and batting those big greens of his like it was going to convince him _(whether Dream knew it or not—it was working. Fuck),_ “It only took me almost two days, and just a few hours ago I came back. I wasn’t hurt. Just tired.”

“Uh-huh,” the Oceanid nodded languidly, hand shooting out to grab the younger’s wrist and abruptly tugged him until they were inches apart, Dream quickly steadying himself from completely falling towards the pinkette. Ignoring the way his chest suddenly felt _way_ too warm, Techno pointed a candid finger at the bandages wrapped around a pale arm, “Wanna tell me what this is about, then?”

Dream glanced down at his own arm, a red blush seeping through his cheeks until his freckles were even more prominent and peered up at him through golden lashes, a nervous smile playing on his lips, “...I got a muscle cramp?”

Techno stared, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, _very convinced._ “On both arms and your waist?” he added flatly.

“...Yes?” 

Techno stared a few seconds longer with a blank face, mostly to watch the merman fidget apprehensively under his too intense stare, before shaking his head, “You’re not goin’ to tell me, are you,” he didn’t bother to make it sound like a question. He already knew the answer.

To Dream’s credit, he only shook his head without hesitation, sunshine curls bouncing and dancing with the movement. “Nope!” he chirped happily, a cheeky grin in place—and that was all Tehcno needed to know that he _definitely_ had some encounters with mobs. But at least he didn’t appear to be lying when he said that he was tired. Hurt, _sure,_ but not _too_ much, which was better than anything. Especially when considering Techno was pretty much useless and out of it for two days, therefore Dream was basically helpless if he didn’t have his intelligence and prowess guiding him.

Techno sighed roughly, tilting his head back until he felt the hard wood hit, “I swear to the Elder Guardian you’re goin’ to give me a heart attack.” He grumbled with a groan, quirking a brow when the prince offered him another stick with meat. 

“You can’t actually get a heart attack, can you,” Dream mused as the pinkette accepted the food, immediately taking a bite out of it when realizing how hungry he actually was. Dream must’ve noticed as well when he gave him a knowing smile with a touch of fondness.

Techno _very_ purposely chose to ignore how such a smile from the blond deity was directed at _him._

“Actually, a fellow water nymph suffered through a heart attack after drinkin’ too much booze.” Techno commented once he was done chewing, chuckling when his words got a baffled expression from the younger.

“Wait- are you _serious_?”

Techno only gave him a deadened stare, “Do I _look_ like I’m kiddin’?” he said dryly, holding back the urge to break his facade when Dream promptly gawked at him.

“Did he _die_?” 

Techno had to hold back another chuckle, Dream sounded like an awestruck child. Even more hilarious—their topic was about someone getting a _heart attack_ because of _drinking_ too much.

“Yeah, and he turned into a ghost and proceeded to haunt every livin’ merfolk out there that didn’t sit well with him and the balance of the seaworld.” At Dream’s astonished shock, Techno let out a startled laugh, _“Guardian,_ Dream- he didn’t, don’t worry. He only felt the effects of havin’ a heart attack and promised to never drink that much ever again.”

Realization fell over Dream’s face, _immediately_ looking unimpressed that Techno had to refrain from cringing _(the look was_ too _reminiscent of Phil’s-)._ “...Is it Schlatt?” the prince inquired, but with the way his tone fell flat and deadpan just told Techno that he already knew _which_ water nymph had suffered that.

Wait-

_Dream knew Schlatt?_

A sudden wave of envy came over him _(not_ jealousy, _why would he be jealous of his old friend?)._ Well, he was already informed that the younger had practically met almost all water nymphs roaming in the big blue, but Techno couldn’t help but envy how the youngest nymph knew Dream before him. Was he the last to ever meet Dream or something? Honestly, that might be the case and he definitely shouldn’t feel bothered by this. 

“Met him?” Techno tried to sound nonchalant, and he must’ve succeeded when confusion colored large emerald orbs. 

…Okay, so _perhaps_ he failed and accidentally seeped a _little_ growl and sharpness in his voice.

“Y-yeah, I did.” Dream gave him a strange and unreadable look, the Oceanid feeling confused himself when spotting surprise and fondness soon replacing the earlier confusion. Did he miss something, or- “He was...hmm, how can I say this without sounding _too_ mean towards a pseudo God…” Dream tapped a finger on his bottom lip, ruby eyes instantly drawing to the little motion when seeing the way it was pressured like it was made out of a plump fruit. 

He snapped his fingers, “Schlatt is a smartass piece of _shit.”_ He said with confidence, even nodding adorably as if he remembered the correct words to describe the water nymph that balanced the storms being made by mother nature every single day. And occasionally the ones Techno made but who’s counting, right?

Completely not expecting it _whatsoever,_ Techno made the _biggest_ mistake of taking another bite of the pork chop and promptly _choked_ on it, his throat instantly burning as he coughed and hacked through the piece of meat stuck in his throat. It didn’t help that every cough only caused his body to flinch from his recovering body in utter pain. Not too bad, though the throb of pain every second wasn’t really pleasant either.

“W-was that too much? I’m sorry!” Dream panicked, probably feeling as if he wasn’t supposed to insult a fellow water nymph but Techno quickly held a hand up, beating his chest as his throat began to recover after properly swallowing the piece of meat. That was _so_ not pleasant.

“No, it’s alright,” Techno coughed, soon turning into a raspy laugh, missing the way Dream’s ears turned red at the sound before immediately recovering. He waved his hand, sharp canines showing as he grinned, “I just didn’t expect that,” he chuckled, his mind going over the words and the look on the blond’s face when describing the youngest nymph _(well, he and Schlatt were the same age but Techno was a few months older)._

An unreadable glint flashed in Dream’s eyes before covering it up with an easy smile, a hint of mischief tracing his features that Techno had every right to _immediately_ feel wary. “Were you expecting me to say something else?” he drawled slowly, almost like a purr, and that was just— _not fair._

Did Dream have _any_ idea what he was doing to him? No? Well that’s good. Because Techno was trying _very hard_ not to do something that he was going to regret because he could barely fight off the surge of unknown _warmth_ that _loved_ to linger in chest and on his face. Maybe his entire body for good measure, too.

“No, I wasn’t,” Techno cursed himself for answering a little too quickly, making him more suspicious than anything else.

Instead of further teasing, Dream only paused, head tilting to the side as he gave him a considering look. Then he softened, his wide grin slowly faltering for something gentle, vulnerable, and the sight alone of such a look being directed at Techno. _“Liar,”_ and the way Dream said that with so much fondness and something else just made his heart stop and skip a beat. “You were jealous, weren’t you?” now the teasing was back, but it felt— _different_ this time. He just couldn’t pinpoint why.

Techno felt heat crawling up his neck and to his face, subtly inching back to the tree and took the last bite of his food, chewing a little too aggressively. “There’s nothin’ to be jealous of, what are you talkin’ about?” he scoffed, giving the prince a brief side-glanced filled with exasperation, and perhaps a little bit of something he hoped was a message that he didn’t want the conversation to continue.

“You know I like _you,_ right?”

Ruby eyes instantly flicked back to meet soft emerald greens, wide and shocked and something else he couldn’t completely understand. “Wh- _what_?” he nearly choked, momentarily embarrassed at the way his voice cracked, and for once in his life, Techno was rendered speechless.

That wasn’t—that wasn’t something he was expecting.

Dream huffed a gentle chuckle, sliding his gaze away from him to watch himself flick the stick away, following it drift down to the ground with mild interest. “I thought I was being obvious.” Techno still didn’t say anything, gaping at him. When glancing over, Dream fully turned his attention to him, blinking in bewilderment, “...You didn’t notice?”

Techno only blinked once, lips pursing as he felt his cheeks set on fire. How the hell was _he_ supposed to know when someone was interested in him?

Dream stared at him in slight disbelief before shaking his head with a fond giggle, “That’s fine. I already said it anyway, at least.” He said casually.

“You know it’s not goin’ anywhere, right?” Techno couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, his cheeks getting more hotter by the second but he held his ground when the blond looked at him in curiosity. “You shouldn’t like someone like me, Dream. It’s never goin’ to work because of the roles we play, that we chose to fill in, you know?”

“Are you implying that you like me, too?” Dream didn’t sound accusing, just soft and understanding and—and Techno was starting to panic _just_ a little. Dream needed to understand that whatever he was feeling for him had to go away sooner than later. He didn’t want the younger to continue to harbor these feelings when nothing was going to come out of it at all. It would be pointless and he didn’t want Dream to feel...sad? Disappointed? Hurt? _Elder Guardian,_ all three possibilities were terrible, and the thought of all of them together was somehow _worse._

But how was Techno supposed to reject him when he was having conflicting feelings himself?

 _“Yes._ Wait- no?” Techno inwardly shook his head, wanting nothing more than for his hand to meet his forehead and groan. “The point is—it won’t _work_ between us, Dream. We’re not even supposed to be stayin’ together for this long but here I am, still tryin’ to stay and help you because now I’m not sure if anythin’ you’ll do will be done with logic and common sense. I’m actually startin’ to wonder if you’ll even get this far without me—you know, other than me being a little reckless as well and pass out for two days, but that’s besides the point right now.” He rambled on, not noticing the way Dream moved closer to him, his eyes softening with a small smile.

“And, _yeah,_ I _think_ I have some feelin’s for you, too, but I’m doin’ my best to shove it away because I definitely know nothin’ will come out of it. I’m pretty sure us possibly bein’ together isn’t goin’ to last, either, I think. I’m an immortal being, and you—well, that’s debatable. You can actually live for a long time and still look pretty if you take care of yourself and perhaps not die.” Techno paused for a half a second, flushing, “I mean—not that I’m _sayin’_ you’re not pretty right now. Handsome, I mean. Beautiful? I- uhh… _Fuck,_ I’m not makin’ this any better, am I-“

Before he could ramble on even more and apologize for rambling, Dream suddenly leaned forward and connected their lips together, instantly swiping the Oceanid’s memory blank clean that he couldn’t _remember_ what he was going to say. His whole body froze up as incredibly soft and plush lips pushed a little harder against his own _(the urge to_ bite _the plump flesh was too tempting than he realized-),_ just for a few seconds before the warmth that was building up was gone—and Techno wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed.

He stared wide-eyed at the blond prince, Dream slowly leaning his forehead against his own as they breathed a little quickly, the younger’s pale cheeks a furious red. Dream fluttered his eyes open, peering at him quite shyly, looking utterly _divine,_ but overall he still looked _soft_ and _relieved._

“Stop _talking,_ Techno-” Dream murmured against his lips as he closed his eyes, voice hushed and sweet and _stupidly innocent_ that Techno just wanted to give this alluring prince the entire world if he so much as _hinted_ it, “-and just say that you like me. It’s not that hard to admit it.” 

Something in Techno seemed to _snap_ at the words, at the tone, the way he seemed to savor the moment with his eyes closed and posture relaxed, and just everything that’s _Dream_ as he immediately placed his hand behind the blond’s neck and pushed him back towards him, their lips locking without a second of hesitation. Dream released a cute squeak that was muffled by Techno’s lips, unceremoniously falling against him until their chests touched.

Techno didn’t pay any mind to the younger’s surprise, instead deepening the kiss and surely felt the temperature around them gradually get heated just like his entire body. 

Dream, of course, recovered just as fast and fell pliant against him. When Techno accidentally bit on his plush bottom lip, not meaning to do it other than the urge to bite coming back to him—Dream released a soft sound, small and light and _breathy_ that only added more fire to the fuel that was brewing in Techno’s barely functioning mind. 

He swiped his tongue on the blond’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission and was easily granted when Dream parted almost demurely, suddenly _shy_ and embarrassed as if he hadn’t been so straightforward when confessing his feelings for him. 

It only made him want more and _more._

Techno didn’t hesitate to explore his wet cavern with his tongue, leaving his own presence behind as if marking his territory. Dream only whimpered, hands placed flat on the Oceanid’s chest as Techno moved one hand on the small of Dream’s back to push them even closer as possible. Their lips moved in sync, the pinkette taking most of the control as he leaned back on the tree until Dream was practically laying on top of him, his bright tail moving leisurely behind him.

He found it almost funny how he was never even experienced with these kinds of things. There was a reason he had been mostly alone for the past hundreds of years—yet something about this cocky and kind merman had him wanting to learn almost _everything._

Techno wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, his thoughts just filled with Dream’s warmth, his soft lips that was probably comparable to the fluffy cotton clouds he would see out in the surface, his tender and salivating scent of juicy citrus and the fresh sea, and just entirely _DreamDreamDream—_ but he almost let out a sound of protest when Dream was the first to pull away _(he didn’t want it to end, in fact he wished time could stop for eternity-)._

The prince was completely flushed red, lips slightly swollen and more plump from all the biting Techno had given him that he looked extremely appetizing, like a meal that was served to him on a diamond platter he would _gladly_ accept without holding back. There was a sort of ethereal glow to him, and his golden hair floating around him like a halo was just adding more to that train of thought. The dim but calming lights from the glowstones and particles in the warped reef made him look like a mythical being whose beauty was _unmatched_ by any other and couldn’t even _compare._

Dream smiled, something like affection, fondness, and sadness swirling in his gentle green eyes. Techno felt his heart constrict in his chest, suddenly feeling all the emotions he had been holding back for the younger coming back to bite him in the tail. “At least we both feel the same.” Dream huffed an endearing laugh, the sound bright and relieved even though Techno knew he knew what they _could_ have together wasn’t possible.

“Dream…” Techno uttered breathlessly, unable to say anything else other than studying the merman all over again as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“You know,” Dream started, his sweet smile reaching his darling eyes, “I think I prefer you call me prince charming. Hearing you call me by my real name makes me...feel funny.” He giggled for a second, but there was a touch of nervousness that told the pinkette that he wasn’t exactly joking.

Techno’s eyes darkened slightly, heat curling in his stomach as he leaned closer until their lips grazed each other once again. “What makes you say that, _Dream_?” he murmured against soft coral lips, the blond shivering slightly at the sound of his deep, baritone voice.

Dream narrowed his eyes slightly, smile coy and playful. “That’s not very fair, _Techno,”_ the said prince tutted like a mother would do to their child. The older barely held back a growl before Dream swiftly cut off any words he might’ve wanted to say by giving him one last kiss that _surprisingly_ didn’t involve a lot of tongue. It was soft, filled with too much love that Techno almost couldn’t breathe because he had _never_ felt anything like this before—he was addicted to it. Dream was the nectar he didn’t know he needed and he _wanted_ it all to himself, greedy be damned. He’d be happy to be greedy for Dream, actually. 

And then just like that, Dream was no longer on the Oceanid. His presence, his warmth, his smell—just gone.

“I’m going to sleep in for now.” Dream announced like nothing had ever happened, his smile wide and easygoing with the same hint of mischief returning to its rightful place. “You should rest up, too. We don’t have a lot of days left before I’m needed back in my kingdom. We need all the energy we can get to fight the Wither, right? The faster we kill it in a day here, the better for the both of us.”

Dream turned to face the water nymph, Techno suddenly feeling dumbfounded when he realized what the _fuck_ had just happened. Almost as if their makeout and confessions happened in a blink of an eye, like it was all in his head.

Apparently deciding to not question his stunned silence, Dream giggled like the most enticing angel out there, giving him one smile, this time the exhaustion definitely clear as day _(Techno almost forgot he was tired),_ and waved his hand. “Sleep well, Techno.” Whether that was a ghost of a smirk playing on his graceful features, the older didn’t have time to mull over it as the blond prince settled against a tree not too far from Techno, head snuggled against a large cotton pillow he definitely didn’t remember seeing or owning, and turned over until his back was facing the pinkette.

The said Oceanid blinked slowly, his mind trying to process the events that just took place before his entire face exploded red, covering half his face with a hand and muffled an embarrassed groan, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to alert the slumbering merman.

Techno _swore_ he had better self-control than whatever the fuck happened a few minutes ago. He couldn’t even _begin_ to comprehend why he let himself give in to his desires like that. To be very fair, _Dream_ started it first! Was it _really_ Techno’s fault for getting bewitched by the prince’s delicious lips? His hypnotic eyes? His soft and coy voice that was both confidence and demure?

 _...Fuck,_ it basically _was_ all on him for not pushing the blond away. He _could’ve,_ yet he chose _not_ to when he knew what his heart adamantly wanted. Without asking for permission. _As usual._

Techno huffed a frustrated sigh, glaring at the merman who caused his untouched feelings to go haywire in the first place. If there’s one thing Techno knew about himself, it was that he was stupidly territorial over the little things he deemed as his.

 _Now how the_ fuck _was Techno going to let Dream go after this?_

* * *

Dream was...admittedly beginning to have second thoughts about summoning the Wither today.

A total of three days had passed, just enough to have the prince and the Oceanid to gather the much needed resources that could possibly be used against the Wither. While Techno was healing up and was able to move around and summon his trident for at least a few hours, Dream had sat down and attempted to recall the items they should have to be prepared for, just in case, and looked over plenty of strategies in his head to outsmart the Wither. 

Dream had his pros and cons, same with Techno despite his immortality, and the two of them shared and threw around different scenarios and suggestions to engage the Wither—at least once Dream was done explaining to the pinkette everything he knew about the three-headed monster.

Techno threw his silver coins in that, since the Wither was basically invincible for the first half of its health _(Dream was glad he had been told by his parents that to know whether the Wither was weakened, the amount of health it had depended how much of its body had withered away into dust starting from its tailbone to the neck until the three skulls remained before they dust away as well because of all the damage it took),_ he would be giving the monster damage by hurling his trident at it; willing it to disappear and reappear once the weapon striked through the Wither, and then go on repeat. 

Dream would be taking a longer range with a bow he crafted in their three-day preparation, hopefully able to land most of the shots. Of course, he wouldn’t be using mere arrows—they used their recovering days wisely for looting and crafting materials that could help aid their prowess amidst the battle. At least one and a half stacks of normal arrows, twenty arrows of healing _(made no sense, he had never heard of these arrows before, but he trusted Techno’s judgment when he was adamant about crafting those arrows, too),_ ten arrows of harming, and five arrows of weakness. He didn’t have a lot of arrows that had harmful effects, but he basically had almost three stacks of arrows. It was already more than he should have, especially when he had another source of long-ranged damage being Techno and his trusty trident.

Now, the Wither...was _mostly_ going to be unpredictable. There was a good reason the mob was sought out for its heart every few hundreds of years, _or when a kingdom’s life source was nearly drained,_ as it was _almost_ impossible to defeat it unless one wouldn’t just go for the monster head-on like a complete idiot. The moment it’s summoned with all the souls from the sand, forcibly merging together to form the Wither, it would immediately attack the first merfolk it set its eyes to.

At least that’s what Dream remembered about the Wither.

He had never fought the monster until today, after all.

Techno had the most appalled look on his face and no doubt wondered if he was mentally insane or something. He practically demanded Dream if he was certain he _knew_ what he knew about the Wither.

Dream was… _Uhhh-_

Techno wasn’t impressed, to say the least.

Dream managed to safely convince him that the chances of him getting hurt was actually low considering he was fast on his tail. The Wither was deadly, but it wasn’t the fastest mob out there so technically, Dream had a big advantage when it came to speed. He would be able to dodge the majority of the Wither’s blast attacks.

And Once Techno was fully recovered, he thought it would be a _great_ idea to give the blond a heart attack to leave their hideout to search for some gold in a fortress or whatever for the apples Dream conveniently had stacked in his satchel. You know- for golden apples. Not _enchanted,_ but at least the effects would keep the prince from dying and the Oceanid from losing too much hunger from using too much energy in the process.

Techno just—left without giving Dream a heads-up whatsoever. He had only recovered recently and that caused the prince to freak out.

Dream, for some reason, had the power to ground the _nine-hundred-year-old_ water nymph for scaring him like that and ordered the pinkette to stay put while he left to get more food for them—specifically more porkchop since it was _technically_ one of the few sources of food in the Nether. Or perhaps the only one—he wasn’t exactly sure, he didn’t remember.

Techno had the _audacity_ to pout at him.

Dream was glad he had friends who used that same look on him all the time in an attempt to sway him. But it was a close one. Had Techno persuaded him in a different way… Dream wasn’t sure if he was able to refuse the Oceanid next time.

So they got a lot of resources, thought over multiple if not numerous strategies and positions in an empty space they were lucky to find in the Nether because no doubt the Wither was going to destroy and blast a lot of the netherrack around them. 

Why did they choose to fight the Wither in the Nether?

Well, as the most dangerous monster in the entire world with a good reason why it was only summoned once every hundreds of years—any living creature would _immediately_ be alerted of the Wither’s existence coming back to life. Why?

For once, Dream didn’t know, and he didn’t _want_ to know why the Wither opening its eyes would create a shocking jolt running through every breathing life form in the world.

That is—if the Wither was summoned _out_ in the overworld or seaworld.

The Nether was, quite literally, _another world entirely._

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Techno, _following the blond prince to the empty location they found littered with magma spots and some soul sand as well,_ asked again for the umpteemth time, giving his trident a test spin in his hand as a web of electricity crawled down from the diamond head while his other hand clutched a bundle filled with soul sand. 

He knew they prepared so much in three days, but battling the Wither was a serious thing. Techno never fought one so he didn’t really have a good opinion on it, or experience, but from what he had heard in his years alive and what Dream told him, as someone whose family line fought the monster—they were the last thing _anyone_ wanted to fight against.

Dream glanced over his shoulder, slowing down slightly as he tightened his grip on the bow’s string slung over his shoulder. He tried for a reassuring smile, but dropped it with a sigh when the older only gave him a pointed look, unconvinced. “In all honesty— _no._ I’m not ready.” He didn’t even have _armor,_ which was _extremely_ important, including netherite armor, but he didn’t have enough time to go back out of the portal to find iron and diamond. 

Of course, Techno didn’t know that. Best not to let that piece of information get out there. Dream had a good hunch the pinkette wasn’t going to be very pleased.

The said pinkette furrowed his eyebrows in concern, “You know, you don’t actually have to do this. You did tell me there’s still a year left before you _really_ need the nether star.”

“And get married off to a _Siren_ prince?” Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes back to the front, missing the way Techno tensed up slightly at the mention of marriage, “I’d rather _die_ trying to fight the Wither than to have him breathe near me. But I know my people and my friends would kill me if I do that, so either I kill this Wither, get its heart, and call of the engagement—or just go back to my kingdom, try not to visibly cringe when I kiss the Siren prince, and then kill him in his sleep after he’s crowned King beside me.”

Techno snorted, trying not to visibly scowl himself at the thought of another merperson kissing his prince. “Why does it sound like you’d prefer the latter?”

Dream paused, swivelling around when they reached their destination and gave Techno a small smirk, his emerald eyes glinting devilishly, “Oh, yes, I _definitely_ do find the second option tempting.” He purred unnecessarily, mostly because he _knew_ he had an effect on the ruby-eyed nymph.

After the little... _kiss_ they shared a few days ago, there was always a tension that never failed to blanket over them when they got a little too close, too forward, and perhaps some touches linger more than necessary. Of course, the majority was because of Dream. He didn’t bother hiding his attraction to the Oceanid. He knew what they had couldn’t be possible, so why not spend the most of it while he still could? He wasn’t one to hide what he felt when he _knew_ what he was feeling.

Techno was the only one who made Dream feel excited other than giving the ocean another taste of blood that he had spilled with his blade. At least he knew what the feeling of love was like. He doubted he could find another who could make him feel this way when he knew his thoughts would just drift back to the Oceanid.

Unfortunately, nothing too intense happened other than short fleeting kisses Dream would leave behind. Because to his surprise and delight, Techno could be quite awkward with open affection. He knew how to take control, just like how he was practically shoving his tongue down the blond’s throat and easily making him pliant and turn into melted goo—but without the heat, Techno was...unsure and slightly embarrassed when Dream would give him a sudden kiss on the cheek out of nowhere.

Techno wasn’t one to show it other than scoffing, scowling, and rolling his eyes, but Dream was still happy when his sun-kissed cheek couldn’t fight off the blush that matched the color of his coral hair.

...Dream was just not going to mention the very few times _Techno_ would be the one getting bold. That would _never_ be mentioned. _Ever._ He’d rather keep his pride and dignity, thanks.

He was right when Techno’s eyes darkened just slightly before he shook his head, huffing a curt sigh, _“Stop doin’ that…”_ he murmured under his breath before speaking a little louder when Dream only giggled playfully. “Well, let’s get this over with, then.” 

Reality coming back to sink in, Dream refrained from swallowing nervously, willing himself to straighten and gather his confidence and determination. He was doing this for his kingdom and for himself. He had to succeed, and definitely not let Techno down. They had come this far- there’s no turning back.

With a nod of his head, Dream watched the Oceanid dive towards the center of the spacious area. As Techno started to dump the sand on the netherrack floor, specifically forming into a line that could fit all three skulls without taking too much space or leaving too little, Dream took out the stacks of arrows he had kept in another bundle they found while getting resources. 

The Wither was going to be invincible against any melee attacks with a barrier of lightning around it, so close-combat, while Dream was _exceptional_ at it, was out of the question for him _(without armor, that was just suicide, and he knew it)._ The best strategy he could use was long-ranged, and he was pretty damn good with a bow and arrow. 

He had another trick up his fins but that was pushed aside for the time being unless it was needed.

Techno’s the one who would handle landing heavy hits with his trident after the Wither was halfway from having its body wither into dust. At least they had eight golden apples. Techno didn’t really need it, per se, but if he was getting exhausted and running low on energy and hunger, therefore he wouldn’t be able to summon his trident again—the apples were _very_ necessary _(hence why Techno had five of the apples while Dream had three)._

Honestly, Dream would have suggested that the apples should just be for Techno since Dream was only going to fight from a safe distance. But in case he _might_ get hit _(and there’s a better chance than none at all-),_ especially adding the fact the Wither’s flaming skulls did contain the wither effects, it was better to be safe than not.

“Dream, are you ready?” 

The said prince perked his head up to see the Oceanid hovering over the soul sand that already had two out of three skulls placed on top of it. The souls trapped within the sand were already drifting in and out through the two skulls, gradually breathing life into the monster but needing one more skull to complete the process of forming its heart. Techno was holding the last skull needed to successfully summon the Wither, his sharp ruby eyes staring at the prince expectantly.

Dream let out a shaky breath but nodded firmly, slinging his satchel over his shoulder with the arrows sticking out like a makeshift quiver. He quickly kicked his tail in front of him until he was drifting away from the Oceanid. He reached behind him, fingers grazing the arrow and brought it over the bow, grabbing the tail end closely with the string and, making sure the flint-carved head stayed firmly against the side of the wooden bow, pulled it up and tight.

Techno turned around, peripheral vision finding a vein of stray soul sand and magma spots bubbling out steam, equivalent to that of geysers back in the overworld, and summoned his trident in his right hand. He gripped it tightly that his knuckles were close to turning white before relaxing, taking a deep breath in an attempt to soothe his nerves. As much he liked to remind himself that he was immortal, he definitely didn’t like the taste of copper and pain. _Never_ a good experience for anyone. 

When the vein of soul and magma glowed just slightly, Techno threw the last skull in the water with perfect angle and precision, watching the dark, charcoal skull slowly but hastily falling to the empty space between the other two skulls that already had their eyes glow a dim light.

The moment a single soul seeped into the last remaining skull as it made contact with the brown sand that harbored the souls of past victims that lost their lives in the Nether from millions of years, Techno kicked his tail, diving towards a broiling bubble of steam that immediately shot out a large spray of smoke from the heat underneath the magma spot, instantly giving the Oceanid a boost up to the roof right as the last skull’s empty eyes glowed white.

Just a second ago, it was quiet—before a loud explosion erupted in the small area surrounding the skulls, swallowing the entire Nether around the prince and the water nymph with white.

Dream felt himself getting pushed back from the pressure of the cursed souls finally breathing and creating life into the Wither, his eyes squeezed shut to prevent himself from possibly getting blind from how incredibly bright the light was. 

Techno grunted when he was nudged just slightly but used the roof to support him, turning his trident around to ready a throw as he watched with narrowed eyes how the sand formed a silhouette of a body underneath the skulls, the almost infinite white souls flying around them frantically with the faintest sounds of screeches and ghostly screams echoing in the isolated area. The sound haunting it could give even the bravest of warriors nightmares that could last for days. 

Then, after a large burst of heat and lightning emitting from the fully-formed Wither, the sand drifting away to reveal horrifying bone structure of a too-wide ribcage supporting three skulls, the monster opening its eyes to instantly lock its gaze on Dream who was just about to open his eyes—Techno pushed off against the roof, hand driving back his head.

And hurled the trident _straight_ towards the Wither at neck-breaking speed.

The moment the trident stabbed through the Wither’s skeletal body, a loud, unholy _screech_ ringing in the eerily quiet Nether, Dream aimed the bow at the monster, one eye shut closed as the Wither turned to glance up at Techno who summoned his trident back in his hand. 

“Techno, get out of there!” Dream yelled, right as he let go of the arrow and watched it dart through the waters and straight at one of the Wither’s skulls. _Headshot._

The monster let out a furious shriek, the sound scratchy and ugly and _tormenting,_ a shield of lightning covering its entire body as it began to float up, no doubt getting ready to start firing its own attacks itself.

Dream pressed his lips into a thin line, keeping his gaze trained on the Wither. Techno was afloat beside him, sparing the prince a glance before following suit and narrowed his eyes at the ancient monster up in front of them. The Wither’s three heads twitched and bellowed, glaring down at them as it prepared an attack.

“Stay safe, will you?” Techno said softly, giving his trident another spin before diving away from the prince so that the Wither would target him first, and hopefully just him alone. 

Dream stared after the Oceanid, quirking a smile as he swam to the opposite direction, bow and arrow ready.

“You better do the same.”

* * *

Three hours.

Three hours had passed since they summoned the Wither.

Three hours, the netherrack around them was missing chunks, lava flakes gliding around the heated waters, a few glowstone shards producing a dim luminescence in the sea of dark red, and steam was emitting from cracked holes in the ground.

Techno was breathing heavily, his eyes sharp and narrowed as he pinned his gaze at the Wither that had finally gone down, losing its protective shield around itself. On the opposite side, Dream panted, bending down on the ground with his arms feeling a little tired from holding up for so long to fire.

They didn’t predict how long it would take for the Wither to lose at least half of its health. They didn’t even know how long they had been fighting for, actually. 

The Wither flared back up slightly, eyes glowing as three more skulls formed in front of it, aiming straight for Dream. The prince straightened in preparation, gripping on the bow tightly. He already lost a stack of arrows with barely enough harmful ones. Or more likely—he lost track of how many arrows he used up. All he had been doing was just trying to aim all his shots at the Wither while Techno distracted it by keeping its focus on himself. Of course, Techno was also throwing his trident every now and then since the Wither was beginning to dodge their attacks. 

Unfortunately, they were quite low on resources to rejuvenate themselves. They only had three more golden apples because the Wither was surprisingly one sneaky monster with some brains _(and that was saying something because most monster mobs only had one goal and it was to kill a human or merperson on sight)._ When it knew it was being attacked on opposite sides, it decided to shoot the roof, causing the netherrack to fall fast from above. However, it was only a distraction as the Wither immediately whirled around to Dream and fired a large chunk of glowstone above the prince. 

Because Dream had nowhere to hide, and tried his best to avoid most of the sharp shards. He was both successful and unsuccessful because a few of the shards that got to him broke through his skin, letting a trail of blood to mingle with the water. And the other shards that didn’t do the same still hit him regardless, so the cuts were painful.

Techno tried to get to him when realizing what the Wither was doing, but the Wither surprised them once again when it shot one skull below the Oceanid, where a vein of soul sand and magma spot resided beneath him. It automatically ejected a burst of hot steam and water like a geyser, pushing the water nymph towards the roof. He would’ve been fine—if it wasn’t for the fact that the roof was no longer flat and he was heading straight towards a chunk that resembled a stalactite.

But Techno was still able to avoid getting injured by throwing his trident at it, destroying the netherrack and leaving a more blunt formation that only pressed against his arm insistently when he used his hands to stop himself from fully turning into a bloody splat.

So that was a lesson that they learned; the Wither wasn’t like any other hostile mobs in any world.

When the said monster fired, Dream instantly dove to the side, grunting when some of the netherrack debris nicked his skin, forming small scratches and cuts. Thankfully, none were deep enough to start bleeding. Some of the healing cuts caused by the glowstone earlier were healed because of the golden apples, but Dream was starting to wonder if he shouldn’t have carelessly eaten two of them when the Wither happened to outsmart them by creating a diversion to target him specifically.

Apparently, the Wither somehow knew who the weakest was between him and Techno. It made Dream uneasy, he was never told the monster could be intelligent—then again, perhaps there was another good reason it was rarely summoned. 

The Wither was not to be underestimated, and Dream had to admit he underestimated it a _little_ bit.

 _Just_ a little.

Because the Wither also underestimated how Dream rarely missed his shots with a bow and arrow.

And he was the major reason the Wither already lost its charged shield, and half of its body had already withered away. Techno couldn’t always call for his trident back as quick as Dream had an arrow ready.

While the Wither was preparing another attack, Dream darted towards the Oceanid until he was beside him, both their gazes staying on the monster.

“Now what?” Dream briefly flicked a stray lock of his hair away from his eyes, the pinkette sparing him a glance. 

“Well, like you said earlier-“ Techno summoned his trident back in his hand, swiping it down behind him to stab through the ground, “-once its shield is down, I can start givin’ it heavier strikes in a closer distance. I’m sure I can weaken it faster while you nick more of its health.” His mind was already thinking of different ways he could get closer to the Wither while simultaneously making sure he wasn’t hit by any of its charged skulls. He already got hit a few times by the wither effect, and he’d rather not experience the same incident that occurred a few days prior.

Dream nodded curtly, “If your throws, while not as much as me shooting at it, can already cause that amount of damage—then I agree.” He pulled the string back, the sharp flint resting against the side of the bow. “But be careful when getting close to it, Techno. The chances of getting hit by the wither effects are higher for you.” He flickered his worried emerald orbs to meet ruby reds, “I’m serious. Please be careful.” 

Techno blinked, then allowed a soft smile to paint his lips, the prince blushing slightly at the sight, “I should be sayin’ that to you, prince charmin’.” He grinned, canines glinting sharply as Dream huffed at the return of the nickname, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Then get going, Techno.” Dream was already moving away from the Oceanid, planning to stay far away from the Wither to get his shots to hit. Of course, he would also do his best to evade any oncoming skulls from the Wither if it decided to move its focus on him when Techno’s distracted.

Techno chuckled quietly under his breath, taking out a small chunk of the golden apple from the bundle wrapped around his waist and finished it in one whole go. His sharp teeth stabbed through the soft and crunchy texture, feeling the side effects kicking in before plunging down to dodge a skull aimed for him.

He readied his trident in his hand, holding it right on the middle for a better grip and weight to slash the Wither. When the Wither began to prepare for another round of skulls, tiny bits of souls frantically merging together to form fire and poison on the surface layer of the rough skull heads, Techno didn’t wait and lunged straight towards the Wither while it was still generating for another fire.

Techno grinned sharply when the Wither was momentarily preoccupied when an intentionally missed arrow whizzed past it by a blond prince from below, holding his trident with both hands before giving himself a boost with his restored energy. He instantly brought his weapon up towards the Wither, a large and clean slash directly on the Wither’s front.

The Wither immediately screeched in agony, shooting its skulls wildly from the heavy it was just given. Techno was gone in a blink, dodging every skull without looking back _(his senses were completely enhanced and even more so with the help of the Guardian sent golden apple, if he could politely mention)._

Techno gave his trident another spin, a spark of electricity coming to life that it gave the diamond spronge a luminous glow, rays of blue and white reflecting the endless sea of blood red and darkness with the exception of glowstones littered on the roof. He craned his neck to the side, hearing a faint crack, before going again with a determined smirk.

They continued doing this for the next half an hour, Dream constantly distracting the Wither by purposely missing his shots _(but if it did hit, then it wasn’t at all a waste),_ and Techno coming close to give it a welcoming slice as more flakes and dust of black drifted away from the Wither’s body. 

When the Wither finished shooting at Techno, and obviously failing to land a successful shot, Dream had one eye shut, his peripheral sight but a blur except the skeletal monster in his line of vision. 

With a calm breath, he let go of the string, the arrow turning into a blur as it shot through the waters it created a small current behind it.

The moment the arrow punctured through the left skull’s head, it instantly exploded into gray dust and flakes of ashes, leaving only two skulls left, and the Wither _roared,_ the sound almost ear-piercing.

Both tailed mermen had their eyes widen slightly, not expecting the strike to be powerful and damaging enough that one skull was gone, signalling them that it was beginning to weaken.

Unfortunately, because of their distracted state, the Wither rounded towards the prince, discharging a multitude of skulls in his general direction in a frantic flurry in the midst of agony of losing one of its head and source of power.

Techno was the first to notice, eyes widening in horror as he subconsciously dove through the waters to the stupefied blond. “DREAM, _MOVE_!”

Dream snapped his head up, a gasp catching in his throat that he nearly choked when catching sight of an army of skulls practically glaring at him with white eyes that eerily matched the darkness of their skeletal heads. He rapidly pummeled down to the ground, the majority of the skulls digging on the last spot he was upright and was pushed forward when the force of the explosions came next.

But that second of hesitation was all it took for the remaining few skulls to reach the blond.

Dream could barely register the excruciating pain running through his entire body, nor the agonized scream escaping his mouth that he almost thought it was all in his head. His vision was blinking black and white for a few seconds, and when it was slowly clearing when the blur subsided, he was greeted with long pink hair floating behind a worried face of one Oceanid.

While the Wither was busy throwing skulls everywhere in its grief of losing one of its skull, Techno carried the writhing merman to a safer distance that could give them only a few minutes of staying unnoticed by the monster.

A pained whimper escaped Dream’s lips, the urge to bite down his tongue until it bled strong enough in a desperate hope of feeling a different kind of pain than the pulse of the wither effect travelling all over his body. Techno held the blond’s body close to him, his heart practically breaking at the distressing sounds the younger was making.

“Maybe keep your eyes focused next time, yeah?” Techno muttered a little hysterically, both exasperated and fond when his words brought out a hoarse laugh from Dream. How the younger could still crack a smile and a laugh when he looked ready to keel over in pain was beyond him.

“S-sorry-“ Dream sucked in a harsh breath when pain pulsed through his body, attempting for a sheepish grin, “I-I was just surprised by how m-much damage your trident actually does.” 

Shaking his head, Techno used a free hand to swiftly take the golden apple in the other’s bundle from his waist, quick to hold the glistening fruit to Dream’s lips. Dream instantly took a bite, groaning when he felt another pulse but tried to focus on the soothing healing effects from the golden apple. He held the apple with his own hands once the apple’s enhancements steadily and slowly took over the pain, chomping down on the fruit and swallowing it just as fast until it was already halfway done in just a minute.

“Try gettin’ good, Dream.” Techno quipped with a ghost of a smirk that disappeared in a second when he moved to get up. Dream glanced up at him when he was placed gently on the ground, blinking those wide emeralds of his in question.

“Stay here for a while until the wither effects are gone before you can continue, alright?” Techno instructed softly, pausing for a second before saying _fuck it_ in his head and leaned down to press a kiss on the prince’s fluffy curly hair.

Dream sputtered, almost _choking_ on the apple and stared wide-eyed at the Oceanid, “T-T-Techno?” he stuttered adorable, face flaming red and Techno couldn’t stop himself from smirking smugly, only further turning the younger into a poppy. For once, he got the normally confident Dream, who took delight in successfully flustering the pinkette in the past few days after their confession _(or silent confession from Techno-),_ to turn into a cute blushing mess instead. _Revenge was sweet, baby._

Techno only gave him a wink, suddenly feeling bolder than usual but was more than satisfied with the reaction he got from the younger. _Worth it._ “Heal up faster, Dream.” Was all he said in response before swimming away, leaving a very flustered prince behind.

Dream huffed petulantly, this time eating the rest of the golden apple a little slowly to savor the side effects. He sighed in relief when feeling the cool and soothing wave of healing washing over him, eyes instinctively flickering up just in time to see Techno hurling his trident at the Wither; the diamond weapon piercing straight through the Wither’s body with more flakes fluttering away.

Swallowing down the last of the apple, Dream swiped any remaining juice from the apple on his lips with a thumb before grabbing his bow again.

* * *

“One down!” Dream grinned widely with a hint of exhaustion seeping through, his grip on the bow tight and firm after another victorious shot at the second skull’s forehead. They’d been doing a lot of damage to the Wither for just an hour _(though it definitely felt like an eternity-),_ and because of Techno and his powerful swings with his trident, only getting the wither effect or getting hit by the Wither’s attacks every now and then—they managed to damage it enough for the second skull to wither away.

Only one more skull remained, and they would’ve successfully destroyed the Wither.

The Wither, just one more head conveniently the one on the center, was twitching and thrashing in utter fury, sending skulls flying everywhere as its roar echoed loudly that Dream was pretty certain the entire Nether could hear its livid screech.

“Don’t get too cocky now, prince charmin’,” Techno panted slightly, flashing him a faint smile as he wiped the blood dribbling down his chin with his wrist _(he ran out of golden apples just to restore his energy because sending most of his magic to his trident, so there was more force and damage brewing along with his own strength, was surprisingly draining his energy fast. Plus, he had to avoid a lot of the Wither’s attacks when he couldn’t maintain a good distance away on time)._ “You’re runnin’ low on arrows, and our source of energy like the apples have dwindled down fast.”

Dream glanced at him, a thoughtful frown lining his eyebrows. He looked over his shoulder to see only three more arrows sticking out of his makeshift quiver. They were only healing arrows now, and to his surprise they did a lot of damage against the Wither. Mostly because Techno explained that anything that could heal them would harm the monsters for more. It’s why the Oceanid insisted to craft them when Dream initially thought of them as useless _(even though they could heal, he used to get hit with the healing arrows but still felt the pain and immediately assumed they were worthless-)._

“Then I better make it count.” Dream shrugged one shoulder, reaching back to wrap his fingers on an arrow and slung it in front of his bow. He freed one hand to rummage through his bundle and threw his last golden apple towards the Oceanid, Techno catching the fruit effortlessly and gave it a small frown. “How many more hits do you think you can do before your trident disappears completely?”

Dream knew that, since there was only one golden apple left and definitely better off with Techno since he loses his energy faster when switching to close-ranged attacks, both of them needed to use their remaining strengths and arrows as wisely as possible to put an end to the monster’s misery. They’ve been at this for almost over five hours now—or more because Dream already lost count.

Not that he was fully keeping count, to begin with. Maybe.

Probably.

Techno took a bite out of the golden-hued apple, giving the prince a side-glance, “Three. I can do three more swings before my trident gives out on me.” It could’ve been more than that, but unfortunately, the only reason he’s still awake and not dropping dead to the ground from pure exhaustion was because of the golden apples. He knew he was tired and just wanted to go and sleep for maybe a week straight, but the apple’s side effects were giving him the surge of energy to keep him upright even though his body _really_ wanted to pass out.

And his trident. Not to forget that, either. The amount of energy he was regenerating to still manifest his trident was solely dependent on the golden apples. Without them, he would’ve been useless against the Wither earlier on.

Dream nodded at the piece of information, turning his head back to the Withers as it stayed afloat a good feet away from them. “Give it two hits while I do the same with my arrows.” He flashed a lopsided grin, faintly devious and borderline a smirk that whatever he was planning, Techno knew this was going to be an endgame for the Wither _(honestly, the faster to kill the damn monster the better for both of their fatigued bodies right now-)._

“I have one more trick up my fins to guarantee our win.”

Techno studied the younger’s face, making sure that there wasn’t a reason he shouldn’t trust his words, and then relented with a smile, finishing up the fruit before summoning his trident, a vein of lightning crawling up from the sharp tip until the golden handle. “You have my trust, prince charmin’.”

Dream rolled his eyes with a fond smile, hoping his blush wasn’t as obvious _(sucks that his mask broke halfway through the fight)._ “Make sure you distract it as best as you can. Keep its attention away from me, okay?” when Techno nodded attentively, the soft smile turned sharp, eyes darkening with a plan being thought out in his head that Techno was definitely smitten right then and there _(does Dream know how hot he looked when he was both thinking of a plan and confident with it at the same time?),_ and then jerked his head towards the Wither’s general direction.

Without even questioning, Techno complied with the prince’s order and bolted to the enraged monster.

As Techno began to land his hits without getting hit once, or else it would be a big disadvantage for them when every hit had to count, Dream readied his own bow, arms extending and steady with just a subtle tremor from overuse before firing the arrow. 

It hit its intended target, the Wither whirling to face him and preparing for an avalanche of aflamed skulls, but Techno came up behind it and striked his second hit. The monster shrieked in pain, immediately swivelling to the pinkette and fired at him instead. Unfortunately for the Wither, since it was starting to weaken with every hit, its shots missed the Oceanid entirely.

Before the Wither could target the ruby-eyed nymph again, Dream kicked his tail to get closer, another arrow equipped and released faster than he could _blink_ or take a deep breath of the heated waters of the Nether. And again, distracted, the Wither turned to him but was not ready as Techno didn’t even give it the chance to react, aiming another strike from above. The Wither _screeched,_ the sound more ghastly and desperate and seething.

_Second hit._

Dream swam a little closer to where they were, gliding down to the ground as slowly as possible and rested his palms on the rough netherrack gently. He closed his eyes, lip pursed in concentration as he sent a flood of his energy through the scarlet rocks.

Techno was slightly confused about what Dream was actually planning from the corner of his eye but hardened immediately, giving the Wither a sharp whistle that cut through the air right before it could even catch a glimpse of the blonde-haired merman. “Hey, eyes on _me.”_ He growled, a smirk playing on his lips when the Wither screamed at his taunting.

Letting his trident disappear to conserve his energy, Techno turned on his tail and dove away from the Wither, briefly glancing over his shoulder to make sure it was following him. When it was definitely on his tail, shrieking and glaring with its intense blank eyes, he gave himself a little boost just so that the Wither wasn’t going to be catching up to him any time soon. More lucky, it didn’t look like it was going to fire any more skulls—which had him guessing that it was _just_ as weak as them and was probably reserving its remaining power as well.

Dream took a deep breath, letting it out slowly so as to not lose concentration, feeling a thrum of magic tickling his arms from the netherrack. When he found what he was looking for, Dream snapped his head up as well as his gaze open, emerald eyes clear and fierce right as he watched the Wither plunging down the middle of the area.

_“Bingo.”_

Without any more delay, a vine covered with leaves shot out of the ground, debris floating everywhere as more vines sprouted out of the netherrack, forming a circle around the Wither that was conveniently in the middle of it.

When they found this place, Dream happened to have a couple of seeds from the overworld in his satchel left forgotten. Sure, he needed dirt to actually grow them—but who needed dirt when he could command every single plant in the overworld with just a silent command?

So he just planted the seeds underneath the netherrack.

Techno circled around, his eyes widening in disbelief and shock at the sight of ten vines cutting through the waters and practically surrounding the unsuspecting Wither. The monster screeched in shock and fury, thrashing in place but was proven to be fruitless when the vines were gradually growing into full size, tightening around its body without mercy that some of its bones cracked from the pressure.

“Techno!”

The said Oceanid snapped his gaze to the prince, Dream giving him a smile and a wink as he pointed his last healing arrow at the monster. Understanding the message, Techno nodded in response and summoned his trident as well, giving it one last spin as every bit of his remaining energy shifted to the ancient weapon.

Simultaneously, both mermen _fired._

The last arrow whizzed in the water, instantly penetrating through the Wither’s forehead just as the trident impaled its neck, lightning immediately bursting from the diamond spear and the screech the Wither let out died down in a heartbeat. Almost as if in slow motion, Dream and Techno watched on, their eyes wide and hearts practically stopping, anticipating.

It was silent for a few seconds, the only sounds being the steam emitting from nearby cracks in the ground and their harsh breathing and panting.

Before the last skull exploded, and the sea of red was swallowed by white once again, a ring of energy extending from the Wither’s chest where something bright resided underneath its ribcage and the vines suffocating it.

Techno plunged down the water, kicking his tail with his remaining energy one last time and tackled the distracted prince down, the two rolling off the spacious land and was thrown off on time when the land they fought the Wither one exploded as well, debris, glowstone, soul sand, and lava alike flying everywhere.

Techno held Dream close to his body as he tanked most of the hits and impact of their fall as they barrelled to a stop, the younger laying above the Oceanid who grunted at the added weight. 

They were both breathing heavily, sucking in gulps of water.

Dream panted, shakily placing his hands beside the older’s head to lift himself up slightly, glancing down at the pink-haired nymph. Techno gritted his teeth, groaning before his eyes reluctantly opened as well, ruby reds meeting emerald greens, hands reflexively finding their way to the blond’s small waist.

They stared at each other in silence, seeming to take in the sight of the other’s appearance.

Then, slowly, Dream huffed a soft, raspy chuckle, a bright smile gracing his features when the realization that they successfully won sunk in. Techno watched him, eyes searching, before propping himself up with one elbow and tugged the prince towards him by moving his hand on the back of his pale neck, soon letting his fingers tangle in silky golden curls. His lips pressed persistently on soft plushness, Dream’s gasp muffled by the older’s lips but soon fluttered his eyes close, wrapping his arms around Techno’s neck as they got lost into the kiss. 

Techno didn’t bother to ask for permission as his tongue invaded the younger’s mouth, earning a soft, small whimper from the blond prince; relief, joy, and love mixed in to create a flurry of emotions within their exhausted bodies, the faint sounds of lips against lips the only thing they could hear other than their hearts beating in their ears.

A few feet away from them laid a four-shaped star, bathing the world of red in a serene, white glow unlike that of the Wither’s eerie eyes and souls.

* * *

Dream inspected the small nether star in his slender fingers, turning it from back to back with his head tilting to the side. He hummed, eyeing the little trinket with curiosity and wonder, just as he heard Techno chuckle in front of him. Dream lifted his head up, smiling a little sheepishly for acting like a child, no matter how brief it was.

Technically, he had been staring at the star for over five minutes but no one except Techno would have to know such a thing.

“It’s just weird how we practically killed ourselves trying to get something so small and pretty.” Dream confessed, tucking the star back in his satchel.

After they recovered _(and Dream taking the nether star from the ground),_ they languidly made their way back to their temporary hideout without staying for too long lest other hostile mobs came around the corner. Especially when considering they were pretty much tired to the very bone and wouldn’t be able to muster up enough energy to fight back.

They slept in for the entire day, the Oceanid pulling Dream’s body close as the younger buried his face in Techno’s neck, instantly giving up their last hold on staying awake and allowing darkness to blur their consciousness. Both didn’t bother exchanging any words, just craving for sleep or else their bodies would _scream_ at them even more for rest.

When they woke up, energy coming back nicely but not completely, they didn’t hesitate to get the _fuck_ out of the Nether, neither planning to come back any time soon.

Which brought them here, finally hovering in the middle of the big blue waters they didn’t know they missed so much. Dream nearly cried out in relief when the ocean’s cold water swallowed his entire body, and breathing into salty but fresh water was just as better than before.

Techno scoffed, smiling down at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Might I add- the next time you find me and ask for my help that’s even related to that damn monster, I’m gonna turn the opposite direction and fuckin’ _dip.”_ Dream let out a startled laugh, cheeks flushing red in mirth, the sound contagious that Techno let out a few chuckles himself.

But then Dream stopped, his eyes turning sad all of a sudden that Techno had the strongest urge to stab something in hopes to get rid of the look that didn’t belong to the prince’s joyful features. “...Does it mean this’ll be the last time I’ll ever see you?” he said softly, peering up at him, crestfallen. “Am I… Am I supposed to say goodbye?” he whispered, too light and too quiet to even be heard but it didn’t escape the older’s notice.

Dream didn’t want to say goodbye. He wanted to stay by the Oceanid’s side. If anything, he’d _gladly_ abandon his duties as a prince if it meant burrowing himself in the older’s warmth—but he knew that was too selfish and cruel of him. 

His people, his kingdom, and his friends _always_ came first. Even if his heart _desperately_ longed to be held in Techno’s big, protective hands.

Techno felt his heart ache in pain, eyes softening and drifted closer to the young prince. He placed both of his hands on either side of Dream’s cheeks, cupping them, and softened further when he made a soft sound and turned his head slightly to press a kiss against his hand, leaving a warm tingle in its wake. “If I’m bein’ honest right now, I don’t want to say goodbye, either.” He admitted, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, sighing.

Dream bit his lip to prevent them from quivering, eyebrows furrowing in slight frustration, “Then come with me, Techno.”

Techno frowned, hating the sadness lacing his suddenly small-sounding voice. “Dream, you know I can’t. I’m the protector of the ocean and you’re a prince-“

 _“Please,_ anything other than saying goodbye.” Dream snapped, suspiciously teary eyes glaring up at surprised ruby reds. “I don’t… I don’t want to…” he sighed, his pale hands slowly covering the sunkissed ones cupping his face.

“I don’t want to stop loving you.”

If there was anything in the world that could really break Techno’s usually guarded heart—it was this stubborn merman. Never in his life had he felt so much emotions, nevertheless affections, directed to anyone at all. Techno wanted to be greedy and keep Dream to himself, to keep his love, his smile, his kisses, his electrifying touches, _the younger’s kingdom be damned,_ but he knew he didn’t have the right. Dream was needed by millions of merpeople whereas Techno was needed by the entire ocean and keeping its balance.

...

Unless…

“Your marriage will be cancelled when you go back with the nether star, right?” Techno suddenly asked, pulling away from the younger slightly to stare down at him with calculative eyes.

Dream blinked twice, head tilting to the side in confusion, a little thrown off by the question but nodded. “Yes…?” he answered hesitantly, eyes squinting in question.

Techno smiled, “I hope you don’t mind if I ask for your hand in marriage in a few weeks. Because, in a way, I’m _kinda_ like the prince of the oceans myself. If you know the current leader and protector of us water nymphs, Philza, he’s like the King and my surrogate father.” He stated, chuckling when Dream’s eyes widened into dinner plates, shocked. “We’re kinda like royalty in our own standards, but we just don’t get together all the time because of our different roles all over the world in the seven seas. I could always ask him to-“

 _“YES_!”

Techno’s words were cut off by lips pressing against his and arms nearly blocking his ability to breathe. Dream instantly pulled away to fully embrace the startled Oceanid, the older instinctively spinning them in gentle circles from the amount of force Dream used to throw himself on him.

Techno blinked owlishly before chuckling, returning the blond’s embrace with his own and buried his face in soft sun-hued tresses. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, savoring each other’s presence and warmth.

Dream was the first to pull away, but not before giving Techno a long, sweet kiss on the lips. His eyes curved into endearing crescents, his smile so wide he could feel his cheeks hurting, “Don’t leave me waiting, Technoblade.” Here, his smile turned sly, eyes glinting with both mischief _and_ playfulness. “Or else someone might take me instead.”

Techno’s eyebrow twitched at the very idea, growling under his breath slightly, “Looks like I’ll have to find Phil faster, then.”

Dream doubled over laughing, teetering on a _wheeze_ that Techno couldn’t stop the adoring smile on his face. The blond grinned, beautiful and stunning and perfect. “I’ll see you soon?”

Techno scoffed, his smirk boyish, attractive and handsome. “Whatever my prince commands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDDDDDD
> 
> *cackles*
> 
> Not @ me for clearly rushing the end LMFAO XD
> 
> And that is the end of it, grils and mans and every gender there is! POG!! >:D
> 
> Honestly, there isn't much for me to say 
> 
> Hope this ending was satisfying enough for you all ^3^
> 
> Including you, Plane :3
> 
> Before I go tho, can I just say how oddly happy and proud I am to see the dnb tag grow?  
> Like, when I first entered the fandom, there were only a few dnb fics (i counted and i’m the 32nd dnb fic, and 16th ONLY dnb pairing tag in ao3... pog!!!) and now there’s over 200+! 
> 
> POGGGG!!! :D
> 
> Soon enuff, you won’t be needin’ me here anymore xD
> 
> It’s cool to see the dnb community grow. Just for us and only for us ^^
> 
> Ofc I’m pretty biased with bottom Dream, but there are others who like bottomblade too (i won’t read obvs) so just enjoy and write for the hungry dnb souls <))
> 
> DNB FICS/WRITERS SUPPORT!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Okie that’s all I have for this week :p
> 
> (ps: techno x friendship x socializing guys)
> 
> (pps: only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili pog). so if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content i spit out, consider following (dm me “dnb SIMP” xD). it’s free, and you can always change your mind. bye-bye ^O^)
> 
> (ppps: realized ao3 isn’t letting all the other sentences i wrote in the end notes through. i had to rewrite a lot and probably forgot a ton smh man why ao3-)
> 
> I’M SO GUD AT SELF-ADVERTISIN’!!!!!
> 
> Gimme the kudos comments and hits for the CLOUT idiotssss >:DDD
> 
> Take care, you nerds! <3


	11. Royalty AU: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple request gone wrong :D
> 
> Ha ha word count go B R R
> 
> *purple author descends into insanity and sleep deprivation*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hiatus hole*
> 
> H i
> 
> Uhhh- heyyyyy! :DD
> 
> Ha ha it's your...umm...favorite dnb author? 
> 
> ...
> 
> That's kinda cringe man :p
> 
> Nice seein' all of you again? It's not like I haven't been updating my fanart book a lot and basically wasn't exactly dead...
> 
> ...
> 
> So, 2 months huh? ^^;;
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> EYYYYYY GUESS WHO'S BACK??? >:DD
> 
> And no, my keyboard is still broken and I'm still sad but oh well. Got a new chapter uwu
> 
> Am I fully back???
> 
> *nonsensical gestures*
> 
> No I'm not sure lmao xDD
> 
> Deffo writing again tho
> 
> Heh. It's not like this chapter doesn't have 10k+ words again woohoooooo
> 
> =m=
> 
> Ofc, no spoilers cuz I'm givin' you all the best reading experience first (^^)b
> 
> And yes, there's fanart UwU
> 
> I wanna like, rant about this chapter and how it came to be because bruhhhh it wasn't supposed to be???  
> But I can't because...ehhhh you'll see ;))
> 
> Oh yeah I also have a co-author (mostly an editor/proofreader or beta i guess lol) now uwu
> 
> Say hi to Apple, someone I mentioned before! :D
> 
> She's gonna be suffering through my too long chapters uwu
> 
> AheM-
> 
> Happy reading, fellow muffinteers!

“A royal ball?” was the repeated query of his beloved, sunshine curls bouncing in the air as Dream’s head tilted to the side, causing the strands to frame soft features. He wanted nothing more than to tuck the golden silk away from stunning forest green eyes and equally long, golden lashes lightly grazing freckled cheeks every now and then with every blink. To simply cup milky smooth cheeks in his scarred hands and press loving kisses on the expanses of pale skin. To hide him away from all the evils in the world and keep him happy and laughing until his lungs practically deflated and shriveled away.

Techno _very_ deliberately cleared his throat, as if he didn’t just think of more ways to shower his beloved with—well, his love. “Yeah.” He said shortly, albeit a little awkwardly, especially when the younger’s lips twitched in barely concealed amusement, but quickly continued, “Phil said that he, uhh, mainly wants to hold one for fun… Not that those snobby nobles are _fun_ to invite, but we can just ignore their existence as we had done in the past.” 

Dream quirked a smile, a soft, breathy chuckle escaping him and Techno’s heart—currently hurting and trying not to swoon over such an adorable sound. Blood God, _why_ did his beloved have to be _so fucking cute_? “Oh? The mighty _Technoblade_ is scared of a bunch of no-good aristocrats?” he giggled sweetly, taking a few steps closer to the older when he was done setting his weapons aside on the prince’s bed. Dream looped his arms around him, head tilting to the side with a smile as Techno’s hands reflexively went to his waist. “You’ve fared well against them since you were but a tiny child, my King. Does his majesty need some help from little old me to direct their attention elsewhere?”

Techno swallowed down a challenging growl and instead rolled his eyes, hands gripping the small waist firmly, and began to slowly waltz in place, earning a delighted laugh from the younger man. Why did he make everything hard for Techno to even _think_ like a normal human being? He swore his brain always malfunctioned whenever he was around this perfect man. “You just came back from a week-long mission and _this_ is how you treat me? I’m hurt, my love.” 

Dream may be his personal knight, but he was still the second best knight _(Techno was the first, of course)_ in the Antarctic Empire that Phil _(former King-turned-advisor)_ couldn’t _not_ send him out for missions. Especially when he was and still _is_ a Hunter before he entered Techno’s life and became his personal knight at such a young age. Or personal Hunter more like it. Hunters were practically trained for difficult missions and quests, and Dream was one of, if not _the best_ in the overworld.

“Can you really blame me for holding some skepticism?” Dream scoffed playfully, mostly to hide the growing blush on his bare face _(Techno tried not to outwardly smirk)._ “You _hate_ those guys. I know you’d do anything to _never_ see them in your life as the crown prince. It’s kind of cute and admittedly funny how, even after all these years—you don’t even _bother_ plastering a fake smile on your face. All the children think that you’re playing hard to get, you know.”

The piglin-hybrid raised a brow, “Did you really just call a bunch of seventeen to twenty-year-olds _children_?”

“That’s really the first thing you ask about from what I said?” despite his deadpan tone, Dream soon burst into a fit of small, adorable giggles that just _urged_ the prince to kiss him _senseless._ “And yes, they _are_ children to me.”

Was it because whenever one tried to hit on Techno to the point of making the crown prince awkward and uncomfortable _(whether they knew the fact Techno was taken),_ Dream would immediately challenge them to a simple game of asking questions and questions until he steadily made them feel uneasy with how the conversations were going dark and eerily threatening while it was never directly said, only a hanging warning in the air?

Techno would always pull the Hunter to an isolated place, pin him against the wall, and kiss him to oblivion until Dream nearly fainted as gratitude. It never failed to amuse the _hell_ out of him how his beloved easily scared away the hopeless suitors with just a smile that didn’t help the fact he was still wearing a mask that covered the majority of his face. The young heirs and heiresses always skittered away like little children wanting to throw a tantrum but were too scared to. Not even the trained nobles could win, either, since Dream would easily kick their asses in a duel. 

Literally _kicking their asses without a weapon,_ which only added more salt to the wounded pride and ego of every man that _dared_ to challenge the blonde-haired menace. It was both humiliating _and_ degrading.

_Fucking hilarious._

“You’re not that old yourself.” The older pointed out the obvious _(they were both twenty-three. He just happened to be a few months older)._

“Why thank you, Techno.” Dream had a smug look on his face, Techno blinking down at him for a few seconds before deadpanning when realizing what his words indirectly implied _(that he was still young, and his very youthful looks helped support that fact). This little-_

How could he be both cute and cocky? 

“Real talk, though.” Dream cut his thought process, giving him an inquisitive look, “Are you going to attend this time? The past royal balls your father held—you were _barely_ present unless it was invited guests from allied kingdoms. Of course, I’m always there when you need me.” He grinned cutely, “I’m your shadow, your majesty.”

Fighting down the temptation to smile fondly, Techno sighed before shrugging, “Phil _did_ say this one’s held for fun, no political arrangements and all that, so I can’t _not_ show up even if it means gettin’ bombarded by those…” he snorted, _“...children.”_

Blood God, that was such an _embarrassing_ term to give the young nobles who definitely didn’t have a chance with him _(as they should be. He wasn’t interested in anyone except for a blond Hunter)._ Their status and money really didn’t have against Techno when he had the best partner and lover he could _ever_ ask for that _no one_ could even compare.

Dream laughed, leaning forward to hide his face in the older’s chest, Techno pressing a kiss on fluffy gold locks and wrapping his arms around his waist with a content hum. “I’ll be sure to whisk you away to safety from their shameless hands, then, my King.” He assured sweetly, “Don’t hesitate to call my name.”

“And what happens if I don’t? Or not able to?” Techno decided to try and ask, his lips already twitching upwards.

“Then I will see if they can fare against me with or without a sword, man or woman.” To the Hunter’s credit, he simply had his eyes curved up into crescent moons like he was the most _pure_ human being out there despite his _not-so pure_ words. 

That’s his beloved, alright.

Techno finally let out a chuckle, lifting his hands up to cup baby-soft cheeks and dipped his head down to plant a loving kiss on plush lips before pulling away. He bit his lip, smirking when the attention had Dream blushing like a maiden in love. He was so easily flustered around him. “Why is it that you’re _incredibly protective_ of me when my ass gets eyed on yet when it’s the other way around—you can’t even _function_ to prance away from their advances?”

Techno was sure hit on plenty of times because of his looks, his status, his voice, and his prowess, especially _after_ they got over their fear of him being the only descendant of the Blood God and a piglin hybrid—but _nothing_ could compare how many times people literally wanted to devour his beloved when he went about his day without his mask, also after they accepted him being a Hunter. 

Dream was always pretty for a man _(his quite slender figure didn’t help, either, added with perfect muscles on the right places which made him quite appealing to both genders-),_ even when he was younger. Sure, he lost some of his baby fat and had plenty of characteristics that made him dangerous and pretty damn hot—but _no one_ could deny his otherworldly beauty. 

If Dream was protective of Techno to fight people with a wooden sword meant for dummies and win regardless and give them the taste of the _worst_ kind of defeat _and_ humiliation—then Techno was protective of Dream to fight people with _his diamond sword_ meant to spill the blood of his enemies and actually murder the fuck out of them without batting an eye.

It’s why everyone _(mostly the protective trio, and no it wasn’t the Dream Team-)_ who was close to the forest-eyed man _demanded_ he keep his mask on in public, even amongst civilians in his homeland the Antarctic Empire and fellow allies. Dream would always be praised for his skill and intelligence, but when it was about his looks, he couldn’t do anything but stutter and flush red because he never got complimented before reaching fifteen.

Techno, of course, thought that his beloved deserved every praise and compliments when he had been doubted and shunned when they were young _(well, both of them had been doubted and shunned but more so with the blond since Techno himself was a complete outsider)._ However, only _he_ was allowed to worship Dream’s existence.

Techno had always complimented Dream’s looks since the beginning of time when the younger was assigned to be his personal knight and Hunter. He would always be there for Dream no matter what.

They were _best friends_ before they were lovers, ‘kay? Good.

Well, technically they had a sort of _prince-knight_ kind of relationship before their friendship even happened but his point still stands.

Dream sputtered, the piglin-hybrid feeling the younger’s cheeks heating up in his hands as he gripped his wrists, “I- i-it just seems rude, okay? You know how to handle people like them and now I can help you if they bother you too much, but they—they’re expressing their interest to someone like _me,_ which is...flattering…” Techno just wanted to melt into a puddle at the way he was adorably embarrassed. “B-but just know that I don’t ever plan on returning it, okay? My heart is yours, Techno.”

“Yes, it’s _mine_ and no one can have it.” Techno sniffed in mock arrogance, laughing when the Hunter shoved his face away.

“So does that mean you’re actually going?” 

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice in the matter. _But,”_ He added when he saw his beloved opening his mouth in protest, smiling when he knew Dream was going to tell him not to go if he really didn’t want to. Phil was understanding, after all, and wouldn’t hesitate to cancel for his son and heir _(plus, Dream’s large puppy eyes were difficult to say no to),_ “I don’t think it’ll be _that_ bad. I’m not helpless against those people, more so of me simply dislikin’ their presence nearby. So don’t worry your pretty little head too much, my love. I’ll be doin’ just fine.” He reassured, pressing a gentle finger on the Hunter’s soft lips.

Dream gave him a look, not entirely convinced but pushed forward to kiss the finger. Techno felt his heart melting and aflame at the same time. “Whatever you say, your majesty.” He smiled cutely, and as much as Techno wanted to kiss him senseless, he had duties to attend to for the ball’s preparation. Which was a pity because he’d rather have his beloved in his arms for eternity than to face _paperwork and think of plans._

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who asked, he had something very, _very_ important planned during the ball in, like, two days or something and he couldn’t afford to mess it up now.

The piglin prince sighed, giving the younger one last kiss but on the forehead this time. “I’ll see you later, my love.”

“Okay!” Dream chirped, his smile absolutely precious just as his eyes sparkled and flushed cheeks glowed. A complete contrast to how he was when they first met, when they started getting used to the other in their lives, adjusting. Understanding. Sympathizing.

He truly _was_ a dream, a dream come true for Techno.

Now, if only he didn’t have to lie about inviting other nobles and aristocrats that weren’t from their circle of family, friends, and allies...

* * *

_Techno sighed, leaning back against his arms as he watched the knights spar in the training grounds of the kingdom. He wished he could start wielding a sword soon, but he was still too young and had to wait until his upcoming birthday in three months. Somehow, waiting to be twelve felt like_ forever _._

_“Envious, Techno?”_

_The adopted second heir of the Antarctic Empire leisurely gave his older brother a glance, scoffing, “No, I’m not. I’m gonna hold a sword soon enough, Wil.”_

_Wilbur laughed lightly, moving to sit beside the pinkette and patted the smaller’s hair, earning a disgruntled glare from the piglin prince. “Are you_ that _excited to wield a sword again?” he teased playfully, “But then again, I’m glad father found you and appointed you as the rightful heir to the throne—I’m not up to that kind of responsibility.”_

_Techno deadpanned, “You mean how you wanna scrap your luxurious life to be a musician?” he guessed, but it sounded more like a statement than anything else. And kind of blunt, but that’s who he was._

_The curly-haired prince grinned, nodding his head as he patted his adoptive brother’s back a little too roughly, although Techno showed no reaction other than boredom. “You know it! No offence to dadza, but I’m not fit to carry all those responsibilities for a king.”_

_“And you thought dumpin’ said responsibilities on me is a good idea to achieve your dreams,” Techno stated dryly, clicking his tongue when the older prince stuck his tongue at him maturely._

_The pinkette rolled his eyes fondly, scoffing at his brother before returning his gaze to the front. He rested his cheek against the palm of his hand, elbow propped atop his knee as he watched a sea of bodies clash their swords with one another, the sound of metal hitting metal resonating in the area._

_“Hey, Wil?” Techno started, not looking at the other’s direction as Wilbur glanced over him, “Have you seen Tommy anywhere?”_

_“The little gremlin?” Wilbur hummed, a finger tapping on his bottom lip in thought, “Cannot say I have. If I recall correctly, he went with dad right after lunch. It’s been a few hours since then.”_

_A pink eyebrow was raised, questioning, “Phil did say he was goin’ to accompany Tommy to the village to buy more golden apples. Tommy really likes the fruit,”_

_Even though it was...not generally for eating like it was a normal fruit._

_“Very true.” The fourteen-year-old prince chuckled, no doubt remembering how their youngest brother practically drooled at the sight and taste of the juicy sun-hued apple. Not that Techno could blame the small blond, it was a rare fruit with special side effects_ (and could only be bought by the royal family of the Antarctic empire. Techno included despite being adopted. Phil could be...scary, just sayin’).

_“But speak of the little demon and he shall come!” Wilbur suddenly grinned, his voice raised quite loudly that it actually startled the second crown prince, Techno’s elbow slipping off his knee and was this close to falling over if he didn’t react fast enough._

_Shooting a glare at the to-be musician_ (with a smirk on his face, Techno knew the brunette caught his reaction), _the pinkette moved his gaze to where Wilbur was looking, blinking slowly at the sight of their father walking towards them with a sleeping Tommy riding his shoulders safely without too much movement. Phil was waving a hand in the air with that annoying smile on his face_ (the one that made Techno and his brothers feel warm and at home and loved-), _but what had the ruby-eyed prince raising another brow was the fact that there’s another kid partially hiding behind the king, clutching the man’s sleeves._

_Apparently coming to the same conclusion, Wilbur cocked his head to the side, bemused, “You didn’t adopt another kid to the family, did you?” he asked with a playful and half-joking smile once Phil neared them._

_“Of course not,” Phil chuckled, gently tugging the kid forward but didn’t force him to move away when he only hid behind his back further. “As much as I want to, I have something in plan for this kid right here.” Slowly pulling away, he lifted his hand to pat on the kid’s hood-covered head, a few strands of brown peeking through the shadows covering the kid’s face._

_“This is Dream. From now on, he’s gonna be your personal knight, Techno.” Phil introduced with a warm smile, hand placed on the now-revealed boy’s back and pushing him forward._

_Now that he was no longer hiding behind Phil’s shadow, Techno began to take notice of the other boy’s appearance. A simple dull green cloak that looked very worn out with a loose shirt underneath, and ragged pants that appeared slightly big on his small frame as it pooled on his feet_ (he didn’t have any shoes at all!). _But what immediately had his attention was the obvious mask covering his face. A poorly drawn, smiling face that felt eerie and almost intimidating—if it wasn’t for the boy who adorned said intimidating mask._

 _“A_ Hunter _?” Techno couldn’t fight back the incredulity in his voice, breaking his usual aloofness to gape in shock. He felt a little guilty when the boy, Dream, flinched slightly at his tone but he was busy reeling back at this sudden turn of events._

 _Hunters were a small but dangerous group of people who served absolutely no one except thirst for survival and freedom. They went through the most harsh training possible to the point of trauma and earning scars that wouldn’t heal for the rest of their life other than trying to move on_ (but _never_ forget). _They only had each other but would soon separate since staying together could only bring more danger and distraction._

 _Techno had never personally met such Hunters, but he had heard of their_ unfathomable _prowess and how it could rival his own kind had they still been alive to this day_ (he was the only surviving descendant of the Blood God, which was why he was thankful Phil found him at the right moment and time before his murderous caught up to him-).

_They also never willingly gave their services away unless there were other hidden motives. Not necessarily bad, but whatever it took to stay alive. Which meant they could still temporarily accept jobs no matter who offered as long as the rewards were appealing for their survival._

_So the fact that Phil was casually stating this Dream, no doubt a_ trained _Hunter despite looking the same age as Techno himself, was now his assigned_ personal knight _was a shocking fact itself._

 _Phil beamed, as if proud his second son knew a gist of Dream’s origins without too much context other than the mask. “Yes, little Dream here is a Hunter. You have a sharp eye, son.” He smiled, giving the said Hunter a gentle pat on the head_ (though Techno noticed how he tensed up for a second before relaxing). _Beside him, Wilbur had a glint of recognition in his eyes, perhaps finally remembering what a Hunter was._

 _“Where did you find him, dadza?” instead of asking how their father even managed to bring the Hunter out in the light_ (since they were typically in the shadows-), _Wilbur simply asked a relatively normal question, even adding that ridiculous nickname and sending a welcoming smile to the anxious green boy._

_“Found him saving Tommy from getting kidnapped when I looked away for one second.”_

_“_ WHAT _?!” Wilbur and even Techno_ (although he’d never admit it-) _screamed in shock and disbelief, their eyes instantly shooting up to their youngest brother sleeping on their father’s shoulder before quickly clicking their jaws shut when Tommy stirred with a small sound, eventually going back to sleep and expression smoothing out like the seven-year-old baby he was._

_As Wilbur began to complain with a rather one-sided argument with Phil about their brother’s safety, Techno shook his head, sighing to himself how only Phil could get his collected composure to break for just a miniscule second._

_He blinked his ruby eyes once when realizing Dream was staring at him—or at least, he assumed the other preteen was staring at him. Dream was no longer standing behind Phil, just standing a few feet away from the king but slightly close to the rose-haired prince, wringing his small, pale and scarred fingers together._

_Blood God, he looked so_ sad _standing to the side as if he didn’t know what to do next, just dragged into this whole royalty business_ (being an assigned knight and all, kind of a downgrade from being a Hunter since they were basically the epitome of freedom and chaos) _and trying to look smaller and smaller to hope no one noticed him. He could already hear the sad whining of a lost puppy._

 _When stealing a glance at his father and older brother, not seeming to be paying attention to the Hunter, Techno heaved a sigh and pushed himself off from the grass. That caught their attention as they paused_ (really, it’s just Wilbur doing all the talking while Phil simply chuckled in amusement).

_“Going somewhere, Techno?” Wilbur asked, pulling on a stray strand of his curly brown hair._

_Techno spared him a glance before walking up to Dream, not paying attention to the way the boy tensed up nervously at his closing presence. “If he’s gonna be my personal knight, he has to look the part- hey, can I touch you?” he directed the last sentence to the surprised Hunter who nodded slowly, and that was all Techno needed before gripping his wrist, ignoring the other’s startled yelp. “So I’ll give him somethin’ to fit in for the time bein’ before askin’ someone to make him clothes he prefers. See ya.”_

_Without waiting for their reaction, Techno dragged Dream away from the training grounds, leaving his father and older brother waving absently with matching bewildered expressions on their faces._

_The walk towards his room was silent, Techno silently musing how thin Dream’s wrist was. The other boy didn’t even protest when he was basically getting pulled around, and he wasn’t oblivious to the way Dream had been tense the entire time._

_With personal experience as well, he could safely assume Dream wasn’t used to human contact. Plus, if he had heard right, Hunters were usually alone and loathed any kind of socializing and touch after their training was complete_ (other than being around each other-) _since it’d deem them weak and useless to crave another person’s warmth and kindness._

 _“So,” Techno started slowly once they reached his chambers, pulling his closet open to search for clothes that could possibly fit the other boy’s frame_ (up close, while Dream was a few inches taller than him, he was too thin and lanky that any clothes from Techno was just going to hang off his figure). _He looked over his shoulder, the Hunter simply standing by the door quietly. “What_ really _happened for my dad to take you in and go so far as to make you become my personal knight? Because it’s a tradition for a crowned prince to have a personal knight once they reach their debut. I’m not even fifteen yet, and while dad doesn’t care much for tradition, he isn’t one to break it in a blink of an eye, either.”_

 _Techno wondered if he came out too strong when Dream tensed up again, shuffling in place nervously like he got caught red-handed and wasn’t sure whether he should make up an excuse or confess in defeat in the presence of a high-ranking noble_ (that being a prince and heir to the throne).

_Oh, heck. He didn’t mean it in a bad way, he was just curious! Curse his no-filter mouth!_

_“His… His majesty was r-right about that, though.” That was the first time he heard the Hunter talk, his voice so_ soft _yet scratchy as if he never used it often. “Your younger brother was being...bribed by a bandit to...to follow him. It just…” at this, his voice began to falter but he continued anyway, “...reminded me how I got taken before...b-before I became a Hunter.”_

Oh.

Well then.

 _Pushing down the brief flare of anger at the thought of his brother almost getting kidnapped_ (and the fact Dream had gone through it before but it was _successful-_ ), _Techno averted his gaze, clearing his throat as he rummaged through the closet when realizing he had paused in the middle of the other talking. He was never one to be that easily distracted, what the- “Err, thanks. For saving Tommy, I mean.” He said awkwardly, taking out a set of clothes he hoped fit the boy fine. “And I guess havin’ a bodyguard early isn’t that bad. You seem fine.”_

_Techno walked to his bed, laying the clothes down before looking up at Dream and beckoned him with a finger. Head tilting to the side in confusion, he complied nevertheless until he was in front of him. Techno gently grabbed his wrist, leading him towards his bathroom because Dream definitely needed to freshen up._

_“Hey, do you mind if I remove your mask?” Techno started, feeling his ears heating up slightly when the other boy tensed up instantly. “Ah, I- um… I only wanted to check whether or not you have any bruises on your face. You don’t have to remove it if you’re uncomfortable. I know how much you Hunters are protective over your identity.” He reassured quickly, hands raised up in a placating manner._

_Dream gave him a quiet stare that somehow felt like he was being observed for any possible deception before nodding his head once, hands already reaching up to pull the hood down and reveal puffy, curly brown hair. Or rather, it was just dirt and grime making his hair brown. Techno could see a hint of blond peeking through from the roots._

_Then he removed his mask._

_And Techno just_ stared.

_Long golden lashes adorned the upper lids of wide forest-green eyes with a sprinkle of freckles all over soft cheeks that were filled with baby fat yet seemed so hollow as if malnourished, and surprisingly pink and plump lips untouched and not chapped at all—but that was probably because of the mask basically protecting them._

Dream was rather pretty for a boy, _Techno thought absentmindedly, though his eyes stayed lingering on the flowers or purples, blues, and reds scattered all over his face. Especially a long ragged scar running from his right eye going past his nose bridge. It looked recent, still red going pink and not treated at all._

_The pinkette quickly looked away when he realized how long he’d been staring for, noticing the way Dream was slowly turning pink under his scrutinizing stare. “I’ll treat those bruises on your face later. Let me get the bath ready.”_

_Before he could take a step, he felt a light but firm tug on his sleeve, prompting him to look over his shoulder to see Dream blinking his wide green eyes at him, a look of uncertainty and confusion coloring his youthful features._

_“You don’t h-have to-” he cut himself off, swallowing before continuing, “Why are you...d-doing this…” his voice ended up in a whisper, quickly snatching his hand away and flickered his gaze elsewhere._

_Honestly, Techno wasn’t so sure himself. It’s only been two years since he was taken in by the one and only king of the Antarctic kingdom, two years since he had been reluctantly accepted as the second prince instead of Tommy by the people. Two years since he rarely, if not ever, opened his heart to anyone._

_Witnessing his whole family and his people getting slaughtered in front of him before running for his life could definitely mess with one’s mentality._

_It wasn’t surprising for Techno to develop strong trust issues even after meeting Phil, who was the first person to show him kindness_ (and food) _after running around killing and scavenging for something to bite on before he was even considered a teenager. And to be fair, a lot of Antarctic’s people didn’t completely accept him either when they knew of his lineage as the last and only descendant of the Blood God clan._

_His people were, after all, the most powerful and strongest in the overworld. It was understandable where their fear was coming from. They spilled blood without the feeling of remorse or batting an eye when heads were rolling. Techno would know since he was taught how to handle a sword when he was barely four. He first took a life when he was five, when a spy was sent to their home, and felt nothing but pity when the spy died rather pathetically by a child’s hand. Techno could somewhat sympathize with the doubt and fear they had of someone like him roaming around their kingdom, and one who became the second heir to the throne at that._

_Techno was dangerous and once he picked up the sword once again, the fear might grow._

_Would Dream fear him as well once he knew of his heritage? Was that why Techno didn’t hesitate to help him? Because he was either expecting Dream to run in fear_ — _or maybe shrug it off, like how Wilbur did when Techno told him the truth since Phil was apparently too lazy to do it himself. Maybe blink at him with naive and innocent eyes like Tommy did even when Techno went into graphic detail of the horrors he committed, yet Tommy remained eager and amazed by the end of it._

_Or maybe it’s because Techno could understand why Phil decided to pick up another kid from the street, why he took Dream in and assigned him as his personal knight._

_Maybe because Phil saw Techno in Dream, a Hunter or not, because they were both kids in need of love and warmth and a place to call home while wearing nothing but rags, covered in dirt and grime and blood, with the worst stories hidden away in their traumatized eyes plastered on a child’s face._

_Maybe because Techno also wanted a friend because the other kids refused to associate with him. After all, only Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy talked to him._

_So Techno cocked his head, feeling his hair flop to the side, and shrugged one shoulder, “You just look like you needed help.” He said in the end after a long stare of silence with those vivid forest orbs._ “Besides, _if you’re gonna be my personal knight from now on, you have to look the part and get used to all the etiquette stuff unless you wanna get cancelled.”_

 _When Dream smiled small, freckled cheeks turning pink and burrowing into his cloak, Techno didn’t know why his heart skipped a beat at the sight_ — _other than dismissing it for excitement at the thought of actually having a possible friend for the first time in years._

Besides, _Dream kind of looked cute doing that. He assumed the blond was not one to smile that often._

* * *

“I don’t know how to feel about this…” Dream sighed, watching a row of dresses being presented in front of him. For some reason, he felt quite intimidated by the sight of them. Maybe he should’ve just asked for formal suits that matched his status as both a Hunter and knight.

He heard Puffy click her tongue behind him, hands immediately gripping his shoulders and forced him to straighten up in front of the mirror, eyeing his figure while Eret and Bad were holding up and pointing at gowns in the background. “Don’t dip on us now, duckling.” The sheep-hybrid chastised lightly, raising a hand to turn his head to the side and inspected his face. “Why so nervous? It’s not like it’s the first time his majesty has seen you in a dress.”

“Captain, the last time I wore a dress was three years ago at Techno’s coronation day.” Dream corrected with a sigh but didn’t do anything against her when Antarctic’s head captain and general _(and his surrogate older sister)_ practically twirled him around to get a good look at his figure. He was pretty sure this wasn’t how someone would measure another _(didn’t you need a measuring tape?),_ but who was he to say that to Puffy?

“You looked incredibly _gorgeous,_ by the way,” Eret piped up, a folded gown in his arms. He gave the blond Hunter a smile, eyes curving slightly behind his sunglasses. “Technoblade looked as if he was holding himself back from going down to one knee and proposing to you right then and there.”

Dream blushed at the image of his lover proposing to him, tugging on a stray lock that was dangling in front of his eyes. He remembered that day clearly, the day they pretty much told the world _‘fuck you!’_ when Dream walked out with a gown and Techno dipped him down in a kiss, also flipping a finger to those snobby aristrocats who detested same-sex relationships and men who wore clothes women only women should wear. It was both exhilarating to see their face turn pale and green—and also _embarrassing_ because he was ready to dip when he saw the look of utter _adoration_ and _love_ in the second prince’s ruby red eyes after running his gaze all over him. That outed them _immediately._

“Shut up, he was _not.”_ Dream murmured with a pout, cursing at his body’s refusal to listen to him and just lessen the very-obvious blush on his freckled cheeks. 

Puffy snorted, stepping away to finally give him some space to breath just as Bad came up and shoved a dress in his arms. “Please, the man’s fucking _whipped._ If I hadn’t known your little affair together, I would’ve been _just_ as shocked as the rest of the nobles.” The sheep-hybrid waved a hand in the air, trying to make a point. 

It didn’t help. But it was...a nice attempt.

Dream grimaced, grumbling, “Can you not call it an affair? You make it sound like it’s some kind of forbidden love.” Well, it was almost like that but it was just his insecurities and doubts in the way. Techno... _err,_ didn’t really _care._ “It’s not like we were being entirely hidden, either. I mean, have you— _seen_ Techno?” 

“Ah, _yes,_ I remember that sweet day you asked me and your brothers to help you look pretty in an attempt to boost your courage to confess. I was this close to hunting him down when I assumed he made you cry when you came to us with swollen eyes.” Puffy commented, and Bad aww’ed in the background.

“But then I remember the time I saw the two of you displaying public affection.” Puffy sighed, placing a hand on her cheek with a pleased smile Dream could practically see sparkles around her, “The Blade literally _pinned you against the wall and shoved his tongue down your throat_ right when I was going to call out to him that he needs to get back to work. _So_ delightful to see my baby brother figure getting absolutely wrecked.” 

_Oh God she was being sarcastic-_

Dream flushed red, suddenly wishing he had his mask but it’d be too obvious if he just walked up to the chair nearby and plucked it off of it. “I-I didn’t even know you were approaching us that time, okay? I was just as confused why he suddenly did that!” he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I did _not_ want to see you two doing the _thing,_ by the way! It was literally in the middle of the training grounds where anyone can see if they pass by!” Bad added with an embarrassed and scolding squeak, the demon’s face dusting red at the reminder and Dream wished he could dig a hole and die in it _(Techno was on top of him in the empty training grounds at night after Dream was done doing parkour and it was_ embarrassing as fuck _because Bad walked in, looking for the blond for a new mission, and saw his fellow Hunter missing half his clothes)._

Eret whistled, both impressed and amused, “Unfortunately, I didn’t get to find out that way.” He chuckled, coming closer to the trio in the room to grab Dream’s arms and straighten them up. “I just saw the love practically radiating from both of your eyes whenever you look at each other. That gave it away.”

Dream made a face, “But I always wear a mask in public, though.” There would’ve been no way Eret saw the love from his stupidly expressive eyes. Partly why his mask was more than helpful.

“Then I saw love practically radiating from _his majesty’s eyes_ whenever he looked at you.” The king of the SMP kingdom corrected himself like the smooth mother fucker he was. Dream just rolled his eyes and scoffed, trying not to sulk.

“Sorry, ducky, but your boyfriend is absolutely _shameless.”_ Puffy beamed with a reassuring smile, making the nicknamed Hunter wonder if this was even something to _be_ happy about, “He’s pretty smart about it, though. His majesty uses you to get us to leave him alone, _and_ at the same time keep you to himself. I’m just impressed Sam and Punz haven’t tried to kill him every time they caught you two in a steamy makeout session. _Especially_ Punz.”

 _God,_ Dream did _not_ want a reminder of how Punz tried to storm out to track the piglin-hybrid down when seeing the hickeys on his neck. Or the way Sam was suddenly sharpening his sword.

“I promise I’ll tell him not to do it again next time.” Dream sighed in defeat, lifting his chin up when Puffy came in front of him and examined his face _(probably to see what makeup she was going to put on him)._

“That’s not going to happen, sorry.” The sheep-hybrid grinned with a cheeky wink and Dream couldn’t bring himself to protest. It was true, after all. Even if he told Techno to stop making out with him in public when anyone could see, that wasn’t really going to stop him.

Fucking shameless indeed.

No wonder everyone in the palace knew about their relationship before the coronation happened, therefore the only people who didn’t were the useless nobles _(not all)_ who attended.

Bad shook his head, smiling in exasperation, “Okay, enough of your escapades-” Dream sputtered, face aflamed, “let’s go back to our current situation. Dream, which gown do you want?” The demon Hunter held up two gowns while Eret did the same beside him, the colors ranging from bold to pastel with different fabric and material.

Dream stared for a few seconds before shrinking back slightly, embarrassed. The dresses looked...more expensive and fitting than usual. “M-maybe I should just wear a suit…” he tried to reason to no one in particular. It was weak even to his ears because the dresses looked really pretty and the material looked soft.

“ _Nope_!” his older sister shot him a wide smile that was a _little_ too intimidating that he nearly squeaked. But then he _definitely_ squeaked for real when the older woman’s grip on his shoulders felt too tight. “You’re going to wear a dress for this ball and you have no choice whatsoever! It’s not like it’s any different when you’ve always worn a dress in the past royal balls!”

_“But-”_

“Come on now, Dream!” Eret grinned, already holding up a measuring tape to get his exact sizes, planning to find the best dress tailor out there and pay them hundreds to create the most glamorous dress in the overworld that every eye would find the blonde-haired _deity_ of a Hunter. “You should be lucky that it’s going to be a sort-of private ball for fun! In my opinion, you should show off and flourish your amazingly perfect figure adorned with a fitting dress in front of hundreds of people, but a couple important nobles and close friends sound acceptable enough. _Really,_ you should be thankful, Dream.”

Dream groaned, admitting defeat and allowed the trio to do whatever they wanted with him, whether to dress him up like a doll or paint his face multiple times to allow his features to pop out. “I should be more lucky Techno doesn’t mind me in a dress…” he muttered more to himself than anything else, being led and pushed down to sit on a chair by Bad.

Behind him, the trio exchanged knowing looks, sharing a secret and almost giddy smile before they set their sights on making Dream the star of the ball, determination instantly bubbling through them.

They only hoped Techno wasn’t going to embarrass himself once he set his sights on his beloved.

* * *

_“Dream?”_

_The said boy nearly jumped, immediately snapping his head to the side to see his prince bending forward from the waist to look at him on eye-level, head cocking to the side that his loosely-tied rose hair spilled over his shoulder. Dream flushed, feeling his ears heating up in embarrassment at daydreaming like that, and was seen daydreaming by the older boy himself. He shouldn’t be distracted when the prince was nearby! What if something had happened if he looked away for a few seconds?_

_“Y-your highness!” he squeaked, mentally berating himself for sounding so nervous because of how startled he was. He didn’t even know when the prince had sat beside him. After serving him for an entire year now, Dream watched Technoblade getting better and better at being stealthy and keeping his footsteps and movements so silent he was just a breeze of air passing by._

_He wasn’t sure if that’s something he should be happy about for the prince. It never failed to startle_ (and admittedly scared-) _him when he was a little too deep in his thoughts. He never hung out with anyone practically on par with him when it came to combat and stealth skills._

_Technoblade rolled his glinting ruby eyes, letting out a scoff and settled down beside the Hunter on the roof and swiftly plucked the mask off the younger’s face. Dream, who was used to it, simply blinked. “How many times have I told you to just call me Techno, or at least Technoblade? We’ve been over this, Dream.”_

_Dream relaxed slightly, cheeks turning pink and wrung his fingers nervously, “I-I apologize, your highne_ — _I mean...Techno._ Blade.” _He tensed up again, reaching a hand up to tug his hood over his masked face in embarrassment._

_He could never get used to calling the prince informally. It just seemed rude, especially after everything he had done for Dream the past year. Technoblade endured so much ridicule for his sake._

_He heard the prince chuckle softly, feeling his hood being pulled down until it pooled around his neck again. Dream peeked at the pinkette, pouting behind his mask. As if feeling his stare, Technoblade simply flashed a sharp grin that showed his unusual canines before asking- “So what had you so distracted you couldn’t hear me callin’ you for a minute straight, huh?”_

_Dream blinked, “That long…?” he whispered quietly, softly, and the older boy nodded._

_The blond pursed his lips and glanced back down, watching the civilians walking about with their day and lives as the soft, dim glow of torches and lanterns lit up every street and houses. His eyes strayed to the women, to the way the fabric covering up their entire legs danced gracefully with every step they took in any direction._

_He wondered if it was weird of him, a boy, to imagine what it would be like to wear a dress. Not because he looked like a girl, or wanted to look like one_ (he had been called a pretty boy a few times, but it was mostly from the second prince himself considering he was the only one, other than Phil and Wilbur, who had seen his face), _but because…_

_The dresses just looked comfortable to wear. Sure, he had been given the best quality of clothes for a Hunter in disguise as Technoblade’s personal knight, including his casual wear, despite all the protests and disgruntled glares from the tailors—but he couldn’t help his curiosity to try on other things, such as dresses in this case._

_It’s not like it’s the first time anymore, either. He used to wear dresses to disguise himself as a small, helpless little girl to fool his targets before stabbing them in the throat as they drowned in their own blood._

_But he had never worn one that had the same quality as the clothes he was wearing right now. And maybe...like those prettier versions he would see on noble ladies. Dream didn’t know dresses could look_ that _pretty and shiny with small diamonds scattered around with delicate details woven on the fabric. The material, even on a peasant woman’s figure, seemed so soft and delicate. It made them look so otherworldly, especially those weird paint on their faces_ (he didn’t like the heavy look, but the soft ones like the one prince Wilbur’s friend, Niki, wears during a gathering). _They just looked so different and it made him too curious to simply dismiss it._

_He...wanted to try wearing one._

_“Would it be weird if…” Dream swallowed nervously, tracing the edge of his mask anxiously with a finger, “...I-if a boy like me wears a...a dress, Technoblade?” he managed to get it out of his mouth before he could take it back, even though he already_ wanted _to take those words back._

 _Dream kept his gaze down the rooftop they were on, feeling the other’s stare burning on his skin that the hair on the back of his neck raised up in alarm and comprehension for the prince’s reaction. He didn’t know what Technoblade could be thinking as he was always unpredictable and unreadable no matter how hard Dream tried_ (which was saying something because he was initially the best at reading people—until he was brought in by Phil and by extension, to Techno-), _but for the first time in a while, he was nervous for whatever he might say._

 _And might he add, the fact that Technoblade dragging out the silence for some unnecessary reason was_ not _helping his anxiety whatsoever._

 _Dream didn’t know when and why Technoblade’s opinion mattered, but he didn’t have it in him to fully care when he had already entrusted his life to the older boy. Ever since he moved to the Antarctic Empire and served under the pink-haired prince, he was always seen as an outsider, a failure of a knight and supposed noble_ (the latter was said by the adult men and women who would visit under special circumstances, and, oddly enough, they scare him-) _who didn’t belong, even more so with his origins and history as a Hunter. Kids his age would not hesitate to remind him of his place whenever they managed to isolate him from the second prince._

_Hunters didn’t have the best reputation amongst aristocrats and nobles alike, and those from the Antarctic Empire weren’t any different. Not everyone in the Empire, of course, but the small few whose voices seemed louder than the accepting ones._

_Was it impolite of Dream to assume Technoblade was the same? No, no he wasn’t—he was vastly different, but it didn’t mean the younger wasn’t anxious. What boy would wear a dress? He could understand why it might be weird, because...boys weren’t supposed to wear clothes girls wore. Right?_

_“Why would you wanna wear a dress, exactly?” Technoblade’s inquiry snapped him out of his thoughts, immediately flushing behind his mask at spacing out so fast._

_Dream swallowed a small lump in his throat, fiddling with his fingerless-gloved fingers, “They just...look...soft to wear?”_

_Okay, even an_ idiot _could lie better than him._

_Apparently, even Technoblade wasn’t as convinced, only giving a brief hum. He had a glint in his red eyes, one that had Dream involuntarily scooting an inch away from him. “Will I get to see you wearin’ a dress, then?” he questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice, leaning forward and quite closely at that. Dream had to lean back or else their faces got too close and personal, his face all warm._

_He blinked, dumbfounded once the words registered in his head, “Wait, you_ — _y-you don’t mind…” he trailed off, uncertain yet embarrassingly hopeful._

 _Technoblade gave him a strange look, snorting, “It’s just a piece of clothin’. Why would I judge you over somethin’ so simple? Besides,” he grinned, suddenly moving a finger on the edge of his mask and lifted it up, the green-eyed boy yelping in surprise at the sudden invasion of the prince’s face_ (close, too _close_ -!). _“You’ll probably look good in it.”_

_Dream flushed red, averting his eyes away and tucked his head down shyly. However, he was slightly concerned upon feeling his heart practically beating faster than normal, almost on par to when he encountered his target and waiting for his next move for the kill._

_Maybe it’s because Technoblade straight-up told him he didn’t care if he wanted to wear a dress—in fact, he was surprisingly encouraging Dream in his own subtle_ (and blunt) _way. This was a little secret wish of his, one he never told anyone before. But now he told_ Technoblade, _and he casually brushed it off, even complimenting at the chance of him looking good in it!_

_“You’re too nice to me, Technoblade…” Dream admitted softly, his eyes just as soft as he gave his only friend a small smile. He tilted his head in curiosity and bewilderment when the prince turned red, his gaze flitting away and clearing his throat._

_“What? I should be sayin’ that to you.” Technoblade scoffed, head tilting back slightly as his ruby orbs returned to meet emerald ones. “Normal people wouldn’t easily accept someone like me, yet you took it with a clean stride.”_

_Right, the day Technoblade personally told him of his origins as the sole survivor of the Blood God clan. To be honest, Dream somewhat knew since he was aware of the older’s sagged but pointed ears_ (he just wasn’t sure what kind of hybrid). _He tried not to smile at the memory, of the second prince looking so anxious and losing his aloofness for once, all fidgeting and scowling at the air whenever he stumbled on a word, and felt his heart warm when he reassured the revealed hybrid that Dream himself had befriended hybrids during his survival days before Phil took him in._

_He liked the fact that Technoblade considered him to be a friend to tell him something he was private about, and from his own mouth rather than someone else’s, too._

_He liked the fact that Technoblade considered him to be a friend in the first place._

_“Maybe when you grow into your own skin, they’ll swallow their own words.” Dream couldn’t help but blurt out, blushing at his unusual bluntness but his embarrassment didn’t last long when the prince had a somewhat shy yet utterly pleased smile on his face._

_“Imagine bein’ a hot prince with long pink hair and kicks every knight’s ass in the trainin’ grounds. Bet that I’ll be the most wanted bachelor in the Antarctic Kingdom.” The piglin-hybrid grinned playfully, even going so far as to wiggle his eyebrows, so uncharacteristic of him, that Dream barely stifled a laugh._

_“I have no doubts of you becoming the most wanted bachelor, your highness. Just don’t let your father hear you say a foul word, Technoblade.”_

_“Who, Phil?” at the Hunter’s earnest nod, the prince snorted in amusement, “_ Please, _he’s gonna be proud of me rather than disappointed. Who do you think influenced Tommy to say all those colorful words at his age anyway? I mean, have you ever heard_ Wilbur _? That brother of mine practically encouraged our little brother and dad never bothered to stop them.”_

_Dream muffled another laugh behind a gloved-hand, matching the older’s smile. “You got a point.” He conceded, eventually turning his laughter into a wheeze when the prince simply wiggled his eyebrows even further, looking a bit too ridiculous and improper for a supposed prince like him._

_He missed the way Technoblade calmed down at the sound, his eyes softening and smile faltering until it became a touch gentle, fond. “You need to smile more, Dream.” He did hear that quiet whisper, however, considering it was only the two of them on the roof of a random house._

_Thrown off by the sudden claim, the Hunter flushing red and eyes going wide, “Wh-what?” he stuttered, squeaking when the prince abruptly flicked his forehead, causing him to let out yet another squeak and covering the abused spot._

_“Exactly what I said.” Technoblade said in a deadpan, though his ear twitched twice, telling the blond that he was trying not to smile. “You always look serious, even when we’re alone together, you know. When you actually smile, you look happy. Like nothin’ worries you at all.”_

_Dream scoffed, flickering his gaze down on his lap as he rubbed the back of his neck, flustered and taken aback, “What are you talking about,” he huffed a chuckle, though it sounded slightly nervous and awkward as it quickly died down. “Stop speaking such nonsense, your highness. I have a lot of things to worry about now.”_ Like you, protecting you, making sure you’re never uncomfortable when you’ve done the same for me regardless of the insulting words being thrown your way, _was what Dream didn’t add._

 _Technoblade rolled his eyes, his smile lopsided and a tad bit sad. Dream wondered why the latter was present in the first place, did he say something wrong? “You shouldn’t care what those dumb nobles say about you. You’re_ my _knight, Dream. You serve me and only me, and by extension also Wilbur, Tommy, and dad, but still. Remember that you aren’t a failure of a knight when they haven’t seen the way you practically swept the floor clean with all our strongest knights in trainin’.” He smirked then, eyes flashing with mischief, “You can bet that their sons can’t even pick up a sword. Most of them are_ our _age.”_

 _Dream burst out laughing, hunching over from the force of his laughter racking his small frame, literally escaping him without warning that it was close to becoming a wheeze, deflating all the air in his lungs. It’s a complete and utter embarrassment for a noble’s son_ (especially a son who had a family history with swords) _unable to wield a sword at the age of twelve, because it was both a disgrace and proof of their lack of passion and dedication to protect their homeland._

_Or, in short, it meant that their son was very unfit to become a respected knight and therefore humiliation to his family. Especially the spoiled and narcissistic ones. Dream had seen it happen once, seen the way a boy got lectured by their parents for not being able to learn the basics of being a knight. It wasn’t necessary for all the sons to be trained as knights, but they did it anyway for the power and popularity regardless._

_“I- I-I’ll try,” Dream wheezed, wiping a stray tear with his sleeve, cheeks beginning to hurt from how wide he was smiling. His wheezing turned into delighted laughter when Technoblade rolled his eyes again and gave his curly blonde hair a harsh ruffle, making it appear even more unruly than it already was. “Wait- stop! T-Techno, that h-hurts-”_

_“Oh, so_ now _you call me_ Techno _when I do this to you, huh?” despite his rather curt and cutting quip, he was grinning wide until his canines flashed, some light laughter escaping him as well just from watching the sheer joy radiating from the Hunter. “You’re an unfair friend, Dream. Here I am, callin’ you Dream and givin’ you all the luxury other noble kids would beg to have just to be my false friend, but you don’t even repay me by callin’ me by my shortened name! What a_ loser _,”_

 _When Technoblade finally stopped, Dream choked, giggles slipping out from the aftershocks of his most intense laughing_ (wheezing-) _session in a while, before suddenly flinging himself to the prince, the latter yelping and hastily wrapping his arms around the Hunter before they have the chance to fall over. “S-sorry, but you’ve really done so much for me that I can’t help the formality.” Dream giggled again, missing the way Techno froze, his eyes widening when he understood the meaning behind it. “Thank you, Techno.” Dream lifted his head and beamed, eyes turning into adorable crescents it had the prince frozen in place but he was too giggly to notice._

_“I vow to serve you until the day I die as my repayment for everything you endured for me.”_

_For enduring the mockery and ridicule of having a pathetic and barbaric Hunter as a personal knight before he reached his debut age. For enduring the hate and doubt being thrown at him as a piglin-hybrid and a descendant of the Blood God yet he ignored it all just to protect Dream’s reputation. For enduring the stress, the expectations and the responsibilities of becoming the future heir to the Antarctic Empire once Phil stepped down, but he still found the time to escape his strict and heavily biased tutors to company Dream when he was lonely with nothing to do. For enduring the unfair criticism of being the adopted son of King Philza, a child who wasn’t meant to be royalty in any kingdom, the mean people of the Antarctic Empire louder than the accepting and understanding ones—and somehow, he could still laugh and smirk and_ smile _like a rebellious boy whenever he planned on pranking their guards with Dream as if he_ truly _had no worries in the world._

 _For being his friend, and risking so little yet_ so much (because Dream wasn’t worth it, yet Technoblade made him feel like he was granted something special, something priceless, and he couldn’t question or doubt it any longer-).

 _Technoblade—no,_ Techno _stared at him quietly, his grin long gone for something softer, tender, and_ affectionate _to replace it. Small, fond, and almost vulnerable. Dream didn’t know, at this moment, upon laying his eyes at such a smile being directed at him, was the moment his heart began to burn, to flutter like a bird trying to break free and express itself through flying whenever the ruby-eyed prince was standing near him._

_The moment he felt something different. Something that had his heart beating and stopping, had his cheeks warming up too constantly to blame the heat of the weather, had him averting his eyes way too often from those unreadable yet open ruby irises._

_Techno’s arms seem to tighten around his waist as he buried his face in the Hunter’s neck, making him feel warm and strangely embarrassed, soft and short pink strands ticking his cheek._

_“And I vow to do anythin’ to keep you safe and happy as repayment for being a part of my life.”_

_Dream didn’t know, as the older boy’s eyes softened completely, fond and exasperated and happy, that Techno was beginning to feel the same as well._

* * *

The King of the Antarctic Empire sighed loudly, grabbing a pile of paper and tucking them away from his face before grabbing another pile. Sitting on the couch of the King’s office, a curly-haired brunette rolled his eyes in mild annoyance and amusement, settling back against it while tuning a guitar, while the former King muffled his laughter behind his sleeve.

“You know, if you want to spend more time with your wife, you don’t have to keep sulking like a child every five minutes or so.” Wilbur deadpanned, simply raising a brow when Techno met his gaze with an indignant glare at such a title being given to his darling. Phil only snorted, huffing a quiet chuckle as he skimmed through the paperwork.

“I would have been with Dream rather than gettin’ stuck in here doin’ the devil’s work, you know.” Techno snarked back, frowning, and Phil tried not to laugh again at how it looked as if the piglin-hybrid was pouting. “But it’s not that easy as King with all-“ he made an undignified sound from the back of his throat, gesturing to the amount of paperwork on his desk, “-of _this_ makin’ my life worse every single day. Blood God, I’m beginnin’ to regret taking the throne.”

Wilbur stuck his tongue out maturely, his visible eye glittering with mirth whilst Phil burst out laughing.

“I can take over for the time being if you want, son.” Phil offered with a smile, but Techno only waved his hand in an obvious refusal.

 _“Nahh,_ it’s fine.” He sighed, head tilting forward so he could gather his hair up behind him to a messy bun, the reading glasses perched on his nose bridge sliding down just slightly. “I’m the one who planned for this ball anyway.”

Phil muffled another stream of laughter, “Alright. You dug your own grave so you’ll have to sleep in it, mate.”

“You’re bein’ very helpful, Phil.” The said man only laughed at his adopted son’s deadpan tone.

“Did you really have to lie to Dream that dadza was the one who planned everything?” Wilbur inquired, tapping a finger on his guitar rhythmically as Techno cocked his head and shrugged in response.

“He believed it anyway.”

Wilbur immediately rolled his eyes at that, “Technoblade- _anyone_ would’ve believed anything you say whether you’re lying or not. The fact that you sound _dead_ makes it harder for any of us to be convinced even if you're lying through your teeth or actually telling the truth but with heavy sarcasm.”

“I’m so good at it, right?”

 _“Fuck off.”_ Despite the foul word, the former prince-turned-musician _(but still keeping his title as a high-ranking noble)_ chuckled regardless, dragging a finger on the strings of his guitar slowly to create a gentle melody of each note that bounced off the four walls of the office. Techno smirked, nose up in the air to feign arrogance and triumph to which the brunette flashed him the finger in retaliation.

“The only real question is whether or not you’ll survive tomorrow night.” Was Phil’s query, humming in thought. Wilbur also blinked before bursting out laughing, especially when watching Techno blush the same color as his hair at the realization and implication of the older man’s words. That he wasn’t going to function like a normal human being once he saw Dream in a gown.

And yes, they _all_ knew Dream was going to wear a gown tomorrow night. Mostly because the people Techno knew and was sort of close to _(more so with his family, of course)_ had already seen Dream wear feminine clothes countless of times in the past royal balls that had been held in the Antarctic palace. And another, because the head captain of the Empire, Captain Puffy, wouldn’t stop blabbering about dolling Dream up again. Bad couldn’t keep a secret he was too excited about, and Eret didn’t give a shit anyway.

“I’m not goin’ to embarrass myself or somethin’, have some faith in me.” Techno scowled, picking up his pen when he realized he stopped writing in the midst of his conversation with his brother and father.

“Gonna put a ring on that finger, loverboy?” Wilbur smirked like the mischievous fucker he was, wiggling his eyebrows. Phil whipped his head back to the piglin-hybrid, his eyes wide as dinner plates before throwing his head back to laugh.

“No _fucking_ way!” Phil guffawed, quickly wiping a tear that was beginning to form in his eye, “Is that why you asked for my help to hold a ball? And all those specific invitations? Holy _fuck,_ Techno,”

“Fuck _yeah_ he’s going to propose!” Wilbur cheered, throwing a fist in the air before exchanging high-fives with the blond advisor, a playful grin plastered on the older man’s face.

“Should I be expecting grandchildren?”

“ _DAD_!” Techno exploded red, lolling his head forward until his forehead literally slammed against his desk and groaned long and in utter embarrassment, actually mortified to the point of not calling the man by his name. “Dream can’t even _bear_ children, what the fuck. He’s a man.”

Wilbur made a teasing sound that even Techno couldn’t understand or describe, his smirk getting wider he’s really wondering if the musician’s cheeks were hurting. “ _Ohoo_? Are you saying _had_ Dream been a woman, you’d-”

 _“I swear to Notch_ I’m goin’ to decapitate you if you _try_ to even finish that _fucking sentence.”_

Phil was practically dying, clutching his stomach with tears freely rolling down his cheeks when Wilbur raised both his hands in the air in a placating manner so fast it was a blur, the brunette adorning a shit-eating grin and wiggled his eyebrows more. “Just stating the truth, my dear brother. I mean, I wouldn’t mind being an uncle. You know, there _is_ a way-”

“Nope. Hell no. I don’t wanna fuckin’ know what’s goin’ to come out of your mouth. Maybe somethin’ that’s complete bullshit.”

“But you didn’t even let me _finish,”_ Wilbur whined like a child, going far as to pout and— _ugh,_ Techno was conflicted whether or not it was hilarious or disturbing because the musician had the face of a wanted bachelor. A pout didn’t suit his handsome features at all, nevertheless on his _brother’s_ face.

Techno mentally snorted, trying not to filter his thoughts on his face. Blood God, Wilbur looked _ridiculous._ “I don’t have to let you finish to know _exactly_ what you’ll say next. In fact, I think it’s better if you _don’t_ talk at all. For the next hour, actually.”

Wilbur sputtered, “Then what the fuck am I even doing here?! Play music for you two while you stick your noses on paper?!”

“Pretty much.” Was what Phil answered with an easygoing smile and curved eyes, although the slight tremors on his shoulders couldn’t hide the mirth he was feeling. At his response, Wilbur just gaped, jaw dropping open so wide _flies_ could settle in.

“You guys are fucking _arseholes-”_

“Hey, you _started_ the conversation in the first place.”

“I’m _literally_ giving you the possible option of having- _you know what,_ fine!” Wilbur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest rather petulantly. However, his lips were twitching, no doubt begging to curl upwards. Instead, he scowled hard to hide it, “Just make sure you get on one knee the right way and not mess the fuck up. I know you practiced in front of the mirror after your dearest Dream is sleeping in your shared chambers.”

Techno rolled his eyes with a scoff, his hand instinctively going to the small box always kept atop his desk _(only when Dream wasn’t around, of course),_ running a finger on the surface, the material soft like silk. Resting inside was a golden band with an emerald gemstone sitting on top, the color no doubt matching his beloved’s own beautiful orbs as well. 

“Shut up. It can’t be _that_ hard to go on an emotional speech of why Dream should marry me.”

Wilbur and Phil stopped to stare at him, their gazes surprisingly too intense and unreadable; it had the piglin-hybrid shifting in his seat ever so slightly, pointed ears twitched and suddenly feeling too warm. “ _What_?” Techno snapped when the silence prolonged for so long, both wary and apprehensive.

Wilbur was the first to break eye contact, shaking his head in what appeared to be disappointment and pity and Techno suddenly had the urge to punch it off. “He’s going to fail spectacularly, isn’t he?” he directed the question more to Phil than to Techno, who he returned his gaze to.

“Watch, Techno’s going to blurt it out _instead_ of the speech.” Phil chuckled, exchanging another set of high-fives with his eldest son while the said man of their topic rolled his eyes in exasperation and amusement.

“That’ll be _so_ fucking embarrassing _and_ hilarious all at once.”

“Sadge. Techno will become a sad boy.”

“This is something worth waiting for. I don’t think we even have to hide.”

“There’s literally going to be around twenty or more of us in the room. Stealth is pointless when half of them can’t even hide without being too obvious.”

“I can always grab an invis pot.”

“Huh, you might actually be on to something, Wil-”

“I’m _still_ here, you know.” Techno deadpanned, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The two Brits simply smiled at him in what was supposed to be an innocent manner, but it just ended up looking too mischievous and giddy to be anywhere _close_ to innocent.

Sighing one more time, the pinkette gave them a glare that they laughed at before returning his attention back to the stack of paper in front of him, wanting nothing more than to burn the seemingly harmless pile of papyrus littered with squid ink. He’d rather be with his beloved than remain stuck on a chair for nearly the whole day _(yes, that meant he ate all his meals here as well)._

A soft, secret smile graced his features, mental images of the beautiful ring resting perfectly around one emerald-eyed Hunter’s long, delicate finger. Just the reminder of his soon-to-be fiance made his heart race and warmth spreading all over his body, wishing he could cuddle with Dream than signing and stamping down paperwork, peppering gentle kisses all over his face until the younger man was all laughing and wheezing and giggling with a rose blush dusting his cheeks.

Techno had been preparing and planning for so long, it was almost foolish of him to feel nervous. But even so, he couldn’t help it. Being together and so in love for seven years, it was inevitable for him to feel like a lovesick fool at the thought of...well, not exactly settling down with Dream, as both weren’t the type to really settle down when they crave the thrill and adventure _(yes, even if Techno was a King, he could always ask Phil and Wilbur to take over for a short while)._

But to finalize their relationship, to let their strings of fate tie together permanently, and show off to every kingdom in the overworld of the man Techno wanted by his side forever. He had no plans of restricting Dream’s freedom and duty as a Hunter _(and, of course, as his personal knight when needed to be)._ It’s not like he was expecting Dream to become someone who listened to him as his husband, waiting in bed for the King to return to their chambers.

Techno was just, like how Wilbur put it, putting a ring on that finger and making it official.

And maybe it was also a big _‘fuck you’_ to the proud and snobbish nobles thinking they still had a chance to send of their sons and daughters to have his hand in marriage. They _really_ thought he was going to fall out of love with his darling Dream if he sets his eyes on one of their children.

As fucking _if._ He had been in love with Dream _before_ he even knew he _was_ in love. No one else could compare to Dream, to even be close as perfect as the golden-haired Hunter. No one could ever replicate him, and Techno was definitely fine with having just one of him all to himself. 

If Wilber and Phil noticed the piglin King staring dazedly at the small maroon box with a stupid, loving smile on his face, no one had to know. And if anyone tried to get information from them, they could always make them wish they were never born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say fanart? I meant FANARTS! >:DDD
> 
> And yes
> 
> IT'S A TWOSHOT BABYYYYYYYYY EYYYYYYYY
> 
> I went for a sorta manga-like style too uwu (cuz it's easier and faster lmao)
> 
> Yes, I wanted to spoil you guys after bein' gone for two months. So?
> 
> Get your honking dnb meal from me >:P
> 
> Anyways
> 
> I actually just decided to split the story into two last second because I realized it was too long lmfaoo xDD
> 
> Imma limit a chapter by 10k words max and if it goes overboard, just SPLIT 'EM
> 
> ...Like this chapter isn't already 12k words haha...ha
> 
> U g h h h
> 
> Oh yeah, uhhhh-
> 
> Thank you??? For 50k+ hits and 2400+ kudos??? Why am I,,, halfway to 100k???? Hehhh??????? Where the frick did that all come from???? Pretty damn sure I was at 23k that last time I updated
> 
> Ngl, I'm still surprised ppl still read my oneshot fic lmaoooo xDDD
> 
> Ty ^^
> 
> Hope you're havin' fun :D
> 
> And welcome new readers! Sorry, but you'll be hearing me ranting about every crisis I experienced while drawing AND writing :)
> 
> Okay that's all I have. Cya >:P
> 
> (ps: dream pulling a techno in his latest manhunt and his sONG AAAAAAAHHH I LOVE THIS MAN SM PLEASE I'LL DIE FOR HE-)
> 
> (pps: techno tf you doing man, don't you know how to make a compilation video? what's with the 1min vids??? not that i'm complainin' but???? hehh?????)
> 
> (ppps: only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili u3u). so if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content i spit out, consider following (message me "dnb simps" ^^). it’s free, and you can always change your mind. gimme clout losers)
> 
> (pppps: these extra unrelated notes are to entertain you, haha you're welcome uwu. ignore if it's annoyin' ya)
> 
> K gimme the kudos and hits I need the clout u3u
> 
> Take care, you nerds! <3


	12. Royalty AU: And Always (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update who? This is my crisis no.12 B')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> *stares at 24k word count*
> 
> ...
> 
> I really shouldn't be surprised anymore, what's the point in having a crisis about it
> 
> ...
> 
> Kidding- I'm gonna have a crisis about it ;D
> 
> WHY DOES THIS AU HAVE A TOTAL OF 30K WORDS WHYYYY
> 
> HOW DOES ONE WRITE WALTZ? HOW TO FEELS? WHAT'S A PROPOSAL??? WHY DO I EVEN WRITE AND DRAW???????
> 
> *d i s a p p o i n t e d s c r e a m i n g*
> 
> Okay I'm kalm now u.u
> 
> Hello! :D
> 
> So I went overboard as usual, not a surprise
> 
> Yes, this is literally 20k words again, and I may or may not have drawn 5 fanarts for pt2
> 
> Yes I'm popping off uwu
> 
> And no I'm not gonna do this again are you crazy?? xDD
> 
> ...
> 
> But no promises I won't tho LOL
> 
> Pretty sure you somewhat know me by now
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I don't have much to say other than wishing I could just go on a ranting spree of every crisis I experienced while writing this au, ESPECIALLY when my main keyboard is still broken so I actually almost wrote everything on my dad's slow laptop lmao
> 
> VERY POG WOOHOOOOO
> 
> I hate it here :D
> 
> What else... I'm blanking rn...
> 
> Oh! I got another beta reader uwu. You already know Apple, so say hi to Niv! :D
> 
> Yes, it says her name is TiffanyVA but... 
> 
> ...
> 
> *snort*
> 
> Just call her Niv lmao
> 
> Will the chapters be clear to read without any typos and grammatical mistakes?
> 
> Lmao no way
> 
> Does that mean my two betas failed to do their work?
> 
> Lmao probably
> 
> I don't pay them and they have no rights other than sworn loyalty to me as they suffer through my excessive word count and I steal their ideas uwu
> 
> ...
> 
> Haha jk uwu
> 
> I'M KIDDING PLS DON'T KILL ME >X<;;;;
> 
> Okay that's enuff outta me :P
> 
> Happy reading, you muffin heads! <3

_“What do you mean I’m gettin’_ marriage requests _already?” Techno gave his adoptive father a glare, fists clenched by his side as he panted slightly courtesy of his finished training with Dream._

_Phil winced at the pinkette's rough and harsh voice, the demand and anger clear as day that he felt slight pity for the nobles who sent the marriage requests. They weren’t going to receive any good news when his son was reacting this way._

_He sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk in a way he knew would calm the teen’s growing irritation. It did, if only slightly, as he watched Techno’s shoulders slouch ever so slightly at the rhythmic sound. “Don’t worry, Techno, I won’t let it happen if you aren’t willing or ready for it.”_

_“I don’t want it,_ period _.” Techno rasped, grinding his teeth together and calmed down when a fingerless-gloved hand rested upon his shoulders. Phil watched in interest how just having Dream touching the older teen had him deflating like a pufferfish, inching a little closer to the younger blond._

 _“And I’m not expecting you to accept any of them, either, son.” Phil reassured gently, giving Dream an approving nod at his attempt at calming the prince, which had the Hunter’s ears tint red_ (his hood was down) _but he nodded back regardless. “I’ll do my best to hold it off before any of the council members hear of it. But once they know about it, I’m not sure if I can stop them from wanting you to have a suitor until you’re crowned as King.”_

 _Techno’s ear twitched, displaying his anger even though his face smoothened out to release a sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. For a fourteen-year-old to display such an action Phil would usually do himself was amusing_ (and perhaps a tad bit guilty for burderning his son). _“When they find out, they’ll stop at nothin’ to give me a future bride, huh,”_

_Phil only gave him a strained, apologetic smile, to which Techno sighed once again._

_“I’m sorry, Techno.”_

_“No, it’s fine, dad. I understand it’s tradition to be engaged at an early age, whether love is involved or not.” The piglin prince waved off his apology, silently reassuring the King that he didn’t mind and it didn’t really elevate the guilt he was feeling whatsoever. “I’m only hopin’ they let me choose who I wanna court, and get married when I’m,_ I don’t know, _over_ twenty _or somethin’.”_

 _“Are they expecting you to get engaged soon?” was Dream’s incredulous query, looking at the prince with worry somehow written all over his masked face_ (with the exception of his mouth since he requested for the mask to be a little smaller. For some reason. So technically they could see his worry from his frown).

_Techno snorted, patting the Hunter’s hand that was still on his shoulder, “Well, if they know it, then yeah. I don’t even have to meet the person I’m betrothed to. They just wanna flex that even an adopted prince like me can be engaged.”_

_“But why?” Dream made a confused sound from the back of his throat. Phil raised a curious eyebrow when it had Techno’s cheeks faintly turn into the color of his hair that was tied to a loose ponytail._

_Techno shrugged before tugging the younger’s hood over his head, smiling at the startled yelp he received. “You don’t have to know, nerd.” He teased, earning a cute frown before he looked at Phil, “If that’s all, we’ll be headin’ out now.”_

_Phil waved a hand in the air, his smile warm and knowing when he pieced something together in his mind at the brief but meaningful conversation the boys had. “Go right ahead, boys. Sorry for suddenly calling you in here when you’re supposed to be on your break.”_

_“It’s fine, we don’t mind it.” Techno shrugged before tugging on the Hunter’s sleeve, turning on his head and making his way to the door. “See you at dinner, dad.”_

_“Don’t be late again.” Phil chuckled, dark eyes flashing towards the other blond in the room, “I swear you spend more time with Dream than with your own family.”_

_That had the said Hunter flush red that even his neck wasn’t spared from the embarrassment, sputtering incoherent words. Techno only rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh as he gently wrapped an arm around the now-smaller teen’s shoulder_ (Techno outgrew the Hunter by a couple more inches once he was a teenager).

_“No promises.”_

* * *

_Techno sighed, head cocking to the side as he listened to their footsteps echo through the empty halls. Honestly, he should’ve expected the marriage part. It was inevitable, especially as a prince and heir to the throne of the Antarctic Empire, but that didn’t mean he was pleased. Wilbur happened to be lucky since the council couldn’t exactly ask or demand much from the eldest prince._

_And they thought he was easy to manipulate just because he was adopted. Fools. Techno would be the one to flip a finger at them and give them many,_ many _reasons why they were wrong, all words were curse words, too_ — _but he couldn’t and they_ knew _it. It’s because he still had a reputation to maintain, to earn the people’s trust of having him as the second prince of the royal family. If he rejected any of their offers, they wouldn’t hesitate to spread lies of the adopted second prince hybrid rebelling against higher-ups who apparently knew what was good for him. Phil had the power to stop them, even punish them, but he wouldn’t have enough evidence when the old coots held back information of ever blackmailing the pink-haired prince._

_What a bunch of-_

_“Techno?”_

_Ruby-red orbs slid to the side to meet bright emerald, not surprised at all that Dream had taken his mask off during his inner monologue_ (inner bitching more like it. But _reasonable_ bitching). 

_“Hm?”_

_“You okay?”_

_Techno blinked. Did he look okay? “Did I worry you?” he absently asked, a hint of interest in his voice as the Hunter blushed pink and shyly tugged on his sleeve._

_“I’ve never seen you that...um..._ angry, _before.” Dream muttered, giving his sleeve another tug, a nervous tick when discovering something new. Techno barely resisted the urge to smile, letting out a hum. The blond was always a worrywart when it came to him. Which was understandable considering their relationship together and what he had done for Dream ever since he was steadily becoming well-known for being his personal knight._

_“That didn’t really answer my question, Dream.” Techno laughed when realization dawned to the younger teen, earning an indignant pout._

_Dream sighed, cheeks red, “Well, it’s natural for me to be concerned over the person I’m practically serving for the rest of my life. From what I gathered, you’re obviously not pleased about the news.”_

_Techno rolled his eyes fondly and halted his steps just to give Dream a flick on his nose, a squeak instantly escaping his throat. “Hey, this is somethin’ only I should worry about. And besides, it’s not like it’s goin’ to happen any time soon. Dad mostly gave a heads-up than anythin’ else.” He resumed their walk, his longer strides taking a slower pace to focus more on the conversation between them. “You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about it, you nerd.”_

_Dream didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t question it any further, instead giving a subtle nod. “Whatever you say, your highness.”_

_A sigh immediately escaped the said prince, huffing out a short chuckle, “Dream, we’re literally alone. Didn’t I tell you to drop the formalities when it’s just the two of us?”_

_Dream hummed, his smile wide and playful Techno had to pinch himself from staring too long_ (he was really pretty-). _“That’s true, but where’s the fun in that?”_

_At the teasing glint in those forest-green orbs, the pinkette paused, eyes widening by only a fraction. “Tell me you’re not sayin’ you address me formally just to mess with me.”_

_When the Hunter didn’t answer for a long, quiet moment, Techno was quick to make a sound that was both offended and protesting, hand shooting out to reach for the blonde boy but Dream apparently knew what he was planning as he ducked under the hand and dashed away._

_Looking over his shoulder, Dream grinned, slipping his mask back on his face before he could forget about it, “No comment!”_

_“Oh, you_ mother-” _Techno scoffed loudly, clicking his tongue in disbelief before chasing after the shorter boy._

* * *

_“Got you, you hyperactive green blob!”_

_Dream wheezed, face turning red and struggling underneath the piglin prince who had him pinned down on the grass of the palace gardens. “Wh-what kind of n-nickname is that?!” he laughed, not able to speak properly but he was surprisingly coherent despite looking ready to deflate from all the laughter escaping his lips._

_Techno snorted, smirking wide and victorious as he also made sure to pin the Hunter’s legs in case their positions got switched. Dream could be unpredictable at times_ (all the time, actually-). _“What? You questionin’ my skill to give people nicknames?”_

“Yes,” _Dream wheezed out, a couple of tears trailing down from all the laughter that punched out of his guts before eventually going lax against him, his eyes curved, soft, and fond, bare from the mask that had been thrown aside. His smile matched it just as much as the emotions in his eyes and Techno wondered why his breath hitched in his throat._

 _He already knew why Dream wore the mask, both to hide himself and to remember his identity as a Hunter_ — _but Techno was beginning to think so otherwise. At least in his opinion. Dream had_ expressive _eyes,_ too _expressive, and right then and there he nearly wished the crude mask was back on place._

...Fuck, _Techno was startled out of his thoughts, his surprised ruby reds meeting soft and faintly questioning emeralds. Why was he getting flustered? And why wasn’t he doing anything except stare for an excessive amount of time?!_

 _“Techno?” the same soft and breathless voice called out to him, snapping his gaze back to the Hunter. Dream looked so relaxed and content, completely at his mercy. He was just smiling, faltering slightly but stayed when their gazes met again. His wrists were pinned down beside his head, rendered immobile, but he wasn’t tense like the early days of training together. He was comfortable around him that despite being distrustful of other people and skin contact_ — _he trusted_ Techno _enough, forcing himself to trust him until the forced trust_ (for survival, for protection within the Antarctic Empire, for being able to hope he wouldn’t get stabbed in the back every time he dropped his guard-) _turned into genuine, loyal_ trust _and camaraderie. Something Techno never had until he met Dream, and no doubt the feelings were mutual._

 _The piglin-hybrid took in the younger boy’s curly blonde locks that shone gold underneath the sun’s embrace, giving him an ethereal halo framing his soft features. The silky strands always appeared as if they had a mind of their own, never obeying physics to straighten, unruly and disheveled as if Dream always had a bed hair whenever the hood was down. His smooth, unblemished skin, the ragged scar that ran down his eye fully healed like it was never there in the first place. The stardust called freckles spread across his apple-red cheeks. His plump, moistened lips always protected behind his mask. The long lashes that rested on his upper eyelids that no doubt could make girls jealous_ — _and his_ eyes. 

_A wide variety green, completely reliant on their surrounding lighting to show different kinds of shades. Expressive, honest, an open window to his emotions. Beautiful._

_Dream was_ beautiful.

 _Techno’s chest clenched at the realization, something curling and fluttering in his stomach, and his grip on the Hunter’s wrists loosened unconsciously. He had always known Dream was unusually pretty, when he took off his mask two years ago when they met. But other than his looks_ — _Techno realized, as if he hadn’t before and maybe only now he pieced it all together, Dream was just as beautiful on the inside._

 _It took them a while to get used to each other, to break down their walls and open their hearts. But once they did, they were more alike than they had initially thought. When Dream showed how much he trusted him, his body language relaxed and calm, his eyes glinting with growing fondness and his smile small, shy, a little strained indicating he wasn’t used to it_ — _Techno also dropped his guard more often than not. He actually laughed more around the blond, his teasing appearing plenty of times when it was just the two of them, and his mind at ease that he found someone who could fully understand him._

 _Not like his own family didn’t understand him. Phil, Wilbur, and hell, even_ Tommy _knew his problems and insecurities. But that’s family, his family who had easily welcomed him with wide, open, accepting arms._

_Dream was different. Dream was his first friend. His personal knight. His Hunter. His companion. His training buddy. His shoulder to lean on when his expectations and responsibilities of being a prince and a future King weighted his own. His source of laughter, to rejuvenate his energy when he was exhausted of socializing with other nobles during royal gatherings, running away together to hide and giggle like children. His pillar of strength when he was feeling down, his motivation when he wanted to simply give up on everything-_

His _Dream._

_“Marry me.”_

_At Dream’s suddenly widened eyes, flushed face, and lips parting to release a confused sound, Techno immediately realized he had blurted that out, practically peer-pressured by his own_ emotions _that washed over him like a tidal wave. A fucking_ tsunami. _His cheeks flamed red, face and ears and whole body too hot to blame the weather’s heat_ (fuck, it’s winter-). _He sat up, away from the Hunter as Dream did the same, head tilting in confusion and surprise._

 _“I- I mean-” Techno swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, feeling sweat beginning to form underneath his bangs. “Like-_ platonically _! B-because I don’t want you leavin’ me for anyone! L-like you’re_ — _you’re stuck with me?”_

 _Techno wanted to do nothing except roll over inside a hole he wished popped out of nowhere and fucking_ cry _in pure, utter_ embarrassment _because what the actual fuck?! Who in the name of Notch married someone platonically?! Blood God, the younger knights in training were bad influences_ (he still smelled bullshit when Skeppy said he platonically married Bad-). _Stupid, stupid,_ stupid _! And why_ ‘marry me’ _specifically, too?! They weren’t even legal grown-ups to_ think _about marriage!_ Fuuuuuu-

 _But to pinkette’s surprise, Dream only laughed. He laughed, laughed, and laughed until he was just doubling over from wheezing, tears sliding down very vibrant apple cheeks Techno suddenly wanted to bite on. But like always, the prince slowly followed suit, releasing his own nervous yet fond chuckles_ (Dream’s laughter was always contagious no matter what and Techno’s inner crisis wasn’t going to stop him from joining in-).

 _Dream wiped his eyes, now a giggling mess and flashed him a wide, beautiful smile. Happiness practically written all over his soft features. Techno’s heart fucking_ stopped (Blood God was he cursing way too much-). _“Sure. I’ll platonically marry you, your highness.”_

 _“Again with the formalities you-” Techno’s first,_ instinctive _reaction was to scold the Hunter again, but paused when the words finally sunk in his_ still-kind-of-panicking-all-over _head. “Wait,_ what _?”_

 _“Does that count as saying yes?” Dream giggled like the adorable little_ shit _he was, lashes fluttering and shining from the sunrays giving him kisses all over his face and_ holy fuck _what were these sudden thoughts?! “I pledged my loyalty to_ you _and_ only _you, Techno. Of course I won’t mind if I stay by your side even longer until you retire, and even then I’ll follow you after retirement.”_

 _While Dream was still in his giggling fit, Techno took another moment to look at him. Like, actually look at him with the new rush of feelings blooming in his chest. At the way he was clutching his stomach, one hand wiping his face, cheeks all red and rosy, the tears clinging onto his golden lashes, and then meeting vibrant green orbs with a wide smile filled with_ everything _joy and sunshine and sweet._

...Fuck.

_He liked Dream._

_He had_ not-so _platonic feelings for_ Dream, _and apparently he had been harboring them for quite a while. He just didn’t know when and how, but only now his brain decided to slap him on the face that he was probably way past the crush stage._

 _He_ liked _Dream._

 _Taking a shaky inhale, Techno’s eyes softened, staring at the blond in a new light. His chest suddenly felt light and heavy at the same time, but..._ weightless _. Like he could do_ anything _and nothing could stop him._

_As long as this energetic Hunter, who was the sun incarnate, was by his side._

_“I’ll hold your word to it, then.” Techno smiled, and if he smiled a tad bit wider, his heart fluttering more wildly in his chest and cheeks matching the color of his hair when Dream simply beamed at him as if he held the sun and stars in the sky-_

_No one had to know._

_All of a sudden, he didn’t mind the thought of marriage as much as before._

_Maybe because he imagined golden curls, expressive green orbs filled with love and fondness, poppy stardust cheeks, a smile that was meant for him to cherish, and a pale, slender hand with a golden band encircling his ring finger._

_Techno suddenly wrapped his arms around Dream’s smaller frame, face buried in his neck. He released a shaky exhale when the Hunter easily returned his embrace after only a second of confusion, patting and rubbing his back as if comforting him. He probably thought Techno was thinking of the marriage requests in the future, maybe his training to become a King too, but for some reason it had Techno feel the sudden urge to just cry in relief._

_This feeling was new, too sudden, too overwhelming._

_But not unwelcome._

_It made him feel..._ safe. _And more comfortable knowing the person of his newfound affections was_ Dream. _Someone he knew for quite a long time in his standards._

_“Stay?” Techno muttered softly, quietly, barely audible._

_Dream’s hand froze mid-pat, before resuming smoothly with a gentle hum. A small and warm hand, free of the leather gloves he usually adorned, was combing through his pink hair once the hair tie was pulled away, the long blush locks falling over his shoulders like a curtain._

“Always.”

_Techno melted against the Hunter, tightening his hold just a little bit more._

* * *

Dream took a deep breath, back straightening and shoulders rising as he felt the pseudo-corset tightening around his waist. Not enough to restrict his breathing, but not enough to completely hug his already small waist. When Puffy was finished, trying it behind his back to a cute little bow, no doubt, he exhaled, “Is this really...necessary?” he asked cautiously, twisting side to side slightly to inspect the corset around him. He was expecting it to be more... _painful,_ from what Niki usually told him of her experiences. And suffocating.

Or maybe it’s because the corset had a soft, cushion-like padding on the inner area. Courtesy of King Eret.

“Technically, _no._ Not really.” Puffy answered honestly, giving him a toothy grin when Dream gave her a glare through the large mirror in front of them. “But why not? You should be thanking me. I’m giving your surprisingly perfect waist attention. You really do have a perfect body, duckling—muscles on the right area, _them abs though,_ slender and lithe, and milky pale skin. And ignoring the multiple faint scars, I would have questioned whether you have a skincare routine you’re secretly not telling us.”

Dream deadpanned, trying not to squirm in embarrassment of his features being listed out, but not protesting when Niki turned his head to her direction with a small hand. He closed his eyes when the younger woman tapped a brush against his upper eyelid. “How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?”

“You generally don’t.” Niki answered for him, her smile soft and gentle like her entire being _(she’s an angel)_ as she released her hold on his face to change her brush to something bigger, puffier _(how do women use these things called makeup? Hell, even_ Eret _was amazing at them-)._ “Hold still, Dream. Puffy told me to give you a more smoky kind of look, but with the gown she showed me, I think something softer and barely visible will look good on you. Just some powder, a pretty blush to enhance the apple of your cheeks, and lipstick that makes your already natural lip color stand out more.”

Dream made a face, “A smoky _what_?” Was this some kind of enchanting table language he never knew? Why was makeup so _strange_?

Puffy snorted behind him, grabbing the puffy green dress from the mannequin it was on. “Don’t question that either, ducky. Your face is telling us exactly what you’re thinking, but trust me. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“You’re _literally_ a year older than me.” Dream pointed out dryly, raising his arms once Niki stepped away for Puffy to slide the dress on him until it settled around his figure, all light and loose. 

He glanced down, hand absently tugging on the extremely thin material before looking at the mirror to get a better look at it. The gown had a ruffle-like style, if he could call it that _(because in no way was he the best at describing how clothes looked like-),_ appearing more transparent from his feet up to his mid-thighs including the off-shoulder sleeves. It was rather...heh, _puffy,_ with the amount of ruffled layers, creating an illusion of a crinoline. There was like a...green transparent cape _(whatever the hell it was even called-)_ fluttering behind him, too, and to be honest—the entire design was pretty. That, or it just matched both his taste and color palette.

“Dream, up here.” Niki ordered softly, the said man turning his head her way and closed his eyes once more upon feeling a soft brush swiping across his forehead _(his unruly hair was clipped with courtesy of the said woman)._ “I’m almost done.”

Dream made an impressed sound, “That was fast.” He expected the process to last long. After all, the two women had to trap him in a scented bath with vanilla and milk and whatever they added to apparently help smoothen his already smooth skin. And give him a more natural scent instead of a perfume _(probably because he told them Techno wasn’t a fan of perfumes. It fucked with his sensitive sense of smell)._ Not to forget stealing some of the maids who were more than eager to help him doll up and only left when it was dressing up considering they had to prepare the decorations for the ball.

“That’s because the makeup I’m giving you isn’t that heavy. The smoky look won’t really suit you as much.” Niki explained patiently, switching for a thinner brush and scraping it against a somewhat solid paint-like consistency. “You have soft features, Dream. _That can also look sexy but we won’t talk about that.”_ She waved off his bewildered blink with a giggle, “Lighter makeup will just make your prominent features stand out like your eyes, cheeks, and lips. A little sad your freckles are covered, though. I like your freckles.”

“I have no idea what you just told me but thank you, I guess.” The Hunter commented, quickly sealing his lips shut when Niki swiped the brush on the soft flesh of his bottom lip. He hummed, it was cold and the coating was really thin this time _(and he was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the scent of peaches)._ The past lipsticks they painted on him before were usually thick he could _feel_ the heaviness.

 _God,_ how do women _wear_ these things on their faces? And almost every day, too, considering he never saw a single flaw whenever he ventured outside the palace. It didn’t make much sense to him since they already looked beautiful without any makeup, but he wasn’t one to judge if that’s what they wanted to do.

When Niki was done applying the lipstick, apparently the last piece of makeup she’d be using on him, Dream tested the coating by smacking his lips together gently, beaming when it was smooth and pretty flexible, if that made any sense. The younger woman smiled back, giggling at his obvious excitement.

“Okay, everything is all set!” Puffy clapped her hands once, a sound of shuffling happening behind the Hunter. The sheep-hybrid soon rounded in front of him, holding up two pairs of shoes with heels looking rather reminiscent of needles. She grinned, “Finishing touch- the shoes!”

“I’m going to trip and fall off the stairs and break my ankles and then _die.”_ Dream said dryly with a peaceful smile. Niki choked, hastily muffling her giggles behind a hand.

Puffy snorted, “You’ll survive. Plus, it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve worn heels, duckling.” She informed sweetly _(that was true, he would go on missions that had him disguising as a woman and heels were surprisingly good weapons)_ , then waved the shoes in the air to remind him of his current situation before he was even allowed to step outside the room. 

“Now, pick your poison!”

Dream gave the two options a long, considerate stare before flickering his gaze to the short hybrid woman. “Do I have to?” granted, both shoes were _gorgeous._ One was a pretty gold with matching vines that replicated locks snaking up his ankles, and the other was a simple moss green with the strap decorated with tiny flowers made out of gold and real small leaves to accentuate the entire design.

He only wondered if he felt like wearing these kinds of shoes for at least three hours. His feet would grow uncomfortable regardless, though. But he could understand why Puffy chose these two pairs specifically for him to choose.

They contrasted quite nicely on his feet. Plus, he must say, he had nice ankles. 

With an inward sigh, Dream picked the shoe he was privy to, earning matching grins from the two women. He chuckled when he was ushered by Niki to sit down, bracing his arms behind him when his legs were lifted up. Dream watch on with amusement as they individually slipped on the shoes on his feet, humming at the cold material sliding against his skin until his toes touched the tip.

As they began to chatter to themselves, mostly about how everyone’s going to be appreciating his perhaps best look and also going back and forth of what they’re going to wear, Dream tilted his head back, eyes wandering around the dressing room _(Puffy told him)_ just like his own thoughts to pass time.

He wondered how Techno was doing. He hadn’t actually seen the pinkette for almost two days for some odd reason, half-expecting the older to whisk him away from everyone and snuggle all day in their chambers royal ball be damned. It seemed that he was actually serious about attending this one, maybe because it was being held by his father, and Phil was the second person the King couldn’t say no two _(surprisingly, Dream was the first on the list and he wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed)._

Would Techno wear more formally this time? The past balls that they had attended _(and no, Dream didn’t always wear a dress unless he felt like it, or felt like fucking around with the arrogant nobles to watch them turn white and then green and_ then _red-)_ the man only wore a simple white long-sleeve top, a red sash around his waist with a belt harness _(God did Techno look fucking hot in those-),_ casual pants, and knee-length boots.

...Quite, uhh, _informal_ to wear when the other nobles that were invited took so much time dolling themselves up and there Techno was, practically holding a sign that said _‘fuck you!’_ to formal wear. Especially towards the nobles who still thought they had a chance with the _single_ King.

Didn’t matter, Dream could always interfere and show those aristocats how he was both good-looking as a man and pretty as a woman. _Ha,_ beat _that_ ladies! He looked way better in a ballgown and makeup than them without too much effort _(unless Puffy and Niki were involved, then it’s going to take the whole damn day for him to even try the dress on-)._

Was he being too petty because he was probably jealous and pissed off that they still had the audacity to flirt with his man when the said man’s lover was right there and had the highest chance to kick their asses while wearing a fucking gown and needle heels without even batting an eye?

_Yes._

What of it?

Dream wasn’t one to feel jealous that often, _mostly never considering Hunters were taught to possess nothing but survival,_ but with Techno basically being his lifeline and reason for living _(it expanded to more people but he was still the first on his list regardless-),_ who could blame him for being somewhat clingy when the older’s attention wasn’t on him?

But again, it didn’t happen often, because he got all sulky and silent and it was embarrassing as hell when Techno caught on to his behavior. It usually ended with Dream yelping as he was hauled over the piglin’s shoulder towards their chambers.

“All done!”

The Hunter snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Puffy’s voice, glancing down to see them up and about with wide smiles on their faces. 

Shaking his head, both at spacing out too long and for his ridiculous thoughts, Dream gave them a look, “You two really kidnapped and held me hostage for nearly the entire day, huh.” He stated dryly.

Puffy sent him a thumbs-up, “ _Yes_! Now you’ll look like the most badass princess out there!”

Dream immediately made a face but quickly snorted, flashing a shit-eating grin, “Should I sit still surrounded by blood and look pretty with my axe to wait for my prince charming?” he said lowly with a purr, slightly deranged and maniacal as he crossed his legs over and leaned back.

Niki clapped her hands in delight, a beaming smile in place, “Precisely! You’re going to be the center of attention, Dream!” she gushed, the forest-eyed man blushing slightly at her gentle praise.

“I really want to say yes because _hell yeah_ I want to see my duckling flex his otherworldly beauty— _but_ you do know Techno’s going to-” before Puffy could finish that sentence, Niki suddenly slapped a hand over the older woman’s mouth, her smile sweet and gentle when Dream gave her an odd look.

“What she means is that his majesty will swoon at the very sight of you surrounded by his favorite color if you are ever surrounded by blood!” Niki cooed, giving the sheep-hybrid what appeared to be a warning glare that had Puffy squeaking with a salute, hands immediately shooting up in a placating manner. Dream may or may not have been intimidated right then and there. “Come on, you can go ahead first while Puffy and I get ready.”

Dream made a protesting sound when Niki started to push him towards the door, although he didn’t bother resisting against her. “But I thought the three of us are going out together-”

“We’ll be fine, ducky!” Puffy grinned, a knowing glint flashing in her eyes—and immediately Dream was _wary,_ his suspicions being confirmed little by little. 

However, he didn’t have enough time to think about it when he was suddenly shoved out the room, and right when he was about to open his mouth Puffy was there to press a finger to his lips, silencing instantly. She winked, “Have fun! Just don’t murder anyone.” She teased, Niki giggling a little loudly behind her.

_What?_

The door was abruptly slammed on his face, leaving the Hunter alone in an empty hallway and a hand raised midway from pointing an accusing finger at the sheep-hybrid. He squinted his eyes, huffing when he could clearly hear the two of them giggling like little children with secrets only they knew.

He wasn’t dumb. Dream had been suspicious of almost everyone he was close to the past two days. After Techno left to his office with Phil for the ball’s preparations, their friends had been...skittering around him, in a way. But not as if he was a delicate glass ready to break at the lightest touch—they all had the same knowing glint in their eyes like Puffy had just displayed. 

George, his partner in missions, would sputter and turn red before fleeing, as if holding himself back from saying something he wasn’t supposed to—the same went for Karl, Fundy, and Bad. Sapnap and Schlatt wouldn’t stop smirking. Ranboo was lucky he forgets every now and then and didn’t even bother writing it in his diary. Tubbo was always there to slap Tommy’s mouth and then drag both of them away. Ant smiled and patted his shoulders. Wilbur _also_ patted his back, but with a smirk that held too much mischief _(fuck you, too, then-)._ Eret was...Eret. A dangerous combo of Skeppy and Quackity were held back by a panicked Hbomb. Sam would be scarily silent and Punz looked both happy _and_ pissed off, which made Dream wonder _who_ and _what_ made his older brother figures _that_ angry in their own way, yet sort of...proud?

Yeah, he wasn’t sure, either.

And just yesterday, when he went to report more information about his latest mission to the advisor, Phil ruffled his hair gently and simply said _‘good luck, mate’_ before warmly dismissing him.

…

 _Just_ what _in the name of Notch was happening to them-_

And now, even Niki and Puffy were acting weird to the point of eagerly kicking him out despite how whenever Dream planned to wear a gown during a royal ball, the three of them would usually arrive at the event together looking fucking amazing.

What’s _more_ suspicious was how he wasn’t able to see a glimpse of his lover, too! Techno’s _incredibly possessive_ of him to _not_ give him the time of day! _What the hell?!_

Giving the door a stink-eye, Dream huffed out a petulant sigh _(no one was around to witness, it’s fine)_ and turned on his heel, stomping towards the main hall where the ball was being held. How nice, almost six hours of being prepped and beautified by Puffy and Niki yet both women kicked him out so quickly once he was done. He was literally late because it’s already eight and the ball started an hour ago.

Dream brought a hand up, biting the nail on his thumb in contemplation. Whatever it was, all their behavior was clearly connected to the upcoming ball—which was _now._ Today. Tonight.

Was Techno somehow involved as well?

The blond paused on his steps, blinking twice before shaking his head at such a ridiculous thought. He shouldn’t suspect his beloved when Techno had to spend only three days getting the entire occasion ready unannounced and so sudden by Phil.

Dream softened, cheeks turning pink and his smile tender at the thought of the piglin King. 

He wondered if Techno was going to wear his formal King outfit, the same one he wore for his coronation three years ago. He never wore it again, but it would be...well, Dream didn’t know what to feel if he saw his beloved King wear that outfit again. He might faint on the spot.

Dream chuckled, a small skip on his heeled step as his mind was now filled with a certain King with long pink hair, sun-kissed skin, and blood red eyes, his light and puffy dress gently dragging behind him and cape flowing.

Regardless, he just wanted to dance with his King on this special occasion. And for once, he was both excited and nervous for the older’s reaction at his different style of dress and makeup.

* * *

_Dream tugged on the piece of clothing covering his legs nervously, moving around to inspect himself on the mirror as uncertainty grew more and more. It was just a simple dress with a white off-shoulder top, a rich brown corset hugging his waist, and a mesh green dress that reached his ankles. Behind him, Punz rolled his eyes playfully while Sam had a fond and exasperated smile on his face. Puffy was cooing, repeatedly tugging on the older blond’s sleeve to restrain herself from spouting nonsense of how cute their little duckling was._

_“Dream, seriously, you have nothing to worry about.” Sam, his calm and supportive eldest brother figure who Dream had bonded with closely two years ago when they were assigned to the same mission_ (and finding out Sam was also a fellow Hunter, along with Punz and Puffy-), _reassured with the same brotherly smile he always had around the youngest Hunter. “From what we’ve seen so far for the past few years, his highness will surely fall head over heels for you like this.”_

 _Dream deadpanned, suddenly thinking it was kind of a bad idea to ask this kind of favor from the three, who were just as stupidly protective over him like Techno. But worse, as in bordering on_ overprotective _because these three made it their_ personal job _to insert themselves in his life and become his new brothers and sister, his new family._

_Oh, he didn’t regret the family part, but, right now, at this very moment-_

_Worst idea Dream had_ ever thought _in his entire life._

_“Trust your eldest brother, ducky, his highness will for sure love it,” Puffy crooned, hugging the youngest teen’s head to her chest and cradling him with care, patting his soft curly locks. Dream had the urge to roll his eyes but instead melted against her hold, snuggling closer to her comforting warmth._

_Punz snorted, his icy blue eyes holding deadly promise as he crossed in such a menacing fashion. “And if he doesn’t, I can always make sure to hit him where the light won’t ever shine and-”_

_The creeper-hybrid immediately slapped his hand over the older blond’s mouth._

_“Okay, that’s enough out of you,” Sam said with a sweet smile, a vein throbbing on his hand that was now gripping the other’s jaw rather tightly. Punz didn’t even flinch at the clearly painful grip, only giving Dream a pointed stare that was supposed to make him understand what he’s trying to convey before had Sam interrupted._

_Dream felt sweat sliding down his forehead. No, he_ definitely _didn’t understand._

 _“But they’re both right, ducky,” Puffy said softly, cupping the younger’s face to have him look at her. She smiled when his forest-greens met ocean-blues. “We’re sure his highness will return your feelings. And besides, aren’t_ you _just looking like the prettiest boy out there.” She winked so exaggeratedly it was hard for Dream to stay passive. “You exist to make both or all genders jealous of you because of how you can be a man_ and _look amazing in a dress.”_

 _Dream blushed, embarrassed, but couldn’t fight the bashful smile off his face. “You’re just saying that…” he said softly, rubbing his arm. The three of them, especially Puffy, never failed to make him feel better about himself. Not that Techno didn’t, but his prince would usually reassure him to help his confidence and his own skills. Not about..._ feelings _for the said prince in question,_ fuck-

_“Would we ever lie to you?” Sam smiled, giving the small teen a gentle pat on the head. Dream smiled, shy but grateful, and then laughed when Punz practically pushed the older’s hand away to ruffle his already unruly locks._

_“Stop doubting yourself or we’re going to beat it out of you!” Punz grinned, and Dream wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. Because that happened before, and he could barely walk_ (had to stop Techno from bursting out of the door when he took one look at him and immediately assumed a mere knight beat him up, and yes that had happened before-).

_Regardless, the young blond giggled, nodding his head, “Okay, okay, I won’t!” he raised his hands in a placating manner, laughing when Punz simply scoffed and jerked his head in approval. Rolling his eyes fondly, Dream made his way to the door, “I’ll be heading out now. Don’t try to stalk us, please.”_

_The three of them exchanged looks before flashing him matching grins that was more worrisome than amusing._

_“No promises!” Puffy threw him a thumbs-up, followed by two more by Sam and Punz._

_He_ swore _they were too protective, and he had only known them for about two years._

 _And he thought_ Techno _was incredibly protective of him, plus he knew the piglin prince far longer than those three._

_Dream waved a hand, both fond and wary as they returned his gesture, and closed the door behind him, making sure the dress wasn’t going to get stuck or that would be embarrassing._

_“Make sure to tell us all about it when you come back!”_

_Oh, Dream was definitely_ not _going to do that. Not because he wasn’t really going to tell them, but because he wasn’t sure if Puffy would be able to hold back both Sam and Punz from running after Techno if Dream might get rejected._

_Actually, maybe just not say anything in general because no one was going to stop Puffy from skinning the pignlin prince alive into bacon, either._

_Dream finally closed the door, leaning his head against it with a small sigh. Already, he was beginning to regret the entire thing. He just wanted to lock himself in his room, replace the dress he was wearing with his sleepwear, and just roll over the bed and_ cry _while hugging a pillow twice his size. Technically, he was_ supposed _to be training the other new knights with Puffy_ (who was the new head captain because she was a badass) _but here he was._

_Wearing a dress to feel more comfortable with himself when he was about to confess to one pink-haired prince of the Antarctic Kingdom._

_This was a really,_ really _stupid idea but it was starting to get difficult keeping these feelings bottled up. In all honesty, Dream wasn’t sure when he had been harboring these feelings for the person he was protecting with his entire life, but all he knew was how it was getting in his way whenever he guards Techno, and Techno sure wasn’t stupid to not know his personal was trying to distance himself from him._

 _Because, a few days back before this day, Dream actually had a...pretty heated fight against the prince. It was during their spar, when Techno wanted to let out some steam, only for Dream to accidentally run his mouth and joke about the older’s responsibilities. It was_ meant _to be lighthearted, an opportunity to let him take the offer and rant about whatever was plaguing his mind all day._

 _Dream didn’t meant for the prince to look upset and enraged, startling the Hunter because such a look had never been directed at him before_ (he knew of the pinkette’s fondness for him, and Dream was ashamed for preening at his attention like a peacock). _Techno was genuinely upset, snapping at him that his responsibilities of becoming the future King wasn’t something to easily joke about. What confused Dream was that Techno had never been bothered by his previous jabs at his duties._

 _So Dream had ended up snapping back, which was even worse because he was exhausted from their sparring, and Techno who was already irritable and easily provoked. It wasn’t… well, maybe to_ others _it wasn’t that big of a fight, just not at the right time with misunderstandings piling up, but it hurt Dream. They had never fought before, and this was perhaps the first time in four years._

_It was a fight that shouldn’t have happened, easy as that._

_What Dream didn’t know and still felt incredibly guilty about, especially after Wilbur tried to reassure him neither were at fault and just simply not in the right mood_ — _was how the elders were pressuring the second prince to find the perfect suitor to stand by his side once he ascended to the throne. How even Phil could no longer hold them back, and even the people were expecting an engagement announcement._

 _But the thing was, Dream was already_ aware _of his feelings for the said prince._

 _Dream_ knew, _oh he_ fucking knew, _how someone like him, like his origins and status, had absolutely_ no chance _with the most wanted young bachelor in the Antarctic Empire. And Dream didn’t even know why he felt the way he felt._

 _He couldn’t help it, and it angered him to no end. He was always in control of himself and his life with the help of Techno building up his confidence and self-worth_ (that he wasn’t just a tool ready to be thrown aside the moment he rusts, that he was just like everybody else who had feelings and insecurities and it was fine to feel down when the day didn’t feel right-), _and now?_

 _His feelings were getting in the way of everything. Making him stutter whenever Techno’s face was too close. Making him shudder when their hands brushed against each other. Making him blush so easily behind his mask when Techno was fretting over him. Making him preen when the ruby-eyed teen praised and complimented his skills or whatever_ — _it just got in the way, okay?_

_It was getting hard to focus on his duty of being both a Hunter and Techno’s personal knight when all he could focus on was the prince himself._

_When Wilbur was done explaining why his brother was in such a snappy mood, Dream was mortified how relieved he felt when Techno had heavily refused to accept anyone’s request for his hand in marriage and eventually stormed off his father’s office straight to spar with him. He felt like the_ worst _friend ever when he shouldn’t be focusing on his feelings but rather to comfort his best friend. Because he had been hurt when Techno snapped at him, and made a comment about why he was getting so distant with him. Then he added more salt to the wound by making fun of his taste in clothes when Dream didn’t react._

 _He had been hurt, even after Techno stopped to realize what he had said and tried to take it back_ — _but Dream had long fled from the older teen’s sight. They hadn’t seen each other for almost five days. And it hurt Dream because he couldn’t see his prince smile, laugh, relax, and just simply be himself around the blond’s presence. But he couldn’t, because_ Dream _was the reason they even fought to begin with._

 _So maybe Dream was wearing a dress to also get back at Techno when he apologized for what he said, but most importantly, Dream wanted to be completely honest. He would never lie to the piglin prince, not even once, yet here he was_ — _holding himself back from telling the real reason why he was being so distant that past couple of weeks._

_Dream just didn’t want to admit to himself that he held romantic feelings for his best friend. He could make it worse, be the reason their straining friendship because of his fear of getting rejected by him was going to be the breaking point._

_Dream vowed to protect and stay by Techno’s side._

_He wasn’t so sure if Techno was going to continue keeping him when he knew of his feelings. It was going to make both of them uncomfortable._

_But it’s been five days, and Dream_ missed _him. He wanted to see Techno again._

_So, after the fourth day, Dream admitted defeat and went to his surrogate siblings for help, to give him advice and suggestions on what the fuck he was supposed to do._

_Their simple answer was telling him the truth. Techno liked Dream’s blunt honesty, as he was himself, and hearing that the blond had to begrudgingly admit that they were right. It made him slowly realize that despite catching feelings, maybe…_

_Maybe it wasn’t going to affect their friendship that badly as long as Dream forced himself to move on. Their fight could be resolved with ease if they sorted out their reasons. They had been friends for_ years (four years to be exact-) _and a fight wasn’t going to end it just as fast._

 _He was only doubtful of the_ other _part, of explaining_ why _he had been getting distant to the point of Techno becoming aware and_ knowing when _he’s subtly trying to distance himself._

 _Dream paused in his steps, glancing around the hallway when realizing he was so lost in his thoughts his legs automatically started moving themselves. He sighed, quickly waving a hand to a maid passing by who returned his greeting with a kind smile_ (everyone within the palace, excluding the elders, already knew his face and his strange liking for dresses. They had eventually warmed up to him until they practically adopted him to the royal family—Techno’s words, not his). 

_This was definitely a terrible idea._

_Even more so when he was wearing a damn dress, but one, he thought it’d make him a little more comfortable… It wasn’t working._

_Well, it partly did but the butterflies in his stomach were turning into uncomfortable silverfishes squirming and crawling._

_And two, it was Puffy’s fault and_ also _Sam and Punz for somehow encouraging the idea when Dream was expecting them to do the opposite. Puffy thought it would make Techno_ ‘fall in love with him’ _at the sight of his_ ‘otherworldly beauty’. _Her words, not his._

 _Dream didn’t understand what the fuck she even meant by that, and neither his older brothers were helpful in the matter. They were both going along with the sheep-hybrid’s suggestion without even batting an eye even though he could see, as clear as crystal, how they didn’t agree to anything she was saying because they overprotective like that_ (why was Punz even holding a sword-). _At this point, he didn’t even want to see Techno if it meant saving his dignity and a little bit of his pride._

_Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back now._

_And the bigger part of him wanted to desperately apologize and reconcile anyway. They may have had a few fights in the past, but this one was by far the worst and it made Dream feel like shit when he was the reason it escalated because he got too careless with his unfiltered mouth._

_But first, if he wanted to fix the strain in their friendship_ (that might possibly go downhill if he ever explained why he was becoming so distant-), _where would Techno be…?_

* * *

_Dream had to admit, despite all his doubts and continuous train of negative thoughts of how everything was going to shit, he still tried to be positive about the outcome. Not optimistic, but hopeful._

_So why was his whole world falling apart?_

_When he was wandering around the palace for a good hour, he was beginning to get impatient and decided to ask someone if they knew what the second prince was going. That someone was a new knight in training named Tubbo, who said that he vaguely recalled seeing Techno by the palace gardens. Thanking the kid with a gentle ruffle of his hair, Dream rushed to the place he was told._

_He was preparing himself for the worst case scenario because when_ had _there been successful confessions from a childhood friend? Yes, he was thinking negatively when he knew their friendship was one of the strongest out there, but even he was allowed to have lingering doubts, right? Right._

 _So whether or not he was going to get rejected, Dream only hoped they could still remain friends. He could always tell Techno that his friendship with him mattered more than romantic love. He would do anything for him, and that also meant forcing himself to crush_ every single feeling _of the warmth that washed over him in his body if it made the prince the slightest bit uncomfortable._

_It was the least he could do. As his pseudo-bodyguard and his friend._

_But then here Dream was, gripping on the pillar he was hiding behind as he stared wide-eyed at the sight he was greeted to._

_He wondered if it was karma, if this was Techno’s way of being so_ petty _from their argument and getting back at him for the silent treatment. Maybe Techno was trying to prove a point as well, to both himself and to everyone else._

_Because Dream felt his heart stop watching the person of his affections bow slightly, holding an unknown girl’s hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles, his eyes closed with something soft on his features. The girl, apparently around their age, blushed heavily behind her fan and giggled quite exaggeratedly it was somehow grating the blond’s ears, his fingers slowly digging into the pillar._

_She said something to the prince, Dream wondering if he should feel lucky he was quite far to really hear or seethe silently that she was saying something to Techno and he wasn’t able to hear it, and his entire body froze when Techno straightened back up. The pinkette smiled, eyes softening around the edges and_ — _and Dream felt something_ break _inside him because that was the same look the older always gave him._ Him. _To_ him.

 _Dream watched on, at the way Techno became so bold and tucked a stray strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear_ (probably a noble’s daughter but he didn’t fucking care-) _and how the two of them seemed to share the same emotion in their eyes. Was this why he hadn’t seen the piglin prince for so long, not even catching a single glimpse of him?_

_Had Techno already found someone to cherish? To keep by his side until he was King?_

_Was Dream going to be shoved away because, as a Hunter and knight, he was basically_ useless _? Was this Techno’s way of getting his petty revenge? Was that it? Was he still pissed off, maybe assuming Dream didn’t want to see him anymore?_

 _Was that why he was bidding a possible marriage request with a gentle wave of his hand in farewell, long blush-colored hair loosely tied in a ponytail as his bangs hovered his striking blood-red eyes? The reason why the girl kissed the tips of her fingers and sent it off with a wave of her own hand before walking away with,_ who Dream assumed to be, _her personal knight?_

 _What about Dream’s feelings? Was it all for nothing? Or maybe his feelings were pointless anyway. It’s not like Techno even knew about it in the first place because there’s no way he’d be_ this cruel _to rip his heart out of his chest and crush it with his bare hands_ (not when the prince, quite literally, had Dream’s heart and entire life in his hands-).

What if-

_Dream’s breath was caught in his throat, the lump getting harder and harder to swallow down as his eyes began to sting._

_What if Techno didn’t need him anymore? Did he even need a personal knight? He could understand if Phil still kept him by the piglin’s side. There couldn’t be another one like Dream and their bond was one of the strongest out there—but he wouldn’t be surprised if he got replaced anyway. A Hunter was easily replaced, how they die and find new replacements to finish what’s been started, and Dream could already think of other Hunters who could take the spot as well_ (like Sam who had far longer experience than him although he couldn’t beat Dream yet in a duel, like Punz even though he was formerly a mercenary, like Puffy who was once a pirate prodigy but taken in when her family was slaughtered, like George and Sapnap, both training to be knights but were still Hunters when they were saved from being enslaved, like Bad who was part demon and tricked into killing his own kind before he was offered a choice to get revenge-).

 _Would Dream be thrown aside like everyone else? No, maybe—maybe he could just pretend like he hadn’t seen anything. Maybe he could lie, lie about why he had been trying to act more aloof and stiff. Lie that it was because he was..._ fuck, _Dream couldn’t think of an excuse but he wanted something other that admitting how he wanted to push Techno away because he was catching feelings and he felt like the scum of the overworld catching such a thing when it was both looked down upon and forbidden for someone like him to be with the future king of the empire nevertheless a_ boy _being with a_ boy-

_“Dream?”_

_Dream snapped his eyes up, wondering when he had even lowered them in the first place but that thought barely held on before immediately getting erased from his head the moment his dark green orbs met deep ruby reds._

_Techno looked shocked, his eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. His eyebrows were practically one with his hairline despite his bangs covering the way, jaw dropped open, and pointed ears standing on edge, twitching every now and then. But not only shocked-_

_He looked_ horrified. _Why did he look like that-_

Oh.

_Dream lifted a hand that he didn’t know was shaking like a leaf, the tips of his fingers grazing his cheek to feel something wet. His breath hitched, eyes widening like the other teen and felt his heart drop in his stomach as if it hadn’t already._

_Oh. That’s right. From everything they’ve gone through together, Dream rarely cried. Sure, he would feel teary at every heartfelt and touching gesture being directed his way, and he would gladly sniffle in Techno’s shoulders when the insults and hate and prejudice were getting too much to the point of grabbing a hold of his thoughts and wrapping around his neck tightly until he couldn’t breathe—but he never cried without reason. He never cried about something personal. His upbringing as the outsider of the Antarctic Empire along with Techno_ (although the latter’s reputation was getting better-) _was expected and he even expected to cry from the stress he felt of shouldering the judgemental expectations placed on him,_

 _And right now- Dream was just crying, so_ suddenly _—at least to Techno it appeared as if he cried out of nowhere. But to Dream, he knew_ why _he was crying._

_Fuck-_

_“Dream,_ wait- _I can explain-”_

_When Techno took a step forward towards him, Dream instinctively stepped backwards. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a good grip of reality at that moment and stumbled instead, yelping when he ungracefully fell on the ground, shivering at the tingling pain climbing up his spine. However, his green orbs flashed up, scrambling back slightly when the pinkette’s body jerked forward, no doubt his first instinct was to help his friend, but stopped at the flinch that took over the younger’s body._

_Techno paused instantly, hurt flashing through his eyes before turning blank and unreadable, hands up in a placating yet unsure manner. His eyebrows furrowed, the corners of his mouth turning down, “_ Dream… _?” he murmured softly, hesitant and confused and upset. Maybe upset because he interrupted his alone time watching his future queen walk away, ha-_

_But that was all Dream needed._

_When Techno had wasted too much time making sure he didn’t appear threatening for some reason, Dream used that moment to get back on his feet and_ fucking **ran**.

 _“DREAM,_ WAIT-”

 _Dream couldn’t hear anything except the ringing in his ears, his throat not letting him swallow past the lump that seemed to have stayed in his throat, his vision too blurry and heart beating too uncomfortably fast in his chest like it was a bird_ begging _to break free from its cage. Begging to be free of the suffocating feeling clawing from within, to refuse reality, to stop the pain he could feel burning in his chest._

* * *

_Dream’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his body, like there was a foreboding weight crushing his chest and forcing the air out of his lungs. Panting, he vaguely felt how tired his legs were getting but he couldn’t stop running. He couldn’t stop_ running. _Oh God, he was such a_ coward _but—he couldn’t_ help it _. His heart was going to explode if he faced the person who literally had his_ heart _in his hands._

_He didn’t know how he had been running. His mind subconsciously informed him it the sun was setting soon, the sky being splashed by a mix of orange and blue that usually had him staring for hours and hours to no end, but that piece of information was gone in a blink of an eye when he was forced back into reality to jump to the next roof._

_He wasn’t even sure if Techno was following him anymore, and yes it would fucking hurt if he wasn’t, however, at the same time—he didn’t_ want _to be caught if the older teen was still chasing after him._

_He was too much of a fucking coward to look over his shoulder anyway despite how he could effortlessly accomplish such a feat in a second._

_After straining his ears to focus on a specific sound whilst ignoring everything else like the sound of people chattering below and his own erratic and heavy breathing, Dream looked around the rooftops, his mind just clear enough to seek for a perfect place to rest in for the time being. Running for so long wasn’t going to drain him that easily, but after the events that had just happened minutes or hours prior, his legs were ready to give out on him and his vision to fade to black completely._

_Dream slowed to a stop to a decently high rooftop, his sprinting turning into walking until his steps were sluggish, uneven. He unceremoniously crashed against the wall, nearly bruising his arm and shoulder but he didn’t care._

_He took in harsh and frantic breaths of fresh air, feeling the cold wind caress his skin_ (the dress he adorned was off-shoulders) _and shivered when it brushed his cheeks that were stained with tears. Dream sniffled, turning over until his back was pressed against the wall and began to wipe his face free of tears and snot with shaky hands._

_Dream glanced up, surveying around the place and breathed a sigh of relief when spotting no pink-haired hybrid in sight._

_Relief…_

_Was he_ really _relieved? That the prince hadn’t followed him? Had he been even following him to begin with? Or maybe Dream was being too selfish again, hoping just slightly that the older boy was a least a little worried as to why the Hunter was crying to begin with._

_Did Techno even care at all?_

_A frown played on his lips, tired eyes blinking down at the dress that adorned his body and sighed. What’s the point, anyway? Techno hadn’t followed him after all, and in the midst of his despair and hysteria Dream somehow managed to ruin the dress Puffy had personally asked a tailor to...well, tailor a dress just for him, size, taste, and coloring and all._

_After running and jumping and literally doing parkour around the goddamn empire, the green dress had a more dusty and dirty kind of dull than the soft dull color he first laid his eyes on. It was a little torn around the edges from the material scratching or catching onto anything, and he wondered if the light makeup on his face was smeared from his crying and the wind making things worse._

_Dream sighed again, rubbing the sleeves from the dress on his cheek, whether to get rid of any lingering makeup or tears. When he returned, he was going to apologize to his sister first about the dress, and then to all three of them to declare their apology and confession idea a failure._

_Dream stared at the smooth texture of diorite beneath his combat boots before sliding his eyes close in regret and shame. When he returned, he was going to apologize to his prince for overreacting. And because he was Dream, in true Dream fashion—he was just going to ignore his feelings and casually lie to the piglin prince. Couldn’t be that hard, right?_

_He snorted, rubbing his face tiredly as the emotional breakdown he just had finally caught up to him and left him just annoyed and exhausted. This was all just a mess and it was all his fault. He was being stupid again, and no doubt this encounter only had the prince feeling more confused than ever, especially after being pushed away a few weeks prior._

_Dream opened one eye to look at the sun, wincing at the ball of light flashing against his sight before closing it again with yet another sigh_ (he had been sighing a lot in under a few minutes. Impressive). _Techno might be looking for him, and in extension his surrogate siblings would be notified—which was the_ last _thing he wanted to happen._

_He should probably get back._

“Not when I found you.” _Was the response to his decision, dark and deep and raspy, and the Hunter was late to realize he had said those words out loud on accident._

 _Dream’s eyes snapped open, his body immediately reacting on instinct and slipped out a dagger hidden in the sleeves of the dress_ (yes, he carried weapons in the dress with the help of Punz-) _and swiped it to the general area of the owner of the new voice._

_Only for a large hand to catch his wrist before the dagger could cut its intended target, the blond wincing at the tight grip that caused him to yelp and loosen his hold on it. His eyes watched the netherite blade clutter to the ground, creating a loud sound that had him flinching, before instantly snapping his head back to the front and widened his green orbs into the size of dinner plates._

_“Y-your_ highness _!” Dream squeaked in such a high pitch, his heart suddenly thudding and ramming against his chest so violently his breathing began to pick up even though he tried his best to look unfazed as bestas he could. His other hand twitched before Dream belatedly realized he was trapped, both of his wrists pinned by the side of his head and one tall piglin prince towering over him with barely enough space between them._

 _The said prince narrowed his eyes until the saturated ruby turned into garnet, nostrils flaring as his lips curled into a tired and bitter smirk and hair flowing freely behind him_ (the hair tie must have slipped off during the chase). _Dream was left conflicted whether or not to find the expression hot or absolutely_ terrifying. _“You sure are hard to chase after, Dream. I should’ve expected it.” He said lowly, voice smooth as dark chocolate all of a sudden it had the younger flush red._

 _“But I- I-I didn’t_ see _you-”_

 _Techno hummed, the sound making Dream shut his jaw with a resounding_ ‘ **click** ’, _“I was tailin’ you the entire time without gettin’ seen. Who do you think taught me parkour, huh?” at that, he flushed even further. Dream completely forgot he was the one who taught Techno parkour to the point the prince was closely on par with him. “Besides, I was tryin’ to catch my breath while you were apparently makin’ sure I wasn’t around.”_

 _Dream sputtered, reflexively trying to wrench his wrist free but failed when the older didn’t even try to loosen his grip. “T-Techno,_ wait- _I swear I can explain-!”_

 _Techno glared, clicking his tongue. Dream immediately flinched, trying to look small at the disappointed sound_ (he never used that tone on him before-). _“At first, I felt really bad for snappin’ at you days ago. Then, it suddenly felt like my heart was bein’ crushed inside my_ goddamn chest _when you cry out of_ nowhere _.” His tone was harsh, cutting, and blunt, cocking his head to the side and raised a perfect eyebrow that was partially hidden behind his long bangs. “But now, after takin’ a second to piece things together, I have my suspicions. However…”_

_Dream’s eyes went wide, feeling his heart beating in his ears when Techno leaned down, his warm breath fanning his cold skin and shivered, making another weak attempt at tugging his hands away. It wasn’t working, and he couldn’t stop the small whimper from escaping him at the terrifying realization he had no choice in the matter. His life was not in his own hands when the prince was involved._

_The older’s eyes seemed to darkened, something sad and hopeful shining within their depths it had the Hunter pause in his struggle to break free._

_“I’d prefer if you explain to me why the fuck you’ve been pushin’ me away.” Instead of the expected growl filled with strained anger and confusion, Techno just sounded...defeated._

_He looked tired, his hair in disarray, dark bags suddenly visible Dream was realizing he had been wearing makeup to hide it_ (it was never there earlier or the past few days he managed to catch a glimpse of him, and the eye bags looked too deep to happen just overnight and came to the conclusion he had them for days-), _and though his grip on his wrists was tight, his whole body was slouched as he towered over him, a faint tremor passing over him he legitimately looked ready to keel over by a gust of wind._

 _Techno was tired, that much was obvious and the older boy was never one to hide it, and yet instead of spouting about how and why he needed to sleep, he was forcing himself to stay upright just to get an honest answer from Dream. To know and understand why his best friend was being distant. Techno was putting_ so much _unnecessary effort to even_ be here _right now._

_Dream must have been staring in shock for too long because Techno’s face crumpled, twisting into guilt and sadness but the rest of his expressions were hidden away when he let his forehead fall against the Hunter’s shoulder, soft and cold strands of rose brushing against pale and bare skin._

_“Dream, just tell me what’s wrong. Am I—am I bein’ too much of a dickhead? Was I an asshole? I didn’t mean to, I swear. I was just pressured about marriage when I didn’t want one yet, maybe_ ever _.”_

 _Vibrant and glassy green orbs widened, shocked and bewildered, “B-but the miss-” he stuttered, trying to bring up the pretty miss he had seen with the prince but Techno didn’t even bother to let him finish—which was surprising because Techno would never cut him off_ (something about letting _‘letting his damn knight talk’_ without getting shut down or ignored like what the other noble kids did-).

 _Techno clicked his tongue, pulling away to give him a look, “Blood God, she means_ nothin’ _to me, Dream, don’t you_ dare _misunderstand the situation. You already_ know _I don’t plan on gettin’ married before I’m even_ twenty _.” He recalled with a frustrated huff, glaring but the heat in his eyes was weak._

_Dream didn’t say anything—or rather, he was unable to other than gape like a fish because he was busy reprimanding himself. Of course Techno wasn’t going to accept any marriage requests, he wondered why that simple fact flew over his head…_

But-

_“Th-then why did you...look at her like that…?” He started off strong before his voice gradually fell, his heart aching at the reminder of the softest expression the prince had ever given to someone other than him and his family._

_Something unreadable flashed in Techno’s eyes, blood red irises searching around his face yet gave no indication of what his thought process was. It made Dream anxious. “I was...thinkin’ about someone else.” He answered quite stiffly, shoulders tensing up._

_The ache in his heart worsened, mouth going dry yet tried to swallow the lump anyway, “I… I see.” Dream said softly, the older boy staring at him for a second longer before scoffing._

_“Are you goin’ to tell me why you’ve been creatin’ a wall between us, or should I force the answers out myself?” he said lowly, soft and oddly gentle despite the threat lingering in his words, lips turning down to a frown and he just looked—sad. Confused and agitated, his eyes practically pleading the Hunter to give him a good reason why they had come to this._

_And, quite honestly, Dream didn’t blame him for thinking that way. He was the sole reason they were here in the first place, opposing in their own way with their own reasons and problems._

_But Dream was_ scared. _He was scared that by telling his feelings, it was going to make it all_ worse. _Techno had already said he wasn’t interested in looking for a_ romantic _partner, heavily against marrying without any love unless he really had to for the benefit of the Antarctic Empire, and no way in_ hell _would he be interested in dating his own personal knight_ and _best friend. He didn’t have mutual feelings, and while Dream knew the pinkette wasn’t...picky, in a way, he wasn’t all that entirely sure if he would be interested in actually dating the same gender._

 _Yes, he knew it was shitty of him to assume these kinds of things when he practically_ knew _Techno better than himself, but when it came to Dream’s personal feelings and what his heart wanted_ (and being hesitant as fuck to even _listen-_ ), _it seemed that his mind was more inclined to shut down and leave him to deal with everything on his own until shit hits the fan._

_Dream swallowed, resisting the urge to shrink in on himself at the older’s piercing gaze. “Techno, I-” He stopped, heart beating in his throat as anxiety took over, leaving him to retract his words once again and he had never cursed himself this hard, “I-I can’t. Please, It’s not worth it to know. I-I can promise that I won’t—I won’t do it again, okay? I promise. “_

_“That’s not enough, Dream. I_ need _the whole reason,_ your _side of the story.” Techno sounded upset, and even more surprising was how his eyes mirrored the sentiment. It wasn’t often the prince expressed such negative emotions, but when he did, Dream wanted to do nothing more than to apologize a hundred times over, maybe even a trillion times, and ask for forgiveness of what he was feeling, for unknowingly burderning him._

_When Dream didn’t answer, Techno’s forehead met his shoulder once again, his grip on the younger’s arms weakening further until they fell limp. His breath hitched, feeling the other’s warm and heated breath against his skin but the prince didn’t seem to notice his reaction._

_“Dream,_ please…” _Techno whispered softly, desperate and hurt and_ begging _that his already weak resolve shattered, leaving the blond to hang his head in defeat._

_That tone alone had Dream lose his remaining thread of resistance, which was already weak to begin with._

_“I’m in love with you, Techno!” he blurted out before his mind could even comprehend the words being formed on the tip of his tongue, his entire body heating up in embarrassment and shame he couldn’t stop himself averting his gaze when Techno pulled away, staring at him in shock._

_“_ What _?” the piglin-hybrid breathed, his voice nearly cracking as his normally half-lidded eyes went wide, and Dream wanted to_ cry, _to wish the diorite beneath them could swallow him whole to suffer alone in guilt._

 _“I-I…” Dream swallowed, clenching his eyes tightly closed. His body unwittingly went lax, shoulders sagging and arms stilling with no more need to struggle and escape the older’s hold. Defeated. It’s not like he could escape him, anyway. “I’m in… I’m in love with you. I-I have...feelings for you, y-your highness. They’re not—they’re not appropriate for someone like_ me _to harbor.” He finally confessed, soft and, dare he admitted,_ vulnerable.

 _He was vulnerable, at this very moment. So weak, he could be easily taken advantage of by any of his enemies. Dream was rarely open and expressive with his own feelings, especially feelings that were out of his control, but when he did—it was a complete_ mess. 

_He was too sensitive, too fragile, too_ vulnerable _to function without wanting to flee and hide and_ protect himself _from possibly getting hurt just by being honest with himself. It was a punishment he had to experience back in the day, a punishment he took seriously even until now, because the feeling of being extremely unguarded terrified him._

_Dream was terrified of what Techno would think, terrified if he was even able to hold himself together from falling apart when hearing the pinkette’s expected response and reaction._

_The said prince only stared, his eyes getting wider and wider with every word that fell off his mouth and Dream’s anxiety was soaring through the fucking sky- “How does… How does this relate…” Techno trailed off, not exactly looking confused—if anything, it looked as if he knew but was waiting for him to answer it. Waiting for him to explain what his feelings had in play with distancing himself, from slowly pushing him away for weeks and_ weeks.

 _Eyes beginning to sting from mortification and regret, Dream sniffled, trying his best not to even turn his head towards the older’s general direction. “Y-you should understand, your highness. I can’t—I_ shouldn’t _be harboring such feelings for you. It’s—i-it’s forbidden and—and it could harm your reputation to have someone like me serving as your personal knight when the knowledge of my feelings for you is out in the open-”_

 _“Why the_ fuck _would I give a damn about_ my reputation _?”_

_Dream flinched at the cutting growl that stopped him from rambling, unable to help himself from snapping his head to the prince with widened eyes, alarmed and worried and confused. “B-because… Because the n-nobles will think it’s unbefitting and a disgrace to know a knight holds forbidden feelings to a royal-” he stuttered, breath catching in his throat and he felt ready to cry at the reminder, how he couldn’t call the prince his._

_Or if he even had a chance to begin with._

_Techno scowled, hurt and anger burning in his glowing redstone eyes_ (the blond flinched, startled by such anger but he wasn’t sure if it was directed at him-), _“So_ what _if you like me_ not-so _platonically? It doesn’t mean you have to create a wall between us just because you think it could disrupt the bond we have when I become aware of your feelin’s—which I am now, by the way. I feel like you’re doubtin’ me, Dream.” He sighed rather harshly, although his hands loosened their grip on the younger’s wrist and instead gripped his shoulders, firm yet gentle. There was something like relief in his eyes, which confused the Hunter. “Are you doubtin’ our friendship? Do you think I’m goin’ to judge you just because you—what,_ love me _? I swear to the Blood God I have the sudden urge to knock some sense into you for surrenderin’ to your doubts and those aristocats' expectations.”_

 _Dream winced, finding some truths in the hybrid’s words when his mind was gradually clearing from the panicked haze the longer the older talked_ (more like lectured, and it certainly felt like it-). _He frowned, guilt churning in his stomach at actually doubting his_ best friend’s _judgement. He should’ve known better, that Techno cherished his bonds_ so deeply _nothing could get in the way._

 _As someone who was part of the older’s treasured circle of people he kept close in his heart, it must’ve been a painful blow for Techno to know that Dream was so doubtful he conceded to the voices in his head whispering to him discouraging praises_ (if that made any sense-), _taunting him,_ laughing _at him._

 _He should’ve known it would take something a lot more worse for Techno to really look at him differently, to stare at him with distaste_ (just the very thought had his gut clenching), _because he cared and wouldn’t want anything to strain their friendship-_

Wait.

Wait a second.

 _“Y-you don’t...mind?” Dream wanted to bash his head against the wall behind him for speaking so meekly and pathetically without even making any sense. But his chest ached when he wanted to ask if Techno didn’t mind his personal knight’s_ (and best friend’s-) _feelings, and didn’t seem to care or had any interest in returning it._

_The latter was expected, if he was being honest. It was just wishful thinking on Dream's side. However, the words refused to properly escape his mouth otherwise a sad, miserable whimper would come through instead. God, when had he been so weak? He felt like putty, and he was pretty much helpless, easy to manipulate because of the need to get rid of the forming void in his heart._

_But then Techno’s next words struck him like thunder._

_“I thought I was bein’ obvious, you dense idiot.” Techno clicked his tongue in what he assumed was disappointment, the sound making the younger fight down a flinch and curling onto himself, before he sighed and—and suddenly, Dream was in a trance when the prince gazed down at him with the same gaze he had just displayed to the miss minutes prior, his heart beating harshly in his ribcage at the sight._

_“I’m in love with you, too.”_

_“You’re fucking with me.”_

_Dream didn’t even hesitate and he would’ve blushed and apologized at reacting so fast, and quite rudely, too—but he wasn’t and was too busy gaping, eyes wide in disbelief as his entire body went stiff. Hope was rapidly rising in him but he quickly pushed it down, not wanting to fool himself, to trick himself into a false reality because there’s_ no fucking **way** -

 _Techno let out a startled laugh at his immediate response, his smile small, lopsided, boyish, and slightly_ shy _Dream felt his heart stutter in his chest. “You really think_ I’m _the type of person who’d lie? Nevertheless- lie to you?_ Me _?” he chuckled, breathy and nearly silent, “I’m hurt, Dream.”_

“But-” _Dream tried to protest, for some unknown reason, maybe he was in denial because this seemed too good to be true. There’s_ no way _his feelings were returned, that just wasn’t a possibility that would ever happen. Not to him. Not when the person of his affection was Techno-fucking-blade._

 _“About earlier?” the said prince interfered, his smile knowing and soft. Dream blushed, was he_ that _predictable? “Again, don’t worry, I wasn’t even the slightest bit interested in her. I was just… Well,” Techno shrugged carelessly, his thumbs subconsciously rubbing the expanse of the Hunter’s shoulders. “I was thinkin’ of you, that’s why. Actually, for more context- she’s the daughter of a well-known tailor who’s on high demand, and is an old friend of dad’s. I asked her if she could recommend any trendin’ dresses these days that would fit you. And yes,” he half a half-smirk at the dumbfounded look on the other’s face, making him heat up when red orbs gave him a once over at the dress he was currently wearing, “she knows you wear dresses, Dream. It’s not the first time she’s seen you runnin’ around the Antarctic palace in a dress. You just never see her.”_

 _If Dream’s eyes could widen even further, it would’ve. “But you—you touched her-” he sputtered, cheeks flaming up in embarrassment when Techno only gave him a gentle smile with half-lidded eyes—that he could now_ see _love and fondness within those piercing red irises he had come to adore._

_Had Techno always looked at him like that? Did Dream never notice?_

_“It was common courtesy, you could say. Plus-” Techno snorted, half-heartedly rolling his eyes at the reminder apparently, “-her personal knight was there watchin’ us in the distance. We both knew the marriage isn’t happenin’, but we had to pretend we’re gettin’ along well when her knight would no doubt report everythin’ to her mother—who’s an old-school hag, by the way. Her father is a blessin’, pretty sure.”_

_Fuck, Dream_ did _see the knight, but how would he ever guess the knight was basically acting as hawk who would report his prince’s and the girl’s interactions to the latter’s mother?_

_All of a sudden, as if all the energy that remained in his body was sucked away, Dream’s legs gave out. He would’ve fallen roughly if it wasn’t for Techno yelping, lurching forward to grab his arms and instead helped him down._

_“_ Dream _?!”_

_Techno’s widened ruby eyes darted all over his body, worry written all over his features, thinking the other injured himself without him knowing during the chase. Dream only chuckled, the sound weak and watery, the latter of which had the older teen pausing in his intense scrutiny to give him a bemused look._

_“S-sorry, it’s just-“ the blond huffed another weak chuckle, leaning back against the wall behind him and tilt his head to stare up at the prince who was kneeling in front of him, expression still filled with worry. Forest-green eyes stared back, looking for something that might tell him that this wasn’t his imagination at all—and when he did, found clear fondness and love in those once unreadable ruby orbs, Dream felt a few tears slip down his cheeks and let out a relieved sob._

_The sound had Techno more agitated, his shoulders tense and grip tightening just a bit, “Dream? Dream, wh-what’s wrong?” the fact that he actually stuttered already showed how concerned he was over the younger’s sudden change of emotions._

_“_ Nothing _! I’m—I’m just-“ Dream sobbed, eyes clenching tight as he tried to wipe the water staining his face, and hiccuped slightly when Techno quickly seized his hands when he belatedly realize he was scrubbing his face a little too hard his skin felt scalding. The older instead replaced them with his own, no gloves adorning his big and calloused hands as his thumbs gently caressed the sensitive skin underneath Dream’s swollen eyes. He sobbed again at the caring attention, at the softness, “I-I’m just_ glad. _I’m glad, I-I’m- I am, I- Techno-“_

_Something close to pain appeared in the piglin prince’s eyes, face coloring in devastation at the sad sound and broken words. “Dream, please. Don’t cry. It’s okay-“ Techno shushed the blond softly, leaning forward until their foreheads touched and strands of rose and gold tangled. “I can’t imagine what it’s like in your position to harbor such feelin’s. I’m sorry I wasn’t obvious, I should’ve made my interest more clear when we both know you aren’t used to dealin’ with emotions so freely. I’m sorry, Dream.”_

_Dream opened his eyes, trying to protest that he wasn’t at fault at all, that he was a prince and he had other duties to be more concerned about and it was understandable, that it was all just Dream being stupid and_ missing every hint apparently _—but all that came out was a pitiful sob and more streams of tears._

 _He couldn’t even_ speak _properly, to say the words he wanted to say_ so badly _because of the utter_ relief _that washed over him like a tidal wave. He was_ scared, _scared he had to kill every emotion he had for the prince to remain friends forever, to kill the comforting warmth that enveloped him whenever he laid his eyes on the prince, filled with love and adoration and happiness._

 _He was scared he would have had to force himself to move on—or to_ pretend _he felt_ nothing _at all when this particular feeling was something he_ treasured, _that made him feel_ safe _and_ whole _. Scared of what others might think, of a Hunter and supposed personal knight of the second prince having feelings for the royal in question. It could create a scandal, a gossip mill, and possibly hurt the royal family’s reputation of keeping someone like him._

_A prince shouldn’t love someone who wasn’t a noble, a Hunter, and his own personal knight appointed to protect and serve until his last breath. Dream was never supposed to have a chance._

_But then here he was,_ sobbing his heart out _when knowing his feelings were returned, were not_ unrequited.

 _Dream just_ loved _Techno after everything, after vowing to be by his side before they were even considered teenagers. It was a pure feeling that made his heart flutter, that made him think that perhaps being a human being first and then a Hunter second was worth it after all, to embrace such a warm and fulfilling emotion that made him feel_ free. _No longer having the need to mask his feelings just like how his mask hid his uncontrollable expressions away._

 _Techno looked positively_ distressed, _murmuring more streams of sweet reassurance and began peppering feather-light kisses all over his wet face. His forehead, his apple cheeks, his button nose, and even his eyes that Dream had no choice but to close them and savor every moment. “It’s okay, please don’t cry anymore, Dream. I’m here, okay? I’m here.”_

_“You always have been…” Dream whispered softly, leaning against the prince’s warm hands that were gently cupping his face, his own pale hands reaching up to cover them. He slowly opened his eyes, soft and completely at ease._

_Techno stared at him silently for a long moment, unmoving and seemingly in a daze. Dream resisted the urge to tilt his head considering he wasn’t able to, ready to open his mouth to ask-_

_If Techno hadn’t leaned down to press his lips against his._

_Dream couldn’t stop himself from squeaking in surprise, eyes practically bugging out of his head but Techno didn’t react—rather, he pressed more insistently at his reaction, his surprisingly soft lips adding more pressure and without thinking, Dream parted his lips to release a soft sound._

_The pinkette didn’t even hesitate, slipping his tongue inside his wet cavern and Dream mewled softly. His hands eventually made their way to the other’s chest, curling into fists as Techno’s hands slithered down his face to grip his biceps gently._

_Dream practically melted, pink tongue peeking out to shyly meet the older’s rougher one and flushed up when that earned him a pleased and amused grunt. Pulling back slightly, Techno molded their lips together, head cocked to the side slightly for the perfect angle and continued to leave tingling warmth on the blond’s gradually swollen lips._

_Forest eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting sharp yet soft redstone eyes. Techno smiled, pressing another gentle kiss that had warmth spreading all over the Hunter’s body._

_“Stay forever?” Techno murmured against his lips, and Dream wondered if it was possible to turn into melted butter, all his concerned questions of what would happen to them from now on disappearing from the tip of his tongue as if he had never thought about it in the first place._

_Because what mattered the most was the piglin prince right in front of him._

“Always.”

* * *

“Will you stop fumbling with your outfit for _one fucking second_ I _swear_ to Notch-“ 

Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes at his brother’s bitching as he gave his sleeve another tug, grumbling under his breath at the weight of his crown sitting atop his head. It’s been a while since he wore his tunic littered with a lot of gold _(which he admittedly liked, and yes it’s actual gold what of it)_ and one-shoulder cape. Everything else underneath was relatively the same, the usual long-sleeved blouse with buttoned-frills and a red ascot pinned by a ruby heirloom, although his red sash was wrapped outside his waist rather than inside. 

“Then don’t look at me. It’s been a few years since I last wore this, alright. I think I forgot to ask the head maid to adjust some parts because I’ve built some muscle.” Techno said simply to which Wilbur made a face at his blatant flex of having a large build, resisting the urge to snap the hair tie holding his pink locks together in a high ponytail. Not his usual style and definitely preferred if his hair was down _(felt like his skull was getting pulled),_ but he wanted to look as formal as possible just this once for his beloved Hunter.

 _And soon to be fiance,_ he mentioned as nonchalantly as he could in his head, averting his gaze away from the gold stripe that adorned the hem of his sleeve.

Wilbur’s eyebrow twitched, opening his mouth maybe to retort although Techno wasn’t expecting much because who did his brother think he was talking to—but both brothers turned their heads when seeing more invited guests pile inside the large ballroom hall. 

Especially three young teens heading their way in a mix of bright blond, chocolate brown, and dual monochrome, and four men following closely behind them.

“Wilbur and the big man himself! _Heyyy_!” Tommy cheered in greeting, waving his hand in the air enthusiastically _(and loudly)._ Tubbo grinned, inclining his head and behind them was Ranboo who wiggled his fingers with a shy smile. All three boys were wearing formal suits and surprisingly had matching colors, which was a soft and light gold that could look white under the sun.

A few feet behind the trio of misfits were Sam, Punz, George, and Sapnap.

The sight of the latter four had Techno sweating just slightly and scowled faintly when Wilbur elbowed him with a knowing smirk. He hoped his ass wasn’t going to get beaten up since he _vividly_ recalled how his beloved’s closest friends _(practically brothers, really-)_ had nearly done so when he broke the news he was going to propose. Therefore, he had to ask for their blessings and… may or may not have pissed his pants at the sight of the former two’s glare that genuinely intimidated him. 

Should he feel lucky Puffy was actually delighted he planned on proposing instead of wanting to decapitate him like every other person in their circle of friends? Pretty sure she was the only one who gave him the green flag— _unlike everybody else._

They just earnestly threatened the King of the Antarctic Empire for his own blood if he dared to hurt their Hunter’s feelings. Which had him offended, because never in a hundred years would he ever do anything that could make Dream cry.

Except maybe later tonight. It might be the only time he was going to make Dream cry and silently prayed to the Blood God that none of their friends would go after his blood in the process.

“Enjoyin’ the party yet?” Techno managed to say once the men got closer, nodding his own head in greeting as they returned the gesture in their own way.

“We just arrived here, but yes, the food looks appetizing.” Sapnap snorted, already eyeing the buffet on the far end of the hall where maids and butlers come and go to arrange the wide range of dishes.

George immediately whacked the upside of his head, giving him a pointed stare through his goggles. Sapnap only grinned sheepishly.

“Is it true, though? Is Big D gonna be my future sister-in-law?!” Tommy inquired excitedly, fists going up and down to barely contain his enthusiasm.

Techno made a face, “Why sister?” he repeated, confused.

His blond brother pointed a finger at the former prince, who in turn also pointed a finger at himself subconsciously. “Wilbur keeps on saying Dream will be your future wifey, that’s why.”

The piglin-hybrid had never snapped his head around so fast in his entire life he thought his neck was going to snap. Techno set his wide glare at the older brunette, Wilbur turning his head away to look at anywhere but him and whistled an innocent tune of his latest song. 

_“Wil…”_

The said brunette gave him a strained smile, sweat dripping down his face, “Technoblade…” Wilbur shot back with the King’s full first name, chuckling weakly, “Can you, uhh, _not_ stare at me like you’re ready to separate my head from my shoulders?” he twitched slightly when the others barely muffled their laughter, especially a certain arsonist and blond prince he called his brother.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Techno quipped, head cocking slowly as his glare only got wider and sharper, his smile just as wide and completely blank.

“Please don’t kill me.” Wilbur said with a handsome smile, the sight usually working on his simps who would simply faint at one glance—but this was his adopted _brother_ he was talking to, like _hell_ was Techno ever going to fall for those sad boy eyes and pull back his punches. 

The only eyes he was only going to fall for were a certain Hunter’s vibrant forest orbs.

Techno grinned until his sharp canines glinted, ruby orbs glowing eerily underneath his bangs that created a shadow across his face. “No promises, dear brother.”

Wilbur whimpered in fear yet he still wore a wide smile on his face and had his eyes curved into crescent moons. But it looked more or less like a grimace, and _partly_ looked as if he was ready to shit his pants.

It was hard to hold in a laugh, Techno had to admit. Wilbur just looked absolutely pathetic and it was great payback for all the teasing he had to endure just yesterday while he was trying to do paperwork and plans with their father.

 _“Suck it,_ music man! You deserve getting the butt of the joke for once!” Tommy guffawed, clearly ecstatic to see his eldest brother getting teased for once _(though it was more like a threat, but Techno wasn’t going to burst his little brother’s bubble)_ considering Wilbur was notorious for being a friendly flirt and a tease to all his close friends. Even more of a mischievous tease with an intent to embarrass when it came to his brothers, Techno and Tommy.

_And did Tommy just—indirectly call Wilbur a joke?_

Techno slowly covered his mouth with a gloved hand, pretending to clear his throat but probably failed when Sam and George sent him amused smiles.

Wilbur’s eye twitched, scowling, and scowled even more when the third prince suddenly ran away. “For fuck’s _sake-_ come back here you little _gremlin of a brother_!” he practically roared, magically whipping his guitar from seemingly out of nowhere and began to chase the youngest teen in the room. Tommy only cackled—before eventually screaming in _terror_ at the sight of the older’s precious guitar that had or had been not used as a weapon against fools who thought Wilbur was just a measly musician allowed in the palace.

Sapnap was having a hard time _breathing_ with how he sounded like he was just trying not to choke. Tubbo was both amused and conflicted whether or not to help his best friend, and Ranboo was hyper jotting down notes in his little diary. Surprisingly enough, Punz was composed with just a wide smirk since Techno assumed he would be exactly like Sapnap. 

“I’m going to make sure Tommy doesn’t cause any more trouble as best as I can, your majesty.” Tubbo snickered, and the pinkette doubted just a bit because everyone knew of the troublesome duo known as Tommy and Tubbo. Ranboo was just getting dragged along for the ride and wasn’t really complaining.

The said enderman-hybrid perked up, pointed ears flicking with a beaming smile that had Techno partly understand why his beloved was so fond of the young boy to the point of eagerly letting him join the Antarctic’s knights’ rank all those years ago _(he became one of the youngest and strongest knights, even surpassing Punz and Tubbo)._ “And I’ll make sure Tubbo doesn’t help Tommy cause any more trouble as best as I can, either!”

Tubbo spluttered out a surprised laugh, patting the taller teen’s shoulder as they made their way to where Tommy and Wilbur were _(currently still running around the ballroom in repeated circles and Quackity and Schlatt somehow joined in on the chaos)._ “Ranboo, I thought you were supposed to be on our side!”

Ranboo hummed with a pleasant smile, cheeky and playful, “I may not have the best memory, but my instincts are telling me that you and Tommy are trouble in caps.”

“You join in on the trouble, you liar!”

“I have no recollection of the sort, Tubbo.”

Tubbo only burst out laughing before the two teens were out of hearing range.

Techno huffed a fond chuckle, barely audible, but the smile stayed as he watched them walk away, chattering to each other happily and animatedly. It was nice to see them having fun and being teenagers compared to the life majority of the adults here had experienced in their teenage years. He hoped the young generation would always be spared from the cruel world at such an early age.

“What’s with that face, your majesty? Thinking of having kids already with my Dreamy-poo?” Was Sapnap’s suddenly infuriating voice that had him dropping the smile on his face almost instantly. He zeroed on the ravenette, glaring. 

Although he refused to admit how his heart stuttered at the thought of having a child, of watching his beloved cradle the child, murmuring and cooing soft nothings filled with honey and velvet, from where he would be leaning against the wall, not wanting to disturb his future husband and child.

“Shut up, Sapnap.” Techno scowled, hoping to the Blood God his blush wasn’t as obvious. Especially his pointed ears. They always gave him away and he fucking _hated_ it.

Sapnap snorted, mouth open to make another remark—but George was there to quickly save the day from the King to deck the arsonist by pinching the younger man’s arm and twisting it quite harshly. The ravenette barely swallowed down a pained yelp, slapping the offending hand in reflex.

Techno tried not to laugh and exclaim _‘karma bitch!’_ uncharacteristically. He liked keeping up with his reputation as the aloof and dangerous King of the Antarctic Empire _(even though he basically turned into mush at just one smile from Dream)._ It wasn’t necessary since his friend’s basically knew he was a simp for one Hunter and a softie for his family and an absolute tease to his friends—but no one knew that except for the said people he cared about.

Besides, it’s hilarious to simply sit on his throne, legs crossed, and cheek leaning against his fist as he stared down at a newly recruited and _terrified_ council member with dead and blank eyes, body partially swallowed by the shadows.

As Sanap and George began to bicker, unsurprisingly in his opinion, he felt his ear twitch nervously when he was flanked by one creeper-hybrid and one Hunter-turned-mercenary. 

The two older men said nothing, Techno feeling just a tad bit intimidated considering Punz was a few inches taller than him, and Sam was definitely one of the few people who actually towered over him _(other than Ranboo. Then again, most hybrids were tall-)._

“You two aren’t plannin’ on kickin’ my ass after I propose, are you?” Techno eventually spoke up when the silence was making him nervous, especially when neither men had any intention of breaking it first. 

Sam hummed, a faint hissing sound following suit and Techno tried not to flinch when the creeper-hybrid cocked his head at him without moving his body, moss-colored hair hovering over the bandana that hid his eyes. Despite the older’s eyes being covered, it was still intimidating to see that unnervingly calm smile on his gentle features. 

Sure, Techno was basically the strongest man _(and hybrid)_ in the overworld and no one except Dream could have a chance at defeating him— _however,_ Sam alone was _nearly_ on par with Dream, and Punz wasn’t far behind the greenette. If Techno ever fought those two together, it’s exactly like fighting _two_ Dreams.

Plus, they were his beloved’s _brother figures._ So maybe there’s a high chance his ass would get beaten if he dared to provoke them. And again, he was lucky Puffy had already approved _(making out in public, perhaps not so much and to be fair it was technically Techno’s fault for that)._

“It depends.” Was all what Sam said and Techno internally cringed at how curt and threatening those two words sounded alone. “Rest assured, I have self-control, your majesty.” He paused, then inclined his head behind the King with an amused smile. “Unfortunately, I can’t say the same to my brother.”

_“Damn right.”_

Techno willed himself not to break out into nervous sweat, very reluctantly turning to stare at the sandy blond man. Cutting icy blue eyes met sharp ruby ones, and Punz’s smile was more or less bloodthirsty. “Make Dream cry and I’ll skin you alive. Break his heart and I’ll castrate you.”

“And here I thought _I_ was violent. Sure the two of you aren’t secretly harborin’ a torture chamber somewhere within the palace?” Techno deadpanned, both impressed and, of course, intimidated. 

Blood God, he was never _this_ scared of the two before, but after meeting Dream, he wondered if they had developed a sadistic side when attempting to give a shovel talk _(the first time he was given a shovel talk by them he could barely move his battered and exhausted body after being asked for an_ innocent spar _that lasted three hours. He had to fight both of them at the same time at sixteen, the age where he wasn’t as strong like now, fuck)._

At the mercenary’s pointed look, raising a brow, Techno sighed quietly and nodded, face cleared into seriousness. “I vow as the Antarctic’s ruling King and to the Blood God I will never, _ever,_ betray and break Dream’s heart. Not fulfilling this vow will result in a sword to my heart as a sign of my regret and failure to cherish and love his entire existence.” He would’ve gone longer since he had a whole ass speech prepared when it came to his vow to worship the forest-eyed Hunter’s life, but for now he would keep it short and straight to the point for the said Hunter’s surrogate brothers. Techno leaned back against the wall behind him, giving the men a look, “There. Happy yet?”

Punz smiled sweetly, “I’d be happier if you stayed at least one hundred blocks _away_ from Dream for the rest of your honeymoon-” Techno ungracefully choked on air, Sam nice enough to pat his back to recover from his fit, “-but this is good enough, too. At least it’s guaranteed I can kill you myself first if you actually, somehow, for no reason, and _stupidly_ break that vow.”

“Punz, threatening the Antarctic’s King can be called for treason had anyone else witnessed such a scene.” Sam chided softly and the blond only snorted, tugging on his sleeve with black stripes.

“But the only witnesses right now aren’t civilians or nobles.”

“You right.” 

Techno grimaced at the implication that he might possibly be killed here if he idiotically broke his vow. Especially when the guests who were invited were all their friends, and not even Phil was going to help him _(no, he wouldn’t even want to help other than give him a sympathetic smile with_ ‘you’re on your own, son’ _written in his eyes. That’s reassuring)._ In fact, half of them might be happy to help encourage the pseudo manhunt, and the other half might be betting with money

“I hope you two aren’t planning on murdering the love of my life.”

Techno instinctively snapped his head to the sound of his darling’s chiming voice, his eyes practically widening into the size of dinner plates. He vaguely saw Sam smiling in adoration and Punz whistling in approval from his peripheral vision—but all the piglin-hybrid could focus on was just _Dream._ Who was walking towards him.

_With a fucking gorgeous gown._

Dream tilted his head to the side, his clearly painted lips _(peach, it was peach-)_ forming a soft and gentle smile until his blushed cheeks were round. His curly gold hair was left as it was, which Techno definitely preferred, especially when he ran his fingers through them and tugged. His neck and shoulders were bare for any eyes to see, a faintly transparent frill modestly covering more of his pale skin _(Techno was both grateful and annoyed- he wanted that_ off _-)._ The rest of his gown was a beautiful shade of sacramento that complimented his taste in green so well with multiple layers of frills that created a gradient illusion.

Oh, and did Techno forget to mention the open slit over his left leg _(not like both legs weren’t shown-),_ showing a teasing display of a pale thigh. And he wondered if the entire look got even better when he caught sight of heels, the gold contrasting against his fair complexion so well. The heels only proved to accentuate his long legs further _(and Techno wanted to grab those thighs, to feel the soft plushness-)._

“You’re drooling, my King.”

Techno was sure he flushed at least twelve shades of red, starting from the natural color of his hair to the dark shade of his eyes. “I- m-my apologies-” he stuttered rather dumbly and a bit too formally, still refusing to look away from his beloved’s perfect everything _(Blood God, he was fucking whipped-)._ He wanted nothing more than to encircle his large hands around the younger’s waist that was hugged tightly by the small belt just making his figure even smaller. 

No one would’ve assumed or guessed the same man with such a lithe and slender physique could easily massacre a whole army by himself with just a shield and his trusty diamond axe. How that same pretty face, so ethereal and stunning, could twist into a deranged, murderous grin with manic eyes that could easily give someone nightmares for _days._

“My, my, you’ve outdone yourself this time, Dream.” Punz commented with a cheeky grin, going far as to bend down and grasp the Hunter’s delicate and deceivingly innocent fingers, placing a polite kiss against his knuckles. Dream burst out laughing at the chivalry, bending over himself to clutch his stomach with his free hand.

“You flatter me, Sir Punz. But please, it was our dear sister and her best friend who turned me into a beauty.” Dream easily adjusted to the formal talk, even taking on a more snobbish and arrogant tilt in his voice and pointed his nose up in the air, eyes blinking repeatedly with feigned bashfulness like a maiden.

The two blonds stared at each other for a few more seconds before eventually breaking the staring contest with explosive laughs, more wheezing from the younger blond’s side.

Techno couldn’t stop the idiotic smile to spread on his face, just completely _lovestruck_ that he didn’t care if someone noticed his stupid expression and could possibly tease him to death about it. _Anything_ to show his absolute _love_ for Dream.

“Holy- you look _amazing,_ Dreamy!”

Dream squealed as he was suddenly lifted in the air by one arsonist, his chiming laughter louder and happier than ever ringing in the air when Sapnap twirled him around and unsurprisingly gained everyone’s attention at the familiar sound. 

Honestly, Techno was already expecting them to flock his beloved akin to that of a moth to a flame. He glanced around, seeing everyone’s pleased and ecstatic faces to see the blond knight-slash-Hunter. Adding to the fact that he was wearing such an eye-catching gown that seemed effortlessly perfect on him.

“And you look as handsome as ever, my little panda!” Dream beamed with a delighted giggle when Sapnap practically glomped him after lightly letting his feet return to the floor.

As the arsonist snuggled him like an overgrown puppy, which was funny considering Dream was more likely to be the human version of one, Sam approached the pair with a fond smile, “You look wonderful, Dream.” He complimented softly, like he always was whenever he was around the usually masked man.

Dream looked like the cutest human being alive with how wide he smiled, eyes sparkling a vibrant green. Techno nearly forgot how much he adored the creeper-hybrid, somewhat understandable since Sam really did shower him with love and care no different to that of an actual older brother. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve actually assumed they were real brothers. Including Punz and Puffy.

“And you look dashing, Sam,” Dream chirped, laughing in joy when the greenette lightly ruffled his hair with obvious affection. Even with the bandana over his eyes, no one could mistake the adoration in the older man’s smile, so soft Techno wondered if Sam was internally melting on the inside.

He would know because he just melted and was _still_ melting at the sight of Dream’s natural wholesomeness _(and beauty, but Techno kept that to himself lest he wanted Punz to whip his head to his direction like a shark smelling blood)._

“BIG D!”

“DREAM!”

And of course, a flash of brown and blond zipped through everyone and promptly crashing onto the dressed Hunter.

Dream let out a startled yell, immediately wrapping his arms around the two teens and took a step back in an attempt to leverage himself before they fell over to the floor together. He blinked, gathering his senses back and when he did _(in, like, a span of a few seconds),_ he looked down, huffing out a fond chuckle at the sight of Tubbo and Tommy’s excited grins.

“Wow, I didn’t know you’re patient enough to wear a suit, Tommy. I understand Tubbo, but you? Not so much.” Dream teased with a cheeky smile, laughing when it earned him an intense eye-roll from the blond teen and an elated laugh from the brunette.

“Fuck off, green bastard. It’s a favor from the Blade and, for once, I can’t refuse.” Tommy said all this while smirking knowingly in the said piglin’s direction, Techno rolling his eyes with a fond smile while Dream glanced at him in curiosity and bemusement. The pinkette tried not to filter any of his thoughts other than an unhelpful shrug, smirking.

“Oh?” Dream raised a perfect brow at his non-verbal response, chuckling before he turned his attention back to the young boys in his arms. He pulled away slightly, resting his hands on their heads and gave them a gentle ruffle. “Must be one hell of a favor for you to actually say yes, huh.”

“We think it’ll be worth it, Dream.” Tubbo added, wide blue eyes shining with excitement as he practically buzzed where he stood, leaning against the Hunter’s hand when Dream settled with running his fingers through their hair. Techno tried not to melt against the wall when Dream smiled so fondly at the boy, another reminder of having their own kid together.

_Blood God, when had Techno become such a sap?_

“Good evening, Dream…” was a certain enderman-hybrid’s shy greeting. Dream looked over the mop of brown and blond to meet Ranboo’s dual-colored eyes, an even wider smile overtaking his ethereal features.

“Ranboo! You look just as dashing as Tommy!” Dream cooed, wheezing slightly when Tommy sputtered with a completely offended _‘what the fuck, Dream?!’._

Ranboo smiled, pointed ears twitching in happiness, and Techno had to admit the older teen’s endearing. He could definitely see why his beloved was so fond and protective over him _(not like he wasn’t protective over the three boys already)._ “Thank you for the compliment, Dream. You’re looking breathtaking tonight.”

Dream gasped silently, abruptly placing a hand over his chest in feigned shock, “I didn’t take you for a flirt, Ranboo! You’re going to get all the ladies at this point.” He stated in a dramatic tone, winking afterward. Ranboo simply beamed.

Techno huffed a quiet chuckle, settling back against the wall as more of their friends flock around the forest-eyed man. He watched with fondness, seeing Dream go from teasing the boys to blushing bashfully at the attention and praise he was receiving. Of course, he bounced back just as fast and chattered away with enthusiasm. 

From being alone for the first eleven years of his life to have a large family, all powerful and protective in their own way—it was always a delight to see Dream smile so brightly and freely without looking as if he was expecting an arrow to be shot at him out of nowhere. 

He was glad Phil found him, found his best friend, found his beloved, found the man he was _willing to risk everything for._

As much as he wanted to whisk him away, Techno knew he’d have more time with him once everyone arrived—well, only Puffy and Niki, actually. They liked taking their time with their own gowns and for once, Techno was grateful because when the orchestra arrived, after they had their first dance-

Techno shifted, hand reaching inside his pocket to trace his finger on the small box.

He was going to propose after their dance. Outside the balcony, where the moon would shine the brightest and the stars and fireflies glowing upon Dream’s soft features.

The King felt his heart stutter, the realization suddenly _dawning_ to him that he was _finally_ going to make it official, that Dream was truly going to be his for the rest of his life until the day he died. To put a ring on that finger, to say their vows as they wore white, to wake up every day, greeted with the sight of his beloved’s face, the words _‘husband’_ feeling like sweet honey on his tongue and heart fluttering with warmth that could easily fight off the Antarctic’s seemingly never-ending coldness.

“The orchestra’s here, mate.”

Techno was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his father’s voice, humming in acknowledgent since he didn’t dare look away from Dream, from the wheeze that overtook the Hunter when Wilbur got into another sibling argument with Tommy, and then there’s Schlatt making everything _worse_ by mentioning his new collection of perfume and spider abilities _(yeah, he didn’t know what the fuck was going on but that wasn’t going to stop him from simping from his darling-)._

“I know.” Techno responded softly so only the two of them could hear it, his eyes turning just as soft as his voice the longer he stared at Dream, knowing the fact than when Dream say yes _(he knew the younger was going to say yes, but he was still nervous-)_ and become his soon-to-be husband. Well, technically _fiance_ but husband was _much_ more appealing.

Phil gave him a side-glance, his features gentle with understanding, “Nervous?” it wasn’t a tease, just curiosity. Wanting to know if he was handling the impact of the whole situation well.

“Fuckin’ _terrified.”_ Techno admitted honestly instead of making a sarcastic quip, sighing as he rubbed his face in an attempt to divert his attention away from his racing heart. “I’m scared I’m goin’ to mess it up. I’ve practiced for _hours_ to no end _but-”_ he sucked in a breath, grimacing as his mind unhelpfully supplied him with all the embarrassing outcomes, “-but I feel like all that preparation is gone. My mind is just—empty. I can’t even remember what I was goin’ to say.”

Phil smiled, patting his son’s shoulder in reassurance, “You’ll be fine, Techno. My best advice for you right now—just scrap the speech and let your heart do the talking. Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better if you let the words out naturally.”

Techno swallowed, mouth dry and suddenly wished he had a source of liquid nearby. Maybe some wine to help him loosen up. Then again, that might make it worse. “How do I—how do I even talk when my tongue feels heavy?”

“Just look into his eyes.”

At those words, Techno instinctively looked at his beloved’s forest green eyes, his heart thumping when the Hunter was already looking at him, as if giving him a head-start. 

Dream looked faintly concerned, maybe because he noticed his earlier frustration, before breaking out into an angelic smile when his attention was on him. And Techno—his mind was _completely blank_ other than _DreamDreamDream-_

He stopped himself from wanting to go down on one knee right then and there, clenching his fists briefly to regain his self-control. Phil was right. 

Techno felt ready to burst like a dam, to spill his entire _feelings_ and _love_ and _utter devotion_ to the man just by looking into his green eyes, with the knowledge of an emerald ring soon to be worn on his finger, then replaced with a pure golden band once.

The piglin-hybrid glanced over at the orchestra behind the small crowd of their friends surrounding his beloved, making eye-contact with his older brother who was going to lead it _(he was a musician, after all, and Wilbur was actually persistent on singing and playing for them)._ Somewhere along the way, Tubbo had managed to slip away from the crowd to join as well, including Fundy, Quackity, Eret, and surprisingly Tommy. The extra musicians they hired were waiting patiently for their temporary leader’s orders.

Wilbur cocked his head, curly brown hair flopping over his left eye and waited for his instructions. He wasn’t going to start unless Techno made the signal first. So with a deep breath, Techno steeled himself and nodded, a quick jerk of his head from his nerves and anticipation.

When Wilbur nodded in return, propping his guitar and looked over his shoulder to make a hand gesture, a simple twist of his wrist that had his fellow musicians grab their respective instruments—Techno knew his time had started.

The moment Wilbur began to strum the strings on his guitar creating a gentle melody that echoed throughout the ballroom, everyone stopped talking, already realizing a few of their other friends were missing and turned around to see the said friends holding an instrument.

While they were distracted, already moving along with the gentle tune drifting in the air and Wilbur’s serene voice softly forming words that held melted chocolate, Techno was making his way to Dream, who had his head turned to stare at the orchestra in surprise. He ignored how the others were beginning to take notice of his advances, even parting away from his path to get to the blond without any delay.

Techno took a deep breath before bending from his waist, his hair spilling over his shoulder like a curtain as he felt his cape do the same.

“May I have this dance, my beloved Hunter?”

Dream whipped his head around, his eyes wide upon meeting the King’s ruby red eyes, his gloved hand outstretched, palm open with expectancy. He tried to ignore how his heart was steadily climbing in his throat to the point of blocking his air vents when Dream decided to give him a loving smile. He giggled, soft and quiet and brief, yet Techno knew everyone heard it. Because _he_ did, and his heart felt _full._

“Yes you may, my dearest King.”

Techno wondered if it was possible to fall in love all over again, as he felt Dream’s fingers slide across his larger ones.

* * *

When the couple of the night made their way to the center of the ballroom, everyone else immediately parted their way, making a circle around the two.

Techno and Dream stood on opposite sides, the former bending from the waist to give another formal bow while the latter gripped the sides of his gown and dipped down, before they started walking towards each other. The moment there was barely any space left between them, Techno easily slid his right hand behind the younger’s back, his arm curling around himt and Dream had his left hand gently placed on the older’s shoulder. Their free hands were intertwined, perfectly laced together like a puzzle, and they began to move.

Just as the gentle music flowed around them, they danced along the melody of the instruments and the sound of Wilbur’s melodic voice. Techno stared down at Dream just slightly, his ruby reds meeting emerald greens. His eyes softened considerably, the corners of his lips twitching up to form a smile as his hand shifted, more open and flat against the small of Dream’s back, feeling the silky fabric beneath his gloved hand. 

Techno felt his heart beating wildly in his chest at how the younger looked absolutely enchanting underneath the twinkling glow of the crystal chandeliers above them, how he was utterly relaxed under his touch. How his gemstone-like eyes glowed, soft and warm like his smile, his fair and smooth skin glistening underneath the light, and his golden hair appearing more like a halo every second.

At a certain note, Techno moved both of his hands to grip his beloved’s waist and lifted him up in the air, giving him a light spin that had his gown flaring out and cape fluttering like a wing, the fabric twisting and flowing in the air. Dream had his hands on the older’s shoulders, his smile wide with delight and heart filling with warmth at how even when they dance, this specific routine they had done so many times in the past—Techno _still_ handled him with care, a certain kind of gentleness only Dream had the privilege of receiving. 

Dream adored how his King was relaxed, completely at _ease_ even though he wouldn’t dare letting his guard down around their friends from possible teasing and blackmail material, but for once he was completely _open,_ his usually blank and unapproachable features now filled with so much emotion.

When Dream’s feet touched the ground once more, the older swiftly made a clean and sharp turn, making his gown flare out once again, like a budding flower beginning to bloom. Holding Techno’s hand firmly, Dream was spun around in place, his gown dancing around him in a hypnotizing way as well as the transparent cape behind him, before being pulled back to the piglin-hybrid’s chest.

Dream lifted his head up, his eyes curving into endearing crescents that had the King’s heart hurting at the _love_ he felt for this man. The Hunter chuckled softly, trying not to blush at the literal heart eyes being aimed at him in Techno’s eyes.

They stayed like that for the rest of the dance, simply staring at each other’s eyes, wanting to stay that way for eternity, and letting their hands move and glide and hover with the gentle melody being played in the spacious ballroom that felt like an empty space, a safe haven just made for the two of them to get lost in.

As the last note got dragged along with Wilbur’s soothing vocals, Techno decided to do something different. Gripping the hand in his left, he promptly dipped the blond down until his back arched just slightly, pale neck exposed and hair fluttering around him with an ethereal glow as surprise colored his soft features.

And then Techno kissed him.

Almost immediately, they got cheers, mock gags, and catcalls in response and more yelling—but neither men paid attention or even noticed. 

Dream melted, eyes fluttering close as he turned lax in his hold, hands reaching up to gently cup the older’s face. Techno hummed, keeping the kiss soft and slow as their lips danced against each other, the pressure comforting and warm without having to swipe his tongue for permission.

Probably a good thing or else Techno was going to have a hard time holding back. Plus, there were too many eye witnesses.

That included Dream’s surrogate family and best friends.

He’d rather propose first before dying, thanks.

When they pulled away, Dream had a red blush across his cheeks, a breathy chuckle escaping him, “That’s quite an ending, isn’t it?” 

“I’m all for the dramatics, my love.” Techno said easily, pulling them upright as the sounds of clapping resonated in the ballroom. Dream started to huff a chuckle, barely muffling it behind a fist but Techno used that brief moment of distraction to look at Phil, head jerking back, and the blond advisor instantly knew the signal he was conveying.

With a knowing smile, Phil, who was behind Dream therefore had no way of seeing the motion, had everyone backing away from the couple in a semblance of privacy and made their way to the buffet, soft chatter and gentle laughs already filling the silence in the air as the orchestra began to play calming songs.

Techno returned his gaze to his beloved just in time for their eyes to connect, giving him a smile as he inclined his head back, “Want to take a breather before we grab a bite?”

Dream giggled, nodding and accepted the older’s hand when he offered, “Of course. Like I’d ever refuse his majesty.” 

Chuckling, Techno led both of them towards the balcony whilst taking the crown off his head, upon which Ant obediently took with Hbomb opened the doors for them since they were conversing there. Dream gave them a nod and a smile, the two doing the same, and he followed the King out and widened his eyes at the sight.

Dream took a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly in awe. It was a full moon with stars sprinkled across the sky, barely any clouds covering such a mesmerizing sight. There were fireflies lighting up the place, creating a warm golden glow. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, shivering with a giggle when the cold wind blew softly and caressed his skin with a feathery touch, reaching forward to grab onto the railings.

“It’s _beautiful.”_ Dream whispered softly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the rail and sighed, his body completely losing any lingering tension.

“I agree wholeheartedly.”

Dream sputtered, wheezing when he already knew what the pinkette was trying to do and turned his head to see the said man gazing at him with adoring eyes filled with fondness. Dream could bet not once did Techno even look at the scenery surrounding them.

“You’re so sappy, my King.” Dream teased, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. 

“I will be sappy for you any day, my love.” Techno easily answered back in a supposedly cool manner—though in Dream’s opinion, he just looked ridiculous, especially when he tried for a flirty wink that was so unlike him he couldn’t stop himself from doubling over wheezing.

Techno dropped his cool facade to sigh, rubbing his steadily flushing face, “Trust me, I _regret_ sayin’ that, too.” Oh, he definitely did. But it’s not like he could control his mouth from spouting out the grossest nonsense that sounded like something that was said in a romantic play.

Dream smiled, eyes glittering with love and shifted closer to the pigling-hybrid to lean against his arm, sighing in content. “I appreciate that you said it anyway.” He murmured, looping his hands around the older’s arm as he continued to stare at the breathtaking scenery.

Techno gave him a side-glance, contemplating, before letting out a sigh and pulled away slightly. Dream squeaked, suddenly losing his pseudo pillow and snapped his head up to stare at the pinkette in confusion. “Techno, what-”

“Do you remember how we first met?” Techno cut him off, his hands grasping the younger’s small and pale ones, holding them firmly but not too tightly as he rubbed his gloved thumbs against the smooth skin.

Dream tilted his head in confusion but decided to humor him, nodding with a lopsided smile, “Why would I forget that?” he chuckled, the sound dying when noticing the serious look on the other’s face. Immediately, worry washed over him. “Techno?”

“I didn’t like you at first.” Was what he blurted out and had the strongest urge to throw himself off the balcony when Dream flinched, a hint of hurt but mostly confusion swirling in his forest eyes. He continued hurriedly before the younger could voice out his confusion, “It only lasted a few minutes, I swear. It’s just- do you remember why I didn’t mind you becomin’ my knight even though Phil was basically breakin’ tradition?”

Dream blinked, he actually didn’t know the reason why. He just assumed Techno didn’t have a choice, especially when he couldn’t say no to his father. “I don’t...think so?”

Techno huffed a chuckle, “You remind me of myself.” He cocked his head, smiling, “Phil found me the same way, after all, and I thought I could… I don’t know, help someone who’s probably similar to me.”

“You surprised me so much back then when you did that.” The blond grinned, “I expected some tantrums, if I’m being honest.”

Techno made a face, “Why,”

“Because you’re a prince?” Dream giggled at the offended look on the older’s face, well-aware how much Techno disliked the stereotypes of a prince. “To be fair, it was before I knew you’re the sole descendant of the Blood God.”

“Fair enough,” Techno huffed, rolling his eyes. Dream simply snickered.

“Still, I’m forever grateful for Phil findin’ you.” The hybrid murmured, bringing the Hunter’s hands up to press a light kiss on his cold knuckles. He closed his eyes, humming as he felt his heart fluttering in his chest and the small maroon box kept in his pocket suddenly felt heavy. “I’m grateful you crashed into my life without a warnin’. I’m grateful that you stuck by me though everythin’. I’m grateful for all the times you continue to stay despite the negative things bein’ thrown at you just by bein’ with me.”

“I don’t regret it, either…” Dream muttered.

“Me neither, my love.” He kissed his knuckles again, and finally let himself stare at those vibrant, expressive forest eyes. Techno’s mouth suddenly went dry, heart racing fast like a bird trying to break free from its cage. “The day you confessed you love me- you had no idea how fucking happy I was. I realized how much I truly love you way before you confessed, and I was scared to tell you how I felt because—well, I thought you didn’t feel the same. I mean, you _did_ just say yes when I asked you to marry me…” Techno paused, clearing his throat when feeling his face flushing up in embarrassment, especially when Dream laughed in realization, “...uhh, _platonically._ Which was actually just me gettin’ peer-pressured by my own feelin’s like a complete fool, like _what the actual fuck_ I wanted to hit myself so bad.”

Dream burst out laughing at the pure disappointment and disgust written on the piglin-hybrid’s sculpted features, “I see.” Was all he said, trying to stay composed. Surprisingly, he was, otherwise he would’ve doubled over at the very reminder of that memory.

Techno rolled his eyes but the fond smile stayed, “I know, I should’ve been more obvious with my feelin’s towards you and I’m sorry for that. Again.” Dream only nodded in understanding, his smile soft and adoring and—and Techno lost his remaining self-control.

“When you grew stronger, basically on par with me, I have _never_ seen anyone so perfect before.” Techno said before his mind managed to catch up with his mouth, his heart feeling as if it was being crushed when Dream’s chiming laughter sounded in the balcony, the gentle music in the background paling in comparison. “The way you stayed by my side throughout all the degrading insults and remarks bein’ thrown at both of us when you could’ve just ask me to leave, to give you all the gold in the world and let you go to live peacefully—you didn’t. You stayed, and I knew, right then and there, that you had stolen my heart without askin’ and I don’t even want it back. When you opened up to me about your interest in dresses, it’s embarrassin’ for me to admit how I was kind of eager to see you wearin’ one and by the Blood God the smugness I felt when I was actually the first to see you in a dress- I wanted to bury myself in a hole, fuck. Didn’t know I was that greedy for your attention, how I desperately wanted you to open up to me more even though we were already _best friends_ by that time-”

Okay, Techno was pretty sure he was just rambling at this point. Maybe Phil was kind of wrong about letting the words flow out naturally while staring into Dream’s eyes because he couldn’t exactly seem to stop.

But to his relief and embarrassment, the blond seemed to take notice and decided to put an end to it.

Just not the way he expected it

Techno grunted in surprise, quickly holding the younger’s waist to steady themselves when the scent of citrus and vanilla filled his senses. He felt Dream smile into the kiss before pulling away just as fast as the kiss, his eyes curving up into endearing crescents. Techno only blinked, a little dumbfounded and caught off guard.

“Sorry, you were taking too long and I wasn’t going to let you kill me with your mushiness, Techno.” Dream said cheekily, hands placed comfortably on the older’s shoulders. He tilted his head again, smile softening, small and fragile. “But why…” he paused, clearing his throat when an image appeared in his head as to why Techno was saying all this. It couldn’t be. “Why are you telling me all this now? It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve told me about how thankful you are that I exist in your life. I’m just… Are you trying to say all the nice things about me in one breath or something? Like all at once?”

“Marry me.” 

Dream felt his heart practically stopping, his smile turning strained and nerves coming back full force. “Is this…” he chuckled weakly, trying not to let his voice shake, “Is this similar to when we were younger? I’ve already said yes, Techno.”

“No, I mean it, Dream.” Techno said softly, his voice low and losing its monotone touch for more emotion to filter through, not looking away from the younger’s glossy green eyes. “Ever since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, stronger, more _alive,_ and showed me the true meanin’ of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side..."

“Techno-” Dream tried to stop him, tried to tug his hands away but Techno didn’t let him, his hands tightening around him just slightly.

“You have been my best friend through the good and bad.” Techno continued, “ You have been the reason I smile and have given me comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would other than my family, and you have shown me love with passion, purity, and unconditional _acceptance._ I'm not sure if a lifetime is long enough to return to you all that you have given me, but I promise for the rest of my days—I’ll stay by your side.” He said seriously, voice rough as he seemed to be trying to hold back tears and Dream himself felt himself beginning to tear up as well. 

“I’ll love, cherish, and worship you until I take my last breath. I promise I’ll treat you better than anyone in the overworld, and I’ll happily, eagerly, kill anyone for you and die for you. Dream-”

Techno pulled away, getting down on one knee as he reached into his pocket. Dream’s breath hitched in his throat, a tear sliding down his cheek just as the King pulled out a small box, watching as the older’s gloved hand glided through the material and pressed the lock keeping it closed, nimble fingers pulling the top lid back.

And Dream was greeted to the sight of an emerald sitting on top of a gold band.

“Will you marry me?”

Dream felt more tears streaming down his face, not bothering to wipe them away.

“Yes.” 

Techno blinked, taken aback just a bit. He didn’t expect such an immediate answer. He was pretty sure not even a second had passed since those words left his mouth. “Wait, really-”

_“YES!”_

Dream practically threw himself on the King who flailed in panic since he was still kneeling down but the Hunter didn’t care, his arms wrapping around Techno’s neck and burying his wet face in his neck. He sobbed, the sound quite literally breaking Techno’s heart—before _reality dawned to him._

He said _yes._

_Dream said yes._

Techno tugged the younger man closer to him, a few tears cascading down his cheek and let out a relieved laugh. He whispered sweet words in Dream’s ear, rubbing his back as he continued to shake, sob, and cry.

“Yes, _yes,_ I’ll—I’ll marry you, Techno-” Dream sniffled, clutching his lover—his _fiance (and, oh, wasn’t that a word he used to fantasize whenever he was daydreaming-)_ tighter when Techno began to stand up without letting go.

The pinkette moved his hands to cup the blond’s cheeks, thumbs wiping the seemingly never-ending tears off his flushed skin, and leaned down to connect their lips together. Dream desperately reciprocated, letting out little gasps and whines as Techno showered him with kisses. He giggled wetly, glancing down to quickly take the ring and slipped it on his ring finger, sobbing again and clenching his eyes close with more tears falling when it fit so perfectly.

Shaking hands lifting up to cover gloved ones, Dream fluttered his eyes open, teary and red and beautiful as he gave Techno the most happiest smile ever. Techno promptly felt his heart stop at the very sight, feeling his lips twitch up into a matching smile and let his eyes turn half-lidded, filled with so much love no other emotion could be identified anymore.

“FUCKING FINALLY!”

Almost instantly, the King and the Hunter jumped, practically pulling away from each other to see all their family and friends huddling against the balcony’s entrance, a few of them stumbling down and crashing to the floor, especially Tommy who was the cause of breaking their moment.

“You ruined the moment, Tommy!” Puffy cackled, throwing her head back as everyone else started to join in on the laughter. Tommy only scoffed, chest puffing out and arms crossed arrogantly.

“Please, like you were any better. Who didn’t wanna just walk up to Technoblade, grab Dream, throw Dream on Technoblade, and also yeet the ring at their faces? Fucking disgusting.”

 _“TOMMY!”_ more than a couple voices yelled, making the boy squeak, but dissolved into mirth regardless.

Dream blinked at them before turning to look at Techno, smiling as the sound of cheering and laughter filled the place. “I have to side with Tommy in this one, my King.” He said cheekily, giggling when Techno scowled in embarrassment. “You were really rambling. Are you sure you prepared a speech?”

“Hey, in my defense, Phil told me I should let the words flow out naturally if I look into your eyes. Fuckin’ embarrassed myself instead.” The pinkette grumbled, softening considerably when Dream laughed and placed a kiss on his lips.

Dream pulled away slightly, placing their foreheads together and closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as he felt the King hold his small waist, his heart melting when Techno shifted to press his lips on his forehead. The heavy weight but comforting weight of the ring on his finger. 

“Will you stay, my dearest King?” 

_Stay with me until the end of time?_

Techno paused, eyes blinking open, before smiling and burying his face in his fiance’s neck, pressing more gentle kisses on the cold and heated skin.

“Forever and always, my beloved Hunter.”

_Until I take my last breath._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha word count and 5 fanarts go b r r
> 
> And awww- how cute uwu
> 
> Yes I suck at background. Not a surprise  
> Will I try to improve?
> 
> Probably not tbh :L
> 
> Not really a newfound discovery- idk how to write a proposal or a waltz, so TY TO MELL (my unofficial co-author as well because yes she's amazing-) FOR HELPING ME ON BOTH *bawls*
> 
> You're a lifesaver T-T
> 
> OH!!
> 
> Requested: Dream crossdressing (in a gown) Royalty AU
> 
> …
> 
> :)
> 
> YEP THAT’S LITERALLY THE REQUEST SO WHYYYYY IS IT EVEN A TWO-SHOT WITH OVER 30k WORDS TOTAL
> 
> Actually blame Apple, she suggested a proposal when I asked for any more ideas and I thought it was cute
> 
> But also blame me cuz I made dnb childhood friends too
> 
> And then blame me some more cuz I ended up writing everything else that happened and made it too long anyway
> 
> So technically it was: Dream in a gown, Royalty AU, Proposal, and childhood friends
> 
> And plot.
> 
> (Niv is safe throughout the whole ordeal lol... but not for long-)
> 
> I’m gonna lose my mind over this at one point I swear
> 
> And the blame is deffo on me for sure xDD
> 
> So uhhh- fingers crossed I can write an actual “one”shot for the next chapter? Maybe?
> 
> Just maybe?
> 
> ...Please?
> 
> :’D
> 
> Should I be concerned I somehow got 60k hits, like 9k more in 2 weeks (and a day)????  
> Should I sound more professional???? Hehhhh??????
> 
> Why r u still reading this kekw xDD
> 
> Also no I’m never gonna sound professional this is how I am ÙwÚ
> 
> Or maybe cuz I'm still young who knows LMAO 
> 
> (ps: only a small percentage of dnb simps are actually following me on instagram (@suga_bloomlili u3u). so if you end up enjoying the inconsistent content i spit out, consider following (message me "dnb simps" ^^). it’s free, and you can always change your mind. me gusta for clout mm)
> 
> (pps: i stan dre, puff, sam, and pun family dynamic idk who canon is sorry not sorry-)
> 
> Take care ya nerdssss!


End file.
